Jikan no Breaker 時間のブレーカ El destructor del tiempo
by VarelaDCampbell
Summary: El pasado de cierto albino sale a la luz... ¿será ese amor correspondido?... ¿acaso ese fuerte lazo ha soportado el paso del tiempo?... solo "ellos" tienen la respuesta. [ Versión Yullen del manga, mas específicamente retomando desde el arco "En busca de A.W" y los eventos del pasado basado en teorías ]
1. Prologo

時間のブレーカ

Jikan no Breaker

(El destructor del tiempo)

PROLOGO

-¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo llegue a esto?...- esas eran las dudas de un joven llamado Allen Walker, ¿de verdad se llamaba así? Ni siquiera eso sabía, y es que, de hecho, poco sabía de sí mismo el pobre chico albino.

-¿Habrá sido solo un sueño?...estoy consciente de mi pasado, pero… ¿qué relación tenía con *****?...no puedo recordar su nombre, ¿por qué?...- casi al mismo tiempo el de profunda mirada azul se cuestionaba esas visiones, o más bien esos extraños sueños que se presentaban a sus ya intranquilas noches, más a menudo de lo que desease, acontecimientos que, si bien lo inquietaban, concordaban perfectamente con "ese" momento…

Aquel de ojos claros que aparentan la tranquila calma de un lago imperturbable, pero que en su interior, albergan una tormentosa oleada de mar, aquel de tez nívea y de blanca cabellera guarda un gran secreto… un pasado oculto, una historia que conecta dos vidas desde antes de siquiera conocerse… ¿o acaso ya se conocían?... ¿la palabra "destructor del tiempo" no te suena conocida?

Aquellas palabras dichas por Hevlaska tenían más de un significado… ¿podrán esos sentimientos atrapados en el tiempo pasado encontrar la luz?

Minna-san :D ! Espero esto les dé la motivación de esperar el capítulo 1 y seguir esta interesante (por decir poco) historia…espero esta sea de su agrado. Saludos!

 _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。

Fanfic ideado y escrito gracias al abuso del LCD y ciertos hongos alucinógenos xD … ok no, pero la mayor parte de mi inspiración fue en parte gracias a las teorías de "El destructor del tiempo" y "La marioneta de Dios" *créditos a su respectivo autor/a, abajo los links de ambas teorías, ambas tienen cierta secuencia… *CONTIENE SPOILER MASIVO; si no estás al día en el manga lo leerás bajo tu propio riesgo.

Primera parte: Quien es Allen? Análisis y teoría.

notes/dgray-man-espa%C3%B1ol/qui%C3%A9n-es-allen-an%C3%A1lisis-y-teor%C3%ADa/637411996409243

Segunda parte: La marioneta de Dios

notes/the-dreams-of-lotus/la-marioneta-de-dios/615333528633987

DISCLAIMER 1:

Créditos a su respectivo autor/a, no soy dueña de ninguna de las teorías, solo las he tomado de base (en ciertas cosas) de mi Fanfic, las comparto igual para que las puedan leer y analizar a su propio criterio; a mí me parecieron dos geniales y alocadas teorías, de las mejores que he leído. ;)

DISCLAIMER 2:

Los personajes usados no me pertenecen; los personajes y la base de la historia utilizada pertenecen a la mangaka Katsura Hoshino 星野 桂 y su obra maestra D. Gray-Man ディー・グレイマン.

DISCLAIMER 3:

La imagen usada para representar este fanfic no me pertenece, doy crédito a su respectivo autor.


	2. Origen

**Origen**

Nos ubicamos en el presente…el pobre chico albino se encuentra escapando tanto de los Noah como de la orden.

 _-¿Cuánto llevo en este sitio? Quizás alrededor de dos días, debo salir de este pueblo pronto o si no se notará demasiado mi presencia.-_

Allen había pasado a tener una vida prácticamente errante, lleva 3 meses huyendo de todos sus perseguidores, evitando estar más de 5 días en el mismo sitio, ya que los síntomas del despertar de Nea siempre terminaban en fugaces encuentros con akumas que detectaban su presencia; el ojiclaro también quería evitar dañar o provocar algún desastre causado por su culpa cerca de personas civiles e inocentes; subsistía a base de lo que ganaba con las apuestas de juegos de póker con desdichados hombres de los bares que tenían el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino. Ahora gracias a la ayuda de Madre había recuperado el viejo traje de payaso que Mana solía utilizar para así poder ganar un poco más de dinero de "forma decente" como Madre le dijo antes de dejar la cabaña en la cual paso mientras se recuperaba un poco de la falta de una nutrición adecuada.

Flashback

-¿Es que acaso te dedicaras a jugar ese tramposo póker que te enseno el tonto de Cross para conseguir dinero?-

-Lo siento Madre- se disculpaba el joven mientras devoraba el ultimo dango de un plato para seguir con 5 platos más por comer….con la boca llena de comida –Madre, sé que aun guardas mis viejas cosas, aunque sé que mi antigua ropa ya no me queda pero… ¿puedo quedarme con el traje de payaso de Mana si aún lo conservas?

Ante la pregunta Madre arqueo una ceja en muestra de interés a la conversación, tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino…-Claro, creo que las tengo en un baúl del granero, le diré a Babar que lo traiga después, recuerda que puedes estar el tiempo que necesites aquí-

-Lo sé- responde el ojiclaro, este deja de comer repentinamente, pone una cara de melancolía.

-¿A qué viene eso?- pregunta Madre observando serenamente el cambio de ambiente en la conversación.

-…Quisiera saber quién soy yo en realidad, si mis recuerdos son "míos" o del "14avo"...realmente no entiendo como he llegado a esta terrible situación Madre, yo me siento agobiado, perseguido y hasta cierto punto…acorralado…de hecho…estoy seguro de que tú al igual que el idiota de mi maestro saben la verdad. Odio pensar que solo soy un mero recipiente o contenedor que fue llenado por casualidad así como lo expreso mi maestro, quiero creer que las palabras y los sentimiento que Mana y... eran reales y que eran para mí, Allen Walker, y no para alguien más…-

-Hay cosas que es mejor que las descubras por ti mismo joven… por otro lado creo que quien más explicaciones te debe es Cross… ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa Allen?- responde la anciana.

-E-eso y algo más…- responde con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas apenas visible, pero notorio para la veterana mujer que tiene enfrente.-

-Aun me queda un poco grande el camisón de Mana…lo arreglaré cando llegue al siguiente pueblo, con el dinero que tengo ahorita solo puedo pagar el hospedaje de hoy-

-….Mana eh…Haaaaaagh!?-Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se perdió en el inmenso dédalo* del pueblo que no era más que una pequeña combinación de muchos callejones estrechos que colindan con la plaza en la que estaba hace unos momentos.

-Increíble…- mientras una gotita de sudor baja por su cabeza –te juro Tim que mi sentido de orientación es excelente ahora, no sé cómo pudo pasar!…- le decía a su compañero golem, el cual salía de su escondite de entre el holgado traje del ojigris y empezaba a revolotear alrededor de su cabeza; él le atribuía sus continuas perdidas al tiempo que estuvo en la orden, ya que auto decía que "todos los pasillos y salones son exactamente igual" fundamentando ese hecho sin sentido…

-"Allen Walker, en algún momento en el negro futuro, tu inocencia creara un extraordinario destructor del tiempo..."- las palabras dichas por Hevlaska resonaban en lo más profundo de la mente del joven albino, sentado a la orilla de un rio a las afueras del pueblo del que a duras penas logro salir luego de haberse perdido…por quinta vez en el día...

-nee Tim, ¿cómo crees que estarán todos en la orden?... de seguro Lenalee estará muy triste- ocultando sus ojos bajo su blanco flequillo –Jerry-san desearía preparar mis almuerzos pero ya no podrá, Lavi...espero lo logren encontrar pronto junto a Bookman-san – Allen en voz alta se hacia esos cuestionamientos a sabiendas de que Timcampy no le respondería, aun así su preciado golem lo trata de reconfortar cada vez que puede frotándose contra su mejilla… -y Kanda… ¿crees que por fin obtuvo su libertad?..-

La sangre de su rostro nuevamente se hacía presencia en sus mejillas ya sonrojadas… no quería admitir que estaba preocupado por su compañero y amigo… ¿amigo?...

De pronto un extraño recuerdo se mezclaba en su mente…ensimismado en tratar de aclarar más esa borrosa imagen Allen empieza a sufrir debido al ahora recurrente despertar de Nea, que pasaba casi siempre que ciertos recuerdos…o más bien epifanías se presentaban en su tormentosa mente; era infinitamente doloroso…de pronto el ojiclaro pierde el equilibrio y cae a la orilla de la roca en la que estaba sentado, se coloca en posición fetal y cubre con sus manos su cabeza.

Entra en un estado de seminconsciencia, perdiéndola totalmente mientras observa volar a su fiel golem…- _¿Dónde Estoy?-_ el ojigris se encontraba sentado en el mismo asiento de madera tallada de su último encuentro con Nea y en lo que parecía ser un frívolo bosque; esta vez no estaba encadenado, pero podía sentir que no estaba solo.

-¿Me extrañaste? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos querido amigo- le responde un tanto feliz el joven noah que estaba frente suyo. "¿un querido amigo?", se cuestionaba internamente Allen mientras mantenía su mirada fría.

\- ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mi Allen?- su mirada expectante sobre la del albino, como si esperara recibir su tan ansiada respuesta –solo quiero que sepas que no soy tu enemigo…sé que tienes muchas dudas y preguntas que hacerme…te prometo que las responderé, si confías en mi claro…-

\- ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti si eres…-

-…un noah?- termina la pregunta del albino - ¿y tú?, te aseguro que eres más que un simple exorcista…-

-Tú no sabes nada de mí!- gruñe Allen empezando a fastidiarse con esta conversación – no hables como si me conocieras!, tu solo tomaste a la persona que estaba más cerca como tu huésped verdad?-

-No es cierto…- responde tajantemente Nea, con un semblante serio –Nian se ofreció a ayudarme pero antes de fallecer el tu retomaste la promesa…-

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!- Allen parece muy sorprendido…ese nombre le resulta familiar…- ¿Quién es Nian?

Ante la pregunta, Nea abre los ojos en muestra de asombro, luego coloca una mano sobre su frente en signo de frustración.

Un silencio incomodo invade el lugar antes de ponerse alerta imitando al joven de cabello blanco.

-Creo que, por lo que parece no podre hablar por más tiempo con tigo hoy, siento la presencia de akumas a nuestro alrededor…dejaremos nuestra conversación para después, mientras, piensa un poco lo que te he dicho… te repito nuevamente, no soy tu enemigo y con gusto te contare todo- Allen lo miraba con una mezcla de enojo e incertidumbre

-Pero antes necesitas calmarte…-

-Espera!- gritaba el albino mientras su visión se ponía borrosa..

-…y también recordar…-

 **Que les pareció minna :D ! Bueno…pues creo que me inspiré demasiado y al final tuve que cortar una parte del capítulo para evitar hacerlo tedioso porque al parecer iba a ser demasiado largo, pero no se preocupen xD gracias a eso ya tengo casi la mitad escrita del capítulo 2 por lo que puede que lo vean antes del miércoles de la siguiente semana...**

 **Por cierto los invito a seguirme en mi cuenta de Anime Amino, ahí me encontraran como Varela. , y desde ese medio les mantendré informados sobre cada actualización de mi fic, además de que suelo publicar muchas cosas de DGM**

"… _quiero creer que las palabras y los sentimiento que_ _ **Mana y...**_ _eran reales y que eran para mí, Allen Walker, y no para alguien más…"_ **nope, xD eso no es ningún error…y lo aclaro solo para dejarlos con más intriga jejeje (lo sé, a veces me encanta el romance trágico, por lo que tratare de escribir una que otra escena cómica para nivelar el ambiente oscuro que tengo atrapado en mi imaginación)**

 **Les pido un poco más de paciencia…ya pronto revelare parte de ese caótico y alocado pasado entre Allen y…Nian?...(les dejo la intriga de quien es él solo para añadir la cereza al pastel)**

 ***Dedalo=laberinto**

 **Nos vemos (o leemos) el miércoles (o tal vez antes)**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	3. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Anteriormente:

 _-pero antes necesitas calmarte…y también recordar…-_

Fue lo último que escucho del noé antes de recuperar el control total de su cuerpo junto con su conciencia…dos akumas nivel 3 parecían acercarse a toda prisa, el humo del pueblo era la señal que indicaba que se distrajo por mucho tiempo…y al final no pudo ayudar a los aldeanos.

Allen, activando su Crown Belt se sujetó a los árboles que estaban cerca, utilizándolos como catapulta para impulsarse hacia lo más profundo del húmedo bosque para llamar la atención de los akumas y que estos abandonaran el pueblo para darle persecución. Lo que más le preocupaba al ojigris no eran los akumas, sino los exorcistas que puedan ser asignados a investigar en la zona del ataque…-ya no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí…eso es seguro…- maldecía mientras parecía planear entre los centenarios árboles.

Estando lo suficientemente lejos y aún con esos grotescos seres a su espalda se detuvo…se dio vuelta en un instante justo enfrente de uno de los akumas y transformó su mano en su espada abalanzándose sobre este partiéndolo a la mitad en medio de un estruendoso grito de furia…después que la nube de polvo se disipara luego de que el cuerpo del akuma cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, el segundo akuma aprovecho la oportunidad para asestarle un golpe directo al estómago, lanzando a Allen unos 10 metros rompiendo a su paso unos cuantos arboles cercanos…no le dio tiempo a reaccionar mientras recibía una lluvia de disparos, el ojiclaro rápidamente rodo sobre sí mismo y cubriéndose con su espada; inevitablemente recibió unos cuantos disparos en su brazo, la herida ocasionada en su espalda por la abrupta caída, las costillas rotas por el golpe al estómago y el cansancio ya le estaban pasando factura. Era claro que en ese momento no se encontraba en su mejor forma y era consciente de eso…

-Dije que no volvería a usar su poder, pero nuevamente me veo forzado a usarlo…maldición!...Timcampy, ven rápido!- grito hacia la dirección en la que estaba su golem apartado y ajeno a la batalla, la pequeña bola dorada voló hacia su dueño evitando la lluvia de balas que el akuma disparaba indiscriminadamente dejando una estela de destrucción a su paso y se escondió entre el mullido de la capa de Crown Clown.

-no escaparas exorcista!- gritaba el akuma con una sonrisa sádica y siniestra

-"Ark Gate…Hirake"!- Con su mano alzada llamando nuevamente la puerta blanca del arca, esta aparece justo enfrente –no tengo el tiempo para jugar contigo tonto akuma- fulminaba con su mirada al demonio a su costado y entró rápidamente –"Ark Adara"- y se cierra justo en las narices del akuma...

El de orbes azules despierta sumamente asustado, agitado y alterado -tsk- haciendo su característico chasquido, su respiración irregular y sudor en todo su rostro, debido al movimiento repentino de su cabeza provocó un malestar profundo que se alojó en su cuerpo…se encontraba junto a Johnny quien aún seguía dormido luego de pasar la noche entera en un bar y luego de ambos beber hasta perder la conciencia… se suponía que esa era una de las tabernas de mala muerte que frecuentaba el excéntrico general Cross, y en la cual estaban ellos en busca de pistas que lo lleven al encuentro de "baka Moyashi" como lo mentaba (y casi maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía) en ese momento el gruñón de pelo largo.

Kanda aprovechando ese momento de paz muy ajeno a su resaca exhalo un profuso suspiro para tranquilizar los agitados latidos de su corazón tratando de olvidar todo el alboroto que "causaron" esa noche (no aceptando la culpa de que fue él quien causó un terrible desastre por cada lugar al que pasaban que estaba en la lista de deudas de Cross que Allen había olvidado) se dedicó a meditar acerca de esos sueños que le presentaban cada noche sin falta.

Parece ser siempre el mismo escenario…

Una etérea noche se esparce por lo que se percibe que es una hermosa mansión; se encuentra parado frente a un jardín con frondosos lirios blancos, rosas blancas y flores de loto desparramadas al azar en un pequeño estanque…no se podía ver a sí mismo en cuanto a su aspecto físico o lo que llevaba puesto, pero lo más extraño de su sueño es que siempre aparecía justo enfrente de él, un apuesto joven de apariencia delicada y andrógina, de una tez muy clara y aperlada sin llegar a palidecer, con unos ojos hermosos e hipnotizantes y con un brillo único que por algún motivo sin razón aparente dentro de la cabeza del espadachín suponía que ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos solo se dirigía hacia él; esos bellísimos ojos plateados con cierto tono lila que podía observar casi a simple vista, cubiertos por lo que parecen ser un par de lentes muy similares a los de Johnny ahora que lo recordaba…Siguiendo con la descripción de ese misterioso hombre, este poseía una larga cabellera color castaño rojizo que caía en cascada llegando hasta la mitad de su esbelta espalda, apenas recogido con una media coleta dejando de lado unos mechones rebeldes junto a su flequillo…

-¿Espera que?!- se dijo a si mismo con deje de mucha perturbación por lo que acababa de pasar por su mente…Kanda al salir de su trance meditativo abrió los ojos de golpe.

 _-¿Cómo es que puedo recordar cada especifico detalle de ese hombre?…peor aún… ¿bellísimos ojos?...-_ El ojiazul estaba en shock! Esos sin duda no podían ser los pensamientos del exorcista más antipático, antisocial y amargado de toda la orden, nada dulce o amable sale de su boca, y eso ha sido la causa de su actual fama de espadachín estoico y gruñón, entonces… ¿por qué tenía esos pensamientos fuera de lugar en su mente?

¿Por qué, si Kanda conocía de primera mano su pasado, ese oscuro pasado relacionado a los segundos exorcistas y fragmentos de lo que fue su vida pasada, este se mezclaba con otros fragmentos de ese extraño sueño? Ese sueño que ni con toda la meditación del mundo podría aclarar.

 _-*****, perdóname…-_ la frase que musitaba el ojiazul dentro de su sueño era la precursora de la parte más trágica y perturbadora de este; luego de eso, el hermoso paramo en el que se encontraba junto a aquel joven que le sonreía, ahora se transformaba casi en un segundo, en un bélico campo de batalla, y el rostro del chico de ojos grises ahora denotaba angustia, mientras le dirigía la mirada junto con el brillo característico de las lágrimas desbordantes en cada mejilla; sollozando mientras le gritaba algo que no podía escuchar…

El sueño siempre terminaba de golpe, molestando más de la cuenta al peliazul.

Al no poder concentrarse más en su meditación, se levantó del asiento en el que estaba hace unos momentos en busca de aire fresco para calmar su latente preocupación; de una leve patada Kanda, de pocos ánimos, trata de despertar a Johnny.

-Si no quieres que te deje aquí tirado más te vale que despiertes de una buena vez!...tenemos que irnos ya- gruño Kanda de forma altanera hacia el mareado chico que se restregaba los ojos y acomodaba los lentes.

-L-losiento Kanda-kun!..Por favor espera!- Johnny se apresuró a salir del bar en dirección en la que se dirigía el espadachín sin aparente rumbo.

…

-…nee Kanda-kun…-el joven científico dudaba de preguntar, ya que conocía muy bien el cambiante estado de mal humor del japonés.

-Tsk- su usual chasquido de lengua lo incita a continuar con su pregunta… pero por precaución se mantiene unos pasos atrás evitando el rango de alcance de Mugen.

-… ¿Estas bien?- Johnny lo dijo bisbiseando evitando colmar la paciencia del espadachín.

Kanda se detiene y lo observa de reojo dándole siempre la espalda…-¿a qué viene esa estúpida pregunta?- gruñe, esta vez claramente irritado.

-..E-es que… ayer mientras dormías, mencionaste brevemente el nombre de Allen-kun…me sentí preocupado porque al parecer te estabas agitando mucho...y c-creo que estabas llo-lloran…-

Los ojos azabache de Kanda se abrieron casi de golpe, _-¿acaso estaba hablando dormido? ¿Cómo es que he mencionado el nombre de Allen si no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ese sueño?-_ se cuestionó presintiendo que eso no era todo lo que Johnny había visto, pero no le quiso dar más importancia a ese asunto…ya suficiente tenían con estar tras la pista del albino.

-Yo no he mencionado a ese tonto Moyashi!...debió ser tu loca imaginación, además de que estabas ebrio (evadiendo el hecho de que él también lo estaba)- espeto Kanda con la ahora clara molestia en su tono de voz, buscando callar las dudas y más preguntas de Johnny.

-L-losiento!- acudió a bajar la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones a modo de disculpa.

 _-Creo que debí quedarme callado, al parecer no era buen momento para preguntarle a Kanda-kun….Allen-kun…espero estés bien, no te dejes vencer tan pronto…-_ el más bajo solo siguió la estela de joven nipon, alejándose lentamente de ese pueblo en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Kanda ahora se encontraba perdidamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, añadiendo otra duda más a la lista para atormentarlo.

 **Minna! Les pido mil disculpaaaas! (TnT') les prometí que subiría este capítulo antes de lo previsto (o sea antes de este miércoles) pero por casualidades y azares del destino esta semana que había apartado fervientemente para dedicar todo mi empeño en el avance de los capítulos del fanfic se vio opacada por la acumulación masiva de tareas y actividades (*creo que todos mis catedráticos se pusieron de acuerdo para llenarme hasta el cuello con tareas al mismo tiempo, he tenido una semana muy ajetreada U.u') debido a eso ni siquiera pude añadir una simple palabra al fic ni pensar en este en un lapso de.. 3 días quizás?...en fin…Gomenasaiiiii! Para compensar el dejarlos con la expectativa traté de hacer este cap mucho más largo de lo usual ^/^**

 **Díganme que les pareció la alocada descripción que le dio nuestro querido grumpy Kanda refiriéndose a past Allen… xD me encantaría ver más comentarios de su parte minna-san y así sentir que tengo un poco más de apoyo de su parte en cuanto a mi historia…**

 **Jejeje creo que he dejado más preguntas que respuestas en este capítulo, pero en adelanto del siguiente solo les diré que empieza el flashback 36 años antes de los acontecimientos actuales ;)**

 **Sin más los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango y nos leemos el próximo miércoles ;) …**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	4. Vida

**Vida**

Anteriormente:

…"el más bajo solo siguió la estela de joven nipón, alejándose lentamente de ese pueblo en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Kanda ahora se encontraba perdidamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, añadiendo otra duda más a la lista para atormentarlo"…

Katherina Eve D. Campbell… es una hermosa mujer de porte elegante, perteneciente a la clase alta y noble de la sociedad en la que se encuentra; de terso cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta junto a un bonete, vestía un hermoso vestido al mejor estilo victoriano (sheer dress), esta yacía de pie sobre una pequeña colina, de la cual se podía divisar claramente el campo de trigo que por generaciones ha sido cuidado y cultivado por los de su familia; con su profunda mirada, como si su mente viajase a algún tipo de mundo fantasioso, mientras su estado físico era ajeno al frio viento que empezaba a remarcar las puertas del otoño, observando difusamente, esperando como todos los días por igual desde hacía ya varios años, justo antes del ocaso y junto a un viejo árbol se encontraba un hombre alto e imponente con el cabello oscuro y largo adornado con un excéntrico sombrero de copa, una chaqueta algo inusual de color mostaza y un curioso bastón.

Adam, como se llamaba este misterioso hombre se percató al instante de la presencia de la mujer…

-Buenas tardes Katherina- se dio lentamente la vuelta, observando como la mencionada bajaba la pequeña colina acercándose a él, este junto al saludo, incorpora una elegante reverencia tomando su sombrero con su mano y moviéndolo al compás de su cabeza agachándose, para, acto seguido, colocárselo y tomando la mando de ella, que ya se encontraba enfrente de él, besarla suavemente, provocando una inocente sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en la hermosa dama.

-Buenas tardes Adam, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo aquí- musita la castaña con voz serena y calmada, como si quisiese que ese momento fuera gravado en piedra eternamente…-¿Vienes a ver a mi hermano?-

-Me disculpare con el luego, no pude estar a tiempo para la fiesta del té, más sin embargo no me perdería por nada del mundo la puesta del sol y la hermosa vista que tengo enfrente-

-¿El campo?- pregunta algo dubitativa la joven mujer.

-Me refería a esto- responde mientras acaricia la mejilla de Katherina, ella toma su mano y la mantiene junto a su rostro, sintiendo la calidez que le proporcionaba, calmando el frio que empezaban a colarse en su cuerpo.

-Sabes- …Adam musita rompiendo el cómodo silencio…–ayer, él me dijo que encontró una forma de proteger la voluntad que tanto aprecio, ha estudiado a profundidad la conexión que tengo con "la vida", para encontrar la mejor opción para ocultarla del mundo, del odio, de la impureza, de la humanidad y que no pueda ser destruida por aquellos que piensan en sus propias convicciones como correctas y absolutas- retira la mano del rostro de la peli castaña.

-Veo que has entablado una gran amistad con ese joven- aun manteniendo su inocente sonrisa –quisiera conocerlo en persona, solo he oído hablar de él por medio de ti y de mi hermano, sé que es un gran prodigio a pesar de su corta edad-

-Tienes razón- afirma mientras dirige su mirada nuevamente al cielo, en busca de las contadas estrellas que se dejan descubrir junto al purpura que empieza a pintarse en el etéreo paisaje, exhala un silencioso suspiro –aún hay algo que no te he comentado…- menciona con un tono melancólico y triste.

-Di-dime- comenta la chica, imitando las acciones de Adam, viendo hacia las estrellas, borrando su sonrisa y reemplazándola por un ceño entre fruncido denotando un poco de preocupación.

-Hay dos lados en mí que sé que conoces muy bien; lo que más me acerca a un humano, lleno de emociones complejas, pero al mismo tiempo puras y simples, y el lado que es instintivo, que no posee emoción alguna, el que está atado a los noah y del cual soy la pieza principal, del que depende el destino de todos nosotros…esas dos partes conforman "la vida", conforman lo que soy… sabes que te aprecio mucho, que daría mi vida por ti y es por eso que te pido…cuando el estudio esté completado y el plan se lleve a cabo…que aprendas a sobrellevarnos y a querernos como hoy lo demuestras…como hoy me quieres, y quiero que nos muestres el mejor lado de la vida, ajeno a lo que en un futuro vendrá…-

Un silencio incomodo ahora toma presencia en el frio ambiente. La joven solo analiza las palabras dichas por aquel que estaba enfrente, apoyando su mano en la corteza vieja de Cornelia.

-Te preguntaras porque te estoy diciendo esto, y es que, eres la persona en la que más confió y sé que cumplirás con lo que te pido, eso es todo…-

-No cuestionare nada de lo que digas Adam…solo…no quiero que hagas algo imprudente- termina por romper el silencio –…deberíamos ir a la mansión, al parecer esta noche será bastante fría-

-Vine a despedirme Katherine- dije apresuradamente el pelilargo, la mencionada abre sus ojos en sorpresa, siente una repentina presión mientras los dolorosos latidos empiezan a hacer eco en sus oídos -…solo quiero que sepas que fuiste y serás siempre lo más importante en mi patética vida, si es que así lo puedo llamar, y me alegro que hayas formado parte de esta, al menos una parte de las centenas que he vivido en soledad…adiós y hasta siempre…- se acerca al rostro de Katherina, la cual empieza a derramar amargas lágrimas, opacando su radiante belleza, para depositar un casto ósculo en sus labios, uno que transmitía su más profundo amor, ese que estaba prohibido para él, pero que, a pesar de todo, fue la luz en su camino de oscuridad…

Desapareció haciendo uso de una puerta misteriosa de color gris, dejando atrás a Katherina, con su dolido corazón casi entre sus manos, en lo que pareciese que derramase sangre, en vez de silenciosas lágrimas, viéndolo como la más triste metáfora jamás vista…

Pasaron los días y Katherina siempre visitaba a Cornelia, su confidente y vieja amiga, siempre a la misma hora, todos los días al ocaso dando la bienvenida al cruel invierno, muy a pesar de las palabras de consuelo de su hermano ella sentía una terrible preocupación y vacío en su interior.

Ese día en particular, faltaban unas cuantas horas para la puesta del sol, la peli castaña decidió salir de la mansión antes, ya que necesitaba un poco de paz y aire fresco luego de la reunión matutina junto a Cyrus y los hombres burgueses que visitaron la mansión previamente discutiendo temas políticos y económicos.

Sumida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, no pudo notar como, junto al árbol yacían cómodamente en un lecho de hojas en el suelo, un par de pequeños bultos, acogidos por el remanente de sombra de Cornelia; al percatarse, la curiosidad la invadió mientras divisaba claramente a los inusuales agentes fuera de contexto en el campo de trigo, que de a poco empezaba a cubrirse por una fina y tenue capa de nieve.

Sus manos no tardaron en acercarse a su rostro, cubriendo su boca, bloqueando un ahogado grito de asombro; un par de brillantes lágrimas se escurrían por sus enrojecidas mejillas, cálidas al salir y lentamente enfriadas por el impetuoso viento invernal.

Enfrente de ella se encontraban dos bebes semienvueltos en un arrugado traje que reconocía a la perfección, era aquel excéntrico traje de Adam con su camisa verde a rayas y la chaqueta amarilla.

-¿Acaso esto es parte de tu plan?- pensando en voz alta, no dudó en acercarse rápidamente al par de infantes de cabello de un tono purpura muy oscuro, se quitó su poncho y con el mismo los cubrió, para luego acunarlos sobre su pecho brindándoles un poco de calor… tenia tantas preguntas cayendo en el abismo de su pensamiento que pronto ya se encontraba observando la puesta del sol con los niños en brazo.

Una epifanía surco su mente…

"… _cuando el estudio esté completado y el plan se lleve a cabo…que aprendas a sobrellevarnos y a querernos como hoy lo demuestras…como hoy me quieres, y quiero que nos muestres el mejor lado de la vida, ajeno a lo que en un futuro vendrá…"_

Fue en ese momento que, Katherina, llena de convicción y seguridad decidió criar a los niños como hijos de su propia sangre, darles un digno hogar, un apellido y sobre todo, proveerles de todo el amor que en su interior yacía aun dolido por la pérdida de su amado.

Decidió entonces regresar a la mansión, darles la bienvenida y presentarlos a su hermano; una hermosa sonrisa apareciendo en su níveo rostro después de mucho tiempo acompañado de salados trazos de agua que no podía detener ahora, miro a Cornelia, con su mirada, como si agradeciese a una persona y miro por última vez el sombrero que tantos recuerdos dulces y amargos traía…

-Mis queridos Nea y Mana D. Campbell, es hora de ir a casa…

 **Sé que se preguntaran: ¿Que acaso no es un fic yaoi? ¿Para cuándo el lemon? ¿Y el yullen? xD …. Pa-ci-en-cia minna… no por nada se llama "el destructor del tiempo" y todos estos sucesos están sumamente relacionados y llevan a un genial desenlace, se los prometo ;) aparte de que estoy en proceso de edición de mi primer Lemon, por eso me estoy tomando mi tiempo, para que así logre llenar sus expectativas.**

 **¿Alguien más aparte de mi shipeaba está linda pareja? (Adam x Katherina)** **( ω *)** **¡! Pues quise dedicar un pedacito del fic a estos personajes… ^/^**

 **PEQUEÑO ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO Y DE AGRDECIMIENTO**

 **Esta semana ha sido muy movida en cuanto al incremento del número de lecturas del fic (en wattpad únicamente xD ya que en mi cuenta de fanfiction este pasa como desapercibido o como si de un fantasma se tratase T.T') a los preciosos comentarios y al tremendo apoyo del fandom :3 por ello estoy muuuuy agradecida y feliz.**

 **Quiero recomendarles personalmente el que catalogaría como uno de mis top 5 fanfic favoritos de tooodo D. Gray-Man ! :D este se llama "Angeles de Sangre y Luz" y ha sido creado por Aerea Sparda (Sparda-sama con mucho cariño ^^), es un fanfic Yullen con Fem Allen Version, así que desde ya les dejo el link para que puedan apreciar esta verdadera joya (por cierto ella también fue la creadora de la teoría en la que tomo parte mi fic)**

 **ESPERO CON ANSIAS SU PROXIMO CAPITULOOOOO…!** **(** **人** **`)**

 **Fanfic creado por Sparda-sama "Angeles de Sangre y Luz"** **(ˆ** **ˆ** **ԅ)**

s/9540829/1/Angeles-de-sangre-y-luz

 **Abajo el link de su página de FB llamada "The Dreams of Lotus"** **ღ** **ゝ◡╹** **)** **ノ**

. . /?fref=ts

 **Los dejo nuevamente con un Bye Bye Dango y nos leemos el próximo miércoles! …**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	5. Amigo

**Amigo**

Anteriormente:

…" _Decidió entonces regresar a la mansión, darles la bienvenida y presentarlos a su hermano; una hermosa sonrisa apareciendo en su níveo rostro después de mucho tiempo acompañado de salados trazos de agua que no podía detener ahora, miro a Cornelia, con su mirada, como si agradeciese a una persona y miro por última vez el sombrero que tantos recuerdos dulces y amargos traía…_

 _-Mis queridos Nea y Mana D. Campbell, es hora de ir a casa…"_

La familia Campbell era una de las más prestigiosas y adineradas familias de la nobleza de su reino, hacía ya varios años que el líder de la familia, el padre de Katherina y su hermano había fallecido, pasando el legado a su hijo mayor, Cyrus D. Campbell como el nuevo jefe de esta, obteniendo el título de Barón y liderando las finanzas y aspectos políticos dentro de la corte real.

Debían mantener siempre un perfil alto frente a los aristócratas y personalidades importantes con los que trataban, la mansión principal, donde Cyrus, Katherina y sus hijos Vivian era una propiedad de decenas de hectáreas con una hermosa construcción barroca adornada con muchísimas ventanas, pasillos decorados cual estilo teatral, decenas de salones de estancia, jardines internos y un bellísimo campo de trigo a sus espaldas; la entrada protegida por una imponente puerta resguardada por dos estatuas en forma de león, sin duda alguna, estaba a la altura del título noble de la familia.

Los años habían trascurrido en un movimiento rápido de las saetas; diez años tenían los ahora jóvenes Nea y Mana D. Campbell; eran el toque de color en los monótonos pasillos de la propiedad, eran los gritos, los juegos, la alegría y el amor que Katherina crio con mucho esmero durante todos esos años ocultos de la sociedad, en especial de los noah, que desde la desaparición de Adam mantuvieron su búsqueda hasta por debajo de las piedras, haciendo caso a la voluntad de su amado pudo observar como los infantes compartían muchas de las características de este; eran casi como un reflejo del otro, casi totalmente idénticos ambos siempre solían buscar la forma de engañar a su madre en cuanto a quien era cada uno, Nea era mucho más extrovertido, carismático y a veces temperamental, intuía que este había heredado la parte instintiva de Adam, mientras que, Mana era más amable y cariñoso, incluso podía llegar a mostrarse tímido ante las interacciones con los empleados de la mansión y personas desconocidas, callado e intuitivo, lo más seguro era que este poseyera el lado más humano de Adam.

Katherina adoraba verlos jugar; correteando alegremente por los salones de la mansión, ellos sin duda le habían dado un nuevo rumbo y sentido a su monótona vida, no podía sentirse más feliz y lo denotaba día a día con su radiante belleza en el mayor apogeo, siempre con una amable y sincera sonrisa en su rostro era la madre más abnegada y dulce a ojos de Nea y Mana.

Nea al ser el más extrovertido usualmente era el líder de juegos; Mana lo seguía fielmente, tenían un fuerte y fraternal lazo, a pesar de su edad aun dormían juntos, compartiendo su calor y companía durante las frías noches. Su rutina diurna pasaba entre clases de música, política, historia gracias a los mejores tutores y maestros, el resto del día era para sus "juegos" que más que juegos parecían las travesuras más complicitas; según los trabajadores de la casa ellos eran unos "pequeños diablillos", molestando a los animales en el establo, fastidiando a uno que otro sirviente, fisgoneando en el estudio de su tío, jugándole bromas a los guardias, robando dulces de la cocina, entre muchas otras cosas… aun así, tenían sus propios hobbies, Mana adoraba pasar en la biblioteca leyendo, mientras que Nea inusual y ajeno a su personalidad gustaba de pasar las tardes junto a Cornelia viendo el atardecer.

Un pequeño niño se encontraba plácidamente sentado sobre la rama de un viejo árbol, rodeado de la sensación primaveral que afloraba en el fresco aire de temporada; un instinto casi desconocido para él lo obligaba a observar siempre por donde el sol se ocultaba a pesar de ser tan temprano en la mañana y que el astro rey no se encontrase en ese punto del vasto horizonte remarcado por el siempre misterioso y excelso campo de trigo…parecía que el joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, calmo e imperturbable, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de su tranquila respiración, seguido de la peculiar cacofonía del chocar de los trigales al compás del viento.

Nea no se percató de la presencia de Katherina justo debajo de él.

-te gusta mucho estar en este lugar ¿verdad?- habla hacia el menor la peli castaña; detrás del frondoso vuelo de su falda asomo su hermano gemelo la cabeza, con un deslumbrante brillo en los ojos, Mana miraba asombrado la hazaña de equilibrio de su hermano sobre la rama de Cornelia, acto seguido este baja del tronco y corre a abrazar a su madre.

-nee nee okasan!... ¿Quién es la persona que viene a visitarnos hoy?!- Nea pregunta alegremente mientras ambos, junto a Mana miraban expectantes a su madre, quien mantenía siempre su bella sonrisa…

-Hoy recibirán la visita de Allen-sama, después de un largo viaje junto con su querido tío por fin viene de visita una temporada. Debemos regresar pronto, aún tienen que vestirse adecuadamente para recibirlos y después diríjanse al salón principal-

Los más chicos solo asintieron vigorosamente y emprendieron una carrera en medio de risas y gritos de emoción devuelta a la mansión seguidos de Katherina.

La única visita que Cyrus y Katherina permitían a los niños era la del Marques Allen Youthsett; el más íntimo amigo de la familia, de rango noble superior, el joven Allen, de tan solo 19 años era el nuevo líder de su familia; una de las más adineradas y poderosas. Aunque su apariencia y su voz no ayudasen mucho a que la gente lo tomara en serio, podía a la perfección tomar ese alto cargo ya que siempre fue un talentoso genio a pesar de su corta edad, hacía poco había culminado su doctorado en química; era un científico que viajaba alrededor del mundo en búsqueda de nuevos conocimientos…y también de aventura, ya que su pasión era la alquimia, de ahí su estrecha relación con Adam y el interés en los jóvenes Nea y Mana, a quienes veía como sus pequeños hermanos. Hacía ya unos cuantos días que había regresado de Edo para visitar a los chicos, quienes mantenía bajo un riguroso monitoreo y estudio para verificar los resultados de su investigación y plan…

Pasado el meridiano, un lujoso carruaje rojo tirado por seis caballos negros se detuvo frente a las puertas de la mansión…de él bajaban dos personajes; el más alto el barón Cyrus, era un hombre bastante fornido, de tez trigueña y cabello castaño, vestía un elegante traje negro de torna, seguido de el bajo un apuesto joven, captando la atención de las sirvientas que se encontraban cerca; era un chico de largo cabello castaño claro recogido en una elegante cola de caballo alta, adornaba su cabeza con un cómodo sombrero de copa blanco, de tez blanquecina, con unos bellos y brillantes ojos grises semiocultos por un par de lentes de cristal redondos, vestía un elegante traje blanco tallado a su esbelto cuerpo, con detalles beige que lo hacían el punto focal de la situación en ese momento…el joven Allen aparenta unos 15 años , pero tenía 19 en ese momento por lo que era objeto siempre de preguntas algo incomodas y situaciones un tanto tensas o embarazosas, más cuando las personas, en especial los políticos se percataban de su título noble.

-A-Allen-sama permítame cargar esos libros- suplicaba el portero observando al joven que bajo del carruaje sosteniendo con una mano una maleta de cuero y con la otra cargaba unos pesados libros que parecía fuesen a caer en cualquier momento.

-Deberías escucharlo joven Allen…es preferible que dejes que ellos los lleven adentro seguros a que resbalen de tus brazos- espeto Cyrus quien vio como el peli castaño empezaba a subir las escaleras con mucho esfuerzo en dirección a la entrada de la mansión que tenía las puertas de par en par a la espera de las cabezas de familia.

-Gracias por la intención Cyrus-san, pero estos libros son muy importantes y no me puedo separar de ellos- musita ocultando su esfuerzo al cargarlos con una falsa sonrisa calmando la insistencia del mayor.

…De la nada dos niños corren frenéticamente ignorando de forma olímpica al hombre más alto, que lloraba infantilmente denotando tristeza, luego preocupación cuando vio a ambos niños pasándolo de largo y estrellándose simultáneamente en el estómago del pobre Allen…logrando así derribarlo y desparramando los preciados libros y la maleta con su contenido en el duro suelo…

-Allen-san…bienvenido!-musitaron al unísono Nea y Mana…

 **Perdonen la tardanza minna-san, como siempre los trabajos acumulados y la semana de exámenes chuparon mi tiempo cual vampiro xD … aparte del hecho de que mi retorcida imaginación había sufrido un bloqueo total y se distraía con mucha facilidad mientras escribía (~u_u~) debido a eso al parecer hice el capítulo relativamente corto pero se debe también a la falta de outlining (anotaciones) de esta parte de la historia; por lo cual me ha llevado más tiempo del previsto añadir las conexiones a lo que tengo planeado para después ;) por cierto…que les pareció el apellido con el que me referiré a Past Allen?…para serles honesta esa era una de mis dudas principales pero al final termine haciendo una mezcla de nombre youth que en ingles significa "juventud" dentro del común sujifo de los apellidos populares de la época victoriana xD (a veces le doy demasiada importancia a detalles que pueden ser insignificantes o no)**

 **Los dejo con la siguiente pregunta:**

 **¿Qué otros OTP o shipps yaoi aparte del Yullen tienen?...yo en lo personal soy una hard** **shippeadora de Karma x Nagisa de la serie Ansatsu Kyoshitsu, es mi segundo Shipp favorito justo después del Yullen obviamente jejeje….**

 **Comenten…** **(** **〃￣** **ω** **￣〃** **)** **ゞ**

 **Y tengan una linda semana…** **ヾ** **(*** ***)Bye** **ヾ** **(*** ***)Bye**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango y nos leemos el próximo miércoles!**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	6. Visita

**Visita**

Anteriormente:

"… _De la nada dos niños corren frenéticamente ignorando de forma olímpica al hombre más alto, que lloraba infantilmente denotando tristeza, luego preocupación cuando vio a ambos niños pasándolo de largo y estrellándose simultáneamente en el estómago del pobre Allen…logrando así derribarlo y desparramando los preciados libros y la maleta con su contenido en el duro suelo…_

 _-Allen-san…bienvenido!-musitaron al unísono Nea y Mana…"_

Resignado, el de orbes grises solo se dedicó a abrazar a los chicos sentados encima de él, una cálida sensación de alegría y nostalgia lo invadía al estar ausente por casi un año.

-Que tal chicos! Al parecer me han extrañado mucho- musita el joven dirigiéndose hacia los niños que se removían de su regazo.

-Nee Allen-san cuanto tiempo te quedaras aquí?!- pregunta primero el energético Nea

-Je…tranquilo, tranquilo, que apenas acabo de llegar… mmm…- coloca su dedo sobre su mentón simulando pensar -aun no tengo decidido cuanto estaré en la mansión, pero te aseguro que será un par de días- le responde con una cálida sonrisa al peli morado mientras guiña uno de sus ojos y pone su mano sobre la cabeza del menor revolviendo sus cabellos.

Mientras Mana se dirige a abrazar a su tío a quien pasaron por alto mientras salían a recibirlos.

-Mamá, Nea y yo te extrañamos mucho tío Cyrus- exclamo el más bajo.

Cyrus se puso a la altura de este y lo tomo en brazos para cargarlo.

-Vamos adentro!- decía este- Katherina debe estar esperándonos a todos en el salón principal-

-Así es tío- espeta el pequeño Mana.

-Te ayudare Allen-san- decía Nea mientras recogía junto al peli castaño los libros tirados sobre el suelo…

-Are..!?... ¿qué es eso?- Nea miro de forma curiosa algo con un pequeño brillo dorado que sobresalía muy sutilmente de entre el maletín de Allen, con su curiosidad ya despertada se acercó y con su mano se disponía a tocar ese extraño objeto pero…

-WAAAA!- Brinco sobre el maletín Allen; se percató justo a tiempo de lo que pretendía hacer el niño y se interpuso antes de que sucediera.

-E-etto… no te preocupes y-yo lo recogeré…- ríe de manera nerviosa.

-…o-okey…?- _¿me pregunto qué era eso?-_ Responde el joven mientras se hacia esa pregunta en su mente y sin rechistar se dirigió a alcanzar a su hermano y su tío que ya habían ingresado a la mansión.

Ya una vez dentro todos, más específicamente en el salón principal se encontraron junto a Katherina quien los esperaba sentada frente a una mesa de te previamente servida a la espera de los recién llegados…

-Cyrus…bienvenido hermano- saluda la pali castaña con una enorme sonrisa al más alto quien bajaba a Mana de sus brazos para sentarse junto a ella.

-Ya hable con los miembros de la corte Katherina…me tomare un par de días de descanso para disfrutarlos junto a mi preciosa familia- dije claramente feliz este, mientras abre sus brazos y recibe en cada uno a Nea y Mana, quienes se miran de forma complicita…

Allen por fin entra al salón, deja los libros apilados sobre una mesita cerca de la ventana y manteniendo el maletín con el misterioso contenido resguardado recelosamente en su brazo finalmente se sienta entre Cyrus y Katherina.

-Allen-sama…es un placer verlo nuevamente aquí, ¿Cómo se encuentra su familia?-musita la joven mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

-Katherina-san el placer es todo mío- hace una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza–y pues mi familia se encuentra bien, después de todo están muy alegres por mí al ser ahora el nuevo líder-

-¿Ya se mudó a la residencia principal?- pregunta algo curiosa la joven.

-S-si…pero aún no me acostumbro a ella- recibe la atenta mirada de todos en la mesa –además de casi siempre estar de viaje, me siento un poco solo a estar en ese enorme lugar- termina de hablar y toma un sorbo de té.

-auch!- respinga mientras Nea y Mana se ríen discretamente –lo siento jejeje…olvide que el té estaba caliente…- una pequeña gota de sudor cae por su cuello.

De repente Mana toma parte en la conversación seguido de su gemelo–Allen-san… ¿qué es lo que llevas en ese maletín? No lo has soltado desde que entraste- habla curioso el menor.

-Es cierto!- responde Nea –Allen-san, nos estas escondiendo algo?- pregunta de forma maliciosa con una sonrisa que aparenta inocencia…

-A-ah … esto…- muestra el maletín –quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero al parecer este es el mejor momento…- espetó el oji gris con una sonrisa que hace presencia en su blanco rostro, con su mano acomoda sus lentes, hace espacio en la mesa y coloca el maletín…

-Mientas estuve en Edo, conocí a un legendario alquimista que me mostro una nueva técnica de transmutación de materia orgánica para darle "vida" y razonamiento propio e incluí mi nuevo estudio sobre comunicación molecular entre células y las propiedades de maleabilidad de los metales más raros para así amplificar el rango de transmisión de datos…y…-

Detuvo su ingeniosa explicación al ver la cara de duda de todos en la mesa en especial del par de jóvenes que solo querían ver el contenido del maletín, exhalo un profuso suspiro y continuo…

-Lo siento nuevamente…jejeje…al parecer me emociona mucho hablar de mis experimentos…en forma simple, he creado unos intercomunicadores llamados "Golem", ellos son capaces de registrar y guardar en sus memorias la información que se necesite, además de servir como una mejor opción a los teléfonos y facilita mucho la comunicación a distancia, sustituirá en un futuro el sistema de envió de correo postal!- menciona con un tono de orgullo mientras se pone de pie, sus ojos brillan y coloca su puno cerrado sobre su pecho en señal de satisfacción…-aunque- continua –por el momento solo tengo tres prototipos y sé que es muy ambicioso lo que estoy diciendo, lo que me alegra mucho es que ya tengo una cita programada en unos cuantos días con una organización que ha solicitado ver mi invento para así llegar a un acuerdo y patentarlo- termina de hablar y saca dos objetos del maletín; uno de color dorado y otro de color negro.

-Wooow!- al mismo tiempo los jóvenes dejan su lugar junto a su tío y se acercan a Allen para ver mejor al par de objetos.

-Ese es un interesante invento joven Allen- responde finalmente Cyrus con una mirada curiosa al igual que todos.

-Estos dos chicos se quedaran con ustedes- decía Allen mientras dirigía su mirada a Nea y Mana –creé tres de ellos porque tenía planeado darles a ustedes uno a modo de presente por mi viaje y por el hecho de no venir a visitarlos en un largo tiempo, el otro será el que usare de muestra en mi reunión con las personas interesadas en mi experimento- dijo el peli castaño luego de volver a tomar asiento.

Nea se fijó que la bola dorada sobre la mano de Allen, extendió un par de pequeñas alas y empezó a volar, seguido del golem de color oscuro…ambos revoloteaban en el salón. De repente el golem dorado se posó sobre su cabeza, mostro una pequeña hilera de finos dientes y empezó a morder suavemente el cabello del joven mientras este reía. Mana jugaba a atrapar al otro golem que seguía en vuelo, después de unos momentos lo logro capturar y se dedicó a acariciarlo.

-Está decidido!- musitó Allen feliz después de ver que ya habían escogido a sus respectivos dueños.

-Mamá… puedo ponerle un nombre a mi golem?- dirigió la palabra hacia la mujer que se hallaba asombrada luego de ver el inusual e inesperado espectáculo –Claro hijo mío- responde dulcemente la mujer.

-Tu!- señala al golem que estaba ahora en su mano quien tenía una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza/cuerpo –a partir de ahora te llamaras Timcampy!-

-E-entonces yo también te pondré un nombre- decía Mana hacia su respectivo golem –tú te llamaras Dente-

Después de la bienvenida y el inusual suceso todos retomaron su rumbo y quehaceres dentro de la mansión, Cyrus se dirigió a su estudio para guardar los documentos que trajo de su viaje y preparar todo para su descanso, Katherina se dirigió al jardín frontal para arreglar las flores, su pasión era la jardinería, mientras que Allen, fue a su habitación para descansar…pero… ¿en dónde están Nea y Mana?...

 **Y he aquí el capítulo de la semana (*w*)~ con un pequeño retraso de un día pero tratando siempre de cubrir la cuota de un capitulo semanal ^^**

 **Lamento que estos últimos capítulos sean más cortos… pero al estar cerca el final de semestre se me hace un poco más difícil dedicarle tiempo a escribir…la parte buena es que una vez esté de vacaciones poder dedicar todo el tiempo del mundo a lo que más me gusta :3 ver anime, leer manga y seguir con esta interesante y bizarra historia ;) mientras eso sucede esperen con ansias las travesuras del dúo dinámico de Nea y Mana fastidiando al pobre de Allen ya que en unos capítulos daremos nuevamente un giro argumental :D**

 **A que no se esperaban que Allen fuera el creador de Timcampy…. (yo tampoco lo esperaba xD ok no…) añadí mi propia teoría sobre el origen de Timcampy y los demás golems a la historia…sería interesante descubrir la verdad tras kawaii Tim u.u pero desgraciadamente el manga esta en hiatus, motivo por el cual dejo que mi loca imaginación trabaje en rellenar ese enorme vacío en mi kokoro por la falta del manga (*se va a un rincón y llora) T.T**

 **Por cierto… el nombre "dente" que dio Mana a su golem es una palabra que en latín significa dientes xD**

 **No olviden dejar sus hermosos y sensuales comentarios y estrellitas!** **(** **〃￣** **ω** **￣〃** **)** **ゞ**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles mis pequeños akumas!**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	7. Secretos

**Secretos**

Anteriormente:

" _Después de la bienvenida y el inusual suceso todos retomaron su rumbo y quehaceres dentro de la mansión, Cyrus se dirigió a su estudio para guardar los documentos que trajo de su viaje y preparar todo para su descanso, Katherina se dirigió al jardín frontal para arreglar las flores, su pasión era la jardinería, mientras que Allen, fue a su habitación para descansar…pero… ¿en dónde están Nea y Mana?..."_

~o~o~o~o~

 _-…Una arcana duda ronda en el aire… el susurro de una voz… pasos que van de un lugar a otro… el color carmesí de la sangre… una extraña pero cálida sensación nostálgica… memorias… recuerdos… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Cuál es el significado detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué es verdad? ¿Qué es mentira? ¿Por qué blanco? ¿Por qué gris? ¿Por qué negro?...-_

 _-…Nian!...-_

…

~o~o~o~o~

Abre lentamente los ojos, para acto seguido, cerrarlos estrepitosamente debido a la molestia de los ases de luz que se filtran por los huecos en el techo; ha sido una larga y tortuosa noche para nuestro desafortunado chico albino que levanta perezosamente su mano izquierda tratando de apaciguar la creciente molestia es sus grises orbes, se sitúa en el centro de una cabaña vieja y abandonada en medio del bosque; en casi total soledad recostado sobre los astillados y fríos maderos del suelo junto a su fiel compañero Timcampy, recuperándose de la batalla que a duras penas libró ayer por la tarde. Gracias al especial cuidado que tuvo durante la pelea no daño el traje de payaso de Mana pero si lo mancho un poco con su sangre debido a una herida provocada por el golpe a la espalda.

El eco del rugido de su impetuoso estomago retumbo en la cabaña entera, dándole una razón definitiva para sentarse y despertar del todo. Tim se removió de su regazo y se posó sobre su cabeza mientras con mucho esfuerzo el ojigris logro enderezar su espalda y cuerpo, alcanzó su maleta y saco lo último que le quedaba de la ración de comida del día anterior… no era tonto, siempre llevaba consigo almenos un tiempo de comida para prevenir situaciones como en la que se encontraba actualmente, por falta de dinero o en caso de que se llegase a perder mientras fuese rumbo a los pueblos aledaños (cosa que pasaba muy a menudo) ya que no siempre tenía la oportunidad de cazar algo o de pescar si no se encontrase cerca de algún riachuelo…lastimosamente las bolas de arroz que guardo se deshicieron debido a la agitación previa y la fruta termino magullada, pero por el momento fue suficiente para calmar el apetito voraz de Allen.

-¿Otro de esos sueños?, je…- tenía el lujo de pensar en voz alta, mientras un vago suspiro se escapa de su boca, ya que era el único en ese lugar, además de dejar que sus brillosos ojos se perdiesen en algún punto de la puerta de madera que tenía en frente…

-YOSH!- se dijo inusualmente animado, asustando de nueva cuenta al pequeño golem en su cabeza… -me olvidaré de eso por un rato, ahora no es momento de deprimirse!, debo seguir adelante…justo como Mana dijo- se levantó de golpe… mala idea… ya que instantáneamente se encogió de hombros y llevo su mano hacia su espalda debido al punzante dolor, si bien no era una herida grave solamente era algo superficial, bastaba para provocar molestia.

-I-Itai!... no debí hacer eso- bisbiseo notando que Tim a modo de reprenda le mordió suavemente la nariz.

…en cuestión de unos minutos Allen ya había terminado de comer, curar nuevamente sus raspones y heridas, y empacar todo para emprender un tranquilo viaje hacia la villa que se encuentra a unos kilómetros de su posición.

Justo estaba por salir, coloca su fina mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de madera vieja cuando de un momento a otro, su semblante despreocupado y alegre cambio por uno totalmente serio, sus ojos grises se opacaron y una mueca de disgusto se posó en sus labios…siente una muy familiar presencia…

-Valla, pensé que nunca despertarías! … ¿recuerdas donde dejamos nuestra conversación?- alguien musito de forma sarcástica obligando al peliblanco a girar su rostro…

-Nea…-

~o~o~o~o~

Un joven Allen sentado sobre la inmensa cama dentro de su habitación, apreciaba por fin unos momentos a solas aunque este no le dijese a nadie, en ocasiones le abrumaba en medida pasar el día rodeado de nobles, políticos hipócritas en reuniones de negocio y asediado por sus asesores y sirvientes, por eso sus escasos ratos libres eran sus mejores oportunidades para experimentar con sus inventos y llenar de anotaciones sus bitácoras de estudio y su diario; sin embargo su pequeño momento de paz no duro mucho ya que dos pares de ojos sigilosamente cual ninjas, se encontraban analizando y asechando a su nueva víctima ( nótese el sarcasmo xD ), el ojiclaro se dirigió al escritorio situado frente a una inmensa ventana que brindaba el nivel de luz perfecto; abrió uno de sus preciados libros y después saco de entre sus maletas un juego de probetas y tubos de cristal para proceder con su pequeña actividad de ocio.

Una sonrisa ladina surge del rostro de uno de los chicos, su hermano lo observaba atentamente a la espera de las próximas instrucciones, Nea pensaba jugarle un par de bromas (muchas) a su querido hermano mayor y ya tenía ideado el plan de "bienvenida" perfecto como en cada ocasión que Allen los visitaba.

El joven marques conocía de antemano las cálidas bienvenidas que ofrecían los gemelos así que siempre se mantenía alerta, a pesar de ser muy joven y debido a la insistencia de su familia fue entrenado en el arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, además de poseer una percepción sensorial increíble y mayor a lo usual en una persona normal que pulió con el paso de los años, como principal ventaja debido a su fino y esbelto cuerpo era muy rápido y ágil si se lo proponía.

Inicia un monologo un tanto extraño mientras coloca unos líquidos en la probeta y formaba una sonrisa en sus rosados labios…

-Are!?... ¿fue acaso mi imaginación?... no vii a Nea y Mana después de la hora del té…-

-*risa nerviosa

-Me pregunto dónde estarán…-

-*conjunto de risas nerviosas

Allen sabía que los jóvenes se encontraban escondidos tras la enorme librera, también sabía que ellos no harían nada en presencia del señor Campbell o de Katherina, pero ya que ellos se encontraban quien sabe dónde, no había nadie que pudiera escapar de los maliciosos planes de los gemelos una vez tildado como objetivo, tanto él como los sirvientes de la mansión.

Pero el peli castaño podía ser muy terco e infantil al igual que ellos, después de todo seguía siendo un joven y tenía varias contramedidas basadas en bromas en las que anteriormente había caído.

En pocas palabras…era una guerra silenciosa discretamente acordada por ambos bandos…

~o~o~o~o~

Su extrañeza no se hizo esperar, al percatarse que, al cabo de unos minutos aún no había sucedido nada además de ya no sentir la presencia de los gemelos en la habitación.

Su curiosidad supero su sentido común y lógica, así que se alejó del escritorio y fue directamente a revisar la librera, lugar donde pensaba se encontraban el par de escurridizos diablillos. Al no encontrarlos decidió salir de su habitación y buscar afuera.

En el momento en el que abrió la puerta y dio un paso, una gran cantidad de harina fue a impactar directamente en su rostro, había pisado una pala acomodada con precisión milimétrica a la espera de cumplir con su cometido… pudo escuchar las ensanchadas risas del par de niños ya que no podía ver a causa de la harina cubriendo sus lentes.

-Muy gracioso Nea!,- reía de forma forzada -caí de nuevo en tu sucia trampa- musitaba mientras surgía del cuerpo de Allen un aura oscura mientras se podía distinguir un par de cuernos y cola.

Nea limpiando un par de diminutas lágrimas de sus ojos –debiste ver tu cara Allen, además no deberías de enojarte…una linda señorita como tú necesita maquillaje- decía este añadiendo más carbón al caldero que se estaba formando…mientras no estaba en presencia de su mamá o de su tío siempre se refería al ojigris sin el honorifico, además de burlarse siempre en base a su apariencia andrógina y su voz; ni muy aguda para ser de mujer, ni muy grave para ser de hombre.

-No te preocupes Allen-san…- decía Mana mientras reía al igual que su hermano y sostenía a Dente en sus brazos y a Tim sobre su cabeza -…Tim y Dente grabaron todo, así que lo podrás ver cuando quieras- termina de decir casi de manera inocente pero con una mirada filosa.

El pobre Allen resignado ve como el par de niños corren despavoridos evitando la posible represalia y decide tomar una ducha, de igual forma su traje estaba totalmente desarreglado y sucio así que sacudió un poco su ropa antes de entrar a su habitación nuevamente.

-Me vengare de ustedes par de mocosos!- musitaba mientras un notorio tic nervioso en su ceja se posaba sobre su pálido rostro… detuvo su andar en un momento, antes de desvestirse camino nuevamente hacia el escritorio, tomo una pluma y la lleno de tinta para luego escribir en un pequeño libro:

 _Observaciones_

 _~Pude sentir con mayor intensidad la presencia de ambos._

 _~Por una pequeña fracción de momento pude observar un leve cambio de color en los ojos de Nea…el característico color ámbar de la familia Noah._

 _Es apenas mi primer día de regreso en la mansión, pero los cambios en ambos son notorios…debo prestar más atención los días venideros y obtener muestras de sangre para posterior análisis…_

Con eso escrito cerro dicho libro y finalmente fue a tomar una merecida ducha después de una mañana de viaje y para resistir el resto de un largo día.

~o~o~o~o~

…al parecer no es la única broma en la cual caerá el desafortunado Allen Youthsett el día de hoy…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Hay un dicho que dice** _ **"Deja que las cosas pasen igual que una gallina rostizada, mientras más rueda más cocinada queda y al final tendrá mejor sabor"**_ **xD por lo que veo al final tendré mas de los 15 capítulos que preví en los detalles de la descripción en mi prologo ahora que reviso en los outlining que tengo escritos wiiiii … eso significa que por el momento hay Jikan no Breaker para raaatooo ;)**

 **Debo enfocarme también en añadir un poco de comedia para nivelar el ambiente tenso, de drama y hasta cierto punto trágico que se llevará a cabo más adelante O.O' así que aún hay más de las travesuras de los diablillos Nea y Mana para que lo disfruten mientras dure la etapa de niñez de ellos (no me adentro más en detalle para no darles spoiler)**

 **Además de darme cuenta que por tercera semana consecutiva no actualizo el capítulo en día miércoles jejeje podría sonar a una burda excusa, pero da la casualidad que estos últimos miércoles surgen de todo tipo de contratiempos y cosas que hacer, pero espero ser un poco más puntual en ese aspecto una vez salga de tantas actividades en la U lo prometo minna-san** ಥ **_** ಥ

 **Tengan una linda semana…** ಠ‿↼

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles {*** **}**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	8. Cena

**Cena**

Anteriormente

" _Con eso escrito cerro dicho libro y finalmente fue a tomar una merecida ducha después de una mañana de viaje y para resistir el resto de un largo día._

… _al parecer no es la única broma en la cual caerá el desafortunado Allen Youthsett el día de hoy…"_

~o~o~o~o~

De cierto modo el contacto con el agua tibia en sus dedos bastó para saber que por fin, después de una larga mañana y tarde podria relajar sus tensionados hombros y cuerpo, una vez la tina estaba llena de agua, procedió a despojarse de las botas, pantalón y camisa con restos de harina, los cuales se deslizaban por su tersa piel cual seda… los dejó en el cesto de ropa y del armario saco una muda nueva y limpia que colocó a la orilla de la tina cerca de unos escalones... liberó de las ataduras su sedoso cabello castaño y lentamente se introdujo en el cálido liquido jabonoso y aromatizado con sales y pétalos de flores exóticas… se sentía totalmente relajado y apacible frotando con sus delicadas manos su fino cuerpo limpiando los restos de cansancio y suciedad, sus grises ojos brillaban tanto o más que el agua que comenzaba a reflejar el tenue brillo de las velas del candelabro anunciando que la noche estaba a las puertas.

A pesar de contar con una larga servidumbre a su servicio, no solo en la mansión Youthsett sino también ahí al ser un invitado de honor, prefería siempre tomar la ducha y vestirse sin necesidad de ayuda ya que le incomodaba mucho ciertas miradas lascivas a su cuerpo por parte de algunas sirvientas y mayordomos, porque llamaba claramente la atención tanto de mujeres como hombres… agradecía al mismo tiempo que su familia no lo presionara ni acordara un matrimonio por conveniencia, todas las familias ricas y nobles tenían su vista fija en el buen partido del líder de la familia más poderosa de la provincia. Pero a todo eso punto y aparte, después de todo era el nuevo Marques y tenía ya total independencia y libertad de decisión en su aspecto personal, desarrollando así un peculiar gusto por los viajes de negocios a todos los países que pudiera para adquirir más conocimientos sobre las artes de la alquimia y demás ciencias exotéricas además de impartir sus vastos conocimientos médicos, científicos y de economía y negocios internacionales, pues claramente eran su especialidad, siendo reconocido internacionalmente por ser un excepcional prodigio a tan corta edad.

Todos esos pensamientos rondaban por su mente, interrumpiendo un poco su proceso de relajación, que desafortunadamente no duro más tiempo del que esperaba; habiendo un silencio pesado en el ambiente, el vapor del agua tibia y el frio viento primaveral que entraba por las ventanas provocaron un poco de bruma dentro de la sala de baño, propiciando el escondite perfecto para cierto chiquillo que mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción junto a un golem negro sobre su cabeza, imitando su sonrisa con su hilera de pequeños dientes…

- _Nea apresúrate….tienes que ver esto_ \- pensaba el pelimorado que observaba atento los movimientos del ojigris, deseando que aún no saliera de la bañera.

Escucha el chirrido de la puerta moviéndose alertándolo de ser descubierto, Allen pudo escuchar el sonido, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, siente de nueva cuenta la presencia de los gemelos provocándole un escalofrió en la espalda y un mal presentimiento…

-Shhh!- exclamó en voz baja Mana con un dedo sobre su boca al ver llegar a su hermano –si Allen-san nos descubre ahora sería un gran problema- termina de dirigir la palabra a este.

-Perdón por dejarte solo un momento, tenía algo que hacer antes- bisbisea Nea mientras se acomoda para ver el espectáculo que se armara más adelante; en realidad el joven había salido de la habitación solo para asomarse por el balcón trasero de la mansión y observar la puesta del sol antes de regresar a toda prisa a la alcoba del peli castaño era algo que simplemente no podía obviar…

Allen se sintió nuevamente observado y ya totalmente intranquilo saco su brazo de la orilla de la tina para acercarse a una mesita a su costado y tomar de manera nerviosa la toalla para amarrarla rápidamente a sus caderas.

-Sea lo que sea que estén tramando déjenme decirles que no es gracioso- espetó claramente irritado con una venita saltando en su cien mientras salía de la tina finalmente con la intención de que los gemelos escuchasen.

3….

2…

1…

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?- habla el ojigris empezando a imaginar de qué va la broma de esta ocasión.

Con su mirada recorre el cuarto, al finalizar termina posando sus grises orbes en uno de los vestidos que, a juzgar por su apariencia eran los de Katherina, no conforme con eso estaba junto al vestido todo el conjunto de ropa interior y un corsé en donde se suponía debía estar la ropa que él había acomodado previo a tomar la ducha.

Un notorio rubor se hizo presente en el blanco rostro de Allen al ver la ropa interior e imaginando la escena que se formaría luego de que Katherina se enterase que tenía eso en el cuarto; traga la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca…ya pensaría en eso luego de atrapar al par de diablillos y conseguir su ropa primero.

Nea fue el primero en emprender la huida seguido de Mana, Allen en un movimiento rápido se interpuso entre el joven y la puerta acorralando a ambos…

-Entrégame mi ropa!- Gruñe el ojigris con un aura asesina.

-Oblígame!- musita sin más el joven Nea sacándole la lengua y guiñando su ojo.

-Tras el Tim, Dente!- Mana envía al par de golems directo hacia el castaño; Tim arrebato su toalla y Dente jalaba de sus húmedos cabellos para así lograr apartar el molesto bloqueo de la puerta.

Nea se escabulle entre las piernas del más alto, empiezan una alocada persecución por todo el cuarto tirando a su paso los muebles y viendo volar muchos libros y cosas de cristal por todos lados.

-TE TENGOOOO!...- Allen, completamente desnudo se tiró sobre Nea, cayendo ambos al suelo y arrebatándole sus ropas. Su sonrojo al estar desnudo frente a los chicos que no dejaban de reír competía con un tomate maduro.

-Jeeee~- dice tras una risa burlona Nea mientras se cuelga de las largas cortinas en un intento de subir a la parte alta del closet y salir del alcance del mayor –porque no usas vestido nee-san…?!, vamos, yo siempre quise una hermana mayor a la cual hacerle un par de trenzas- musita con deje de sarcasmo.

-Te recuerdo que SOY HOMBRE!- Chilla de manera triste el ojigris refutando lo que antes había mencionado el pequeño noah con una nube depresiva sobre su cabeza.

De fondo se escucha una fina voz, era Katherina en busca de Allen.

-¿Allen-sama? ¿Están acaso los niños con usted?- pregunta la joven mujer al escuchar el alboroto dentro de la habitación dudando si abrir o no la puerta.

Adentro aún se encontraba un desnudo peli castaño ahora claramente alarmado al escuchar la voz de Katherina.

-E-eh, s-sí, claro que si Katherina-san, solo estábamos jugando- espetó con clara molestia y nerviosismo mientras el al igual que Nea sobre el colchón de la cama y Mana sobre el escritorio permanecían estáticos.

-Ok, me alegra mucho que se estén divirtiendo- una inocente sonrisa se marca en su rostro ajeno al caos dentro de la habitación –solo venía a avisarles que en media hora se servirá la cena- termina de hablar y regresa sus pasos por donde vino.

Una vez siente lejos su presencia se dirige a los gemelos -y ustedes dos!...- gruñe con un claro tic nervioso sobre su ceja y su ojo mientras lograba capturar al par de chicos; abre la puerta y los lanza sin medida al pasillo mientras toma la ropa de Katherina y se la lanza a Nea –encárguense de poner esto en su lugar, sino tendrán más problemas de los que ya tienen- alza su puño en alto a modo de amenaza, después cierra la puerta en la cara de ambos chicos.

Ya una vez solo llevo su mano a su cien masajeándola mientras trata de reacomodar toda la sangre acumulada en su cabeza debido a lo de hace unos momentos.

- _Debo cambiarme rápido, solo tengo media hora antes de presentarme para la cena_ \- pensó mientras se colocaba los calzoncillos y recogía los libros del suelo.

~o~o~o~o~

Vestido con un pantalón gris algo ajustado acompañado de botas negras altas, portaba una elegante camisa blanca de manga larga tipo campana, un sencillo listón azul marino en el cuello y sus característicos lentes redondos, esta vez decidió dejar su cabello desamarrado. Abrió la puerta y asomo primero la cabeza cerciorándose para poder evitar caer de nuevo en la broma de la harina, salió de su habitación observando a una que otra sirvienta recorriendo el inmenso pasillo con mantas, palos y escobas; este conecta directamente con una escalera doble de caracol que lleva hacia el vestíbulo principal en la planta de abajo, la sala comedor se ubica a un costado del vestíbulo por lo que debía bajar los escalones.

Un nuevo infortunio espera a ser completado, justo a la mitad de su recorrido su pie se enreda en un fino hilo amarrado entre los adornos de madera del pasamano.

-Aaaaahhh!- un grito para nada masculino sale de su boca mientras pierde el equilibrio y rueda sobre el resto de escalones hasta estampar su rostro en el frio suelo de mármol.

~o~o~o~o~

-Joven Allen tome asient… ¿pero que le sucedió?!- exclama asombrado el barón Cyrus al ver llegar a Allen con un hilito de sangre en la nariz y los lentes rotos en su mano.

-ohh! Allen-sama ¿estás bien?- Nea y Mana se encontraban uno a uno al lado de Katherina quien hablaba, casi que se podía divisar un par de aureolas y alas de ángel en ellos.

-No se preocupen, Cyrus-san, Katherina-san, solo tropecé en los escalones, suelo ser muy torpe a veces- fulminaba con la mirada a los chicos, después soltó un suspiro mientras finalmente toma asiento al lado de Cyrus.

La mesa rebosaba de comida, y eso que aún era hora de la entrada, faltaba el plato fuerte y el postre.

Uno de los cocineros lleva un carrito metálico con unas tazas de té que sirve a los presentes.

Allen se había colocado un pequeño tapón en la nariz para evitar más sangrado, quiso evadir por un momento comentarios incomodos tomando un sorbo de la taza que le correspondía.

Al sentir un amargo sabor en lo que debería ser un té verde (habían puesto sal en lugar de miel) evito en manera escupir lo que tenía en su boca, sabía que era una más de sus bromas… _-¿Qué acaso no se cansan nunca?_ \- pensó – _pero no les dejare el gusto de verme caer en esta, no señor_ \- afirmo para sí mismo mientras tomaba mucha valentía y terminaba de beber rápidamente el té sin saborearlo.

Nea observaba incrédulo como el ojigris ni se inmutaba mientras bebía, o acaso era muy buen actor o quizás se habían equivocado de taza. Mana fue más rápido intuyendo que era la taza correcta ya que casi podía escucharlo vociferando maldiciones mientras degustaba el horrible brebaje.

La mesa tenia ahora un ambiente muy pesado que finalmente fue interrumpido por las sirvientas que entraron para depositar los platos fuertes. El primero en hablar nuevamente fue Cyrus dirigiéndose a Allen.

-El correo fue recibido hoy en la tarde joven Allen y he de decirte que tienes correspondencia- decía mientras haciendo una seña especial con su mano apareció un mozo con una bandeja en su mano y un conjunto de cartas, una en particular aun con su sello sin abrir llamando la atención del peli castaño que en ese momento tenía un trozo de pan en su boca –perdón por no avisarte antes pero supuse que estarías ocupado desempacando tu equipaje- musitó apenado el barón.

Agradeció internamente que no ocurriese eso pues en vez de desempacar tuvo que lidiar con un "par de problemas".

-Gracias Cyrus-san- mientras extendía su mano para tomar dicho sobre.

Primero saca un nuevo par de lentes de su bolsillo, toma el cuchillo y bajo la mirada de todos rompe el sello y saca la carta, da una rápida lectura a los párrafos plasmados en tinta y suelta nuevamente un suspiro colocando los papeles en la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta curiosa Katherina.

-Es una carta de mi asistente, en el menciona que tuvo que pasar la noche de ayer en el pueblo aledaño ya que no pudieron cruzar el puente de salida que se derrumbó por las pasadas lluvias. Asumo pues que vendrá hasta mañana por la tarde ya que tienen que rodear el puente, dijo también que trae la fecha agendada de mi reunión con los miembros de la organización que está interesada en mis golems.

-El no pudo acompañarte a nuestro viaje a Edo ¿verdad?- habla el mayor del grupo recordando que iba únicamente en companía del marques.

-No pudo puesto que tuve que enviarlo a América a completar las delegaciones que tenía que administrar sobre la compra de un nuevo optimizador de vapor para trenes que diseñe hace un par de meses- musita un tanto apenado mientras rascaba su cuello –hará una pequeña parada en casa antes de estar presente en la mansión ya que ambas están cerca- termina de hablar y empieza al igual que todos a comer de su plato; era estofado de cerdo con vegetales que extrañamente estaba muy picante.

El cocinero miraba desde el fondo de la cocina con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza; sí, era una broma más del par de gemelos a cambio de dejar la cocina en paz por el resto del mes. Siempre era Mana el que sigilosamente vaciaba la despensa de los dulces que guardaban para los postres.

~o~o~o~o~

Luego de una muy larga cena un cansado Allen se dirigía hacia la biblioteca para reflexionar y leer un poco antes de dormir, adentro encontrándose con Mana sentado sobre uno de los largos sillones junto a una lámpara de aceite, se veía muy apacible y concentrado en su lectura.

-¿Son esas todas las bromas de hoy?- cuestiona Allen al joven mientras ponía la mano sobre su cabello alborotándolo y provocándole cosquillas y una sonora risa al pelimorado.

-De mi parte sí, pero creo que Nea tiene unas cuantas más, deberías tener cuidado- musita y reanuda nuevamente su lectura.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunta nuevamente el ojigris.

-Es una fábula que mamá suele contarnos antes de dormir, la leo siempre que tengo pesadillas o me falta el sueño- habla con una sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados por el fulgor del fuego de la lámpara.

Allen toma el libro de sus manos y se sienta a un costado de Mana mientras este se apoya en su hombro para así comenzar a leer por él. Al cabo de unos minutos Mana ya ha caído en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo…el peli castaño dejo el libro en la mesa y tomo delicadamente al joven durmiente en dirección a su habitación; encontrándose a Katherina quien cubría con una manta a un somnoliento Nea. Cuando los dos jóvenes por fin están en la cama juntos en un tierno abrazo rompe el cómodo silencio la mayor.

-Ha sido un día muy largo ¿no crees?- musitó con su dulce voz mientras besaba en la frente a los gemelos.

-Un día largo y muy cansado diría yo…creo que ya es hora de que yo también me valla a dormir, buenas noches Katherina-san – afirma no sin antes hacer una referencia antes de salir de la habitación en dirección a su propio cuarto.

Katherina noto que la ventana y sus cortinas estaban abiertas, para impedir la entrada del frio aire de noche se encamino a cerrarlas sin percatarse que alguien los estuvo observando todo ese tiempo con su penetrante mirada ambarina a lo lejos y con una sonrisa infantil.

-Por fin te encontré…Adam-

~o~o~o~o~

 **Un capitulo especialmente largo para compensarles estas semanas de atrasos, además de expresar mi felicidad de por fin haber salido de tantas actividades y trabajos en esta semana, aunque no debo darme muchas esperanzas u.u aún me quedan tres semanas antes de salir de vacaciones….**

 **xD ya por fin comencé con mi proyecto de traducción en ingles en este fanfic, apenas voy por el prólogo pero ya es algo ¿no?... mi idea es que llegue a más gente del fandom no solo los de habla española, también el fandom en inglés (mi ambición es grande, lo sé, lo sé) :D**

 **Comenten que les pareció el sufrimiento de nuestro querido Allen…**

 ***Observa a la turba acercarse con piedras y pinchos en su mano*…..WAAAA! Tranquilos tranquilos *se hace bolita* que pronto se vengará Allen lo prometo ;)**

 _ **~~~…..Pequeño rincón para hablar de temas ajenos a DGM…~~~~**_

 _ **Nunca había esperado con tantas ansias un capitulo… OMG no he dejado de fangirlear toda la tarde LA FELICIDAD ME DESBORDA! El victuri es cannon….CANNON! Por fin mi OTP de temporada se vuelve realidad….no entrare en detalle para aquellas que aún no han visto el capítulo de Yuri on Ice**_

 _ **¿Quién más sigue este genial anime? ^^**_

 _ **~~~…..Cierre del pequeño rincón para hablar de temas ajenos a DGM…~~~~ xD**_

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	9. Normal

**Normal**

Anteriormente

" _Katherina noto que la ventana y sus cortinas estaban abiertas, para impedir la entrada del frio aire de noche se encamino a cerrarlas sin percatarse que alguien los estuvo observando todo ese tiempo con su penetrante mirada ambarina a lo lejos y con una sonrisa infantil._

 _-Por fin te encontré…Adam-"_

~o~o~o~o~

Los tenues rayos del sol que se filtran por las cortinas despiertan temprano a cierto chico de cabellos castaños que se reusaba a levantarse de su tibia cama, mientras se enrollaba más en los cómodos futones y cobijas rellenas de plumas de ganso en su descomunal colchón adornado con bellas cortinas de seda y más de una docena de almohadas.

Alguien toca a la puerta, es una de las empleadas de la mansión –Señor Youthsett es mi deber informarle que el desayuno se servirá en 2 horas a partir de este momento, Katherina-sama me envió a darle aviso, con su permiso me retirare- musita a la espera del permiso del joven de orbes grises.

-mmm!? a-aah!… si, claro …puedes retirarte…- responde Allen medio dormido aun sin prestarle atención o darle mayor importancia a las palabras de la mujer, su única preocupación en ese momento era dormir una hora más ya que aún mantenía el presentimiento de que su estancia en la mansión y los días venideros serian largos y agobiantes.

La sirvienta se dispuso a caminar, llamándole la atención uno de los señoritos de la mansión que paso a la par de ella en dirección a la habitación del peli castaño con un ser extraño sobre su cabeza moviendo la cola al ritmo de los pasos del más joven -Buenos días bocchan, hoy está despierto más temprano de lo usual… ¿ocurre algo?-

-Nada importante- musita un alegre Nea –solo iré a saludar a mi querido hermano- con una seña de desinterés en su mano indica que continuara con su camino.

~o~o~o~o~

El menor inexplicablemente no podía dejar de sentirse observado al deambular por los pasillos, Tim pasó de estar sobre su cabeza a revolotear alrededor y explorar, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación del ojigris y a la espera de que este la abriera.

Adentro Nea pudo observar un gran bulto acomodado en una infinidad de sabanas, inocentemente se asomó al la ventana y abrió de par en par las oscuras cortinas permitiendo al astro rey invadir sin permiso el cuarto, provocando un siseo en el ojigris mientras buscaba cubrirse más con las sabanas que tenía al alcance de sus níveas manos.

~Buenos díaaas Allen!~ Canturreó el pelimorado en dirección al adormitada masa de tela en el colchón, al no ver señales de que el mencionado tenga la intención de levantarse se acercó gatunamente y cerca de su oído bisbiseando –¿Nee-chan?...soy yo o acaso te han crecido los pechos?- provocando que Allen saltara de golpe de su cama cayendo sentado sobre su trasero en el frio suelo, su cara era digna de mención; tenía marcados de un tono rojizo las costuras de las almohadas sobre su blanco rostro, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, un evaporado rastro de saliva corría por su boca y tenía desabotonada su camisa de dormir hasta la mitad de su abdomen dejando ver su definido pero no tan marcado estómago.

Ante tal escena Nea cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetándose su estómago y riendo sonoramente burlándose del rostro del peli castaño…-pff….Buenos días a ti también Nea- bufó con deje de sarcasmo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía al baño para lavar su cara, Nea en cambio solo se dedicó a esperar que el ojiclaro saliera mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la ventana.

~o~o~o~o~

-Es muy temprano para las bromas ¿no crees?- dice mientras sale del cuarto de baño sujetando una toalla con su mano para secar su rostro y las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por sus finos cabellos

\- ¿Tendrás la tarde libre?- cuestiona el menor sentado sobre el alfeizar jugando con una de las cortinas mientras Tim jalaba del otro extremo de esta.

\- ¿Ah? … ¿Por qué la repentina pregunta Nea?- responde desprendiéndose de la toalla y vistiéndose con su respectivo traje un tanto avergonzado y preocupado por la presencia del menor que parecía no entender el mensaje de privacidad matutina.

-Mama me dijo que hoy no vendrán nuestros tutores así que tendremos el día libre, iremos al establo y después pasaremos una buena tarde de juegos de mesa…ahora que lo recuerdo aun debo avisarle a Mana, el sigue durmiendo-

Allen hizo memoria a fin de recordar si tenía algo de importancia o alguna reunión, pero pronto se hizo a la idea de que también estaba de vacaciones, después de todo, justo ayer acababa de regresar de su viaje y había previamente informado a su familia de su estancia de una semana con el señor Campbell, obviamente bajo motivo de negocio ya que las únicas personas que sabían del secreto de los gemelos eran Katherina y el….o eso era lo que creía.

Supo de inmediato su respuesta, aun debía hacerles un par de preguntas a los chicos a solas y a Katherina también…-No te preocupes- responde mientras guiña su ojo al pelimorado –te recuerdo que estaré aquí un par de días para compensarles por todo el tiempo que pase sin verlos, así que cuenta con migo- termina de hablar con una marcada sonrisa, ya está vestido y listo para bajar al comedor junto a su pequeño hermano adoptivo.

-Geniaal!, vamos rápido entonces! Debo avisar a Mana- de un entusiasta y energético salto se acercó al peli castaño tomándolo de su mano y literalmente arrastrándolo para sacarlo del cuarto y correr apresuradamente por los pasillos ignorando los quejidos del más alto por la inesperada actitud tan temprano por la mañana.

~o~o~o~o~

 **(╥** **﹏** **)** **He aprendido la lección de no cantar victoria antes de tiempo… como les había mencionado antes aun me quedan aprox dos semanas más de clase, que por cierto son las más pesadas de todo el semestre…por tanto, a penas si puedo darme el lujo de dormir al menos 4 horas como máximo para después iniciar nuevamente mi rutina diaria que empieza a las 3:40am….. (** **﹏** **⁰** **)** **｡**

 **Ese ha sido mi motivo de inspiración para este capítulo (sarcasmo…lol), lamento que sea algo corto y que no lo haya podido publicar ayer pero era esto o publicarlo completo hasta el siguiente miércoles jejeje *se va a un rincón y llora bajo una nube gris… (T.T')**

 **Estoy pensando también en incluir en el siguiente capítulo una sección de preguntas y respuestas ^^ para mí siempre es un placer responder todos sus comentarios así que yo les aviso para que así puedan bombardearme con sus dudas la otra semana xD**

 **No olviden dejar sus hermosos y sensuales comentarios y estrellitas!**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

 **(** **ㆆ** **ᴗ** **ㆆ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	10. Pesadilla?

**Pesadilla?**

Anteriormente

" _-Geniaal!, vamos rápido entonces! Debo avisar a Mana- de un entusiasta y energético salto se acercó al peli castaño tomándolo de su mano y literalmente arrastrándolo para sacarlo del cuarto y correr apresuradamente por los pasillos ignorando los quejidos del más alto por la inesperada actitud tan temprano por la mañana."_

~o~o~o~o~

…

La imagen borrosa de una silueta muy conocida para él…

…-Kan…-

La sensación que se acumulaba en su cuerpo debido al recuerdo del casi real tacto de su suave piel y los tersos mechones de cabello entre sus dedos…una fugaz sonrisa que emanaba sinceridad y calor…lo hacían sentir una felicidad que no podía describir con palabras o con hechos tangibles, era un sentimiento único que emanaba de una parte su corazón puro y arcano…

…-da-kun! desp…-

Esas bellas escenas eran mezcladas con gritos agónicos y sonidos retumbantes de explosiones y un gran rastro de sangre en sus manos mientras divisaba…

-K-anda-kun despierta!- gritaba exasperado y nervioso el joven científico mientras observaba a su amigo encogido en uno de los asientos del tren claramente agitado, con mucho sudor en su cuerpo y rostro, sujetando su cabeza y vociferando gruñidos de incomodidad mientras lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos cerrados; Johnny nunca había presenciado tal escena, estaba preocupado puesto que en el bar se vió a sí mismo en una situación similar pero afortunadamente el nipón había reaccionado de su sueño por sí solo. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, no tenía idea de que tan recurrentes eran esos episodios que empezó a notar luego de comenzar su viaje junto a él.

Tomaba con fuerza los hombros del ojiazul para hacerlo reaccionar, no querían llamar la atención de ninguna manera puesto que también eran buscados por la orden.

Finalmente luego de un par de sacudidas Kanda empezó a relajar su semblante, lentamente abrió los ojos, aun aturdido escuchaba la voz de Johnny a la lejanía y eso le reconfortaba. Era la segunda vez que su sueño se convertía en uno de esos episodios…el primero fue luego de la muerte de Alma y unos días antes de su regreso a la Orden, aún era demasiado obstinado para admitirlo pero tenía la sensación de que todos esos sucesos estaban directamente relacionados a su pasado…más que un sueño…eran recuerdos que lo conectaban a ¿Allen? … pero la pregunta era ¿Qué relación tenia Allen con todo esto? Si bien el motivo de la búsqueda que llevaban Johnny y él estaba claro, existía otro motivo dentro de la mente del estoico japonés; quería aclarar sus dudas y llegar a una conclusión que conecte a Allen en su vida y de alguna manera encontrar una respuesta clara.

Todavía recuperaba el uso de sus cinco sentidos, podía percibir la voz del peli castaño junto un pitido molesto que retumbaba dentro de sus oídos acompañado también del arrítmico y acelerado latir de su corazón. Luego de un par de minutos Johnny por fin cedió del agarre a su compañero para evitar que se desmayase, lo podía observar claramente débil y mareado así que decidió esperar al momento adecuado antes de poder entablar una conversación con él y después conseguir algo de comer para que recuperase energías, las necesitaría, después de todo, aún faltaban dos horas de viaje en tren antes de llegar a su próximo destino.

Kanda agradeció en silencio la decisión del más bajo, ese silencio en vez de atacarlo lo ayudaba a despejar su mente y acomodar palabras en su boca si en caso llegase el momento de las preguntas incomodas que recibiría de parte de Johnny. No tenía fuerza siquiera para mantener su temperamento gruñón. En ese momento solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido…

~o~o~o~o~

-Despierta dormilón!- gritaba un eufórico Nea a su perezosamente adormitado hermano.

-Buenos días Nea- responde calmadamente mientras se incorporaba para ver a los ojos al pelimorado.

-Hoy tendremos el día libre!, los tutores no vendrán y Allen ha dicho que pasará toda la tarde con nosotros- musita lo último mientras brinca alegremente sobre la cama y arranca las sabanas que cubrían a Mana.

-En serio!...será un día genial no crees?- se levanta casi de inmediato al escuchar lo musitado por su hermano.

Allen solamente divisaba la escena con una sonrisa burlona apoyado a un costado de la puerta; luego de eso ayudo a Mana a vestirse. Los tres se dispusieron a bajar al comedor justo a tiempo para la hora del desayuno.

~o~o~o~o~

El desayuno paso sin ningún problema para la muy inusual familia y sin ninguna broma dirigida a cierto joven que agradecía tal hecho. Justo antes de salir del salón comedor Cyrus se acerca a hablar con el ojigris.

-Ya que ambos tenemos un par de días de descanso he invitado a un par de amigos cercanos, iremos de caza cerca del lago y luego iremos a beber un poco. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes con nosotros?- cuestiona el mayor; Allen, sin embargo, con una cordial sonrisa y un educado gesto le responde.

-Debo disculparme con usted Cyrus-san pero Nea me invito temprano por la mañana a pasar el día con ellos, quiero reponer todo este tiempo ausente en el cual no he podido visitarlos- musita apenado mientras hace una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa con su cabeza.

-Entiendo…entonces que disfrutes la tarde joven Allen!- responde animado poniendo más nervioso al joven que se encuentra a su lado cuando le da una reconfortante palmada en la espalda haciéndolo tambalear un poco y descolocando los lentes de su cara.

-igualmente…que tenga una tarde amena- musita y luego sale del comedor en dirección al patio trasero de la mansión atraído por las risas del par de gemelos que se adelantaron al ver la conversación entre su tío y su "hermano mayor"…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Lamento no actualizar este miércoles…y me disculpo de antemano ya que tampoco podre subir un nuevo capítulo este miércoles próximo…la razón: estoy en la última semana de clases en la U y tengo tres trabajos importantes y un proyecto de empresa que presentar por lo que no quiero limitarme a subir capítulos cortos ya que no son parte de mi estilo de redacción, de hecho me molesta saber que por falta de inspiración y tiempo libre termine un capítulo de apenas 1k mas las notas de autor. Actualmente la inspiración ha regresado pero carezco de tiempo para "plasmar la prosa sobre el papel". Por eso solo les pido una cosa…PACIENCIA ^^ ya pronto pronto seré una nueva Varela-chan 2.0 reloaded jajaja xD con tiempo de sobra para dedicar a mi querido fanfic no lo duden.**

 **~o~o~o~RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS~o~o~o~**

 **Genesis-chan:** **"si yo tengo alguna pregunta acaso Allen y Kanda se quedaran juntos es que me encanta esta pareja"**

 **Varela-chan:** **xD el Yullen es mi razón de ser como fujoshi, sería un pecado que no fuese Yullen mi fanfic, para mí eso no tendría sentido…la historia pienso que se va desarrollando de manera lenta pero segura; como dije antes en unos de mis monólogos todos estos sucesos que se desarrollan como por ejemplo Allen del pasado y su relación con Nea y Mana tienen una razón de ser y una conexión con lo que sucederá más adelante (o en este caso lo que mi retorcida imaginación tiene planeado) es por eso que he incluido un par de escenas de comedia estos últimos capítulos ya que la mayor parte de esta historia es una suerte de ROMANCE TRAGICO (pero con un final feliz no te preocupes) así que gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho ya que es el primer review que recibo aquí ^^ arigatow y disfruta de la lectura ;)**

 **~o~o~o~LLEGO LA HORA DE PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS!~o~o~o~**

 **Para compensarles dejo esta sección abierta para que aquí puedan preguntarme todo lo que quieran; ya sea relacionado a mi fanfic o preguntas relacionadas a mi persona ^^ será todo un placer y un agrado leer y comentar sus dudas más adelante…siento que así, de alguna manera me conecto y establezco una relación más cercana con mis lectores, osea ustedes chicas y ¿chicos? xD (siempre me he preguntado si hay algún fundanshi por aquí leyendo mi fanfic *inserte grito de fangirl)**

 **Por su comprensión les doy mi agradecimiento eterno minna! …subiré las respuestas el miércoles o jueves de esta semana si puedo y el capítulo 10 lo subiré el miércoles 14 de Diciembre ;)**

 **No olviden dejar sus hermosos y sensuales comentarios y estrellitas!**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

 **(** **ㆆ** **ᴗ** **ㆆ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días ;)**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	11. Presencia

**Presencia**

Anteriormente

 _-igualmente…que tenga una tarde amena- musita y luego sale del comedor en dirección al patio trasero de la mansión atraído por las risas del par de gemelos que se adelantaron al ver la conversación entre su tío y su "hermano mayor"…_

~o~o~o~o~

Allen siguió la estela de los gemelos hasta llegar a la salida que colinda con el patio trasero; justo frente a una fuente tallada en piedra y colocados sobre una sábana en el pasto estaban Nea y Mana en lo que parecía ser un duelo a muerte, en realidad jugando una ronda de ajedrez muy concentrados en el juego sin notar la llegada del curioso espectador que analizaba internamente cada estrategia y movimiento de los menores.

A simple vista podría parecer un juego aburrido e incluso en demasía complicado para la edad que tenían los chicos pero esa era parte del enorme interés y la observación que Allen mantenía sobre ellos, ajeno al curso actual del tiempo y en el interior de su cabeza analizaba el desarrollo de ese simple juego, más complejo de lo que parecía además del desarrollo de los gemelos, mucho más avanzado en diversos aspectos a comparación de niños humanos…claro…ellos no lo eran, o quizás no lo eran en su totalidad. Con el deseo de poder sacar su libreta y dar rienda suelta a la increíble habilidad de observación e intelecto que poseía se abstuvo de la idea, solo para dejar de lado su usual modo de pensar y decidir mejor pasar una tarde amena, sin secretos, sin problemas, sin el creciente temor de que un día descubran la verdad y tener que afrontarlos…solo disfrutar junto a ellos de esa parte de su merecida libertad…esa libertad que Adam ensoñó y aprecio más que sus más grandes responsabilidades…

Y aun con esas no podía dejar de pensar, era casi imposible para el genio alquimista e inventor Allen Youthsett, era como tratar de detener un carruaje a toda velocidad, casi imposible; pero al final siempre hay algo que logra perturbar el flujo de información por los ríos neuronales de su excéntrico y único cerebro.

-Jaque Mate!- Nea espetó orgulloso de su vitoria, haciendo alarde de lo rápido que había acabado esa ronda, en tan solo 7 minutos debido a la agilidad con la que hacían cada movimiento de piezas, luego se levantó mostrando una sonrisa traviesa y alzando sus manos mientras Timcampy vuela a su alrededor.

Allen empezó a reír sonoramente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Mana quien, con un puchero e inflando sus mejillas denotaba lo molesto que se sentía al haber perdido, lo único que el ojigris podía hacer era darle apoyo colocando su mano sobre el hombro al menor.

-Has hecho trampa de nuevo Nea!- menciona con certera seguridad el pelimorado señalando la pieza de la reina.

-Yo nunca he hecho trampa, eres tú el que no quiere aceptar que soy el mejor- responde tranquilamente Nea mientras cierra sus ojos y coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza empezando a tararear una canción, era obvio que había hecho trampa pero Mana nunca podía descubrirlo en el acto.

-No es justo! Que el ganador se decida con…- Mana se disponía a refutar pero fue interrumpido por la ¿sombría? voz de Allen…

-Are!?... Si dices que eres el mejor entonces…no te molestaría jugar una partida con migo verdad?- dice de soslayo ladeando su cabeza e imitando la sonrisa burlona de Nea mientras acomodaba sus lentes dejando ver un claro destello a modo de reto.

-Bien...- responde de igual manera el pelimorado manteniendo una guerra de miradas entre él y el peli castaño –que tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta-

-Te escucho….- prestaba atención atento a cada gesto del menor al igual que Mana y el par de curiosos golem.

-Si yo gano, te vestirás como una chica por el resto del día- musita mientras toma asiento y empieza a colocar nuevamente las piezas.

-Hecho!...pero si yo gano harás lo que te diga- dice de forma confiada, ocultando la pequeña condición a esas palabras. Dicho eso empezaron la ronda con la atención de los presentes.

~o~o~o~o~

-Cómo es posible!?- incrédulo, de rodillas y con los ojos abiertos como platos observaba a un Mana riendo sonoramente recostado sobre la manta y a un Allen sonriente que poseía un par de cuernos y una cola de demonio, no lograba entender como aún haciendo trampa el ojigris pudo contrarrestar sus movimientos y ganándole en tiempo record y con una ventajosa diferencia. Ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias de la apuesta.

-E-entonces… d-de que se trata lo que debo hacer?- obligado a preguntar al peli castaño como cobraría su apuesta, espera a la respuesta del mayor.

-Etto…- cruza los brazos y luego coloca un dedo sobre su mentón simulando pensar… -por el momento no cobrare la apuesta- musita tranquilizando al pelimorado expectante –je…. pero no te salvaras de esta, la cobrare tarde o temprano- termina de hablar al ver como Mana se levanta del suelo y empieza a jalar la manga de su camisa.

-Nee Allen-san, no quieres ir al establo? Sería divertido salir con los caballos a pasear un momento- musita con un brillo en sus ojos y la emoción aun plasmada en su rostro por la derrota de su hermano en el juego.

-Suena como una muy buena idea- responde Allen siguiendo a Mana quien aún lo tomaba de la manga

–Nea apresúrate o si no te dejaremos atrás- dirige su palabra a su hermano quien ya había doblado la manta y guardado el juego en su caja correspondiente entregándole dichos objetos a una de las sirvientas siendo ayudado por su golem.

-Ya voy…esperen no me dejen!- corrió detrás del dúo en dirección a un costado de la mansión, en donde se ubica un pequeño granero junto al establo, el primero para la crianza de gallinas y patos y el segundo en donde se encontraban los caballos de montura y los pertenecientes a los carruajes.

Ambos tenían a sus propios caballos como fieles compañeros, el de Nea era una yegua de un color negro muy lustroso y brillante, mientras que Mana tenía a un caballo macho de color blanco.

-Puedes escoger al caballo que gustes Allen-san- habla Mana quien se fija que el más alto de pronto adopto una postura de alerta, sus ojos perdieron su clásico brillo y se ocultaron tras el lucido cristal de sus lentes y el espeso flequillo de su rostro. –Gracias, Mana… e-en este momento buscare uno- habla dándole la espalda al confuso chiquillo, actuando como si quisiese ver a los caballos cerca de la puerta, sigilosamente se acerca en busca de esa peligrosa presencia; al asomarse por el pórtico y posar su vista en el exterior sintió como, así de espontaneo como apareció se esfumo del fresco entorno, dejando únicamente la visión del siempre imponente campo de trigo. _-¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Acaso era un Noah? De ser ese el caso es mi culpa no darme cuenta de ello antes…maldición! …debo evitar a toda costa que los encuentren-_ sin querer fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños en claro signo de impotencia ya que desconocía desde hace cuánto tiempo los gemelos pudieron haber sido vigilados, tenía claro que debía estar más atento al entorno alrededor de la mansión y que mejor idea que hacerlo mientras cabalgaban.

-Allen-san… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz al ver la cara del ojigris.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- en un segundo el semblante de Allen regresa a su usual sonrisa y sigue a Mana de vuelta al interior del establo.

-Allen aquí tengo a un caballo justo para ti- habla Nea pasándole las riendas de un precioso caballo color chocolate.

-Gracias Nea- responde…

~o~o~o~o~

Antes de partir ayuda a los gemelos a subir a sus respectivos equinos, finalmente el sube al caballo y emprenden rumbo con el fin de dar una vuelta completa a la propiedad, que no era tan pequeña cabe destacar, en lo que parece ser un incómodo silencio que ignoraba inocentemente el ojigris Nea miraba cómplice a Mana, haciéndole entender sin necesidad de palabras que tenía ideada otra broma para su querido hermano mayor, aun se sentía inconforme por su rotunda perdida en el juego de hacia un momento y Allen al no cobrar su apuesta aún le daba la oportunidad de vengarse tras lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto el Allen tomo un poco más de velocidad con su caballo dejando unos pasos atrás a los chicos…recorría con su mirada cada rincón del bosque que colinda con la propiedad. Su actitud infantil, un tanto femenina y burlona por un momento quedo atrás dejando únicamente al joven calculador y observador que en el fondo era. Y por que la mala suerte del pobre Allen no era suficiente…a unos metros de volver a retornar al punto de partida en el establo, divisó entre las hebras altas de trigo un par de ojos ambarinos que de inmediato hicieron una conexión con sus ojos grises, que lamentablemente fue interrumpida debido al sonido de la montura cambiando su posición natural sobre el lomo del equino para luego tomar lugar en la parte inferior, llevándose consigo al peli castaño logrando que el caballo se asustase y permitiendo que Allen cayese estrepitosamente al suelo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la risa de Nea a sus espaldas…

De un salto se puso de pie y al regresar su mirada, aquella de color ámbar había desaparecido al igual que su presencia _–de esta no te salvas-_ pensaba Allen con el característico tic nervioso en su ceja denotando enojo dirigido a Nea y frustración por perder tan importante pista…

Antes de reclamarle por otra de sus bromas al par de hermanos los tres giraron sus rostros en una sola dirección al escuchar una voz no tan conocida para uno de ellos; de frente se encontraba uno de los mayordomos de la familia a la espera de la llegada del grupo de jóvenes.

-Señor Youthsett, es mi deber informarle que en este momento ha arribado el carruaje que transporta a su asistente, están desempacando su equipaje, pero debido a la ausencia de Cyrus-sama es necesario de su presencia para el recibimiento- musita el alto hombre de traje haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza inclinada.

-Waaa! Había olvidado por completo que hoy llegaría por fin Ligna-san… - respondió con tono de preocupación mientras una gotita de sudor baja por su cabeza, al pasar tiempo con los pequeños noé no se percató del paso del tiempo en ningún momento, a estas alturas ya era casi la hora del atardecer y ni siquiera habían tomado el almuerzo. Su preocupación fue calmada a ver a Nea y Mana bajar con cierta dificultad de sus caballos y acercándose hacia él.

-Con su permiso me retirare- musita el hombre que extiende su mano recibiendo las riendas de los tres equinos de parte de la pequeña mano de Mana para ubicarlos en el establo.

-Claro, puedes retirarte- el mayordomo se aleja dejando al peli castaño y los chicos atrás. –Vamos a darle la bienvenida a Ligna-san!- con un semblante de alegría ahora dirige la palabra a los chicos que después de un tiempo habían callado sus risas y permanecían a la espera. Allen empezó a caminar rumbo a la entrada, los gemelos caminaban justo delante de él; antes de pasar por la fuente el ojigris toma del hombro a un sorprendido Nea deteniendo su avance, se agacha un poco para estar al nivel de la visión del menor, con una lúgubre y oscura sonrisa, sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo, provocando en el pelimorado un escalofrió que recorría su espalda y crispando los cabellos de su cabeza, incluso espantando a Timcampy quien no duda en alcanzar a su compañero golem y al segundo niño que seguía caminando ajeno a la situación…-ooooh~ no creas que no me he olvidado de esta, y de todas las bromas N~ E~ A~- musita ladinamente…un segundo después borra esa expresión de su cara para brindarle una inocente sonrisa palmeando su hombro, indicándole que debía reanudar su paso…Nea en cambio solo atino a tragar la saliva acumulada en su garganta, eran pocas las veces que Allen le dedicaba ese tono burlón al hablar…y cuando lo hacía era porque nada bueno saldría de ello…

~o~o~o~o~

De un carruaje sencillo, baja un hombre de ojos color verde, emulando la edad del barón Campbell, de estatura mediana y complexión robusta. Con un pulcro traje de torna y una libreta en su mano. Era el delegado de la familia Youthsett que tenía como misión servir de asistente personal al líder de esta. Además de administrar la agenda de trabajo y reuniones vitales para el joven ojigris puesto que a pesar de ser un genio, podía ser olvidadizo cuando se ensimismaba en su oficina inventando nuevas patentes toda la tarde.

En su campo de visión aparece Allen seguido de, a su parecer, los sobrinos del barón Campbell acompañándolo a su recibimiento.

-Ligna-san me alegra por fin verte!- Allen se abalanza hacia el mayor dándole un fuerte abrazo que no es respondido por el mayor.

-Allen-kun! ya hemos hablado de la formalidad a la hora de saludarme cuando no estamos en casa, en este preciso momento se supone que te encuentras en una visita de negocios en la mansión Campbell verdad? Entonces te agradecería que me dejes respirar ya que tu abrazo me asfixia- regaña a su "jefe" quien solo se resigna a soltarlo y bajar su cabeza junto a una pequeña nube negra que llueve encima. Las palabras de Ligna podían sonar frio, pero Allen sabía que el posee su propia forma de demostrar afecto aunque no fuesen tan notorio, desde su infancia, Ligna fue su tutor y representaba casi una figura paterna y estricta a la hora de su aprendizaje.

~o~o~o~o~

Cyrus y Katherina regresaron luego de la llegada de Ligna, la tarde y noche apresuraron su paso y en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos la posición de la luna marcaria la media noche…las personas dentro de las cálidas paredes dormían sin ser perturbados, todos a excepción de dos personas…

Alguien toca a la puerta de cierta habitación, consternado y con falta de sueño en ese momento debido a la acumulación de sucesos, relevantes o no durante ese día.

La puerta es abierta por Katherina quien tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño, su rostro mostraba clara sorpresa por la visita inesperada.

Un semblante serio reflejado en el brillo de un par de lentes entre la oscuridad del pasillo…

-Katherina-san… ¿podemos hablar?-

~o~o~o~o~

 **OFFICIALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Waaaa! :D significa que a partir de este capítulo hare todo lo posible por presentarles capítulos de más de 2k ;)**

 **Respondiendo pregunta:**

 **yukkycross ~ pues si mi memoria no anda del todo mal (*buscando archivo llamado "DGM manga" en el mar de Yullen y yaoi hard en los documentos de mi retorcida cabeza xD) pues es porque Johnny al abandonar la orden debía beber un líquido que eliminara sus memorias, al no hacerlo los crows trataron de capturarlo y ahí fue cuando Kanda llego a su rescate. Y desde ese momento se convirtieron en fugitivos buscados por la orden. De ahí la mención en el capítulo anterior de querer evitar llamar la atención en el tren. (Espero esto logre responder tu pregunta)** **ヾ** **((*´** ***●))** **ﾉﾞ**

 **~o~o~o~o~**

 **¿Triste? … Triste es saber que tenía planeado un P &R y al final solo obtuve 1 pregunta *inserte canción del violín más pequeño del mundo… (**ಥ **﹏** ಥ **)**

 **Debido a eso cancele esa sección que se suponía actualizaría el miércoles anterior, dejando eso de lado puede que tal vez más adelante, casi al final del fanfic suba un 50 cosas sobre mi *que obvio a nadie le interesa xD (sarcasmo al máximo nivel) o si ustedes gustan y solicitan podría hacer un capítulo especial de Navidad.**

 **Por cierto es parte de mi alegría comentarles que este próximo domingo se llevara a cabo un evento anime en mi país y hare cosplay de Grumpy Kanda wiiiii ^/^)~ solo me falta afinar unos pequeños detalles a la katana y listo! ;)**

 **Cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo de hoy (quien diría que el tramposo Allen ya tuviera arraigadas esas costumbres desde su pasado loool )… :D solo para añadir, ya pronto empieza una nueva etapa en el desarrollo de la historia antes del time skip (¿?) *los dejare con la intriga buajajaja**

 **Sobre Ligna solo me adelantaré a comentar que su nombre en latín significa "madera" y su relación con Allen vendría siendo algo así como la de Allen del presente y Link (aun no adentraré en más detalles ya que los especificaré posiblemente en el próximo capítulo)**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	12. Fotos

**Fotos**

Anteriormente

" _Un semblante serio reflejado en el brillo de un par de lentes entre la oscuridad del pasillo…_

 _-Katherina-san… ¿podemos hablar?-"_

~o~o~o~o~

-Cla-claro, pasa- responde con algo de nerviosismo la mujer que estaba detrás de la puerta, invitando al joven a ingresar y sentarse en uno de las sillas cerca del ventanal de su habitación, prosiguió con la tarea de encender un par de velas más para incrementar la iluminación.

-Seré directo Katherina-san- habla por fin después de un incómodo silencio por parte de ambos…-hoy he descubierto que alguien esta tras los chicos, es una presencia bastante fuerte y emana un aura peligrosa, temo que no puedo reconocer si se trata de un humano o algún noah- ante las palabras del ojigris la joven lleva su mano cubriendo un sorpresivo grito de asombro y pánico…

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunta elevando la voz provocando un respingo en el chico a su lado, relaja su semblante y serena su tono de voz al hablar. –A-Adam me aseguro que aquí nadie los encontraría y mientras tu estuvieras junto a ellos seguirían siendo dos niños humanos sin distinción del resto- exclamo recordando con nostalgia y tristeza las conversaciones con el extravagante noah el día de esa triste despedida.

Allen pareció entender que los opacos ojos y la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación de la peli castaña se debían a esos recuerdos que invadían su mente, entendía la latente preocupación en ella, puesto que él de manera más directa a la que Katherina imaginaba se encontraba relacionado con los gemelos; remembro un antiguo recuerdo en el que Adam reconocía que sus habilidades formarían parte de un rol importante en el futuro, aunque, de cierta forma aun no lograba entender el significado de esas palabras…

-Hay algo más que no he mencionado aún...- musita en un tono de voz muy bajo al cerrar los ojos y agudizar todos sus sentidos para evitar molestos fisgones o peligrosas presencias a su alrededor, no podía darse el lujo de que alguien más escuchase esa comprometedora conversación con la expectante mujer ya que habían decidido mantener en secreto la verdad tras el origen de Nea y Mana…incluso de ellos mismos.

-Me imagino que de antemano sabías que mi motivo principal para mi visita era la supervisión del avance del desarrollo humano de Nea y Mana, he venido preparado para ese propósito, pasé el resto de la tarde y la noche en mi habitación realizando exhaustivos estudios, incluso me las ingenié para conseguir una muestra de sangre de ambos sin que se diesen cuenta y… al parecer la parte noé en ellos cada vez hace más presencia en comparación a la última vez que estuve aquí, creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que descubran la verdad y empiecen a cuestionarnos al respecto- hablo con inusual seriedad en su voz, aunque esta fuese siempre en un tono agudo, entre sus manos sostenía una carta arrugada debido a la fuerza con la que los puños apretaban dicho papel a modo de impotencia.

Katherina en cambio no podía hacer más que preocuparse cada vez más. Entendió que ya no era del todo seguro que estuvieran ahí, y más aún cuando alguien con intenciones desconocidas estaba al tanto de la localización de ambos. Sus años de vida y las experiencias vividas al lado de Adam le daban cierta sabiduría y le ayudaban a la hora de cuidar de ambos chicos, su amor por ellos era inmensurable y sumamente puro, con pesar y sin articular palabra alguna ya tenía clara su decisión…aunque fuese muy dolorosa para ella, pero como madre debía velar por el bienestar de sus hijos.

-Y-yo también lo he notado- responde finalmente a las afirmaciones del ojigris, -Allen-sama… ¿Qué es eso que llevas en tu mano?- pregunta curiosa posando sus castaños ojos sobre las pálidas manos del joven.

-Es la carta con la confirmación de la fecha en la cual está programada mi cita para la presentación de mis golems- habla cortando el pesado ambiente entre ambos –Ligna-san traía dicha consigna que me fue entregada hoy en la tarde…pero…dicen que la reunión será en 4 días, y al parecer la ubicación del lugar es estrictamente secreta por lo que dos días antes vendrá una escolta que me guiara, significa que no podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a Nea y Mana que estaría varios días compartiendo tiempo con ellos- su mirada en el suelo denotaba tristeza y preocupación por la seguridad de ambos y por el poco tiempo que permaneció en ese lugar luego de varios meses sin verlos.

-¿Significa que te iras el día de mañana?- cuestiona poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose al mostrador para luego tomar uno de los muchos marcos con fotos de ella al lado de sus hijos en lo que parecen ser bellos y emotivos momentos, contemplándolos con sus orbes llorosos.

-Hablare con Ligna-san… haré todo lo posible para que partamos en dos días en vez del día de mañana- responde mientras su mirada viaja hacia la foto que sostiene Katherina, en ella se muestra una joven peli castaña con una sonrisa radiante sosteniendo a dos bebes en sus brazos. Recuerda que esa foto fue tomada el día en que se presentó ante ellos por primera vez hacia casi 10 años atrás.

-…no es del todo un adiós…- bisbisea en un suave arrullo apenas perceptible para el oído del ojigris.

-¿Are?- Allen muestra intriga ante las palabras sin contexto o coherencia.

-Este lugar ya no es seguro para ellos, sé que tú los quieres y aprecias bastante y espero que no se conviertan en una molestia o carga, solo traten de visitarnos de vez en cuando- sigue hablando poniendo cada vez más nervioso al chico que permanecía sentado pero ahora con sus ojos fijos en su espalda, podía sentirlo a pesar de no verlo directamente.

-Eh….EEEEh! …. K-Katherina-san… ¿Qué es lo que insinúa?- Allen levanta sus manos y las agita para llamar la atención de la peli castaña quien le da la espalda, sus ojos se abren casi desorbitantes.

-Quiero que los lleves con tigo y que vivan juntos, así estarán a salvo en la mansión Youthsett, y podrás seguir con el estudio que mantienes y al mismo tiempo estar cerca de ellos conviviendo día a día, aun desconozco muchos detalles que compartía Adam con tigo pero estoy segura de que esta es la mejor opción- Katherina fue directa al hablar, voltea su rostro, firme y sereno había afirmado en su cabeza que no dejaría libre el paso a las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por los caminos de sus rostro. Al menos no frente a él.

-Etto… entiendo…p-pero…- la actitud nerviosa de Allen parecía causarle cierta gracia a Katherina, quien soltó una risilla baja para calmar sus ánimos, provocando que una gota de sudor callera por el cuello del ojigris -…e-estoy seguro de que ellos preguntaran por su repentino viaje y partida…también está el hecho de suspender las clases con sus tutores…y más importante aún…ellos me mataran tarde o temprano con sus bromas!- responde alzando su voz y claramente preocupado, estaba hablando de un tema bastante delicado, debido a eso esas palabras salieron rápidamente de su boca.

-Hablare con ellos mañana, no te preocupes por eso- luego de colocar la foto sobre el tocador voltea su rostro y encara a Allen –tu solo empieza con los preparativos para su viaje…será muy divertido para ambos…es la primera vez que salen lejos de la mansión sabes?- dedica una calmante sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados haciendo efecto en el ojigris, quien finalmente levanta su mano y acomoda sus lentes.

-Estarás bien sin ellos?- pregunta más como si se tratase de una advertencia y para hacerla desistir de su decisión final –no puedo prometer que estarán del todo a salvo, además que su lado noé pueda despertar en ellos-

-Sé que esto es lo correcto, y entiendo a lo que quieres llegar…esta conversación se ha terminado- invita con un gesto de su mano señalando la puerta de su habitación. Era una decisión dura para ella y de cierta forma necesitaba un tiempo a solas y que mejor que bajo el manto nocturno y un confortante silencio para meditar.

-Me retiro entonces, que descanses Katherina-san- Allen acató a la objetiva orden de la peli castaña y salió de la habitación haciendo su característica reverencia sin rechizar más de la cuenta… afuera, específicamente en el corredor se veía reflejado a través de los altos cristales de los ventanales la posición de la luna en el firmamento, que delataba el claro avance de la noche, posiblemente fuesen cerca de las tres de la mañana.

~o~o~o~o~

Detuvo su acompasante andar justo al lado de la habitación de los gemelos, tubo la iniciativa de abrir la puerta y cerciorarse del profundo y placentero sueño de ellos, su cuerpo inconscientemente se movía imitando las acciones que fugaces pasaban por su cabeza… al abrir la puerta y en casi total oscuridad yacían en un tierno abrazo amoldado perfectamente a cada pequeño cuerpo ambos jóvenes, quienes con un rostro calmo e inocente compartían calor entre los suaves almohadones y sabanas. Era una enternecedora escena para Allen, ver al par de niños entregados sin pena ni temor en los confortantes brazos del filántropo dios Morfeo; de no ser por ciertos golems que desde la oscuridad aparecieron con la intención de alejar a quien osaba espiar a los durmientes, sin duda Allen hubiese pasado el resto de la noche contemplando tan bello escenario.

Y sin más escusas para saltarse el resto de la noche, con rumbo fijo y sin escalas por fin llego a su habitación, que era un desastre total cabe mencionar, con libros tirados en cualquier parte, tubos de cristal con líquidos potencialmente flamables y peligrosos ubicados en la zona por la que debería caminar y piezas de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de arma amorfa cubriendo gran parte del colchón de su cama. Tropezando un par de veces antes de encontrar algún punto libre en la cama, rápidamente se despojó de sus ropajes, vistiéndose con una camisa algo larga de tela de algodón e importándole poco los pantalones se dejó únicamente la ropa interior esperando no conseguir un resfriado por dormir de tal forma. Los ojos se empezaban a sentir pesados y las pequeñas magulladuras en su cabeza por la caída del caballo en esa tarde habían ya provocado un molesto dolor de cabeza. Sin duda debía concentrarse en dormir o caso contrario pasaría el resto de lo que se consideraba noche pensando en que decirle a su asistente y mentor sobre sus adorados hermanitos…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Un capítulo de transición algo tedioso de escribir y con un día de atraso por situaciones personales (´** **ﾟ** **'** **ω** **ﾟ** **`) pero de igual forma estrictamente necesario para el avance de la historia…espero lo disfruten y aprecien lo suficiente ^^ jejeje ya por fin saldremos de la mansión Campbell para un interesante viaje lleno de acción y personajes carismáticos y conocidos (** ๑ **ÒωÓ** ๑ **)**

 **mmmm… me pregunto… exactamente a donde ira Allen? Quienes serán su escolta de camino a ese lugar desconocido? Quien es ese misterioso personaje que acosa a Nea y Mana? Porque hago preguntas para mí misma sabiendo la respuestas?...**

 **Si tengo suficiente tiempo subiré un especial navideño el 25 de dic ;) así que crucen los dedos y recen a kami Hoshino o si no responde a sus plegarias también pueden rezar al espagueti volador xD**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	13. Despedida

**Despedida**

Anteriormente

"… _Los ojos se empezaban a sentir pesados y las pequeñas magulladuras en su cabeza por la caída del caballo en esa tarde habían ya provocado un molesto dolor de cabeza. Sin duda debía concentrarse en dormir o caso contrario pasaría el resto de lo que se consideraba noche pensando en que decirle a su asistente y mentor sobre sus adorados hermanitos…"_

~o~o~o~o~

Se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de los inmensos estantes de la biblioteca en búsqueda de algún libro cuyos ojos aun no hubieran leído en un vano intento de encontrar información relacionada a cierto vocablo en concreto, esa pequeña astilla que aún no había sido removida del área de su cabeza encargada de la curiosidad; con oscuros pliegues de piel bajo los parpados, denotando así la falta de sueño la noche anterior… quiso aprovechar el ultimo día que pasaría en dicho lugar…y que mejor que en el área que más confortable y cómodo lo hacía sentir…rodeado del característico olor a libros antiguos y nuevos, ese tono seco a madera que inunda sus fosas nasales, como si con un simple respiro pudiera mentar con facilidad lo escrito en esas páginas.

La corriente de aire que escapa por sus suaves labios denota frustración, era un agobiante suspiro…en el interior de su mente habitaba una representación de su querido hermano menor Nea destrozando cuanto pensamiento importante o racional surcara por este…

-Te ves terrible…no recuerdo que siquiera tuvieras esa cara cuando estábamos en Azores lidiando con el cargamento de Ferrita secuestrado por piratas…- entra en escena aquel hombre de ojos verdes y porte serio dedicando una mirada de reproche al joven que regresaba su mirada.

-¿Tan mal me veo?… la verdad es que no es precisamente por la falta de sueño, es por lo de mañana…- responde Allen dejando a un costado y con sumo cuidado uno de los libros que estudiaba minutos antes.

-Creo que sabes bien que yo te seria de más ayuda si me dijeras exactamente que relación tienes con los sobrinos del barón Campbell…- musita mientras de su bolsillo saca una pipa de blanco marfil, toma un cerillo y dispone a encender el tabaco en su interior exhalando el grueso humo despedido por sus pulmones…luego de eso y bajo la atenta mirada del ojigris se acerca al estante en el que había dejado una pila de libros cuidadosamente acomodados.

-Lo lamento Ligna-san…pero ese es un tema del cual no puedo hablar aun- responde escondiendo sus ojos tras el claro reflejo de sus lentes al bajar un poco su cabeza.

-Estos libros son…Allen?... Lo que estás buscando no es algo de conocimiento publico…no es algo que puedas encontrar en una biblioteca o en una galería de manuscritos de la corte- musita después de revisar los títulos estampados en las portadas de esos pesados libros con una expresión de asombro.

-Llevo años buscando información relacionada a la inocencia…en cada viaje, en cada lugar con libros a mi alcance y sigo sin encontrar más detalles o información además de la poca que yo manejo, y aquí tampoco sería la excepción- dijo más para sí mismo que para el hombre frente a el _–y más si Adam estuvo aquí-_ pensó.

-Cómo es que sabes de la inocencia?- pregunta el hombre sentándose frente a un ahora nervioso Allen.

-Etto…Lo comento Adam-san muchos años atrás…y aún sigo con esa duda- trata de excusarse con esa verdad a medias –recuerdo que fue parte de las primeras investigaciones que realice antes de interesarme en la exotéria de la alquimia- musita con un tono nostálgico al hablar…había algo en las palabras dichas por Adam que se aferraba a su ser.

-Si tanto querías saber sobre eso, pudiste haber preguntado antes- habla tras una inusual risa que corta salió de su boca.

Ligna, cuyo apellido se desconoce fue, en su tiempo de juventud un miembro del clan Bookman, que luego de incumplir con ciertos protocolos y reglas fue dimitido de su título y expulsado de dicho clan…de ahí la sabiduría y conocimiento que luego de su madurez pulió y perfeccionó bajo la protección de la familia Youthsett sirviendo como el leal consejero del padre de Allen y ahora del nuevo marques.

-Eeeehhh!...Dime lo que sabes!- exclamo con entusiasmo…después de mucho tiempo y al final siempre tuvo esa pequeña pista bajo sus narices.

-Calma!...que no es mucho lo que yo se…recuerdo que mi maestro, el gran señor Bookman me pidió que lo acompañara ya que debía resguardar cierta información confidencial en el Vaticano. De ahí que nunca hayas podido encontrar información al respecto, porque es algo estrictamente regulado por los altos mandos de la iglesia…al ser apenas un chico como de tu edad no me permitieron ingresar a esa reunión pero en un comentario que no pude entender, el señor Bookman menciono que la inocencia es la principal arma que usan los apóstoles de dios en la guerra santa, batalla que ha sido librada desde tiempos remotos y sigue en la actualidad- responde aun dudoso de ese vago recuerdo, puesto que había acontecido hacía ya muchos años y su memoria ya no podía considerarse del calibre de los colectores de información, el clan Bookman.

 _-Es información muy valiosa para mi…ahora entiendo con mayor detalle lo que dijo Adam...-_ piensa ahora con un brillo de determinación que se posa en sus grises orbes…quizás si era la mejor opción llevarse consigo a los gemelos…y más ahora que había atado ciertos cabos sueltos…pero aun había una duda en su mente _–Debo saber qué es eso que llaman Inocencia y comprobar qué relación tiene con la familia Noah-_ afirmó antes de dirigir la palabra nuevamente a su asistente.

-Gracias Ligna-san… ha sido de mucha ayuda…ahora sé que estoy buscando en los libros incorrectos- musita con un vago intento de sonrisa; la verdad era que el cansancio y la falta de sueño ya se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo, había dedicado la mañana entera a leer, trasnochado por su conversación con Katherina y faltado a la hora del desayuno; Un gruñido proveniente de su estómago le informa de la necesidad de ingerir alimento, obligándolo a dejar su cómodo asiento, tomar los libros prestados y empezar con la tarea de ubicarlos en sus respectivos espacios en la enorme librera.

-Supongo que es hora de hablar con el barón Cyrus sobre el viaje…ya di el aviso para que empiecen a empacar tus pertenencias y las de los niños- musita imitando las acción del ojigris, poniéndose en pie y caminando sin prisa en dirección a la salida.

~o~o~o~o~

El joven, cuya mirada perdida manchaba ocasionalmente de pequeñas manchas color ámbar se preguntaba por qué el sol expresaba melancolía, mezclada con esos tenues rayos de colores cálidos, proyectados entre las nubes que tomaban un solemne tono carmesí…se preguntaba por qué el viento primaveral se sentía abrazador y cruel…se preguntaba por qué la corteza de Cornelia le parecía más húmeda de lo usual, al parecer los arboles no lloran… ¿o sí? … que era ese extraño sentimiento que oprimía su pequeño corazón y punzaba provocando un profuso dolor y molestia al inhalar el pesado aire...

-Nea?- el pelimorado es interrumpido por la voz de su hermano, al mirar por sobre su hombro observa que no viene solo…junto a él venia su madre tomándolo de la mano y acercándose lentamente, hasta llegar a los pies de Cornelia.

-Mana…- musita con extrañeza en sus ojos…quien lo acompañaba a ver la puesta del sol la mayor parte del tiempo era su madre Katherina. Cada uno veía el atardecer a su manera y con sus propios motivos en mente, Nea pensaba siempre en la mirada triste y cristalina que su mamá denotaba en ciertas ocasiones…

Bajo de la confortable rama del viejo árbol y tomo asiento en el suelo, colocando su cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre, Mana tenía la misma posición…

El viento mecía de forma danzante los trigales formando olas que no podían mojarlos, solo llenar sus memorias de recuerdos, bellos recuerdos como había sido siempre…Katherina acariciaba de forma delicada con sus níveas manos los cabellos rebeldes de ambos niños, sintiendo su tersa suavidad …el nudo en su garganta le impedía articular las palabras que pensó el día entero formular…su profunda mirada se llenaba de a poco con ese salado líquido, su voluntad y su amor de madre la hacían esbozar la más dulce y amarga sonrisa, agradeciendo que ambos pasaran dicho momento contando las nubes y pensando en las posibles formas que estas tomaban mientras pasaban por el cielo teñido de muchos colores.

-Mis queridos hijos…- hablo con la voz más suave y dulce que pudo sin llegar a quebrarse usando una sonrisa que irradiaba el más profundo amor hacia ellos-…ustedes son lo más bello que ha formado parte de mi vida, son mi esperanza y mi convicción…la fuerza que me motiva a sonreír y llena de esperanza mi alma…una parte de sus corazones esta junto al mío, palpitando al mismo compás…y nunca duden que…yo daría mi vida para protegerlos siempre…no les pido que entiendan todo lo que he dicho en este momento…sé que lo harán cuando se marque el paso del tiempo y crezcan siendo buenos hombres y demuestren los valores y sentimientos con los que han crecido…-

-…Mama…?- pregunta Mana levantando su cabeza para encarar a su madre…las lágrimas corrían como fuertes torrentes por el sonrojado rostro de la mujer…la mano que antes acariciaba sus cabellos ahora limpiaba arduamente las gotas saladas derramadas por el niño, las lágrimas corrían hasta perderse en la tela de cuello de su camisa…Nea también lloraba…pero quería demostrarle a su madre que era fuerte, no quería que lo escuchara siquiera sollozar…muy pocas veces su madre lo había visto llorar, era él quien siempre terminaba consolando a su hermano cuando lo hacía, ya que era mucho más sentimental…

Katherina abrazo a ambos chicos, quienes regresaron el cálido gesto juntando sus delgados brazos rodeando a la joven mujer y dejando el paso libre a las lágrimas que mojaban su delicado vestido… ¿Por qué lloraban?... porque algo en el interior de ambos se sentía triste y desolado…porque en una profunda parte de su conciencia estaban sabedores hasta cierto punto de esa triste verdad que su madre se dedicó a proteger por el bien de ambos…

-M-muy pronto se irán de viaje…prometan que vendrán a visitar a su tío Cyrus y a mí de vez en cuando…Allen-sama cuidara muy bien de ustedes dos…traten de obedecer a sus órdenes siempre y no le hagan muchas bromas…quedo claro?...- musita finalmente y luego de dar un beso en la mejilla a cada uno… Nea y Mana, llorando y sollozando sin poder hablar solo mueven sus cabezas asintiendo a las palabras dichas por su madre…

El astro rey había cedido el paso por el cielo a su fiel reina…la luna asomaba sus ojos y lloraba al ver tan triste despedida…su llanto se vio reflejado en cientos de luciérnagas que hicieron aparición, danzantes materializándose de entre las saetas de trigo, formando un circulo mientras volaban alrededor de la familia que no rompía tan fuerte lazo… pero por azares del destino se veía obligada a someterse a tan necesaria separación…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Un capitulo lleno de feels…*llega una nube depresiva y empieza a derramar lluvia sobre su cabeza… el fuerte lazo de Katherina con sus hijos es muy hermoso pero ha llegado la hora de cortarlo cual mantequilla *ve llegar a la horda de haters con palos y trinchos xD**

 **(** **´з** **)**

 **Me siento muy feliz y complacida ya que recibí bastante apoyo y comentarios positivos en mi especial navideño (Mil gracias mi queridísima Genesis-chan…leo todos y cada uno de tus comentarios, y créeme…me alegran mucho el día) (** **ω** **) fue una maratón de tres tardes seguidas escribiendo pero sin duda valieron la pena. Mil gracias a todos ustedes por leerla y apreciarla.**

 **Recordando un comentario en una de las partes del especial musite acerca del "tierno" Yullen que a mi parecer no fue tan tierno y romántico como hubiera querido xD solo fue el frustrado intento por parte de Kanda para expresar sus sentimientos...creo que se debió al hecho que al escribir este long fic (JnB), siento que cuando pasan cosas demasiado rápido me abruman en medida (pienso que detrás de cada suceso debe haber un desarrollo y un "¿por qué?" previamente establecido cosa que no pude especificar en el especial navideño), pero no sé ustedes si pensaron igual que yo *si no es ese el caso pues ignoren mis divagaciones…hecho por el cual también no incluí lemon (Don't worry…! Aquí las compensare con suculento lemon…pero a su debido tiempo ^^)**

 **(** **ω** **)**

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

 **Las únicas personas enterradas del secreto de Nea y Mana son Allen y Katherina (aparentemente)…Ligna solo atina a ciertas especulaciones…**

 **Ligna es un Ex miembro del clan Bookman (inserte teorías locas *risa malvada buajajaja)**

 **Allen Youthsett NO posee una inocencia (véase el hecho que su brazo izquierdo es totalmente normal…por el momento) más sin embargo, al ser un alquimista posee "ciertas habilidades sobrehumanas" que especificare mas adelante.**

 **Azores es una pequeña isla portuaria en las cercanías de Portugal (información irrelevante)**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	14. Tesoro

**Tesoro**

Anteriormente

" _El astro rey había cedido el paso por el cielo a su fiel reina…la luna asomaba sus ojos y lloraba al ver tan triste despedida…su llanto se vio reflejado en cientos de luciérnagas que hicieron aparición, danzantes materializándose de entre las saetas de trigo, formando un circulo mientras volaban alrededor de la familia que no rompía tan fuerte lazo… pero por azares del destino se veía obligada a someterse a tan necesaria separación…"_

~o~o~o~o~

La tristeza se apodera de su pequeño cuerpo y las lágrimas aún siguen su paso por las enrojecidas mejillas, Mana nunca en su corta vida había experimentado tan fuertemente esos sentimientos…

De entre los dos hermanos, él siempre fue de muy pocas palabras, temperamento calmado, amable y susceptible a cualquier interacción con las personas a su alrededor; el enfermaba muy a menudo y siempre lo hacían llorar con facilidad…odiaba eso…debido a ello siempre admiro a Nea, la fortaleza y confianza que le inspiraban, no entendía como, siempre que se sentía triste o molesto su hermano hacia presencia para consolarlo…como si de alguna forma Nea sintiera las mismas emociones y dolor que él. Era sin duda una conexión incomprensible para la edad e inocencia que poseía el joven niño de cabellos morados…nunca se separaba mucho tiempo de su hermano y no recordaba siquiera un día en el que no hubiesen dormido juntos.

Extraños lazos poseían sin duda…cuando dormían plácidamente y sus inocentes mentes vagaban por el mundo de los sueños, sus cuerpos acompasaban su respiración y latidos…era ese preciso momento, en el que más cerca estaban sus cuerpos, que casi podían ser una sola persona…

Escondido en el cuarto de instrumentos, en donde yacía un piano negro al centro de la sala adornada con excelsas cortinas doradas. Él gustaba mucho de tocar el violín…muy curioso…Nea gustaba y presumía del suave movimiento de sus dedos por sobre las blancas teclas de marfil del piano, que fue el más reciente regalo de cumpleaños que su tío le había obsequiado días atrás, la música era el fuerte de Nea, así como el hermoso arte de la lectura era el más interesante hobbie para Mana…buscando como distraerse de tan extraña situación y evitando alertar a su mamá y hermano de la ubicación actual de él mismo decidió sentarse justo al borde de la ventana, abrazando a su golem y dejando espacio para que el brillo de la luna delatara el color de sus brillantes ojos con restos de lágrimas.

Un suave tacto se posa sobre su cabeza desordenando sus cabellos y llamando su atención. Al alzar la vista se encontró con la cálida sonrisa que su hermano mayor le brindaba para darle de alguna manera un poco de apoyo…Allen toma asiento en el suelo quedando casi a la altura del pelimorado, contemplando la decoración de las paredes y dejando que el silencio de tan inmensa habitación se lleve el rastro de tristeza que aun permanecía en el aire; Mana terminaba de limpiar sus finas lágrimas.

-Hubo algo que no comenté a ti y a Nea acerca de los golems…- toma un largo respiro, exhalando tranquilamente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados para luego continuar hablando –ellos son objetos…claro que lo son…pero al mismo tiempo tiene "vida" y una "conciencia" de su entorno…- espera pacientemente, buscando las palabras más simples y adecuadas para que el niño de 10 años pueda entenderle con facilidad; unos momentos después Mana de forma curiosa empezó a observar los finos detalles de su golem, apreciando cada surco y pliegue en sus alas de un profundo tono negro y acariciándolo como si fuera un gato en su regazo…-los creé con el propósito de que fuesen sus más fieles compañeros, no solamente con el propósito de comunicar lo que se tenga que decir… ambos, por así decirlo…serian hermanos al igual que ustedes…sus núcleos…e-etto…sus co-corazones están hechos con un pedazo muy pequeño de algo que representa mucho para ustedes-

-Y eso es?- pregunta ladeando su cabeza, por un momento le aterró la idea de que fuese un pedazo de su madre…idea infantil e inocente que fue descartada segundos después con las palabras del ojigris, quien había notado el cambio en el rostro de Mana, de uno pensante, a uno de notoria preocupación…

-Un trozo de la corteza de Cornelia…así, una parte de tu hogar siempre estará con ustedes…- señala con la punta de su dedo hacia el golem resaltando la importancia que ellos poseían y colocando en su rostro una enorme sonrisa imitada por Mana.

Observa como su golem se frota sobre su brazo, devolviéndole la caricia, como si también tratase de apaciguar su tristeza y llanto.

-Ellos serán a partir de ahora…sus más grandes tesoros y siempre serán sus compañeros- se levanta y ofrece su mano en ayuda para ponerse de pie también.

-Pero… ¿y qué pasaría si se llegara a lastimar?- pregunta curioso y preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso, ellos no se lastiman tan fácilmente- guiña un ojo provocando un suspiro de alivio en el menor y una preciosa sonrisa acompañada de un ligero sonrojo. Aun no tenía palabras para describirle ese proceso de autoreparación de los golems y que lo comprendiera en el momento…con su tecnicismo al hablar temía confundir a su hermanito.

~o~o~o~o~

El joven pelimorado acompañado de Allen caminan a paso lento por los corredores que conectan a los cuartos de habitación, era la hora de dormir y todos debían descansar en preparación a la mañana movida del día siguiente…un nuevo inicio para los gemelos y un cambio de rutina para el pelicastaño…al fondo, una puerta es abierta dejando ver a Nea ya con su pijama y sosteniendo con su brazo una almohada, con un sutil bostezo y tallando sus ojos con su mano libre mira en ambas direcciones encontrando finalmente a la persona a quien con la mirada buscaba…

-Mana…tengo sueño…y no puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado- bufó como si estuviera molesto, pero en realidad estaba preocupado por él…después de la cena tubo el sensación de que Mana estaba triste, sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo pues él solía esconderse siempre en el cuarto donde estaban los instrumentos musicales ya que era la habitación más silenciosa de toda la mansión…la idea de partir a consolarlo fue robada por la sonrisa de Allen quien sin decir palabras, solo atino a adelantarse a los pasos del más pequeño, este esperando, al menos, que pudiera animar a su hermano y llegar con él antes de la hora de dormir…

-Creo que mientras hablas no notas cuando el tiempo vuela- responde Allen rascando su cuello y manteniendo esa impecable sonrisa –por cierto…Nea…no sabes lo adorable que te ves con esa linda pijama- musita acercándose al ahora irritado chico, que le devolvía una fría mirada, para tomar ambas mejillas con su manos y estirarlas para crear graciosas muecas en su rostro, haciendo que Mana riera ante tal escena.

Nea se libera de las manos opresoras y con un chasquido de lengua toma de la mano a su hermano y decide entrar a la habitación…-Buenas noches Allen-san- musita Mana quien era casi empujado hacia el interior, su madre de seguro se molestaría si a esa hora aun lo encuentra sin su pijama puesta…

-Buenas noches Mana- se despide el ojigris agitando su mano…

-Buenas noches Lady Youthsett~…espero que esta noche por fin llegue tu príncipe encantador y te despierte de una patada en el trasero- Nea musita en un tono burlón guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua a modo de reto, entrando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta en la cara del mayor, quien solo escuchaba el par de risillas.

Ante tales palabras la cara de Allen se convirtió en un cómico poema…rojo como un tomate, la mitad era por vergüenza y la otra mitad era por el enojo…luego de un suspiro para calmar sus ánimos se dirigió a la habitación de Ligna antes de ir a dormir…

~o~o~o~o~

La tan importante mañana ya estaba presente pintada en un claro cielo color turquesa, sin rastro de nubes y con un fresco viento de cambio…

-E-era todo esto necesario para el viaje?- pregunta Allen con una mirada de escepticismo…-mis pertenencias son pocas pero… ¿por qué 4 carruajes?- la pregunta retórica al parecer fue escuchada por el barón Campbell que soltó una escueta risa, dándole una palmada en la espalda al ojigris, descolocando sus lentes y provocándole un respingo por sus alterados nervios.

-Claro que son necesarios!...lastimosamente no pueden llevarse todas sus pertenencias pero me asegurare yo mismo de enviarles el resto la próxima semana- responde refiriéndose a la cantidad absurda y exagerada de ropa de los gemelos, además de libros, juguetes y demás cosas.

-Nosotros cuatro viajaremos en uno de los carruajes, dos de ellos son para el equipaje de Allen-sama, y los jóvenes Campbell, y el ultimo con la escolta de seguridad que nos acompañará- Aclara Ligna a los nobles hombres parados frente a la enorme puerta principal, esa puerta que los recibía días atrás ahora debía abrirse para la partida, siendo constantemente atravesada por una docena de personas al servicio de la mansión terminando de sacar las pertenencias de los menores, los cocheros verificando las riendas y amarres de cada caballo atado a los distintos carruajes, y el personal de seguridad esperando pacientemente la orden de salida.

~o~o~o~o~

Los últimos en salir por la puerta eran Nea y Mana acompañados de Katherina y el par de golems revoloteando en el aire fresco del exterior.

Cyrus les dio un cálido abrazo a ambos chicos con sus enormes brazos…-Nea, te encargo el cuidado de tu hermano, por favor ambos pórtense bien y no olviden estudiar mucho…los veremos en un par de días- habla con voz gruesa el imponente hombre dirigiéndose a sus adorados sobrinos y alborotando los cabellos de ambos.

-Si Señor!...los extrañaremos mucho- responde Nea haciendo un fallido intento de respuesta militar…

Ahora era el turno de su madre, quien se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de ambos…Katherina con una tierna sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos les dio a cada uno un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente, después dirige la mirada a Allen quien veía la emotiva escena de cerca. Allen, vestido con su elegante traje blanco hace una respetuosa reverencia quitándose el sombrero de copa e inclinándose, recordándole mucho los saludos y despedidas que Adam solía dedicarle con una alegre sonrisa.

-Mamá… prometemos que cuando seamos mayores, regresaremos y nuevamente viviremos todos juntos y seremos una enorme familia feliz, cuidaremos de ti y de tío Cyrus- habla orgulloso de su promesa Nea secundado por Mana, quien no podía hablar porque empezaba a hipear y llorar, atendía únicamente a asentir con su cabeza y abrazar nuevamente a su madre…

-Espero pronto cumplan esa promesa…mis queridos hijos…nunca…nunca olviden quienes son, y sus orígenes…la vida a veces puede ser muy dura, o muy hermosa, y ambas tendrán un notorio efecto en sus decisiones y en la forma de actuar… mis queridos Nea y Mana D. Campbell…deben irse, se les hace tarde, pórtense bien y coman todas sus verduras- musita mientras limpia las lágrimas de Mana y se pone de pie para ayudar a ambos niños a subir al carruaje sin remover en ningún momento su característica sonrisa…

Cyrus, Katherina y todos sus sirvientes veían contentos como las pequeñas manos se sacudían altivamente, mientras asomaban sus cabezas por la ventana, sus cabellos purpura se mecían con el viento y los gritos de despedida y risas eran opacadas con el sonido del relinchar de los caballos… se alejaban poco a poco de todo lo que era común, normal y conocido para ellos…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Los mitos y leyendas cuentan que Varela-chan solía actualizar todos los miércoles (ja…ja…je u.u' *sarcasmo ) auto promesa que espero retomar en las siguientes semanas…**

 **Por cierto…necesito la opinión de ustedes al respecto…tengo la loca idea en mi cabeza de crear un nuevo fic Yullen, donde se mezcle mi mundo fantasioso basado en la teoría científica "Hollow Earth" o "Tierra Hueca" (es una teoría random bastante creepy y alocada, si tienen curiosidad y no quieren esperar a la explicación del prólogo les invito a que la busquen y lean) y el Omegaverse! :D … la verdad es que hace poco que me encontré con este mundo de Alpha & Omega y me parece que combina a la perfección con Allen y Kanda…además que, estuve buscando Omegaverse de DGM y solo encontré uno en inglés y descontinuado…creo que este universo está teniendo auge gracias a las decenas de fanfic de Yuri on Ice que adoptan esta temática…(el 80% de los fic que leo de YOI son Omegaverse, por lo que quiero incursionar como pionera en DGM ^^…)**

 **Cuando tenga definida al menos dos opciones de historia y el prólogo para este nuevo fanfic se las presentare y dejare que escojan cual empezare a adaptar ;) aunque el tiempo de actualización será de 15 días, ya que mi primer obra y la principal siempre será Jikan no Breaker, la cual se mantendrá semanalmente y sin cambios…**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	15. Marian

**Marian**

Anteriormente

" _Cyrus, Katherina y todos sus sirvientes veían contentos como las pequeñas manos se sacudían altivamente, mientras asomaban sus cabezas por la ventana, sus cabellos purpura se mecían con el viento y los gritos de despedida y risas eran opacadas con el sonido del relinchar de los caballos… se alejaban poco a poco de todo lo que era común, normal y conocido para ellos…"_

~o~o~o~o~

La tranquilidad salía a flote a medida que se alejaban del pueblo e ingresaban a la cuidad para emprender un nuevo camino. Debían pasar primero por el bosque que conecta con la villa que había sufrido la pérdida del puente de acceso días atrás; a estas alturas y con el tiempo transcurrido lo más probable era que dicho puente ya estuviera nuevamente en condiciones, por lo que no tomarían atajos innecesarios… Allen respiró de nueva cuenta el aire puro que ingresaba por la ventana; su principal alivio fue dejar de sentir esa peligrosa presencia que los acosaba en la mansión, estando ciento por cien seguro de que se trataba de un miembro del escurridizo clan de los Noah…

En cuestión de un par de horas se hallaban atravesando el puente, siendo recibidos por los aldeanos que miraban tan lujosa e imponente caravana de carruajes pasar por la calle principal...los gemelos no despegaban en ningún momento sus ojos de la ventana, estaban tan admirados y encantados de ver, aunque sea a la lejanía, decenas de rostros alegres y desconocidos para ellos. Algunas personas les dedicaban saludos de despedía cuando observaban la persistente mirada curiosa de ambos niños analizando cada detalle de los alrededores, cada piedra y su colocación en el suelo, las fuentes de las plazas, los niños corriendo y jugando alegremente, los puestos de panadería, repostería y cientos de olores y colores nuevos inundando sus sentidos. Allen no podía evitar soltar una risa discreta y pensar en cómo sería la expresión en sus rostros si vieran al menos un décimo de lo que él había visto y apreciado con sus grises orbes en cada país al que había viajado…con culturas y tradiciones que rebasan la realidad y muy fuera de lo común, diferentes idiomas e idiosincrasia de las personas.

Ligna parecía un tanto indiferente a la interacción con el trio de jóvenes, limitándose a leer el periódico en la sección de temas políticos y empresariales… no hacía falta destacar que el joven Allen, a sus ojos, era una de las personas más poderosas e influyentes de la nobleza, su título lo denotaba, además de su excepcional intelecto; si bien se cumpliera el plazo que tenía destinado para descansar, o como él lo llamaba "vacaciones", sin duda cumpliría su deber atosigándolo hasta el punto de llevarlo a rastras a cada plenaria en la corte o facultad académica que requiriera de la opinión de Allen…las únicas ocasiones que parecía no renuente a participar de dichos temas, en especial los económicos, era cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad de abordar una embarcación con rumbo a algún país o reino el cual no hubiese visitado…en especial cuando le permitían llevar todos sus instrumentos de estudio de alquimia y sus tan adorados libros…y ahora estaba seguro que ya no se negaría, empezando a aceptar la condición de que el par de niños viajasen con ellos…no cabía duda; la pintoresca mansión Youthsett estaría, después de muchos años, llena de vida…

~o~o~o~o~

Si la mansión de la familia Campbell era lujosa y grande, la envergadura total de terreno que poseía abarca apenas un cuarto del inmenso bosque y las tierras aledañas pertenecientes a la familia Youthsett, y ni hablar siquiera del tamaño descomunal de la mansión principal, en donde Allen actualmente residía… era una de las propiedades más ostentosas y grandes, destacando la privilegiada vista que tenía de la cuidad al estar ubicada sobre una tenue colina rodeada de exuberante vegetación y centenarios árboles, de los cuales, muchas leyendas de los habitantes de la zona relataban apariciones de seres mágicos que abundaban en demasía y podían fácilmente ser divisados al interior de tan majestuoso bosque…

La arquitectura de la mansión contaba con detalles del periodo renacentista, los agudos techos de duro granito emulando las torres vigías de los palacios reales…con un intrincado y pulcro paisajismo a su entrada; un hermoso jardín tapizado con lirios rojos, amarillos y blancos formando perfectos patrones geométricos que daban la bienvenida a cualquier visitante…en su interior destacaban los tapices de las más finas telas importadas de exóticos y vibrantes colores acompañando esculturas preciosamente talladas en el techo y en cada rincón que necesitase un vigía de piedra o bronce, cientos de muebles y raros objetos cubrían los pasillos, algunos cuadros con fotos familiares y otros simplemente de la naturaleza y distintos artes abstractos. Contaba con una docena de habitaciones, salas de estar, estudios y una inmensa biblioteca; en la parte posterior de tan majestosa construcción destacaba una brillante laguna con longevos peces orientales rodeada de hermosas flores de loto… era un lugar mágico; de día solemne… y de noche seductor y misterioso.

~o~o~o~o~

Allen por fin soltó una escandalosa risa… reía porque no podía sacar de su ensoñación al par de niños que parecía estuviesen observando alguna especie de dinosaurio o a la reina en persona, con sus ojos abiertos cual platos y sus bocas formando una "o" perfecta… admirando cada detalle de las paredes exteriores y la inmensa puerta de madera tallada.

-Nea…estas babeando!- ahora no podía evitar sujetarse con ambas manos su estómago cuando el dolor se hacía presente al no dejar de reír a carcajadas, burlándose del menor con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas limpiando el rastro de saliva que salía de su boca y le dedicaba una mirada avergonzada…

-Ligna-san…cuanto tiempo se llevaran desempacando las cosas?- pregunta luego de haber recuperado su compostura y dejando de lado a los gemelos que ahora recorrían el inmenso jardín frontal y contemplaban las flores con el par de golems a sus espaldas.

Ligna dedica una mirada de reojo antes de sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj –adelántense….yo me cerciorare del arreglo del equipaje de los jóvenes Campbell en la habitación que… a petición tuya estaría ubicada a la par de la recamara principal- musita con un gesto de resignación…de lejos podía ver el entusiasmo del ojigris por recorrer el lugar con los niños y mostrárselos.

~o~o~o~o~

…sobre el cómodo pasto verde, rojos cabellos podían ser apreciados junto a unas pocas hojas secas esparcidas en el suelo… un ávido joven de 15 años estaba a la espera de la persona a la cual acompañaría en un viaje de rutina…abre sus ojos color vino, mirando hacia arriba cuando una silueta bloquea el paso del sol…

-Pensé que yo tendría que esperarte a ti…no veo porque tan impaciente por salir esta vez Cross…- musita el misterioso hombre.

-Tsk…esto en realidad es aburrido…pero prefiero ser yo el que esté esperando, a recibir una reprimenda de parte del idiota de Tiedoll- gruñe en contradicción a sus pensamientos, tenía cierto interés por acompañar al exorcista en esta ocasión…por fin se había librado de la extraña manía sobreprotectora de Madre y del asedio de su amigo Babar al permanecer en la Orden siguiendo los pasos de su amigo… estirando los brazos para liberar un poco de tensión acumulada se levanta perezosamente lanzando un bostezo para terminar de espabilarse.

El muchacho irlandés era un tanto problemático, de temperamento tosco, egocéntrico y hasta cierto punto narcisista, gustaba de jugar al póker con los buscadores y con cualquier pobre hombre que estuviera dispuesto a perder hasta la ropa apostando…tenía un peculiar gusto por las mujeres mayores y se jactaba de ser todo un "don juan" a pesar de la edad que tenía…

En realidad era uno de los más recientes miembros del departamento científico de la Orden Oscura…bajo la tutela del exorcista Froi Tiedoll, tenía un inusual talento con el manejo de pociones y creación de talismanes. Su mayor aspiración era convertirse en un exorcista…pero ya que carecía de inocencia su trabajo como ayudante dentro del área de investigación lo acercaba al "campo de batalla" que tanto admiraba…

~o~o~o~o~

Días atrás, mientras ayudaba con el movimiento de archivos escuchó los murmullos de sus superiores, hablando sobre el rumor de la presentación de un prototipo de intercomunicador que fue creado por el joven científico Youthsett…había escuchado con anterioridad hablar de él, se decía que era el miembro más joven de su familia en obtener un doctorado y maestría académica, además de ser un talentoso genio y alquimista. La curiosidad despertaba como una tenue chispa surcando su mente y ladeando su cabeza con una mueca por sonrisa corrió al lugar en el que casi seguramente encontraría al hombre con complejo de artista para así aclarar sus dudas.

Su suposición era acertada…a las afueras del formidable edificio de trabajo se encontraba un hombre de gruesos lentes y alborotados cabellos haciendo extraños trazos con un carboncillo en su mano sobre una hoja de papel, retratando el lúgubre paisaje rocoso. A hurtadillas se asoma por un costado para sorprenderlo y arruinar su dibujo.

-Dime lo que sabes sobre la presentación de los nuevos intercomunicadores- habla sin rodeos obligando al concentrado hombre a suspirar y encontrar su mirada con los ojos carmesí del muchacho a sus espaldas…

\- ¿Cómo es que te enteras siempre de asuntos secretos? ¿Acaso no te has metido en bastantes problemas ya por eso? Los dos sabemos que no quieres regresar con Madre y aburrirte eternamente con sus anécdotas y embriagarte con su aliento a vino- habla en una muestra de resignación, ya que inútilmente quitaría el impulso del más joven por averiguar más sobre el tema.

-ajá…- ignora el intento de advertencia y se cruza de brazos bufando molesto, pensaba que su amigo se jactaba de ser mayor que él y de ser un miembro de los exorcistas de la división europea.

-uuuh~… en una semana enviaran a Cale para escoltar al marqués y el prototipo que presentara a los miembros del departamento técnico y científico- habla rascando su cabeza al sentirse un poco incómodo con la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo –si prometes no colarte en el viaje a escondidas te ayudare para que puedas viajar con él y con los buscadores asignados, creo que les hace falta un miembro del departamento científico y un asistente cuenta…supongo- musita con una tenue sonrisa al ver la cara de asombro y felicidad de su amigo.

-En serio!?...- incrédulo hacia lo fácil que fue esta vez sacarle información…

-Hai hai…te ayudare, pero me debes una…mmm… tal vez necesite un modelo para poner en práctica una nueva técnica de pintura…- musita para luego continuar con su dibujo e ignorar la cara de fastidio del pelirrojo por lo antes mencionado…

~o~o~o~o~

Luego de ciertas abogaciones y advertencias por parte de Froi se le permitió acompañar a Cale, un joven exorcista que viajaría más como una mera formalidad para brindarle protección al chico noble y a los dos buscadores designados para emprender el viaje con rumbo a la ciudad en donde se ubica la mansión Youthsett…los días pasaron rápido y en cuestión de minutos partirían hacia un encuentro predestinado…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevara llegar a la mansión?- pregunta caminando a la par del exorcista pelinegro con, a su parecer, una fastidiosa sonrisa amable.

-Según el mapa nos tomara un día de viaje y alrededor de día y medio para el regreso- responde al cuestionamiento de Cross.

-aaaah~- coloca sus manos sobre su cabeza lanzando un suspiro derrotado…sería un largo viaje, pero valdría la pena, siempre y cuando pudiera conocer en persona al genio alquimista y comprobar con sus propios ojos de que era capaz…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Adivina adivinador… ¿quiénes eran los carismáticos personaje que faltaban por aparecer? xD jejeje bueno pues los cabos sueltos poco a poco van tomando forma y de antemano les agradezco por la paciencia infinita que tienen con mi persona al no darles ni una pisca de Yullen aun *le tiran piedras… les prometo que valdrá la pena la extenuante espera ^^**

 **Aún falta conocer quién es ese misterioso Noé que esta tras la pista de Adam ;)**

 **（＾** **ω** **ω** **）**

 **Ahora si…hablando de otro tema…**

 **Ya tengo el nombre del nuevo proyecto de fanfic, la introducción al AU de Lemuria y la introducción al universo Omegaverse… solo me falta decidir cuál de las dos opciones llevar a cabo en la historia…y para eso necesitaré de su opinión, quiero que me digan cuál de estas dos historias les parece más llamativa y la ganadora será la que desarrollare y publicare la próxima semana:**

 **El guerrero alfa Kanda Yuu de Atlántida jura vengarse por la muerte de su hermano Alma Karma, a manos de Mana Walker, rey de Lemuria, quien lo manda a ejecutar por supuestamente infiltrarse dentro del castillo como un espía del país rival y robar el tesoro más valioso del reino, que aun con el transcurso de los días no han podido encontrar….traiciones, una inminente guerra y un secreto descubierto ponen a prueba la lealtad y el corazón del mejor espadachín atlante…**

 **Dos reinos sufren del asedio de un grupo rebelde unificado (Familia Noah); los habitantes de Lemuria se ven en desventaja… y para evitar la caída de la monarquía débilmente sostenida debido a las condiciones de habitabilidad de las tierras infértiles acuerda un pacto de matrimonio arreglado con el reino de Atlántida quienes están militar, económica y socialmente estables, con el compromiso de ambos príncipes; Kanda Yuu…el mejor guerrero del clan de loto y príncipe heredero al ser el único alfa de la familia y Allen Walker…hijo del recién fallecido Mana Walker y guardando recelosamente el secreto de ser uno de los únicos omega hombre del reino…**

 **Este proyecto tendrá las siguientes características: Mpreg, AU, escenas gore, violencia, posible muerte de un personaje, un poco OOC…. Y una leve insinuación al NeaxAllen xD**

 **Ship principales: Yullen y Lavilee ;)**

 **Espero me ayuden a escoger la mejor de las dos historias! :D**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	16. Aviso Especial

AVISO ESPECIAL

Waaaa…! Minna-san solo quería darles el aviso de que por fin he publicado la introducción de la historia que fue ganadora de más votos ^^ de antemano les agradezco por la cantidad de apoyo y comentarios positivos…me alegraron mucho el día y me sentí satisfecha y feliz al responder sus comentarios con el mismo animo que las caracteriza…por eso las invito a leer esta alocada historia! (^w^)~ las amodoro! ( ω *)

 **Titulada "Lemuria** **レムーリャ** **"**

 **Descripcion:**

"Dos reinos sufren del asedio de un grupo rebelde unificado; los habitantes de Lemuria se ven en desventaja… y para evitar la caída de la monarquía débilmente sostenida debido a las condiciones de habitabilidad de las tierras infértiles acuerda un pacto de matrimonio arreglado con el reino de Atlántida quienes están militar, económica y socialmente estables, con el compromiso de ambos príncipes; Kanda Yuu…el mejor guerrero del clan de loto y príncipe heredero al ser el único alfa de la familia y Allen Walker…hijo del recién fallecido Mana Walker y guardando recelosamente el secreto de ser uno de los únicos omega hombre del reino…"

 **Tengan una linda noche…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	17. Engañoso

**Engañoso**

Anteriormente

" _-aaaah~- coloca sus manos sobre su cabeza lanzando un suspiro derrotado…sería un largo viaje, pero valdría la pena, siempre y cuando pudiera conocer en persona al genio alquimista y comprobar con sus propios ojos de que era capaz…"_

~o~o~o~o~

-Mo~…no seas malo… juro que me portaré bien…- decía mientras cruzaba un par de dedos tras su espalda, con ojos suplicantes y tratando de poner el rostro más inocente frente al peli castaño sentado en su enorme escritorio atiborrado de libros.

Lanzando un suspiro al aire, Allen masajea su cien con su delicada mano, en un vano intento por aliviar el renuente dolor de cabeza producto del golpe que había recibido horas atrás…

 **Flashback…**

Desde la salida de la mansión Campbell temprano en la mañana, habían transcurrido 9 horas de viaje ininterrumpido a rápido galope. Luego de la llegada, el ameno recorrido por cada rincón de la extensa edificación, una cena tranquila y una alocada ducha antes de dormir el trio de jóvenes había ya agotado todas sus energías…

La habitación de los hermanos era de lejos modesta…con un precioso ventanal junto a cómodos sillones de un sutil color naranja y una enorme cama en la que bien cabrían 4 personas con un dosel del mismo color que los sillones en juego. Era la primera noche lejos del lugar que los vio "nacer" y era evidente aun el rastro de tristeza y melancolía en ambos chicos, Allen no dejo pasar desapercibidos sus gestos, con una cálida sonrisa y una toalla en sus manos terminaba de secar el cabello de Mana, quien tenía ya su pijama puesta mientras Nea bostezaba y esperaba pacientemente sobre la cama la hora de dormir.

-A-Allen-san…mi cabello ya está seco, gracias- susurra el pequeño Mana con un rubor en sus mejillas por el infantil y sobreprotector trato por parte de Allen, quien lo trataba cual madre cariñosa.

-No… si no está del todo seco podrás pescar un resfriado- regaña con tono suave el peli castaño.

-Déjalo en paz, yo terminare de secarlo..- habló esta vez Nea, bajando del cómodo colchón y arrebatándole la toalla de las manos al ojigris, tantos mimos lo hacían poner una mueca de disgusto…pero en verdad estaba un poco…celoso?...de no ser él quien recibiera ese trato por parte del mayor.

Mana se removió de su lugar dando por finalizado el acicalamiento de su cabello, después corrió en dirección a la cama junto a su hermano y se despidieron de Allen, el más alto salió, no sin antes dejar que los golems entraran a la habitación y cuidaran de sus dueños mientras visitaban al dios Morfeo.

-…Buenas noches chicos…que descansen- musito con voz queda y una tenue sonrisa al cerrar la puerta.

~o~o~o~o~

En definitiva sería un día bastante ocupado… según lo agendado por Ligna, la escolta que lo llevaría al lugar de presentación llegaría en cuestión de horas a sus tierras. Las ansias por exponer con orgullo su más ambicioso invento lo invadieron y motivó a pasar por el salón de trabajo después de levantarse, solo para cerciorarse de que no se le olvidara nada y tuviera tiempo para estar con Nea y Mana a la hora del almuerzo y antes de partir.

Su viaje duraría no más de 3 días, tiempo en el que esperaba que los gemelos se adaptaran a su nuevo hogar en lo que el cumplía con sus obligaciones y deber como cabeza de familia, no podía cancelar la cita o posponerla puesto que fue programada con meses de anticipación y que coincidiera con su regreso de Edo y sus vacaciones fue un tanto triste y decepcionante…pero no podía hacer mas nada…

Entró a una oscura habitación con extraños objetos forrados por tela blanca para ocultar el contenido; conociendo ese lugar como la palma de su mano camino de forma confiada entre los muebles y por el laberintico espacio llegando hasta la ventana. Al acercarse y abrir la gigantesca cortina que impedía el paso de luz fue cuando finalmente pudo apreciarse cada rincón de tan extravagante cuarto; con una mesa céntrica llena de utensilios, herramientas, tubos de ensayo, libros, objetos de metal y minerales de diferentes tamaños y formas, además de una estantería llena de libros y en el lugar más alejado a la puerta esas enormes estructuras cubiertas por tela… un destello en los lentes del ojigris denotaba el cambio de actitud deseoso por pasar el día entero en ese lugar de trabajo e inventar o patentar cuantas ideas fantasiosas surcaran por su mente, desde una nueva máquina a vapor, hasta las mejoras de su "arma" personalizada…

Se recogía las mangas de su camisa y tarareaba una canción, amarro su cabello en una cola alta y empezó a hurgar entre la exuberante cantidad de objetos extraños en la mesa aquellos que tenían relación con sus intercomunicadores y unas cuantas cosas que tal vez estaban de más, pero no podía evitar llevarlas consigo en su viaje…

Fue en el momento en el que, de cuclillas con su cabeza metida en una especie de gabinete recibió un golpe en su espalda, el susto y la impresión provocados lograron que su cabeza diera un fuerte golpe contra la dura madera del mueble, logrando que un quejido lastimero saliera por su garganta y las lágrimas se empezaran a acumular en sus ojos como un niño sentimental después de un raspón en la rodilla…

-Como no te vi al despertar le pregunte a ese señor gruñón donde estabas y al final me dijo que te encontraría aquí… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te hoy irías de viaje a quien sabe dónde?- Nea espetó molesto con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la puerta –además…al parecer tenías razón…Mana tiene un poco de temperatura y resfrío- dijo, esta vez con sus ojos ahora denotando un poco de preocupación.

Allen, después de reponerse del golpe se sentó en el suelo viendo al causante de su dolor…al parecer Nea había lanzado al pequeño golem a su espalda, Timcampy también estaba en el suelo algo aturdido por el golpe…

-¿Señor gruñón?... espera… ¿Mana está resfriado?!- luego de concentrarse en las palabras dichas por el menor pudo responder alzando un poco su tono de voz y con sus ojos desorbitantes.

-Hablas de Ligna-san?- asiente con la cabeza -…llamaré al médico para que recete los debidos medicamentos…iré a ver como esta- se levanta y camina en dirección a la habitación de los menores junto a un molesto Nea y un atolondrado golem siguiéndoles el paso…

 **Fin del flashback**

~o~o~o~o~

-No te dije nada por evadir mi pregunta de hace un rato Allen- musita molesto por no darle respuesta…después del incidente con el ojigris y el golem dorado, la rápida e inesperada visita del doctor y el sermón de regaño por parte de Ligna, se hallaban en la situación inicial; un cansado Allen sentado en su escritorio siendo acosado por Nea…

Luego de meditar sus opciones por un momento, y dado que la escolta aún no estaba presente hablo después de lo que parecían ser horas para el impaciente niño.

-De acuerdo…iras…- habla derrotado por la insistencia del menor que parece recobrar una sonrisa ladina y una mirada gatuna.

-Pero…-

Antes de que el pelimorado se retirara de la estancia interrumpiendo su caminar; Nea regresa su vista por sobre su hombro para encontrarse con el rostro de Allen a medio cubrir con su flequillo, una expresión seria, con las manos sobre el escritorio juntando sus dedos y un aura maligna que hacía que el cuerpo del pelimorado pidiera a gritos salir corriendo y no dejar que lo alcance, conocía de antemano esa escalofriante pose…

-…solo podrás salir si cumples con una condición…- musita manteniendo oculta la mitad del rostro, dejando a la vista una sonrisa sínica y de satisfacción.

-N-no creo que sea necesario…t-te dij-ije que m-me portaría bien…- espeto Nea con voz trémula, el hermoso rostro de Allen podía dar mucho miedo a veces… _-hasta el mismo diablo le tendría miedo-_ pensó.

-No te puedes negar…recuerda que gané en la partida de ajedrez…así que debes pagar la apuesta que hicimos…y… ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora?... ¿no lo crees?- dejando escapar una pequeña risa haciendo erizar los cabellos de Nea.

-y… ¿Cu-cuál es la condición?- se atreve a preguntar esperando que su mal presentimiento solo sea eso…un mal presentimiento.

-En una hora iras a tu habitación para arreglarte y preparar tus cosas para el viaje- musita levantándose de su asiento, caminando lenta y confiadamente, pasando de largo al nervioso e intrigado joven…debía hacer unas cuantas diligencias antes de partir…

~o~o~o~o~

Después del transcurso de dos horas Allen finalmente recibió el aviso de arribo de su escolta por parte del personal de su servidumbre; no podía negar que se sentía preocupado al dejar a Mana al cuidado de Ligna, no por motivos de confianza, sino por la frágil salud del menor y por los perceptibles cambios relacionados a los Noah, de los cuales su asistente en demasía desconocía.

-Suerte en tu presentación Allen… Yo cuidare del joven Mana, pero mi postura sigue en contra de que viajes junto al joven Nea… puede ser peligroso… después de todo desconoces el lugar al que se dirigen ¿cierto?- pregunta Ligna con su usual semblante serio pero con preocupación en su timbre de voz.

-Gracias Ligna-san…pero mientras Nea permanezca a mi lado dudo que algo le pueda suceder, de ser posible lo protegería con mi vida…pero eso por el momento no será necesario, solo será un viaje de rutina con la diferencia que esta vez iré acompañado, eso es todo- argumenta con la excusa perfecta para salir con Nea aun a sabiendas de los posibles peligros de viajar a un lugar desconocido, una cosa era ir solo, ahora sería ir con alguien más y velar por su seguridad. Ligna solo atino a dar la orden para que el portero se encargara de abrir las gigantescas puertas metálicas de ingreso al jardín de frente esperando que su viaje sea cómodo y lo más rápido posible.

Su cabello castaño atado en una cola baja y sus lentes pulcros y sin ninguna mancha, con un libro en su mano y sosteniendo un bastón negro en la otra, vistiendo un elegante traje de torna color gris, resaltando su delgada figura y portando un elegante sombrero de copa; cada pieza de tan elaborado y costoso traje acomodado como anillo al dedo debía dar una impotente y poderosa impresión frente a las personas que disponían a acompañarlo, debían añadir un toque más adulto al fino rostro de su portador y acentuar su belleza gracias a sus facciones andróginas…

Antes del ingreso del carruaje noto que había un pequeño gran faltante…moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro buscaba a cierta persona, en ese momento se encontraba solo en el enorme recibidor principal. Habiéndose despedido adecuadamente de Mana, Ligna y sus sirvientes…se suponía que ya debería estar listo, si hacia una hora exacta que no tenía noticias de él.

-¿Dónde te has metido Nea?- preguntaba al aire, esperando mágicamente una respuesta, que no llego, y fue interrumpida por el sonido de los cascos de los caballos acercándose a las puertas que estaban abiertas…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Me siento halagada por todo el apoyo y comentarios positivos que el fic de Lemuria ha recibido... haré mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizarlo semanalmente aunque no prometo nada todavía, ya que en menos de una semana comienzan nuevamente mis clases y apenas tendré tiempo para respirar *se va a un rincón y llora…**

 **Les cuento algo gracioso… xD acatando un buen consejo días atrás, ahora normalmente dedico al menos una hora para escribir ya que solo lo hago cuando estoy en la computadora porque aún no me acostumbro a escribir directamente en la plataforma o en el teléfono…el chiste está en que hay ocasiones en las que el boqueo mental me obliga a saltar uno o dos días sin escribir por falta de inspiración e ideas… y ayer fue el colmo; una cosa es escribir amenamente en tu fanfic todas las tardes al menos unos cuantos párrafos ...y la otra es que te fastidie tu impetuosa imaginación a la 1:30 de la mañana, como si fuera un tren desenfrenado bombardeándote con ideas geniales (eran ideas para el fic de Lemuria más que todo) e impidiéndote el dormir tranquila el resto de la noche… *tiene una nube depresiva sobre su cabeza…al final no pude dormir el resto de la noche porque pase anotando todo lo que se me venía a la cabeza, el lado bueno de esto es que el prólogo será épico ;) lo prometo.**

 **Un agradecimiento final por 1.5K de lecturas! :D muchas arigatow!** ありがとう!

 **Pronto retomare la conversación pendiente de Nea y Allen en el presente (no crean que me he olvidado de ellos o de Kanda y Johnny) ^^ y solo diré que esa "arma" que se hizo mención en este capítulo hará acto de aparición más adelante (** **・** **・** **)** **人** **(** **・** **・** **)**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	18. Conny

**Conny**

Anteriormente

" _-¿Dónde te has metido Nea?- preguntaba al aire, esperando mágicamente una respuesta, que no llego, y fue interrumpida por el sonido de los cascos de los caballos acercándose a las puertas que estaban abiertas…"_

~o~o~o~o~

De un carruaje de un intenso tono negro bajaron dos personas; un joven con lentes y cabello pelirrojo vestido con una bata blanca, y un hombre alto, pelinegro de ojos café, portando un extraño traje negro que llamo la atención de Allen pues nunca había visto el emblema que portaba, además del estilo de traje. Seguidos de cerca por los dos cocheros que vestían una larga túnica de color beige, con sus capuchas puestas, solo pudo distinguir el color de cabello de ambos; uno era rubio y el otro era de cabellos castaños.

A Allen le pareció de la más rara caravana, al parecer el chico pelirrojo no dejaba de gruñir y fruncir el ceño, por el contrario el más alto parecía ser una especie de fotografía, que nunca removía esa suave sonrisa y expresión de su rostro _, -quizás sea el motivo por el cual ese chico esté de mal humor-_ pensaba mientras esbozaba una risilla nerviosa junto a una mueca en los labios al ver la divertida escena que montaban esos dos subiendo las escaleras.

El pelinegro fue el primero en presentarse, era absurdamente alto en comparación a Allen, por lo que este se sentía un poco incómodo y nervioso al tener que levantar un poco más su cabeza para verle a los ojos…

Colocando su puño cerca de su boca y carraspeando su garganta antes de hablar… –Marques Youthsett…será un honor servirle como escolta en el camino hacia los cuarteles de la Orden Oscura, mi nombre es Cale, soy un exorcista miembro de la rama inglesa de la Orden, mi misión en este viaje será brindarle seguridad y asegurarme de que presente su patente a tiempo, también lo escoltare personalmente de vuelta a su hogar- musita brindándole una cálida sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la del ojigris, relajando un poco los nervios y el ambiente de la primera impresión.

-Ellos son los buscadores asignados al igual que nosotros para este viaje- Cale reanudo la presentación, refiriéndose en esta ocasión al par de hombres que viajaban en el asiento del cochero –Él es Marshall- señalando al chico rubio, quien solo se limitó a hacer una elegante reverencia al inclinar su cabeza –y él es Sam- ahora señalaba al chico a la par de Marshall, el de cabellos castaños…

-E-es un gusto conocerlo marques…e-espero que s-su viaje junto a nosotros sea ameno- musita sintiéndose apenado por la presentación…

-El gusto es mío Sam- responde amable el ojigris moviendo su mano a modo de saludo ya que ambos buscadores estaban varios pasos atrás de Cale.

-Y por último…- refiriéndose al joven que parecía escanearlo con la mirada –él es Cross, es asistente del personal científico de la Orden, él le entregara y verificará el papeleo que deberá llenar durante el camino-

-Heee~…..esto no es lo que esperaba- pensando en voz alta, colocando sus dedos bajo su mentón, en una pose peculiar analizando la apariencia del ojigris, callando la introducción del pelinegro y llamado la atención de todos.

-Etto… Cross...verdad? …E-es un gusto conocerte- sentía que la mirada inquisidora del pelirrojo lo ponía tremendamente nervioso, así que caminó unos pasos hasta ponerse frente al chico y extender su mano para estrecharla en son de un amistoso saludo.

Sin muestra de pena ni formalidades y bajo las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, tomo el corbatín que sobresalía del traje de Allen, acercando demasiado su rostro al del ojigris, haciendo que igualara su estatura, aunque no era mucha la diferencia ya que Cross era bastante alto para su edad -¿Eres hombre verdad? ¿Eres el gran científico y alquimista del que todos hablan? ¿Cuántos años tienes? … y ¿Tienes conocimientos de lucha o tiro?- inundándolo con incomodas preguntas y manteniendo una mirada seria.

Allen sintió como casi literalmente una nube tormentosa llovía sobre su cabeza, totalmente derrotado por las preguntas que había hecho el impetuoso chico que no parecía conocer la palabra "espacio personal" ni "respeto a los mayores"… su paciencia ya estaba al límite, su orgullo y virilidad por el suelo, y ni siquiera habían emprendido el viaje.

-…s-soy hombre… por enésima vez si… tengo 19 años… no tengo conocimientos de tiro, solo de defensa personal y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo…- bisbiseo agachando su cabeza mientras una infantil mueca se plasmaba en su rostro.

-Cross esa no es forma de tratar a un noble, por favor mide más tus palabras- dijo Cale regañando al curioso chico de mirada carmesí.

-Hai hai… ya entendí… aunque con ese debilucho cuerpo dudo que puedas noquear a una simple mariposa…- musita haciendo un ademan con su mano restándole importancia al asunto recién ocurrido, Marshall contenía la risa que amenazaba con salir de su boca y Sam solo miraba anonadado tratando de articular alguna palabra.

-Cre-creo que ya es tiempo de partir- Sam menciona luego de cuestionarse si era correcto hablar en ese momento al ver que llevaban ya unos cuantos minutos en el mismo lugar, además que supone debían partir cuanto antes.

-E-esperen!...-

Una sexta voz hace acto de presencia…

-Ah!... debo disculparme, olvide mencionar que me acompañará en este viaje mi adorada hermana menor… ¿habrá algún problema por ello?- musita recobrando la compostura perdida minutos atrás, cambiando a una actitud sombría y hablando en tono sarcástico imperceptible para todos a excepción de una persona…

-No no… no hay problema alguno marques Youthsett!- habla Cale negando con su cabeza rápidamente.

~o~o~o~o~

Terminando de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, entra en el recibidor una linda niña jalando el maletín con su ropa para el viaje; con una larga cabellera castaña, un precioso vestido de mangas color amarillo con falda de campana y un lazo verde atado en moño justo en su cintura resaltando su cuerpo… aquella niña de estatura baja, piel trigueña, ojos grandes y pestanas rizadas emanaba sutil belleza…

…

¿Belleza? … si

…

¿Inocencia? … mmm… pues…

Si con la mirada se pudiera asesinar a alguien… Nea hubiese enterrado deseosamente la filosa daga una y otra vez en el delicado cuerpo de Allen riendo desquiciadamente hasta verlo ahogarse en su propia sangre… un nuevo sentimiento había visto la luz dentro de la cabeza del joven Noah… una mueca por sonrisa revelaba más de cerca un tic en la ceja, las venas de la cien exaltadas y hasta pareciera tener los colmillos más agudos junto a los dientes que dejaba ver…

-No soy…- antes de corregir las palabras dichas por el ojigris, este se adelanta y con su mano enguantada tapa la boca del menor.

-Debo discutir unos cuantos asuntos con mi hermana antes de partir… Cale-san, si gusta pueden adelantarse, en un momento los alcanzaremos, solo sean cuidadosos con el equipaje al momento de subirlo…- musita escondiendo el terrible dolor que quería escapar a gritos expresado en su boca ya que Nea estaba mordiendo con fuerza la mano que el usaba para cubrir su boca.

-Tendré el cuidado necesario, tómense el tiempo que necesiten para hablar, pero no demasiado porque debemos partir cuanto antes- menciona el exorcista pelinegro tomando la caja y la maleta que yacían a la par del ojigris, dejándolos finalmente solos.

-Ahora…- con su mano libre golpea la cabeza de Nea, provocando que liberara su mano y soltara un quejido llevando su mano a la zona en donde lo había golpeado –es bueno que te sientas molesto y no avergonzado por vestir un lindo traje de señorita~- dice Allen añadiendo una sonrisa sarcástica y hablando en tono de burla.

-Solo quiero saber por qué diablos debo usar este ridículo vestido y fingir ser una niña?- bufando molesto en obviedad cruzándose de brazos.

–Esta es la venganza por las ultimas bromas que me has hecho Nea…además, te dije que irías junto a mí con una condición; la apuesta cobrada era el vestido…la condición es que debes fingir ser mi hermana durante todo el viaje, nadie debe saber que eres un chico y mucho menos conocer tu nombre- Allen menciona resaltando las últimas palabras en un tono más serio, dando a entender la importancia de tal mandato. Odiaba hacer uso de su posición como persona responsable de la protección de ellos pero aun no podía darle a entender a Nea que, tanto él como Mana estaban siendo protegidos y escondidos de todo aquel que tuviera la intención de dañarlos, usarlos para sus propios beneficios e inclusive peor, si algún miembro de la familia Noah los encontrase.

-Entiendo tu punto…pero dime… ¿qué nombre debo usar?- musito Nea inflando sus mejillas dando por perdida su batalla imaginaria.

Pensando un poco y tratando de encontrar un nombre adecuado para el…o ella?...

~o~o~o~o~

Finalmente Allen ayuda a subir a Nea al carruaje subiendo él seguidamente; en el interior, justo al lado de la ventana estaba Cross observando a cabalidad cada detalle de los nuevos ocupantes de los asientos de en frente, más precisamente a Allen…Cale estaba sentado junto a Cross quedando ahora frente al peli castaño.

-Perdón por la demora…les presento a mi hermana, ella es Conny Youthsett- señalando al menor que al parecer ya estaba entrando en personaje causándole un poco de gracia su intento de voz sutil y suave.

-Es un gusto pequeña Conny- Saluda Cale sacudiendo su mano…

Al momento de fijar su vista en la del pelinegro y antes de saludar ocurrió algo extraño, sintió como cada poro de su piel se erizaba y su cuerpo entero reaccionaba como si frente a él estuviera algo potencialmente peligroso, sintió su vista nublarse por un momento, también el retumbar de su corazón que se empezaba a agitar -…el gusto es mío señor, creo que debemos partir ya…se hace tarde hermano- menciono inventando una excusa apartando la vista inmediatamente del exorcista y posándola en la ventana, y para evitar que Allen notase su cambio de actitud opto por frotarse los ojos simulando estar cansado.

Cross se mantenía al margen como un simple espectador de la conversación, su único interés era saber más sobre el misterioso marqués, pero debía esperar almenos a que llegaran a la posada en la que pasarían la noche para estar a solas e interrogarlo más a fondo para así saciar todas sus dudas…o ese era su plan, luego de notar, en un ínfimo instante como los ojos de la pequeña Conny se tornaron completamente de un tono ámbar para luego regresar a su color original, escuchando luego la excusa de la menor y la reacción indiferente de los adultos, asumiendo que no notaron lo que él sí…

El ojigris ignorando completamente el destino al cual debían llegar, y Nea inconscientemente sentándose lejos del exorcista…

~o~o~o~o~

 **La venganza se sirve en un plato frio!… que les pareció la idea de vestir como una linda señorita al músico en potencia (?) jejeje aunque el gusto no le durara mucho tiempo a Allen ya lo verán.**

 **¿Qué creen que hará Marian?, ¿Cuándo creen que habrá Yullen y lemon? xD *creo que no debí alborotar el panal *olviden la última pregunta *LOL *no me maten aún**

 **PD: Me emocione demasiado escribiendo el prólogo de Lemuria y aun no lo termino…paciencia** ಠ‿↼

 **PD2: Siento extraño dejar estas notas tan cortas ya que últimamente les escribo un testamento con mis pesares y dolencias casi del mismo largo de los capítulos *exagero demasiado *espero a ustedes no les aburra leerlas *las amodoro**

 **PD3: Oficialmente terminaron mis vacaciones… (** **w** **)**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	19. Plática

**Plática**

Anteriormente

" _Cross se mantenía al margen como un simple espectador de la conversación, su único interés era saber más sobre el misterioso marqués, pero debía esperar almenos a que llegaran a la posada en la que pasarían la noche para estar a solas e interrogarlo más a fondo para así saciar todas sus dudas…o ese era su plan, luego de notar, en un ínfimo instante como los ojos de la pequeña Conny se tornaron completamente de un tono ámbar para luego regresar a su color original, escuchando luego la excusa de la menor y la reacción indiferente de los adultos, asumiendo que no notaron lo que él sí…_

 _El ojigris ignorando completamente el destino al cual debían llegar, y Nea inconscientemente sentándose lejos del exorcista…"_

~o~o~o~o~

-…Nea…-

-Ese es mi nombre… ¿por?- se encoge de hombros el hombre pelimorado manteniendo un semblante calmo sin ninguna expresión.

-Honestamente no estaba en mis planes de hoy lidiar con tigo, es más!~… de no ser por el golpe en mi espalda diría que todo lo que ocurrió ayer hubiera sido nada más que una maldita pesadilla- Gruñe con cierto tono sarcástico apretando con mayor intensidad el pomo de la puerta que aun sostenía… en realidad no es parte de la naturaleza del albino ser descortés y grosero pero… ¿Cómo no desconfiar de un noah?

-Auch!... tengo sentimientos sabes?- musita en un intento de lucir consternado por el comentario de Allen colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

-Ve al punto y ya, Timcampy y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy- musita haciendo uso de toda la paciencia acumulada que posee. Esta vez desiste de abrir la puerta, en cambio ahora dirige toda su atención al noé de la destrucción preguntándose si el hombre frente a él era real o solo una extraña proyección de su mente.

-Tim?...- Nea dirige su mirada al golem que revolotea alrededor del peliblanco…

-Así es…- musita restándole importancia al asunto.

Al parecer sí era un producto de su mente puesto que el golem dorado no había notado la presencia del mayor dentro de la vieja cabaña.

-Creo recordar que dijiste algo sobre decirme la verdad y aclarar todas mis dudas- habla sin despegar en ningún momento su desconfiada mirada… claro está que en ese momento aún no se encontraba en el estado más óptimo, en sus afilados ojos se podía notar las ojeras por las noches sin sueño, su cuerpo ya empezaba a tener marcadas las costillas a pesar de encontrarse en negación al estar en tan precaria situación.

-Exactamente… Allen…- esconde sus ojos bajo su flequillo haciendo que el albino se tensara… -y pues si quieres saber cuándo dejaste de ser virgen pues no te preocupes~, te lo contaré con lujo de detalle- guiña el ojo y coloca una de sus manos sobre su cadera.

La cara de Allen era un poema… teñido de muchos colores por la enorme impresión, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando ese noé con tanta naturalidad?...

-Stoooop!... creo que estoy empezando a alucinar, estoy seguro que el arroz que comí se echó a perder- estirando su brazo con la palma de su mano erguida y con la otra cubriendo el notorio rubor de sus mejillas tratando de inventar una excusa creíble para la mención de tal broma…

El de mirada ámbar empezó a reír… una risa que en vez de reflejar alegría se sentía más como un gesto fingido y disfrazado de una feliz cacofonía. No pasó desapercibido por Allen quien fruncía el ceño esperando conocer las verdaderas intenciones del hombre de mirada dorada.

Dejando a un lado el momento cómico, ahora un ambiente demasiado tenso los rodeaba, ¿Cómo expresar en tan pocas palabras los sentimientos y recuerdos empolvados por más de 30 años?

-Allen… dime una cosa… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas acerca de tu pasado?- cuestiona el moreno con ámbar en su mirar mezclado con melancolía.

-Y tu dime una cosa… ¿Todavía crees que después de todos los problemas que me has causado…no se… desde siempre!…confiaría en ti?- devuelve la pregunta con una amarga retórica, recordando pequeños fragmentos de su vida en el circo, los momentos más duros de su infancia y cómo un rayo de luz reflejado en Mana, su padre adoptivo, lo sacaba del profundo pozo de la desesperación… ese loco payaso del que estaba eternamente agradecido…con su puño apretó la tela del pequeño bolso a su costado, en donde estaba guardado el traje de payaso, con los nudillos blanquecinos por la fuerza puesta en desquitar todo el coraje que le daba ver de frente al 14avo noah y estar atado a un cruel destino.

-Mmmm… entiendo tu punto, sería mucho más fácil entablar una conversación normal con tigo si no hubieras perdido tus tontos recuerdos… solo así finalmente tendría la llave para la activación del espiral de la vida… tu llorarías por el idiota de Nian y saldrías de la duda sobre él porque eres el portador de mis memorias- musita ahora claramente fastidiado viendo con desdén al exorcista de cabellos blancos.

Tras escuchar eso Allen tuvo una fugaz visión, en un flash blanquecino y difuso aparecía el rostro de un hombre desconocido para él, dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa y extendiéndole su mano…

 _-Nian…. Nian…! … Adam?-_ su cabeza empieza a doler por las voces que hacían gran eco aturdiéndolo… todo lo dicho por el noé le causo un desagradable escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo…sintió como cada palabra calaba en su estómago que trataba de devolver su pobre desayuno y su brazo reaccionaba al nuevo episodio del despertar, empezando a deformarse en dolorosas plumas blancas _–Maldita sea!... solo quiero dejar de escuchar estas voces! …solo quiero…-_

 _-…volverte a ver a Nian…-_ más pensamientos abordaban con turbulenta su cabeza, sus manos jalaban de su cabello arrancando de paso unos cuantos mechones y las lágrimas ya se escurrían en su rostro…

Su vista se empezó a nublar, cayo de rodillas manteniendo todo su empeño en no dejarse caer en la inconciencia… su mirada platinada se posó en la de Nea, su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más transparente, entendiendo que estaba por regresar de nueva cuenta a su interior…

-Allen! Escucha!... no pierdas la conciencia aun… buscare la forma de devolver tus memorias…- escuchaba entre los gritos de su cabeza como el pelimorado se le acercaba y susurraba a su oído… -Puedes seguir caminando pero… al final lo inevitable sucederá…-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el rostro desfigurado con una desencajada sonrisa en Nea al momento de pronunciar esas últimas palabras y antes de desaparecer completamente…

~o~o~o~o~

-Ten…- pone a la vista del peliazul un vaso con agua.

Kanda acepta resignado la ayuda de Johnny; sostenía con ambas manos temblorosas el pequeño vaso ya que temía que se cayera por la debilidad que sentía en ese momento… vio su reflejo entre las ondas producidas por el movimiento del líquido dentro del recipiente cristalino… no escuchaba más esas molestas voces, solo escuchaba su respiración normalizándose sintiendo el movimiento del subir y bajar en su pecho… odiaba sentir debilidad, odiaba que las personas sintieran lastima por él, odiaba esos desgarradores y traumantes sueños, odiaba el color de la sangre, odiaba seguir vivo… lo "odiaba"

El joven de cabellos rizados y lentes respiro con tranquilidad viendo como sin pausa el peliazul bebía el agua fría, dejando que escurriera un poco por la comisura de sus labios… con sumo cuidado se sentó a la par del japonés apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y jugando con los dedos de sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-Tsk… yo…- se armaba de valor y paciencia para darle alguna excusa creíble al chico de lentes.

-N-no te esfuerces Kanda-kun… etto… cre-creo que deberías descansar, el tren arribara dentro de poco… d-después de todo sé que no es algo de mi incumbencia- musita exaltándose y agitando las manos para darle a entender que no necesitaba algún tipo de explicación de lo sucedido, aunque dudaba en medida que el estoico espadachín aclarara la infinidad de dudas e hipótesis de lo ocurrido momentos antes, podía solo sentirse aliviado de que su compañero de viaje estuviera bien.

Kanda no dio respuesta… levanto con suavidad su cabeza, removió con su mano el flequillo y poso su profunda mirada azul en el contraste turquesa del cielo a través de la ventana.

-…No son más que…molestas pesadillas…pero todo se siente tan real…- evadiendo la curiosa mirada del peli castaño musita en un tono de voz muy bajo, como si quisiera que su acompañante no lo escuchase; Johnny abrió los ojos en manera y dejo su boca entreabierta, tratando de articular una respuesta que nunca llego a pronunciar… analizando y dejándose llevar por el relato que empezaría a contar Kanda…

~o~o~o~o~

-¿Q-que es b-blanco?... ¿Qué es… gris?... ¿Qué es negro?- musito mecánicamente sin sentido alguno, luego unos segundos después de la desaparición de Nea y de finalmente calmar su ataque de pánico… Timcampy empezó a frotarse sobre su mejilla humedecida por la capa de sudor que cubría todo su rostro y cuerpo.

Sus ojos bajaron, ocultándolos entre el espeso flequillo blanco, lo único que podía observar era la textura rugosa de su brazo izquierdo, su cabeza ahora solo tenía una palabra en mente…

 _-Nian…-_

-Tim… debemos irnos de aquí…- musito para luego levantarse de manera torpe y abrir la puerta, caminando a paso lento y de forma cansada…sería un largo viaje hasta el pueblo…

~o~o~o~o~

El inicio del viaje fue bastante incómodo para Allen… su vista paseaba de un lado, viendo como el chico pelirrojo se hurgaba la nariz sin ningún tipo de pena viendo los arboles pasar de largo en la ventana… y por el otro la siempre "contenta" expresión del exorcista pelinegro, recordándole los imperturbables rostros de los soldados que vigilan el palacio de la reina, congelado en la misma mueca.

Allen podía ser muy ingenuo…o muy tonto como para no notar que Nea era el más incómodo de los cuatro presentes dentro de los modestos asientos.

Cross miraba disimuladamente las pequeñas muecas que hacia el menor, simulando estar dormido sobre el mullido respaldo del asiento… desgraciadamente no contaba con la paciencia infinita de Cale en situaciones así de incomodas por lo que chasqueando la lengua ideo algún modo de entablar conversación con el par de nobles, después de todo faltaba alrededor de un día entero para llegar a la Orden, que era su destino principal.

-Ejem!...- limpiando su garganta antes de hablar -…veo que aún falta mucho para llegar al siguiente pueblo…- musita cruzado de brazos y esperando respuesta de quien fuera, si seguían con ese silencio pesado prometía lanzarlos él mismo del carruaje en movimiento…

-Así parece…- menciona el ojigris, haciendo que Nea, o en este caso la pequeña Conny "despertara" de su siesta -¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la posada Cale-san?- pregunta curioso y expectante.

-Dentro de una hora!- musita desde el exterior la fuerte voz de Marshall… al parecer ellos también se sentían abrumados con la extraña situación que se dio lugar luego de su partida, era tanto el silencio que incluso ellos, desde el puesto de cocheros pudieron escuchar la conversación que había iniciado Cross.

-Tal y como dijo Marshall… no se preocupe señor Youthsett, nos dieron la orden directa de tratarlo como un invitado especial debido a su título… ordenaremos una habitación lo suficientemente espaciosa para su comodidad y otra del mismo tamaño para su hermana si gusta-

-Ooh no no no!- menciona Allen apenado por el hecho de haber malinterpretado sus palabras –no pretendo hacer uso de mi título en este viaje, en este momento quiero que me vean como un simple científico emprendedor que busca presentar su proyecto- musita con una risa nerviosa haciendo un gesto con la mano indicando que todo estaba bien -y si no representa algún problema dormiré en la misma habitación junto a mi hermana- dijo lo último bajo la mirada de asombro del adulto y el adolescente frente a él, ya que había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Nea estaba siendo pasado por el papel de una niña por lo que se vería mal que durmieran en la misma habitación.

Nea de inmediato se percató del problema e incomodidad en el que se había metido Allen por lo que haciendo uso de su desarrollada astucia ideo el pretexto perfecto -etto…- llamando la atención de todos, sintiéndose un tanto molesto por la mirada del pelinegro encima de el –no puedo dormir sin mi peluche favorito y me aterra mucho la oscuridad, se llama Tim y por mala suerte lo olvide en la mansión…- maldiciendo el infantil y dulce tono de voz que empleó para hacer ver que se sentía triste por la "desafortunada" situación.

La excusa pareció funcionar; la mirada de asombro del pelirrojo desapareció y el exorcista relajo su semblante… el ojigris solo le devolvió una mirada agradecida y una risa nerviosa, soltando un suspiro en su cabeza solo repetía una y mil veces las palabras de arrepentimiento por la decisión de viajar con Allen.

Pues para ser la primera experiencia fuera de lo que llamaba hogar, sin duda sería demasiado larga e incómoda para su gusto…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Aclaramos una duda y surgen cien más! xD creo que soy adicta al suspenso… *se que nadie nota eso… *sarcasmo…**

 **Solo espero que tanto palabrerío y situaciones por decirlo así "slice of life" no se tornen tediosas o les lleguen a aburrir (ese es mi más grande miedo) pues en la historia del pasado han estado solo de una mansión a otra, de una habitación a otra y la lista sigue… los capítulos con acción y yullen ya están a las puertas y espero llenen sus expectativas ^^**

 **Por cierto… hay un muy MUY pequeñito detalle que he olvidado mencionarles a lo largo del fic… cuando dentro de un dialogo de cualquier personaje aparezca el símbolo** _ **" ~ "**_ **junto a alguna palabra u onomatopeya significa que la persona esta hablando con sarcasmo o tono de burla, les comento para así evitar futuras confusiones y aclarar pasados malentendidos xD como ejemplo esta frase** _ **"-Buenas noches Lady Youthsett~…espero que esta noche por fin llegue tu príncipe encantador y te despierte de una patada en el trasero-"**_ ***PD: adoro esta frase**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	20. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

Anteriormente

" _La excusa pareció funcionar; la mirada de asombro del pelirrojo desapareció y el exorcista relajo su semblante… el ojigris solo le devolvió una mirada agradecida y una risa nerviosa, soltando un suspiro en su cabeza solo repetía una y mil veces las palabras de arrepentimiento por la decisión de viajar con Allen._

 _Pues para ser la primera experiencia fuera de lo que llamaba hogar, sin duda sería demasiado larga e incómoda para su gusto…"_

~o~o~o~o~

 _-Un arlequín cargando un pesado féretro…-_

 _-¿Qué representa?-_

 _-Allen…Todo esto es necesario-_

 _-No me dejes solo Nian!…-_

 _-¿Te dije alguna vez que tus ojos eran hermosos…?-_

Frases sin sentido e inconexas seguían atormentándolo a pesar de estar ya unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de tan fatídica cabaña…Si tan solo su maestro estuviera con vida aun, en primera lo golpearía hasta saciar su cólera, y en segunda lo obligaría a soltar todo lo que sabe de su pasado y le explicara de una vez por todas en que rayos estaba involucrado, que propósito tenía él aparte de servir como un peón en la guerra santa. Detestaba ser la única persona ignorante, incluso de sí mismo…

 _-...Una y mil millones de metáforas-_

 _-¿Acaso se refiere al payaso de Dios…?... ¿Por qué?-_

Cada que una nueva frase hacía eco sordo en sus oídos sentía como una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorría su brazo izquierdo en toda su extensión… quería llegar lo antes posible al pueblo y distraerse de cualquier forma.

Detuvo su andar sólo cuando por fin vio en el fondo del frondoso valle las construcciones y sintió el olor a leña recién cortada, la fresca mañana lo estaba ayudando a espabilar, y al limpiar su rostro con el agua de la botella que portaba dejo finalmente de oír esas voces.

-Uuuuf!...Tim, que dices si hoy solo usamos las pelotas de goma para hacer malabares… aun me siento algo cansado y no creo poder hacer trucos de equilibrio o acrobacia- pregunta con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro tal como si estuviera hablando frente a una persona… El golem solo salto en un clavado hacia la bolsa y salió sosteniendo entre sus dientes una pelotita de goma de color brillante en respuesta afirmativa a las palabras de su dueño.

-Está decidido entonces!- responde forcejeando un poco con el golem para que soltara la pelotita y no se la tragara; en cuestión de costosos minutos debido a su estado débil y el malestar en su espalda se desvistió y de nueva cuenta se colocó el cómico traje de payaso… del bolso saco un fragmento de espejo roto, lo suficientemente grande como para ver únicamente las facciones más pequeñas de su rostro y empezó con la tarea de esconder la marca de su maldición con bases, talcos y brillos, dibujando una roja "sonrisa" extendida por sus labios, soltó del amarre su cabello y lo arreglo hacia atrás sujetándolo con pequeños ganchos… no podía dejar que descubrieran su identidad, por eso no se podía acercar más al pueblo mientras no estuviera maquillado…

~o~o~o~o~

Cross no podía estar más molesto que antes, la primera impresión que dio no fue del todo buena y no sólo no pudo romper el frio ambiente durante el primer tramo de viaje… sino que tuvo que lidiar con cierta situación desagradable luego del intento de conversación previa; al parecer, producto de la falta de costumbre de "Conny" al viajar, sumado al movimiento del carruaje, termino por tomar prestado el almuerzo de la niña para jamás ser devuelto… para colmo sobre las ropas del chico pelirrojo, causando toda una escena cómica para Marshall quien no paraba de burlarse de él, desastrosa para Cale pues la incomodidad e inexperiencia al tratar con niños le cobraba factura, y finalmente vergonzosa para cierto ojigris quien musitaba centenares de disculpas, algunas en diferentes idiomas pero todas con el mismo propósito.

La luna ya estaba presente como sutil acompañante del grupo de viajeros alumbrando lo que restaba del camino boscoso, abriendo pasó al cansado trotar de los caballos indicando que estaban relativamente cerca del lugar donde pasarían la noche…

Los cascos del par de caballos dejaron de sonar, Sam se encargó de soltar sus monturas y llevarlos al establo mientras Marshall y Cale bajaban del techo del carruaje las bolsas y maletas con el equipaje de todos para liberarse de sus pesados uniformes y descansar luego del agitado día, debían partir antes de los primeros rayos del sol del día siguiente.

Es de más decir que la primera persona en poner los pies sobre la tierra firme fue un muy mareado Nea… sus mejillas enrojecidas y el resto del rostro teñido de un verde enfermizo, con una mano ocultando su boca en respuesta al vértigo y la otra sosteniéndose del pasamano de piedra cerca de la entrada del hostal. Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose a él; Cross, luego de bostezar y estirar sus entumecidas piernas cansadas de estar en la misma posición varias horas vió la mejor oportunidad hablar con la hermana menor del marques, aprovechando el hecho de que se encontraba sola y nadie del grupo les prestaba atención.

-Ms. Youthsett..! …lamento la descortesía de mi parte por la reacción a lo sucedido hace unos momentos- musita el pelirrojo tratando de socializar con alguien de su edad, posando sus ojos carmín en la belleza exótica… y prohibida… de la hermosa niña que a duras penas se podía mantener de pie, idiotizándolo y en un segundo activando su personalidad de Don Juan.

-Ee-eh … ett-to Cross-san?- el joven asiente, ofreciendo su brazo como apoyo para la delicada mano de la morena… -Yo soy la que debería… pedir disculpas por haber vomitado sobre tu uniforme- musita Nea algo apenado concentrándose en el tono ridículo de voz (según él) tratando de imitar la aguda y femenina voz de Allen.

-Bueno… en ese caso…- Cross musita en un suave susurro mientras en un rápido movimiento de brazos toma por la cintura a la peli castaña acercándola a su cuerpo e inclinándose un poco junto a ella en una pose coqueta.

-Creo que necesitaré una generosa compensación de parte de esta preciosa joya de ojos cual diamante…- susurra arrastrando cada palabra, pasando la lengua seductoramente por sus labios para humedecerlos tratando inútilmente de llamar la atención de la menor, intentando alcanzar con su mano los cabellos castaños sedosos desde su punto de vista…

Un aura oscura y demoniaca en concreto crispó los nervios de Nea, obligándolo a abandonar su sonrojo y mirar de soslayo la dirección en la que provenía dicha sed de sangre… divisando a cierto peli castaño con la cabeza del lado y una sonrisa sombría adornando su pálido rostro…

El pelirrojo poco o nulo aprecio por su vida (y futura descendencia) tenía en ese momento… no le dio tiempo siquiera de reaccionar; yacía tirado en el suelo sujetando su entrepierna, soltando ahogados gemidos de dolor con una extraña y graciosa mueca en su rostro, esperando que la parca llegara y lo llevara a un lugar mejor…viendo una preciosa luz al final del corto túnel…y un par de botas pasar de largo su cuerpo moribundo…

-Are!? … me pareció ver a alguien más junto a ti… debió ser mi imaginación- musita sosteniendo su mentón simulando pensar a profundidad lo antes dicho en claro tono sarcástico con el fin de que fuera escuchado por Cross… Nea lo abrazo ocultando su rostro entre la gruesa chaqueta del ojigris, ocultando en especial la pena y el carmín en sus mejillas, bufando y agradeciendo internamente que lo salvara a tiempo de ese chico extraño.

-Creo que es ya hora de cenar junto a mi preciada hermana de 10 AÑOS~- ahora musita en nuevamente remarcando con su tono de voz la edad de la niña junto a él, actuando cual padre, o en este caso, hermano sobreprotector; tomando su mano y jalándola en dirección a las escaleras que debían subir para entrar al edificio.

-…-

-Que?- Cross cuestiona con el ceño fruncido en un gruñido aun recostado sobre el suelo…

-N-nada…- musita nervioso Sam después de presenciar parte de lo sucedido sintiendo algo de lastima por él y preguntándose quien es capaz de soportar tanto tiempo el mal genio y carácter del pelirrojo.

~o~o~o~o~

Se sintió un poco más aliviado al descargar parte de su estrés y mal humor en el altivo e impetuoso aprendiz, y de paso proteger la integridad del noah, aunque al final debía acostumbrarse a su companía en lo que faltaba de viaje, ya que es quien portaba los documentos de registro de patente además de ser un miembro del departamento científico de ese lugar al que llamaban Orden… en el fondo deseando no admitir que congeniaba bastante con ese chico pelirrojo, descubriendo que compartían ciertos gustos por la ciencia y alquimia en una fugaz conversación después del incidente con Nea, justo antes de encerrarse en la habitación para descansar y recuperar parte del sueño perdido desde hace ya varios días…

-Mejor deberíamos regresar… es fácil~ solo dile a esos hombres raros, a la estatua con pelo y al casanova que ya no irás a ese lugar "ordenado" del que hablan- bufando por olvidar cual era el nombre del destino del grupo… y haciendo pucheros expresando su incomodidad por el viaje al estar finalmente a solas con Allen en la cómoda habitación que les habían proporcionado para dormir; con dos camas individuales y un baño interno, así no tendría que salir del cuarto con el miedo de que descubran su pequeño secreto.

-Lo dices ya que no podrás dormir bien porque Mana no está ¿verdad?- la mirada triste y el silencio del menor le dio la respuesta afirmativa… dándole una sonrisa comprensiva; le ayudaba con la tarea de remover de forma delicada el vestido que lo apresaba, sintiéndose al fin libre de la calurosa peluca tirada en algún punto de la alfombra que cubría el suelo.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo… solo espero que pueda dormir aun si no estoy junto a él- menciona al tiempo que sus ojos cansados se cerraban en reflejo al paso de los dedos de Allen sobre su cabello deshaciendo unos cuantos nudos a su paso.

Luego de colocar su pijama corrió y de un salto se lanzó sobre la cama saltando y brincando como cualquier niño de su edad -¿Dónde está Tim?- pregunta mientras abraza una de las almohadas dejándose caer en el colchón.

-Eeeh! Lo olvide por completo!... esta entro de la maleta- menciona el peli castaño buscando con rapidez entre sus cosas el maletín, abriéndolo y siendo golpeado en la frente por un golem aparentemente molesto por tal descuido, después de todo llevaba horas encerrado, paso de largo a Allen y voló junto a su dueño frotándose contra sus manos esperando con ansias las caricias del niño, casi como si de un gato se tratase.

~o~o~o~o~

Las noches de primavera traían consigo las típicas lluvias exuberantes, cargando de vitalidad a los árboles y plantas… formando parte de un ciclo infinito de acción y reacción… trayendo vida…

Y trayendo consigo muchos rayos y truenos…

Con la penumbra dejando ver a través de la única ventana algún esporádico haz de luz emanado por los rayos, era en ese momento cuanto Nea sentía la falta de su otra mitad, el calor y la seguridad de los constrictores abrazos de su hermano sirviendo como calmantes y somnífero maldiciendo en su cabeza y moviéndose de una posición a otra tratando de buscar una pose que le facilitara conciliar el sueño… a falta de Mana, y sufriendo los respingos por cada ruido extraño ajeno a la tranquila respiración de Allen en la cama de al lado decidió llevar a cabo su pensamiento temerario…

Allen, ignorando el pesar del pelimorado, dormía plácidamente, dejando escapar de su boca entreabierta un delgado hilo de saliva, con el sueño tan pesado que ni siquiera notaba que Timcampy mordía uno de sus largos mechones de cabello enredándolo de forma desastrosa, como si no tuviera algo más interesante que hacer en vez de reposar junto a su dueño en la otra cama…

-Mmm?... mamá… solo dame 5 minutos- balbuceo sintiendo el movimiento sobre su colchón, algo, o más bien alguien serpenteaba entre las gruesas sabanas llegando al extremo superior de esta… haciendo que los ojos grises de Allen se abrieran pesados al sentir la presencia del intruso nocturno –Nea?- pregunta tratando de enfocar su rostro borroso a causa de no tener sus lentes puestos, notando el carmín en sus mejillas y la expresión de nerviosismo en el rostro contario…

-Eem… no puedo dormir… y l-los rayos me dan miedo- dice en una faceta tímida que muy pocas veces aflora de entre el fuerte carácter heredado de Adam…haciendo que Allen pusiera la mano sobre su cabeza para darle una reconfortante caricia.

-Entonces duerme junto a mi…- musita dando un enorme bostezo y dejando que los pequeños brazos del menor buscaran un cálido abrazo… dejándose ambos caer en los brazos de Morfeo… uno visitándolo por segunda vez y el otro saludándolo con felicidad…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Espero que las mezclas de escenas pasado/presente en la historia no les resulten pesadas o confusas cuando leen, quiero aclarar que tienen un objetivo… en una pequeña explicación en cierto comentario mencioné que tales sucesos en ambas líneas del tiempo tienen un propósito, en algún capítulo ambas llegaran a una convergencia que dará paso al futuro que tengo planeado en mi mente basado en las teorías locas del manga y haciendo alusión al mismo nombre del fic "el destructor del tiempo" (¿) *las dejo con esta intriga para que empiecen a teorizar *risas malvadas *se sienta sobre el sofá y empieza a comer palomitas**

 **El siguiente miércoles será de actualización doble ;) el capítulo semanal de JnB y el capítulo 2 de Lemuria :D**

 **Por cierto… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? *esperando que la escena de Allen y Nea no sea malinterpretada *se que pasará xD *que viva el NeaxAllen, NeaxCross, NeaxTodos ….! LOL**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	21. Descuido

**Descuido**

Anteriormente

" _-Eem… no puedo dormir… y l-los rayos me dan miedo- dice en una faceta tímida que muy pocas veces aflora de entre el fuerte carácter heredado de Adam…haciendo que Allen pusiera la mano sobre su cabeza para darle una reconfortante caricia._

 _-Entonces duerme junto a mi…- musita dando un enorme bostezo y dejando que los pequeños brazos del menor buscaran un cálido abrazo… dejándose ambos caer en los brazos de Morfeo… uno visitándolo por segunda vez y el otro saludándolo con felicidad…"_

~o~o~o~o~

El cielo nocturno pasaba de un intenso tono purpura a un naranja claro en el borde de las colinas vistas a la lejanía, denotando así el inicio de un nuevo día… El primero en abrir los ojos fue el pequeño pelimorado enredado en los cómodos brazos de Allen; si bien se sentía bastante extraño y un tanto avergonzado pudo conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, sus pensamientos paseaban entre las risadas pestañas del ojigris y la sensación de vacío a falta de su hermano; el golem dorado se removió del nido improvisado hecho con los cabellos castaños del mayor, extendiendo sus alas y mostrando sus finos dientes en un bostezo rápido.

Le llevo un par de minutos salir del trance para luego llenar su cabeza con cierto pensamiento en concreto.

 _-¿Qué causó esa extraña sensación cuando vi por primera vez a ese hombre alto? … etto… su nombre es Cale…-_ pensaba notando un ligero cosquilleo e inquietud empezar a manifestarse en su interior al recordar la primera impresión frente al exorcista.

Se removió con cuidado del flojo agarre del brazo que lo apresaba, evitando despertarlo antes del tiempo, aún faltaban un par de minutos para que la molesta alarma sonara. Nea dudaba volver a caer dormido así que, sin más se levantó, estirando sus piernas para que sus pies alcanzaran la alfombra del suelo, caminando en dirección al baño, dejando el espacio vacío y tibio en la cama de Allen.

~o~o~o~o~

-¿Nea…?-

Allen despierta luego del incesante sonido de las campanitas metálicas sobre el reloj que marcaba las seis de la mañana, con rastros de pereza acumulados, notándose en los ojos hinchados y el pelo hecho un completo desastre; su mano viajó hasta el buró a un costado de la cama y tomó el par de lentes, colocándoselos de forma torpe y buscando con la mirada al escurridizo niño de piel morena… cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la presencia del menor aun dentro de la habitación, soltando un suspiro resignado.

Al fondo, una risa escueta se deja oír proveniente del baño, de forma lenta Nea abre la puerta.

-Conque ahí estabas… buenos días- dice el ojigris con el semblante sereno y una sonrisa mañanera, escuchando un susurro como respuesta, ni siquiera iba dirigido a su persona; al parecer Nea lo estaba ignorando, por el tono de voz, a quien se dirigía era a Timcampy.

-¿Lo has gravado?- el redondo ser alado asiente con su cuerpo en respuesta afirmativa… llegando finalmente a los agudos oídos de Allen.

-Grabar… que?- pregunta curioso viendo atento la sonrisa traviesa que Nea tenia ahora.

Una mirada más meticulosa le hizo cuestionarse el porqué de la extraña actitud del menor.

Resulta que el sueño de Allen en realidad es bastante pesado, cosa que el niño aprovechó para jugarle una broma; no notó cuando pintó con tinta y maquillaje su rostro; hizo un corazón en una mejilla y una flor en la otra, en su frente estaba escrita la palabra "Ms. Y" haciendo referencia a sus rasgos femeninos y finalmente pintando sus labios con un tono rosa pálido (usando el brillo labial que él mismo le había dado a Nea para maquillarse mientras estuviera disfrazado)

La risa discreta del menor se hizo cada vez más fuerte, Allen movió las sabanas y de un salto salió de la cama, miró su rostro en el espejo del tocador totalmente sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño con molestia para luego soltar un cansado suspiro… debía empezar a acostumbrarse a las recurrentes bromas del par de gemelos que ahora serían inquilinos permanentes de la mansión Youthsett, pensando en el tipo de broma que le hubieran jugado si Nea y Mana hubiesen estado juntos con él mientras dormía cual ladrillo.

-Vamos Allen~… admite que con el maquillaje… pareces toda una señorita! de no haberte visto desnudo antes hubiera jurado que eras mujer…- espetó con gran soltura entre risas ahogadas tomando pausas para respirar, disfrutando la actitud nerviosa y explosiva del ojigris soltando rabietas y haciendo pucheros como un niño.

~o~o~o~o~

Luego de pasar media hora musitando maldiciones mientras jalaba de forma brusca sus largos cabellos enredados gracias a Tim, limpiar su rostro con agua tibia y vestirse decidió ayudar Nea con su vestuario, buscando de forma intencionada el vestido más pomposo e infantil de entre el repertorio de ropa que había solicitado a Ligna conseguir el día anterior.

Nea, o en este caso "Conny" tenía bonete de tono marrón adornado con una pluma de pavo real sobre la peluca castaña, y portaba un vestido verde olivo de dos piezas; el área de corsé pegada a su cuerpo era de manga larga, la falda era en campana llagándole hasta los tobillos cubiertos por tersas medias y zapatos de tacón bajo color café, estilizando sus delgados pies. Allen lucía de forma ostentosa un elegante conjunto de saco largo color gris perfectamente combinado con una bufanda de color ocre atada en un moño bajo, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color.

La cómica escena minutos atrás pasó de largo, el par de jóvenes retomó sus roles de hermana menor mimada y marques observador de pie frente a la rustica cocina del hostal en donde sin modales y ética de por medio, Cross siendo el primero en salir de la habitación puesto que no soportaba a Marshall como compañero de cuarto, devoraba el desayuno servido por la agradable anciana encargada del lugar; Allen solo atino a colocar su usual sonrisa cordial sumado a un tic en el ojo por la incómoda situación.

-Aah… vienen justo a tiempo!- el pelirrojo musita con la boca llena de pan, dando palmaditas a la silla a su costado invitando a los recién llegados a tomar el desayuno –sin no comen rápido Sam se comerá el pan restante cuando venga…-dijo sin importancia para después beber hasta el fondo el vaso con vino que tenía en su otra mano.

Allen y Conny toman asiento, la mesa era algo pequeña pero las sillas eran cómodas, el olor del caldo en la olla de barro sobre el fuego fueron suficientes para despertar el apetito de ambos, en especial a la peli castaña que no cenó lo suficiente por tener el estómago algo indispuesto por el vértigo que esperaba superar el día de hoy.

-Huele delicioso!- dijo Allen con sus ojos brillantes y abiertos como platos elogiando las hábiles manos de la señora de cabellos canosos mientras con bastante habilidad serbia dos porciones para cada uno de ellos.

-Espero les guste…- hablo la mujer dejando en la mesa la comida.

-Provecho!- dijeron los nobles al mismo tiempo.

~o~o~o~o~

-Etto… Cross eeh…- Allen pregunta dubitativo, interrumpiendo la concentración del adolecente frente a él.

-Cross Marian…- responde sin ánimo sabiendo cual era la pregunta del noble.

-Ooh…Marian… etto, eres un aprendiz del área científica de la Orden ¿verdad?, debes ser muy inteligente a pesar de la edad que tienes…- musitó viendo al mencionado arquear una ceja sin despegar su mirada carmesí -je.. creo que yo no soy la persona indicada para decir eso- dice lo último rascando su cabeza soltando una risa nerviosa por la reacción del pelirrojo que ladeaba su cabeza.

-Gracias por el cumplido~- espetó el de adolecente rodando los ojos por la ironía.

 _-no lo era-_ piensa el ojigris acomodando sus lentes -la verdad es… que necesito de una opinión extra con respecto a la añadidura de ciertos metales magnéticos a un aparato que no pude evitar traer junto al intercomunicador…– explicó Allen relatando con emoción los detalles técnicos del extraño aparato metálico que describía en una imagen mental, dejándose llevar por su lado afable.

-¿Por qué me pides ayuda?- pregunta ladeando su cabeza –los rumores que he escuchado de ti dicen que eres todo un genio alquimista y científico, yo solo soy un aprendiz, no creo ayudarte en gran cosa… a menos que lleves en tu cutre maleta algún akuma o talismanes puedes contar con migo, aun no puedo asimilar que tú has sido el inventor de muchos aparatos de vapor que están siendo revolucionarios en los periódicos… quien diría que el gran marques en persona parece una señorita~- musito con tono divertido dejando sus pensamientos en voz alta, sacándole risas a la castaña que se mantenía al margen.

-Todos aprendemos siempre algo nuevo cuando viajamos a un lugar desconocido…- responde Allen regalándole una mirada nerviosa y levantando el dedo índice, remembrando las lecciones aprendidas cada nueva técnica de transmutación estudiada en sus rápidas escapadas en cada viaje con fines políticos más que científicos –no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad que me han dado de mostrar el potencial de los intercomunicadores, pero también espero aprender algo nuevo para adaptar las mejoras que tengo en mente para un prototipo de arma que estoy poniendo a prueba en mis entrenamientos físicos- responde bebiendo de la taza de té, empañando sus lentes.

Nea sintiéndose fuera de lugar en la entretenida conversación, comió a paso rápido… pensando en salir a contemplar las casas del pueblo a las afueras debido a la curiosidad infantil que retomaba los pensamientos en su cabeza… pero cierta pregunta hecha por el ojigris que paso por alto algo dicho por el pelirrojo llamó su atención…

-Eeh espera… tu mencionaste algo… ekumas? …- la pregunta tensó al muchacho de bata blanca…

 _-Maldición!...creo que hable de más-_

~o~o~o~o~

 **Jejeje y he aquí el capítulo de la semana (con un pequeño atraso debido al cap de Lemuria *cuando lo lean sabrán el por qué xD )**

 **Chan Chan CHAN *redoble de tambores!... (** **灬** **ω** **灬** **)**

 **DETALLE SORPRESA Estrenando nueva portada! *edición gracias a mi querida prima *créditos al autor original de la imagen ^^ (a veces puede ser muy útil tener a un diseñador gráfico como familiar) (** **ღ** **ღ** **)**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	22. Orden

**Orden**

Anteriormente

" _-Eeh espera… tu mencionaste algo… ekumas? …- la pregunta tensó al muchacho de bata blanca…_

 _-Maldición!...creo que hablé de más- "_

~o~o~o~o~

-Eeeh… A-aahh… - tratando de articular una excusa coherente para salir del tremendo lío en el que se había metido, si Cale o alguno de los buscadores se enteraba que estaba revelando información estaría en serios problemas. Comprendiendo la tesitura de la situación… _-Rayos!... si Tiedoll se da cuenta que me metí en un problema más, probablemente me envía de vuelta con madre… Peor aún, si los demás se enteran seguro que recibiré un castigo de la Central por revelar información a civiles… se positivo, en el mejor caso me expulsarían… A quien carajo engaño! Ellos me usaran de conejillo de indias o seré carnada para akumas en las misiones…-_ pensaba con un nudo en el estómago mientras el sudor en su rostro, el incómodo silencio y las miradas expectantes se hacían presentes en la rustica sala comedor.

-Es el nombre de un animal salvaje… ¿m-mencioné que mi pasión además de la ciencia eran los animales exóticos?- exclama de forma rápida imitando la sonrisa amable del exorcista pelinegro para hacer más creíble su burda excusa.

-eeeeh~… yo no sabía que existía ese animal- musito la pequeña Conny en un tono de voz retador, casi como si hubiera descubierto la mentira tras la fachada de esa excusa; Nea sabía que estaba mintiendo, él era el rey del engaño, titulo autoproclamado frente a Mana, su fiel cómplice de bromas… en el poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo con el grupo de escolta podía asegurar que la personalidad de ese chico de cabellos rojos era definida en dos palabras: egocéntrica e inmadura… totalmente aparte de su extraordinario intelecto y capacidad de análisis, de la que recordaba que tenía que tener mucho cuidado para evitar ser descubierto.

-Tienes razón Ne… etto, Conny!- musito casi por descuido soltando el nombre del pelimorado, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza apenado por lo dicho… mientras sacaba de su maleta el pequeño libro donde tenía sus anotaciones y escribía el nombre del extraño "animal" que el joven científico mencionó para investigar sobre él en otra ocasión.

Cross soltó un suspiro inaudible relajando sus tensos hombros, aliviado por no tener que dar explicaciones y de que sus superiores probablemente nunca se enteren de ese incidente, más aun se suponía que era él mismo el que debería averiguar que secretos esconden los nobles, moría de ganas por retarlo para conocer las habilidades de lucha del ojigris y descubrir la verdad tras el cambio del color en los ojos de su hermana… pero lastimosamente no podía ser en ese momento, aún tenía un día de viaje hasta llegar a la orden y dos días en el regreso para averiguarlo…

~o~o~o~o~

Después de la conversación se unieron Cale, Sam y Marshall a tomar el desayuno… Nea miraba como Allen reía y compartía sus anécdotas con el par de buscadores, como el pelinegro regañaba a Sam por comerse el pan restante iniciando una cómica escena que le recordaba las peleas que tenía con su hermano, ya sea por los dulces que conseguían de la cocina o peleando por escoger el libro que les leería su madre en las tardes de té… eso le hizo recordar el hecho de ser la primera vez que salía de la seguridad de la mansión, de los abrazos de su madre y tío, de Mana…

La sensación de nerviosismo típica de un niño de su edad afloró entre difusos pensamientos y paranoias, ¿qué tal si los atacaban ladrones que deambulan en los pueblos pequeños? ¿O si los atacaba una pandilla de lobos a mitad del bosque?... pensando en una peor forma de morir entre cada cuestionamiento ya que pensaba que Allen no era más que un debilucho noble que debería viajar siempre junto a un guardaespaldas… ¿por qué no era ese el caso en esta ocasión? Junto a Mana siempre intentaron tomar por sorpresa al peli castaño y jugarle bromas cuando que los visitaba desde que tenía memoria; a veces lo lograban pero en ocasiones parecía como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, o que tuviera la misma velocidad del rayo evadiendo objetos lanzados a él.

~o~o~o~o~

Tomó un último sorbo a su taza de té y se retiró en silencio del comedor, pasando totalmente desapercibido por todos; después de cruzar la estrecha puerta que daba al pórtico trasero del lugar, contempló admirado la belleza de las gotas de roció tiñéndose con el color de los rayos del sol de la mañana, pegados a las hojas de varios árboles alrededor del camino de piedra por el que pasaron la noche anterior para ingresar al pintoresco pueblo… si miraba con más atención sus ojos se abrían cada vez más en asombro y sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave rosa acompañando una tenue sonrisa, sus pensamientos de preocupación pronto se disiparon al contestar agitando su mano el saludo a un amable anciano montado en una carreta de madera siendo jalada por un desobediente burro que relinchaba en su renegar a la carga de heno que debía mover… sacando una risa discreta en el niño disfrazado.

Tuvo el impulso de salir y seguir el camino hasta la calle principal donde todas las tiendas y puestos se hallaban, pero temía perderse a pesar de su agudo sentido de orientación, por lo que solo opto por dar unos pasos y bajar las escaleras que separaban el pórtico de un pequeño arco de piedra que permitía cruzar sin mojarse un riachuelo que se perdía de vista en el bosque… la mañana primaveral brindaba un ambiente mágico y acogedor, deleitando la vista del niño y brindándole una agradable primera experiencia por primera vez desde que se despidió de su madre y dejó junto a su hermano la mansión Campbell… mentiría si dijera que no los extrañaba, incluso se sentía a morir sin su hermano a su lado, con una ligera opresión en su pecho que estaría presente hasta volver a encontrarse con él. Una alegre voz lo sacó de su ensoñación con el paisaje, al parecer no notó el paso del tiempo que estuvo afuera…

-Conny-chan!... te hemos buscado por todos lados… tu hermano está muy preocupado, además ya es hora de partir, los caballos están listos y a la espera- musito el buscador de cabellos castaños ya con su uniforme y una capa para el frio mientas agitaba su brazo señalando el interior de la puerta para regresar.

-V-voy!- dijo levantando un poco la falda para dar pasos rápidos regresando velozmente y manteniendo su sonrisa; esta ocasión se aseguraría de sentarse junto a la ventana más grande del carruaje para contemplar las maravillas y la belleza de los páramos por los que debían pasar…

~o~o~o~o~

Aquel paisaje verde lleno de casas hogareñas, villas repletas de personas y colinas fueron reemplazadas poco a poco por una lúgubre escena boscosa que haría retroceder a cualquiera con valentía suficiente para adentrarse en ese lugar poco amistoso, Allen y Nea miraban a su alrededor con algo de temor y nerviosismo… dentro del carruaje Cross dormitaba sin ninguna preocupación, perdiendo la conciencia en cortos momentos en los que su cabeza y cuerpo se inclinaban hacia un costado finalizando con un respingo justo antes de golpear la ventana debido a la sensación de caída, el pelinegro permanecía atento a las señales de los buscadores en el exterior que parecían buscar algo con la mirada, Conny abrazaba con fuerza la maleta de Allen con Timcampy en su interior removiéndose intentando calmar los nervios de su amo… después de otro de los comunes momentos incomodos el ojigris fue el primero en hablar.

-Ee-eeh… C-Cale-san, ¿A d-donde nos dirigimos exactamente?- cuestiono con un pésimo intento de sonrisa, que salió más como una nerviosa mueca de labios.

-No debe de preocuparse marques Youthsett, solo estamos por llegar a nuestro destino- musita el hombre en total parsimonia levantando un dedo para acentuar lo dicho.

-En la carta dijeron que la ubicación era confidencial pero ¿en un lugar como este?- pregunta mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su cabeza imitado por la menor que se limitaba a escuchar.

-Es el método más efectivo para alejar miradas curiosas- responde ahora el chico pelirrojo cubriendo con su mano un enorme bostezo y quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos ahora más despierto que antes –aunque eso lo hace más difícil a la hora de ingresar al cuartel- dijo chasqueando la lengua y adoptando su usual postura gruñona, cruzándose de piernas viendo a la ventana para comprobar que se acercaban.

Antes de hacer otro cuestionamiento las palabras curiosas de Allen fueron cortadas por la sensación del carruaje deteniéndose.

-Bien!... los caballos llegan hasta aquí, el resto del tramo tendremos que caminar- los cuatro dentro del carruaje escuchan la voz suave de Marshall dando las indicaciones mientas Sam se encargaba del equipaje…

~o~o~o~o~

Se preguntaban en que momento y a cada paso que daban el bosque a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más brumoso y oscuro, después de horas de viaje el sol ya no se observaba en el horizonte, solo un tono purpura cubriendo el entorno y el ruido cansado de los búhos haciendo eco entre los árboles.

-¿Ese es el lugar al que vamos?- espeto totalmente asombrado el peli castaño siendo sujetado por Conny en la manga de su traje, ambos con los ojos desorbitados viendo el montículo de tierra separado por un puente de piedra cortado a la mitad… tenebroso e imponente se alzaba en el cielo crepuscular el enorme edificio de color negro formando una torre que se hacía cada vez más pequeña a medida que se asomaba la punta, siendo formalmente presentados por la luna que asomaba detrás del mágico edificio…

-Bienvenidos a la rama inglesa del cuartel de la Orden Oscura- musita Cale ensanchado su sonrisa como si estuviera orgulloso de trabajar en un lugar tan extraño… bueno, de por sí, todos ellos eran únicos y extraños a su manera y eso que aún faltaba conocer al resto de personas que trabajan en su interior.

-Como se supone que llegaremos ahí si el puente se ha derrumbado genio~- Conny responde bufando sin tacto y con sarcasmo viendo lo obvio, ellos separados de la otra mitad del puente por metros de acantilados mortales y puntiagudos.

-Es solo una ilusión, el puente está intacto… ven?- Cross responde caminando en grandes zancadas con una risa burlona en su rostro viendo el terror en los ojos del par de civiles ignorantes del espejismo.

-Cuidado!... te puedes caer!- musita Allen bastante preocupado por la acción temeraria del pelirrojo, Conny movía su cabeza buscando con la mirada las reacciones de los buscadores o el exorcista que al parecer estaban tranquilos y restando poca importancia al asunto, más bien cuidando de sostener bien las maletas del equipaje de todos.

De un salto Cross estaba en la parte del puente afectada por la ilusión, dando la sensación de que estaba levitando o caminando sobre un fino cristal translucido… los ojos de Nea brillaron de asombro al ver esa escena sacada de los cuentos fantasiosos que suele leer. Allen en cambio se acercaba y con cautela estiraba una de sus piernas, como cuando se prueba la temperatura del agua en la tina, posando con cuidado el pie… una vez comprobó que no caería al vacío soltó un suspiro, que luego paso a ser un rostro molesto por las burlas que le hacia el adolecente de lentes soltando más risas y carcajadas al ver que de todo el grupo, el único que avanzaba con nerviosismo era el noble mayor. Con su ceño fruncido y las orejas y nariz rojas por el coraje tuvo que soportar un momento más las burlas, esta vez provenientes de cierta peli castaña con mirada filosa y divertida…

-¿Le ofrezco mi ayuda para cruzar el puente hermosa damisela?- musito en un susurro para que los demás no lo escucharan reír entre dientes ya que no parecía mostrar miedo luego de sus primeros pasos

-Me niego!- respondió el ojigris dando un ligero golpe en la cabeza a impetuoso noah, armándose de valor para llegar a la orilla segura según su punto de vista…

Conny inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero por el gesto del mayor, esperaba hacer que se pusiera nervioso pero al parecer no funciono su plan…

~o~o~o~o~

Una vez cruzado el último tramo llegaron a un pasillo limitado por barandas metálicas; al fondo del desolado lugar estaban dos puertas de tamaño considerable hechas de metal con cruces estampadas en el frente, en medio de ambas aperturas selladas por el momento yacía un enorme rostro que sobresalía del pilar de piedra… de pronto la figura se comenzó a mover asustando a los nobles; Allen se sobresaltó un poco viendo al extraño ser, mientras que Conny solo atino a esconderse de forma tímida tras el ojigris.

-No tengan miedo, él es el guardián de la entrada a la Orden, debe hacer una inspección rutinaria a cada persona que ingresa para detectar posibles sospechosos o enemigos- explica Sam con una mirada comprensiva adivinando las preguntas del marques.

 _Detectar posibles enemigos…_

~o~o~o~o~

 **Celebrando los 20 capítulos… Hurra! (** **´з** **)**

 **Si les soy honesta cuando creé los outlinings de JnB tenía planeado que fuera un fic relativamente corto, de 10 a 15 capítulos como máximo (y actualmente no llegamos ni al 50% del avance de la historia) ya que lo planeé de inicio a fin, mas no la parte media xD** **soy muy cuidadosa con la redacción de cada capítulo, me explico… nunca escribo desde cero o esperando a que la inspiración ataque previo, quiere decir que siempre tengo una secuencia de los acontecimientos por adelantado, con un margen de diferencia de 4 capítulos (significa que tengo outlinings de los cap 21, 22, 23 y 24 por lo menos hasta ahora) y eso me permite actualizar de forma semanal… ya que tengo las bases y así a pesar de estar ocupada o saltarme unos días sin escribir cuando dispongo de tiempo solamente me dedico a rellenar y añadir una que otra escena que no esté estipulada en el outlining y que no modifique la secuencia (prueba de ello es la última escena de Allen y Nea del capítulo "Oscuridad"). Para las chicas que también son escritoras de sus propios fics, les aconsejaría que pusieran en práctica este método de creación de ensayos, aunque no solo aplica a ensayos como pueden ver… este es un muy efectivo y practico modo de anotar cuando una lluvia de ideas llega a la mente (** **◠‿◠** **)**

 **Por cierto… ya ni recordaba que había prometido hacer un especial de 50 cosas sobre mi *a veces ando en las nubes o visitando Lemuria* solo que me preguntaba si aún sería de su agrado el que lo haga, puesto que sé que no a todas les interesa saber quién es la persona detrás de las palabras y en ese caso las entiendo perfectamente… me gustaría conocer la opinión de ustedes al respecto ^^**

 **Me disculpo por el retraso al actualizar en estas semanas, acabo de salir de los exámenes de periodo y como que las neuronas quemadas aún no se recuperan del todo xD pero espero retomar el ritmo en los próximos días… además el siguiente miércoles será de capitulo doble (JnB y Lemuria)**

 ***si han llegado a esta parte significa que han leído esta nota de autor, y por ello se han ganado una galletita y un vaso de leche *sintiendo el ambiente navideño en febrero (¿) xD jejeje las amodoro!**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	23. Consejo

**Consejo**

Anteriormente

" _-No tengan miedo, él es el guardián de la entrada a la Orden, debe hacer una inspección rutinaria a cada persona que ingresa para detectar posibles sospechosos o enemigos- explica Sam con una mirada comprensiva adivinando las preguntas del marques._

 _Detectar posibles enemigos…"_

~o~o~o~o~

 **Flashback**

Las gotas de lluvia golpean con bastante intensidad sobre el frio cristal de la ventana; no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía despegar su mirada del cielo rojizo debido a la fuerte tormenta que azotaba en el exterior. Mana estaba acobijado en la cama de su habitación compartida, ahora vacía en el espacio en el que su hermano le correspondía dormir. Preguntándose si al igual, tendría problemas para buscar los cálidos brazos de Morfeo... ese sentimiento de vacío y melancolía se mezclaba con la sensación del arder de sus mejillas debido al resfriado que pescó en la mañana, con la temperatura de su cuerpo fluctuando cada ciertos minutos.

Dente revoloteaba en la amplia habitación haciendo un par de piruetas en el aire para distraerlo y apartar su vista de la triste lluvia… en el silencio perturbado por los truenos y la fuerte ventisca de pronto, la puerta es abierta; Ligna entró con sumo cuidado haciendo equilibrio en su mano para no derramar el contenido de una taza sobre una fina bandeja.

-¿Cómo te encuentras joven Mana?... te traje un poco de chocolate caliente y unas galletas recién horneadas- musitó con una sonrisa simple pero serena, encendiendo una de las lámparas cerca de la puerta para dar mayor iluminación a la habitación.

-Me siento mejor, y perdón por las molestias que he causado- responde un poco apenado, jugando con los dedos de sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-Descuida, son muy comunes los resfríos en esta época de año, deberías tomar tu chocolate antes que se enfrié, pero primero dejaras que te coloque el termómetro para medir la temperatura de tu cuerpo- aclara primero con el semblante de un padre protector cuidando a su hijo.

-S-si- responde el pelimorado con voz trémula acomodándose en la cama, sentándose a la orilla del colchón y meciendo sus pequeños pies que no llegaban al suelo debido a lo cortos que eran.

El ojiverde dejo la bandeja sobre el buró a un costado de la cama donde Mana permanecía sentado y atento a sus movimientos como cualquier niño curioso; tomó la fina barita de cristal con mercurio y de forma delicada la puso entre la parte superior de su brazo y las costillas haciendo presión para que se sostuviera.

-Te gustaría que trajera algún libro de tu gusto para leer?- Pregunta Ligna indagando en la mirada perdida y la actitud decaída del menor, era raro de ver puesto que siempre lo vio con un semblante alegre corriendo por todas partes o leyendo con afán en el bibliotecario…

-No, gracias- responde evitando la mirada paternal del hombre de pie -La verdad es que t-tengo problemas para dormir… es la primera vez que duermo sin Nea y suelo asustarme con facilidad por los ruidos de la noche, y también extraño a mi mami…- dijo con unas diminutas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos, odiándose a sí mismo por esa actitud, ya no era un niño tan pequeño como para tener ese tipo de predicamentos.

El hombre de ojos verdes se sintió abordado por los recuerdos de la infancia de Allen reflejado en los ojos purpura del niño… un recuerdo en concreto de una noche en la cual un pequeño ojigris, sosteniendo su peluche favorito lloraba, alegando que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad… Ligna le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva; quito el termómetro de su lugar comprobando que la temperatura del niño empezaba a normalizarse, se sentó en la silla al lado del menor y le ofreció la taza de chocolate que aceptó de forma gustosa, juntando ambas manos llevándose el cálido líquido a la boca y disfrutando del sabor dulce cerrando los ojos.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una vieja pipa de marfil y la caja de cerillos, prendiéndola sin más… Mana estaba acostumbrado al olor maderoso de la colonia del hombre y el tabaco puesto que su tío de igual forma que Ligna siempre portaba en la boca su fiel pipa…

Buscó con su mano tomar una de las galletas en la bandeja, ofreciéndosela a cierto golem que la comió de un mordisco dejando unas migas caer al suelo… una vez él termino de comer el resto de galletas y beber su chocolate Ligna junto todo en la bandeja dispuesto a retirarse…

-Sabes… me recuerdas mucho a Allen- musito llamando la atención del pelimorado quien se estaba acomodado en la cama -cuando decía que no podía dormir le aconsejaba que pensara siempre en cosas bonitas ya que le tenía bastante miedo a la oscuridad… si no puedes dormir porque extrañas a tu hermano y a tu madre, deberías pensar en los recuerdos más lindos junto a ellos…-

-¿Cree que eso funcione?- Mana pregunta curioso.

-Quizás eso te sea de mucha ayuda, recuerda que solo será por unos días…- dice el mayor soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Teníamos planeado desde un principio acompañar juntos a Allen-san, pero como estoy enfermo Nea no quería separarse de mi… yo le dije que estaba bien y que lo volvería a ver pronto… yo quería que mi hermano viera que ya no tengo miedo, pero es muy difícil acostumbrarme a estar lejos de él cuando nunca me había separado… creo que pensar en él me ayudara a dormir, muchas gracias por su consejo Ligna-san- Mana responde dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

-Buenas noches joven Mana…- musito regresándole el gesto, apagando la lámpara y saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, dejando tras de sí a un niño pensativo… pero feliz junto a su golem, viendo la lluvia como relajante, en vez de triste…

~o~o~o~o~

-Es impresionante!- exclama incrédulo el ojigris, admirando los movimientos del rostro gigante que abría los ojos para enfocarlos en el grupo de recién llegados.

El extraño ser estiró sus ojos posándolos en Allen… quien se erizó y soltó un grito de asombro, sintiéndose desnudo ante la minuciosa mirada del rostro de piedra.

Soltando una risa escandalosa Cross se burlaba de la reacción del noble –no te comerá… a menos que vea que eres apetitoso o confirme que seas un enemigo para él, huele el miedo sabes?- musita limpiando la pequeñas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Allen le regreso la mirada haciendo un pequeño puchero ya que nunca le tomaba en serio.

-Inicio de protocolo de inspección, rayos x!...distinguiendo si los sujetos son humanos o akumas!- espetó con voz temblorosa el guardián de la entrada, desplegando un claro haz de luz dirigido al grupo, inspeccionando de pies a cabeza a cada individuo en la búsqueda de algún peligro.

Allen desconocía la definición de "peligro" que ellos utilizaban, aun a pesar de escuchar de nueva cuenta esa extraña palabra… akumas… le restó importancia mientras el rostro gigante seguía con su inspección.

La luz llego paso por cada persona en el grupo hasta llegar a Conny que de forma inútil se escondía de la mirada tras el peli castaño por el temor que le ocasionaba la excéntrica mirada del extraño ser…

-Voy a abrir!- Tras unos cortos segundos la luz emanada por sus ojos desapareció, y el rostro se mostraba impávido; en sus ojos se podía ver el signo de aprobación, indicando que no había amenaza o inminente peligro cerca… un pitido anuncia que las puertas se empiezan a retraer de forma tosca, provocando chirridos y levantando un poco de polvo mezclado con la bruma del ambiente, dejando ver el amplio interior detrás de la muralla principal de la oscura edificación unos cuantos escalones de ingreso y varios rostros nuevos…

Una nube de polvo dejo ver tras de sí a un grupo de personas con el semblante alegre y asombrado, el ojigris supo que corrían en dirección a él y trato de calmar los ánimos subiendo los brazos y extendiendo las palmas de sus manos para evitar el inminente choque que fue inevitable… Allen se vio rodeado como toda una celebridad por casi una docena de hombres que a juzgar por sus batas y vestimentas, pertenecían al departamento científico, abordándolo con centenares de preguntas, todas hechas al mismo tiempo impidiéndole prestar atención a alguna en concreto, Cale y los buscadores solo lo miraban con una sonrisa comprensiva como diciéndole que poco podían hacer en esa situación, la única misión de ellos es servirle de escolta y protección… se suponía que de la guía se encargaría Cross como asistente.

-Hai hai, chicos… déjenlo respirar un momento que no ven que lo abruman con sus preguntas!?- habla el peliroojo con clara molestia al ver como llevaban casi a rastras al noble haciendo de lado el saludo de bienvenida, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por ellos dejándolo al margen al igual que la hermana pequeña del chico de lentes.

Cross vio de soslayo como Cale se retiraba a dejar su reporte de viaje y a los buscadores Sam y Marshall caminando de último con el equipaje de ambos chicos nobles chasqueando la lengua exacerbado.

~o~o~o~o~

Claro que, de todas las personas ahí reunidas, quien se sentía mayormente fuera de lugar era Nea, viendo con recelo a la horda de hombres vestidos al igual que el pelirrojo y el extraño interior del edificio, solo se limitaba a seguirlos dejando un prudente espacio para caminar lejos del caos que había provocado Allen con su llegada…

Allen en cambio, rascaba su cabeza denotando ansiedad y nerviosismo, una parte de él se sentía cual niño en dulcería, por fin en un ambiente cómodo rodeado de científicos curiosos, ansiosos por ver su patente de intercomunicador; por otro lado, un creciente presentimiento se instalaba en su interior molestándolo como una pequeña espina. Se preocupaba por el joven noah que seguía su paso, de vez en cuando lo miraba de modo rápido y notando de forma reciente la incomodidad que reflejaba por sus ojos.

– _tal vez después de todo no fue una buena idea traer a Nea, solo espero que no se sienta aburrido en este lugar mientras no pueda jugar con Timcampy-_ pensaba mientras regresaba su atención a un joven científico que le explicaba la emoción y el revuelo causado en el área científica y en los altos mandos del lugar; caminando por un amplio y oscuro pasillo lleno de pilares y guardias…

~o~o~o~o~

 **xD y he aquí el capítulo de la semana *en día miércoles wooow!... subiré el de Lemuria más tarde así que mientras disfruten este (** ಠ‿↼ **)**

 **Chan Chan CHAAN!... están dentro de la orden! *empieza lo bueno *se esconde en las sombras**

 **A veces hasta yo me siento frustrada por lo ingenuo que puede llegar a ser Allen en ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo no notar la incomodidad de Nea frente a Cale (está como para darse un facepalm) además que vienen más situaciones incomodas, cómicas y del inicio de la acción. (¿)**

 **Si se preguntan por qué motivo el guardián no notó nada extraño en Nea es simple: por el momento tiene sellado su lado Noah, al igual que Mana no puede hacer ningún uso "consiente" de su poder y menos de la materia oscura, por lo que el cambio del color de ojos y su presencia en la mansión Campbell se debe a influencias externas (si Cale se hubiera acercado a Nea mientras hacían la inspección era muy probable que le hubieran descubierto debido al rechazo a la inocencia *por eso digo que Allen es muy ingenuo) descuiden… esa y otras dudas se aclararan pronto**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**


	24. Humo

**Propuesta**

Anteriormente

"– _tal vez después de todo no fue una buena idea traer a Nea, solo espero que no se sienta aburrido en este lugar mientras no pueda jugar con Timcampy- pensaba mientras regresaba su atención a un joven científico que le explicaba la emoción y el revuelo causado en el área científica y en los altos mandos del lugar; caminando por un amplio y oscuro pasillo lleno de pilares y guardias…"_

~o~o~o~o~

Los altos pilares de los pasillos intimidaban a cualquiera que no conociera la conservadora y lúgubre edificación, pero pasados unos cuantos minutos el ambiente tenso e incómodo pasó de largo para dar lugar a risas y animados pasos haciendo ruido de forma colectiva…

El grupo junto a los nobles y buscadores ahora bajaban unas intrincadas escaleras que hacían un semi círculo. Al llegar al interior del área de trabajo del departamento científico pudieron apreciar diferentes zonas; docenas de máquinas con botones de colores y varias personas muy trabajadoras moviéndose al compás del ritmo de la pesada papelería que cargaban sus brazos corriendo de un lado a otro cerca del final de su ajetreado día de trabajo en la Orden como si fueran cientos de hormigas obreras.

Allen y Conny se detuvieron al ver a un hombre de complexión rellena y de mediana estatura con un uniforme blanco un tanto diferente al uniforme de los demás científicos acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa cordial y una taza de café humeante en su mano…

-Es un honor conocer en persona al marques Youthsett!- exclamo el hombre con total asombro extendiendo su mano libre para brindar un cálido saludo de bienvenida al peli castaño de lentes –Soy en supervisor del departamento científico de la rama Inglesa de la Orden Oscura, Fleim Dirchut a su servicio- musitó mientras se soltaba del apretón de manos y dejaba la taza de café reposar en la mesa más cercana a ellos.

-El gusto es mío Dirchut-san… he esperado ansioso poder presentarles mi más reciente patente, dedique mi mayor esfuerzo aplicando lo mejor de mis conocimientos de ciencia y transmutación y agradezco la carta que me enviaron aceptando escuchar mi propuesta- responde el ojigris con un brillo de fuerte determinación en sus ojos.

-Por el contrario- responde el supervisor haciendo un ademán con su mano -tenemos un sistema de comunicación básico y algo desfasado, actualmente tenemos serios problemas con las estaciones de telégrafo y comunicadores en especial por el sistema de cables de cobre y las enormes cajas que abarcan más de la mitad del espacio del área de control y monitoreo de misiones externas de la orden, por lo que estamos seguros que tu invento nos dará una gran ventaja estratégica y de comunicación... Pero primero lo primero, debes convencer a los altos mandos que estarán presentes junto a mi persona para evaluarlo y aprobarlo-

-Ya veo... - menciona el ojigris tocandose el mentón con su mano pensando en lo dicho por el mayor.

De pronto se percató de la presencia de Nea que analizaba cada rincón del gran salón de trabajo, mientras se movía un poco de detrás de su espalda para ver con mayor claridad, le pareció graciosa la actitud alerta y curiosa del niño, recordando que no lo había presentado aún.

–Etto... le presento a mi hermana menor, ella es Conny- musita señalando a la niña de mirada curiosa y asombrada que suelta un pequeño respingo al sentir la mirada del hombre con el que hablaba Allen; sin decir una palabra, solo imitando los saludos que hacia su madre, se inclinó un poco y extendió la falda del su traje con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita Youthsett...- responde el amable hombre con una sonrisa -Ahora... Deben acompañarme, estamos en medio de la zona más ajetreada de departamento- dijo palmeando la espalda de Allen indicando que lo siguieran.

~o~o~o~o~

No supo cuando perdió de vista al grupo de científicos que los acompañaba, Cale o Marshall. Supuso que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar, después de todo ellos también debían caminar hacia otro sitio.

-Ha sido un día bastante movido…- comentó el hombre luego de dar otro sorbo a su café –han llegado un poco antes de lo previsto, yo mismo iría a recibirlos pero nos dieron una grata sorpresa con su presencia. Se consultó previamente con nuestros superiores para brindarles una habitación para pasar la noche dentro de la Orden, siéntanse como en casa mientras permanezcan en este lugar…- musito con su gruesa voz de forma alegre, guiándolos entre el laberintico salón iluminado con brillantes luces blancas.

-Tengo entendido que mi patente será expuesta el día de mañana… así que tenemos un poco de tiempo, me encantaría conocer más de estas instalaciones además me intriga nunca haber escuchado de ustedes hasta ahora- responde Allen con su actitud observadora.

-Bueno… eso es algo complicado y clasificado, espero lo entienda joven marques, tenemos una estricta política de confidencialidad y muy pocas personas civiles conocen de nosotros, le pido guarde el secreto de lo que sea que vea dentro de este lugar- explica guiñando su ojo mientras se detiene un momento a entregarle su taza ahora vacía a uno de los jóvenes científicos que tenía una bandeja, probablemente repartiendo café a los agotados hombres que se encontraban a su alrededor. Allen aprovechó la oportunidad para dar un vistazo en una de las mesas de trabajo que más le llamo la atención, puesto que en ella estaba un grupo de 3 hombres y el aprendiz Cross alrededor de una extraña máquina de mediano tamaño sobre ciertos papiros o pergaminos antiguos desde su punto de vista con distintos símbolos, unos que nunca antes había visto… con su detenido análisis siendo interrumpido por la voz del supervisor.

-Por cierto… no les ha causado molestias nuestro más reciente integrante? … Cross es muy inteligente, pero siempre termina metiéndose en problemas y hablando más de la cuenta- pregunta con el semblante apenado.

-Si con problemas se refiere a…- Conny iba a hablar en todo fastidiado pero sintió la mano de Allen cubriendo su boca.

-Él ha sido muy amable y cortés durante nuestro viaje, es un chico con mucho talento- responde rápidamente el ojigris tras una risilla nerviosa sintiendo en su cuello la mirada fúrica del pequeño noah.

En cuestión de segundos la amena conversación fue interrumpida por una sonora explosión, provocando el caos y pánico entre los científicos; el peli castaño cubrió en un abrazo a menor agachándose mientras sus vistas se nublaban por el humo blanco y el polvo producto de la estruendosa sacudida.

-Que está pasando!- pregunta Dirchut sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas y tosiendo por el escozor del humo en su garganta.

De inmediato ingresaron unos hombres con trajes negros similares a los de Cale, eran exorcistas que rápidamente se acercaron a la explosión para verificar lo sucedido dentro como parte del protocolo de seguridad.

El causante del esporádico incidente no fue más que el mismísimo Cross; al parecer, entre los talismanes que estaban sobre la mesa no pudo resistirse a probar un nuevo talismán sello que el mismo había creado, colocándolo de escondidas a las miradas de sus compañeros que probarían el nuevo creador de barreras contra akumas, resultando en un desastroso fallo que causo la repentina explosión. Esta vez sí estaba en problemas…

Aprovechando el polvo y humo que aún había en el aire, Cross maldijo en voz baja, su imprudencia le podía costar muy caro, por lo que actuando inocente mientras silbaba con sus brazos cruzados tras su espalda dio varias zancadas en dirección a la salida.

Nea y Allen aun no salían de su asombro, no tenían ni la más remota idea de que había sucedido ni que había causado el incidente.

-Nea!... estas bien?- pregunto importándole poco el mencionar el nombre real del chico, agachándose y estirando las mejillas del menor en busca de algún raspón o herida.

-Deja de apretar mis mejillas!... estoy bien no te alteres, pareces una chica histérica- responde con tono de burla escondiendo su preocupación y calmándose a sí mismo tras el susto recibido.

-Menos mal, no te ha pasado nada- musita en un suspiro resignado. Viendo a las personas que recogían los papeles tirados al suelo y a otros apagando el mini incendio en la mesa en la que antes estaban esos extraños objetos.

Cross podía ver la libertad a solo unos metros, solo debía apresurar sus hurtadillas para salir sin que nadie lo notara… una vez alcanzó la puerta que daba a las escaleras de ascenso sonrió victorioso…

-Aquí está!- dijo la voz femenina de una chica de cabellos rubios que se escondía detrás de la puerta a la espera de Cross, tomando el cuello de la bata al pelirrojo para detener su huida.

-Tienes bastantes problemas jovencito, que te dije de no modificar los talismanes!… espera que Tiedoll y su general se enteren de esto- sentencia el supervisor acercándose molesto al adolecente que ladeo su cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua fastidiado por ser descubierto…

La joven salió junto a los otros exorcistas, llevándose a Cross a rastras en un cómico jalón de orejas..

-Como lo siento!... le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y me alegra saber que no sufrió ningún daño usted y su hermanita- regresa su atención a los nobles.

-Etto no hay problema- responde el ojigris ya bastante cansado de las repetidas sorpresas de su viaje rutinario.

-Salgamos de aquí, creo que ustedes también han tenido un día de camino muy largo y cansado, los acompañaré a su habitación para que descansen… mande a Sam a ubicar sus pertenencias, si no es molestia por favor acompáñenme- musita con la cabeza gacha sabiendo que después de guiarlos tendría que ayudar a limpiar el desastre dejado por cierto aprendiz pelirrojo…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Me disculpo por no actualizar el miércoles anterior UwU he tenido una larga semana llena de actividades importantes y pues como que no me podía dar el lujo de obtener una mala nota, así que espero entiendan y perdonen el atraso. Además, tuve un ligero bloqueo xD es muy raro que me ocurra pero cuando me pasa no sale ni una sola palabra de mi exprimida imaginación *pinshe inspiración que prefiere aparecer en la madrugada o cuando estoy más ocupada .**

 **mmm… me pregunto… ¿quién es esa misteriosa mujer? *se esconde en las sombras**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	25. Brillo

**Brillo**

Anteriormente

" _-Salgamos de aquí, creo que ustedes también han tenido un día de camino muy largo y cansado, los acompañaré a su habitación para que descansen… mandé a Sam a ubicar sus pertenencias, si no es molestia por favor acompáñenme- musita con la cabeza gacha sabiendo que después de guiarlos tendría que ayudar a limpiar el desastre dejado por cierto aprendiz pelirrojo…"_

~o~o~o~o~

Fue hasta bien entrada la noche que Allen se resignó a no poder conciliar el sueño, luego de vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de las cálidas cobijas evitando despertar a cierto niño que dormía a su lado junto a Timcampy sin signo de perturbación como se había hecho costumbre estos últimos días. Boca arriba y cubriendo sus irises plateados con su antebrazo dió un profuso suspiro antes de sentarse de forma delicada y buscar sus lentes entre la oscuridad nocturna y el silencio del crujir del soporte de madera de la cama mientras se inclinaba.

¿Se sentía nervioso?...

Ciertamente no podía negar eso, pero al mismo tiempo las presentaciones ya eran una costumbre para él y parte de su trabajo rutinario… una de sus muchas habilidades, su pasión por la alquimia, investigar, crear y observar en vehemencia eran su orgullo, su marca personal… dejaría de llamarse Allen Youthsett el día en que perdiera eso…

Le preocupaba más lo que le restaba de viaje antes de regresar a casa y pasar su prometido tiempo de calidad con los gemelos antes de que sus vacaciones terminaran, ya que según la agenda programada por Ligna, le esperaba una larga jornada de firma de documentos y más estudios sobre política una vez ponga un pie en la corte real.

~o~o~o~o~

La modesta habitación era más pequeña que la del hostal, y más lúgubre; con un simple perchero para sus ropajes y los de Nea, una ventana tallada directamente en la fría piedra en la parte alta del cuarto, una cama apenas lo suficientemente espaciosa para ambos y una mesa de madera vieja desbalanceada por tener una pata corta, en la que descansaban su preciado maletín y una caja con las partes de cierto artefacto que había traído consigo junto a los golems. Allen revisó cuidadosamente el estado del golem de exhibición, limpió y pulió las piezas metálicas de lo que parecía ser un guante, e incluso pasó un par de minutos jugando con el golem dorado que tenía una especie de adoración por mordisquear su cabello suelto.

Luego de cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden se recostó en el respaldo de la chirriante silla con las manos sobre la mesa y los dedos entrelazados…

 _-Es imposible… a este paso Nea se burlara de mí al ver las ojeras en mi rostro por la mañana-_ pensaba mientras hacia una rabieta en silencio, disgustado consigo mismo por no dejar de lado ese terrible mal presentimiento que lo empezó a abordar en el momento en el que ocurrió la explosión en el departamento científico… impidiéndole buscar los brazos de Morfeo y dormir justo como el menor lo hacía a estas horas de la noche.

-¿Quizás debería…- susurro más para sí mismo como un sutil pensamiento que escapó a su boca, viendo de soslayo y con una sonrisa melancólica el rostro durmiente del menor de cabellos purpurinos.

Agradeció no haber apagado la pequeña lámpara de aceite que iluminaba la habitación; se puso de pie, con pasos decididos buscó entre sus cosas, encontrando cierto libro con bitácoras y anotaciones. Tomando asiento nuevamente de forma silenciosa y posando sus ojos sobre una parte en concreto…

 _…Es apenas mi primer día de regreso en la mansión, pero los cambios en ambos son notorios…debo prestar más atención los días venideros y obtener muestras de sangre para posterior análisis…_

Fue de las primeras observaciones que hizo luego de verlos después de una temporada fuera del reino inglés, después de haber estado de visita en las perfumadas tierras orientales de Edo; se fijo pues, que tras la escritura con letra de arrastre bastante hermosa dada su caligrafía había algo más…

 _Resultados de análisis: inestabilidad en la estructura física del supresor de la materia oscura en el organismo de ambos… con valores inferiores a los consultados un año antes, algo debe estar causando tal cambio... ¿Pero qué será?_

 _-No hay una explicación científica para esto… la el espiral de la vida es la ciencia misma-_ pensaba dejando pasar los segundos hasta convertirse en largos minutos mientras daba cabida a una jaqueca producto del quemar de sus neuronas en un grito agónico silencioso dentro de su cabeza aprovechando el momento a solas y la tranquilidad del olor a humedad de la tenue lluvia que caía a las afueras.

-aaah!... mooo~…. Lo único que quería era descifrar el secreto de la vida, no criar a un par de diablillos de la noche a la mañana!- gritó exasperado alzando en alto sus manos a punto de lanzar el libro por la frustración… deteniéndose y tapando en un instante su boca, con los ojos abiertos cual platos moviendo de forma veloz su cuello para ver de reojo a Nea… valla que era afortunado, el menor ni se inmutó por el alboroto del joven, el único alterado por el bullicio fue Timcampy que trataba de soltarse del agarre del pelimorado que tenía apresada su cola bajo el pequeño cuerpo que se movió buscando una mejor posición para seguir durmiendo.

Ya luego de un par de minutos, con los ojos cerrados confirmando que el joven noah no había despertado dejo salir de sus finos labios un último suspiro antes de bostezar. Se preguntaba el motivo por el cual tuvo la necesidad de volver a revisar esas anotaciones después de tantos días transcurridos, tendría tiempo hasta de sobra para observar detenidamente el avance del excéntrico plan creado por él y Adam…

 _-Adam… ¿será acaso que me ocultarse algo?…-_ pensó dejando extinguir la minúscula llama de la lámpara, retomar el rumbo para cubrir con las sabanas a Nea y acostarse buscando el merecido sueño que necesitaba para recupera energías de una vez por todas, dejando a sus ojos, pesados por el cansancio, y su hiperactiva mente, vagar por un mar de recuerdos…

...La noche siempre tiene algo que ocultar...

~o~o~o~o~

-Ah! lo siento señor!- un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos grises cubiertos por grandes lentes se disculpaba con el hombre con el cual había chocado por accidente al caminar con la vista fija en el libro que leía sin prestar mucha atención al lugar al que sus pasos lo llevaban, justo a la mesa buffet del salón de baile.

-Descuida… joven… eh…- al instante el alto hombre respondió a la disculpa sacando del bolsillo un pañuelo y limpiando la mancha de vino en su traje tras haberse derramado de la copa en su vaso, luego agachándose poco y estirando sus largas manos hasta alcanzar el libro que cayó lejos del niño para luego entregárselo.

-Etto… Allen, mi nombre es Allen Youthsett- dijo algo cohibido e intimidado por la imponente y profunda mirada de los ojos ámbar del más alto, embobado por ellos, casi como si brillaran por su cuenta… aunque atribuyó eso a su imaginación y a los nervios a flor de piel.

Se encontraban en un magnifico salón de baile, con ventanas de cristal que bien podrían ser las paredes debido a su tamaño, música de fondo creada por un excelente pianista anónimo y con varias personas en su interior vestidas con galas ostentosas luciendo la joyería más fina y sus dotes de exagerada belleza. Todos los nobles y políticos más importantes yacían reunidos en el mismo lugar a causa de una invitación real, sin dejar exentos a los padres de Allen que estarían en algún lugar del dédalo humano entablando conversaciones y haciendo nuevos tratos de comercio dejando solo al menor… situación que condujo a la del presente, a un torpe niño disculpandose por su distracción al caminar.

-Oh eres un niño… mis disculpas, es que te había confundido con una linda dama… es un gusto conocerte Allen… me llamo Adam- musitó el mayor tomando su sombrero para bajarlo en un formal saludo.

Allen hizo un gracioso puchero, sintiendo el calor llegar a sus mejillas a causa del sonrojo. Siempre se solía incomodar con el hecho de que en repetidas ocasiones lo confundieran con una niña.

-Perdon por la pregunta pero, ¿soló se llama Adam?, no creo que se encuentre en este lugar sin un titulo- se quejó Allen dejando de lado su timidez con cierto recelo a juzgar por las ropas del hombre alto frente a el, que contrastaban mucho con los trajes en tonos marrón y negro de los demás nobles.

-Tienes razón pequeño Allen, dime, ¿te puedo contar un secreto?- musitó curveando sus labios en una sutil sonrisa. -…yo soy un conde- dijo lo último Bajando el tono de voz acercando su mano al rostro señalándose a sí mismo.

-Etto... ¿Cuando el ser un conde se convertiría en un secreto?- pregunta el niño ladeando la cabeza en total confusión.

Una risa escapó de la boca del moreno en respuesta... -es un secreto ya que sólo tú en este salón me puedes ver, y eso es impresionante- musita dejando aún con más dudas al incrédulo joven de ojos grises.

-Eso no puede ser cierto... - responde con clara irritación pensando que el noble quería engañarle -entonces como explica que tenga una copa en la mano igual que las copas que descansan en la mesa y que haya chocado con usted sin atravesarlo como a un fantasma?-

-¿Como se llama el libro que tienes en tus brazos?- musitó evadido la pregunta, Allen en cambio no pudo hacer más que bufar molesto...

La curiosidad en toda su expresión lo invadía, algo le decía que el alto hombre frente a él no era normal, aunque su lado racional y de lógica dijera lo contrario, que no era más que un hombre loco que se había colado a la fiesta por comida... _-sí, debe ser esa-_ pensó el pelicastaño riendo internamente.

Allen levanta el libro lo más alto que sus cortos brazos podían, mostrando la portada y su ilustración... Era un libro de exotería y alquimia.

-Oye…eso es algo muy avanzado para ti... ¿como qué edad tienes?- musita Adam abriendo los ojos en total asombro, intercalando la mirada entre el libro y el rostro angelical y niveo del ojigris.

-Tengo 10 años Conde Adam- musita resaltando con su cantaría voz el título noble.

-Valla! ¿Los niños de ahora son así de perspicaces? O sólo eres tu?- Adam hace una pregunta retórica aunque mostrando claro signo de interés en el inusual niño y sus expresiones.

-No sabría como responder a su pregunta Conde Adam… no conozco muchos niños de mi edad, además me encanta la ciencia y la alquimia... según mis maestros soy un niño prodigio y por eso soy el heredero de mi familia, mis padres velan siempre por mi aprendizaje, paso mucho tiempo estudiando- responde levantando sus hombros, hablando de forma natural y con un poco de indiferencia en sus palabras. Adam estaba absorto, el chico mostraba lejos de su timidez y edad una madurez y astucia dignas de un hombre adulto... Además de preguntarse como es que había logrado verlo si no era más que un simple niño humano.

Antes de decir algo vió como Allen giraba su rostro en dirección a ciertas personas.

El pelicastaño escuchó al llamado de su madre a la distancia al lado de un hombre que aparentaba ser su padre encaminandose en dirección a la salida.

-Oh, debo irme ya... fué un gusto conocerlo- decía mientras sujetaba con fuerza el libro apretando lo contra su pecho y agitando su otra mano en despedida alejandose.

…

-El gusto es mio... Allen... Espero nos volvamos a ver...-

~o~o~o~o~

 **AVISO SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE! (no lo pasen por alto!)**

 **Debo pedirles una enorme disculpa por demorarme tanto en actualizar últimamente, estas semanas han sido demasiado ajetreadas y he tenido muy poco tiempo para mis actividades de ocio TwT así que a partir de ahora habrá cambios importantes:**

 **DE FORMA TEMPORAL: el periodo de actualización de Jikan no Breaker se hará cada 15 días (siempre en día miércoles AUNQUE este miércoles solo poder presentarles el de Lemuria)… no se preocupen, en unas cuantas semanas normalizare mi horario y volveré a las actualizaciones semanales ^^ solo les pido me tengan un poquito de paciencia y comprensión…. Tal vez pueda subir capitulo la otra semana pero no les puedo asegurar. (Fin del comunicado)**

 **LEGAMOS A LOS 2K DE LECTURAS *salta y festeja*** **(** **)** **agradezco todo el apoyo y todas y cada una de las lecturas y votos de ustedes mis queridas lectoras *y lectores (?)* ^^ mil gracias!**

 **Faltan unos tres flashback de Allen con Adam para revelar por completo el significado del espiral de la vida y el secreto detrás de la separación del "Conde" en Nea y Mana… esos flashbacks aparecerán de forma random en los capítulos más adelante ;) *risa malvada* *alguien ha pensado alguna vez en el plan maquiavélico de la mosca?* *se sienta en el sillón a ver el mundo arder* *soy super fan de shota Allen***

 **Y por si creen que me he olvidado del pobre de Kanda y Johnny les daré como adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo los volverán a ver… ^^ vamos a pasito de tortuga, lento pero seguro ;)**

 **Varela-chan no Taimu!**

"ヴァレラちゃんのタイム!"

 **Y bueno pues… lo prometido (desde hace muuuuucho…!) es deuda, he aquí datos y curiosidades sobre mi persona:**

PERSONAL

Mi nombre es Karla Reneé Varela

Tengo 21 años

Soy de El Salvador

No sé si soy oficialmente chibi TwT … mido 1.61

Uso lentes (sí, tengo vista de águila miope xD)

ACADEMICO

Como se habrán dado cuenta al leer mis notas… estoy en mi último año de universidad (y los que no, pues ya se enteran ^w^') motivo por el cual a veces (muchas) nunca actualizo el fic los días miércoles exactos jaja *llora*

Estoy estudiando Licenciatura en Idioma Ingles (ingresé con tan solo 16 años!)

Soy maestra de inglés en la Escuela Militar de mi país como parte de mi año de prácticas.

Tengo conocimiento de Japonés muy… pero MUY básico (listening, Reading, Speaking and Writting) de Katakana, Hiragana y unos cuantos Kanjis elementarios… lastimosamente lo he dejado en pausa debido a las actividades y tareas de la U que me chupan el tiempo como sangre cual vampiro xD

Soy una pésima maestra para niños… *creo que le tienen miedo a mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mis ademanes exagerados a la hora de explicar*

HOBBIES

Soy cosplayer amateur… he hecho cosplay de Kanda y Allen, Soul Evans (Soul Eater), Yukio Okumura (Ao no Exorcist), Shana (Shakugan no Shana) y un terrible intento de Katen Kyokotsu (Bleach)… planeo hacer el cosplay de Asta (manga de Black Clover) a fines de este año.

Me encanta leer, ya sea literatura en general, horror, fantasía y BL… manga y manhwas tanto en español como en inglés; gran parte de mi vida gira en torno a las letras y la literatura.

Solía dibujar bastante en mi época de bachillerato cuando estaba en el fandom de Soul Eater… de ahí en más pasé años sin volver a tocar lápiz y papel con ese propósito…hobbie que he retomado estos últimos días al dibujar de nueva cuenta, esta vez los personajes y ciertas escenas de mi fic favorito de DGM llamado Angeles de Sangre y Luz de Aerea Sparda (Sparda-sama con cariño)

Soy amante del rock, el Heavy metal, folk metal, trash metal, alternative metal y otros cuyos nombres no recuerdo en este momento xD … Además del Jrock, la música instrumental (de preferencia violín) y clásicas *un día sin audífonos es un día desperdiciado para mí, puesto que recibo muchas miradas incrédulas cuando se enteran de mis gustos musicales* (sobre todo cuando suena el ringtone de mi teléfono) xD debo entender que no a todos les gusta escuchar a los gritones metaleros *en especial a mis vecinos* jajaja

Mis bandas favoritas son: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, Oldcodex, Coheed and Cambria, Avenged Sevenfold, Eluveitie, Machinae Supremacy, Dragonforce, Bullet for my Valentine….en mi oscuro pasado My Chemical Romance y Alessana */* entre otras…

Me gusta el anime en las categorías de shonen, seinen, gore y Yaoi… aunque últimamente me he limitado a ver unos cuantos animes en emisión, antes en mi tiempo ocioso veía cantidades industriales de series… razón por la cual vi en menos de 3 meses todo One Piece xD y ni hablar de Bleach y Katekyo Hitman…

DATOS CURIOSOS

Me creerían si les digo que aprendí japonés por mi cuenta!?

Siempre que escribo un capitulo, ya sea de Lemuria o JnB lo hago escuchando el metal más fuerte que tenga en mi reproductor como manera de inspiración

Le tengo una fobia irracional a las arañas

Soy buena cantando (?)

Soy medio llorona a la hora de comer comida picante U.U' con medio chilito ya estoy ahogándome! O_O en serio…

Nunca he usado tacones altos de más de 5cm (y el día que los use tengo un pase seguro al hospital por romperme el cuello en el intento)

Soy una persona de mente abierta y comprensiva en temas que muchos considerarían delicados o tabú, como la religión y la homosexualidad

Aunque sea de complexión delgada la palabra ejercicio no está en mi vocabulario… creo que la última vez que hice ejercicio fue mi última clase de educación física en bachillerato lol

Detesto las películas de miedo… irónicamente adoro el gore y el suspenso

No quiero levantar arena… así que lo diré rápido… Cof… cof… mefastidiaelreggaetondemierd*…

Soy una persona demasiado curiosa y observadora…

Tengo vastos conocimientos en temas relacionados a la ciencia en general, biología, política, historia, mitologías y demás, pero soy pésima en áreas que tengan que ver con deportes (en especial futbol) mecánica automotriz e informática.

Tengo dos tortugas dragón como mascota ^^ sus nombres son Sheldom y Julie

Un día me preguntaron qué personajes anime usaría para describirme a mí misma… y pues en cuanto a personalidad soy algo así como Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) una chica bastante estudiosa y dedicada (quitando lo tsundere) y en cuanto a aspecto físico quizás como Lou Fa, con lentes grandes y el Cabello largo, castaño y un poco alborotado.

 **Hasta aquí un mini resumen de datos y curiosidades sobre mi… aunque no creo que sean 50 (ni siquiera los conté) pero aquí están, más tarde que temprano xD**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	26. Perdido

**Perdido**

Anteriormente

" _El pelicastaño escuchó al llamado de su madre a la distancia al lado de un hombre que aparentaba ser su padre encaminándose en dirección a la salida._

 _-Oh, debo irme ya... fué un gusto conocerlo- decía mientras sujetaba con fuerza el libro apretando lo contra su pecho y agitando su otra mano en despedida alejándose._

…

 _-El gusto es mío... Allen... Espero nos volvamos a ver...-"_

~o~o~o~o~

Dentro de cierto tren un chico de lentes y cabello rizado escuchó un par de pasos acercándose de forma pesada, temió lo peor… que ya tuvieran sospechas de donde se encontraban o que ya los hubieran encontrado, sería el fin de su viaje y de la búsqueda de Allen... Con los nervios a flor de piel dejó de lado un momento al mareado espadachín que había cerrado sus ojos, moviéndose de forma un poco torpe, acercándose a la ventana cubierta por una delgada cortina de papel en la puerta corrediza que separaba el cubículo de los demás dentro del vagón, viendo como el par de hombres cubiertos de cuerpo y rostro por largas túnicas negras se detuvieron un instante frente a la pequeña puerta como si buscaran algo, obviamente al científico en fuga y al exorcista, el primero sintiéndose aliviado al verlos retomar otro rumbo, saliendo del vagón y pasando al siguiente…

Johnny por fin pudo soltar la respiración retenida en sus pulmones a causa de la tensión del momento. Aún temeroso por la posible presencia de cuervos que muy seguramente estén tras su pista saca de su bolsillo una caja pequeña con una bocina pegada a un costado, que más bien parecía tener alguna especie de mullido algodón en la punta, era un aparato especial creado por él mismo que enmudecía cualquier sonido dentro de su rango de alcance, activándolo a manera de prevención; si se debía presentar una huida rápida no podrían escapar a tiempo debido a su poca habilidad y la condición aturdida del de cabellos largos teniendo cierta ventaja y tranquilidad ahora con la activación del aparato. Así que era mejor que nadie los escuchara siquiera hablar, después de todo hasta las paredes escuchan...

Kanda, ajeno a la potencial situación peligrosa hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tratando de hurgar en lo más profundo de sus memorias sin éxito alguno, enlazando las piezas que tenían relación con Allen y al mismo tiempo con su pasado… parecía existir un enorme hueco dentro de cierta línea temporal de su vida; esa parte que estaba conectada a sus memorias como un exorcista común y corriente… era un esfuerzo inútil, era un complejo rompecabezas y él no tenía todas las piezas aún..

¿De dónde provenía? ¿En qué rama estaba asignado? ¿Quién era su general? ¿Que pasó al momento de su muerte? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con esa mujer de cabellos rubios?...

… ¿Cuál era su nombre?...

 _-Esto no está bien... es como si estuvieran alterados, cada vez que el idiota del moyashi aparece dentro de mi cabeza algo se desvanece…todo ocurrió después de que ese maldito noé de tres ojos paseara por mis recuerdos!-_ pensó mientras chasqueaba su lengua de forma sonora claramente irritado por tanto meditar en vano, llamando la atención de Johnny quien de inmediato respingó del susto.

El estoico joven movió de forma lenta su mano, posandola sobre su pecho, sujetando con fuerza la pequeña bolsa de tela que colgaba escondida entre su larga chaqueta beige sin quitar la mirada del suelo, como si fuera lo más entretenido de ver en el mundo, la textura de la tela en su mano lo tranquilizaba y hacía regresar a la realidad.

Johnny, sintiendo aún más curiosidad que antes, decide acercarse de forma cautelosa. Lamentaba que su compañero espadachín, estando a punto de contar lo sucedido minutos antes en su pesadilla, sufriera de un impetuoso mareo... -Eeeh… mmm… ¿ya te sientes mejor? C-creo que el dolor de cabeza se debe por la resaca, pero ya pasara- musita riéndose de forma nerviosa sintiendo como el espadachín lo fulminaba con la mirada…

Johnny decide tomar asiento frente al ojiazul, empezando a empacar las cosas, faltaban unos pocos minutos antes de que el tren llegara al próximo pueblo. Se detiene al observar la posición del brazo de Kanda y lo que este tenía en su mano -Kanda-kun... Etto... Eso de ahí es... - señalaba con timidez el objeto fuertemente sujetado por el azabache, temeroso de tocar de nuevo algún tema incómodo pero igual de intrigado que hace unos momentos.

-Tsk... es Alma... o lo que quedó de él- respondió en un tono de voz quedo, impresionando al joven de lentes que tenía la boca abierta, pensando en lo que iba a decir -lo-losiento... Nunca pensé que fueran sus restos, yo s-suponía que era alguna reliquia… o un objeto- respondió cabizbajo pero muy atento a la reacción del ojiazul.

Kanda debatía una y otra vez con sigo mismo, si estaba bien contarle a Johnny acerca de lo que sucedía en sus caóticos sueños, una parte de él… muy en el fondo necesitaba del apoyo del chico científico y por que no además su consejo… pero su personalidad fría y apática no se prestaba en absoluto a abrir siquiera su boca, si mencionó el contenido de la bolsa en su mano fue porque estaba pensando en voz alta en palabras simples mientras recordaba su infernal infancia llena de traumas y torturas debido al proyecto de los segundos exorcistas; escenas que seguramente pudieron ser más traumaticas de no ser por la presencia de ese alegre y molesto niño de piel pálida, cabellos azulados y una extraña marca en la nariz, al que consideró como un buen amigo y hermano, el que evitó que toda su mente se consumiera por la locura y la oscuridad…. Aun no estaba seguro si su cuerpo seguía bajo los efectos de los sellos de regeneración y fuerza, pero si estaba seguro de algo… su voluntad se volvía mas fuerte con el paso de los días… ahora tenía aquello con lo que solo pudo soñar con anterioridad…

…la oportunidad de escoger…

Una pregunta llamó la atención del ojiazul, levantando su vista nuevamente y posándola en la del castaño.

-¿Por qué decidiste seguirme?... ¿sabes que te estas poniendo en riesgo?, mucho más que yo- dijo el joven científico juntando sus piernas, acomodando sus lentes a modo que el reflejo de ellos no dejará ver sus ojos acuosos y la mirada con cierto brillo de determinación.

Kanda en ese instante recordó cierto momento la noche anterior… -Cuando te escuché decir en el bar que eras amigo del torpe moyashi me recordaste a alguien, por eso te seguí- responde añadiendo un pequeño bufido.

-ah?... pero ya me habias seguido desde mucho antes, incluso me salvaste de los cuervos-responde haciendo un mohín con su boca e inflando sus mejillas ya que sabía que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero era Kanda Yuu con quien estaba hablando… tendría que ser paciente y esperar a que el estoico joven hable por su cuenta y le tenga más confianza -… por qué…?- vuelve a hablar cerrando sus ojos y bajando la cabeza.

-Tsk! Fui yo quien lo hizo despertar como Nea…- Kanda espetó con cierto fastidio, y con cierto dolor en su tono de voz, callando a Johnny, quien se quedó con la boca abierta sin pronunciar palabra alguna _-Nea... ¿porque siento que ya había escuchado su nombre antes?-_ pensaba el ojiazul con intriga. Ese nombre siempre le resulto familiar desde la primera vez que lo escuchó de la boca del mismo Allen cierto día en la Orden cuando por accidente pasó cerca del baño y lo vió hablando solo frente a un espejo vacío, uno que extrañamente solo reflejaba su rostro…

-Eso no ha sido tu culpa!...- dijo Johnny molesto por lo dicho por el espadachín haciendo que este abriera los ojos en par al ver al castaño de esa forma -fue debido a la aparición del Conde y todo el caos que causó en la Rama Americana ¿recuerdas?- musito calmando sus ánimos, recordando que el aparato que había activado para silenciar el lugar en el que estaban no era del todo confiable.

Kanda ladeo su rostro, ocultando los ojos bajo su espeso flequillo -no me refería a lo que pasó en la Rama Americana…- bisbiseando, apenas siendo escuchado por el joven frente a él.

-eeh?- con duda y con una gotita de sudor bajando por su cabeza Johnny vió como Kanda soltó la bolsa colgante de su cuello y luego golpeó con frustración el soporte de brazos de la silla a puño cerrado, haciéndose un pequeño corte con una astilla de madera, la herida se cerró con increíble lentitud, pero lo hizo… prueba de que de cierta forma aún tenia las capacidades regenerativas dentro de su cuerpo.

-Fue cuando luchábamos con ese maldito akuma… cuando el muy idiota se atravesó a si mismo con su propia espada… en ese momento yo sentí que había cambiado… pero no le dí importancia- musitó aun con su mirada cubierta y con el resurgir nuevamente de ese mal presentimiento _–la verdad era que no quise que notara que me preocupaba por él…en ese momento me miró, pero esos no eran sus ojos, eran los ojos de un noé y aun así no me veían con odio como los demás… me veía con tristeza… ¿Alma?... no, no era parecido a su mirada…-_ pensó -…este lamento no me dejara morir en paz- dijo lo último con lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios, pues casi estaba admitiendo que se preocupaba por Allen, aunque temía mencionarlo de forma directa.

Lo dicho por el peliazul conmovió en manera al joven científico, nunca indagó en lo que sucedía tras el pasado de su compañero y como lo afectaba en la actualidad. En todo el tiempo que había tenido de conocerlo siempre lo vio con ese aire solitario caminando lejos de los buscadores y la multitud de científicos trabajando… es más, era la primera vez que sostenía una conversación con él, pero gracias a esas palabras ahora entendía cuál era el motivo por el cual Kanda arriesgó su libertad y regresó a la Orden.

-P-pero que dices!- dijo Johnny con las lágrimas al borde de sus brillosos ojos, empañando sus lentes por lo emotivo que estaba –Allen-kun no quiere que mueras!... no quiere que nadie más muera por su culpa, él ha luchado… y a-aún está luchando para evitar que el catorceavo despierte- musito con la voz trémula, pero con determinación en cada una de sus palabras… una verdad que impactó directo en el corazón del peliazul, levantando su rostro y posando su mirada en la mirada llorosa del mayor… -apuesto a que pondrá muy feliz cuando te vea… pero esto seguro que al igual que tú, no querrá admitirlo- musito dándole una sonrisa, seguida de una leve risa que relajo el ambiente y la nube deprimente.

Kanda chasqueo la lengua y giro su rostro hacia la ventana ocultando un imperceptible sonrojo, seguramente Johnny no lo vio, pero el ojiazul podía sentirlo sobre sus mejillas… agradeció en ese momento que el sonido de las campanas de la estación resonaran con fuerza y que el tren detuviera su andar, indicando que habían llegado a su destino… se levantó de forma lenta y abrió la pequeña puerta corrediza para salir dejando atrás al peli castaño sin prestarle atención a los reclamos por dejarlo con la carga de su pesada maleta, en ese momento solo le importaba salir, tomar un poco de aire fresco y prepararse mentalmente para una nueva ronda de preguntas y búsqueda del escurridizo albino por cada bar del pueblo.

-Kanda ha vuelto por el bien de Allen-kun… no… él ha vuelto porque quiere a Allen-kun- Johnny musitó manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro siguiendo la estela del joven nipón de cabellos azabaches…

Al extraño dúo aún les esperaba un día bastante movido de búsqueda…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Quiero agradecerles por la paciencia eterna que han tenido minna-san! ^^ …Como dice un dicho pesimista de mi país "me ha llovido sobre mojado" *ríe de forma sarcástica* he tenido unas semanas súper atareadas, tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo, no solo en aspectos académicos, sino que también personales, hace apenas unos días terminamos de instalarnos en una nueva casa (quienes han pasado por una mudanza entenderán lo difícil y agotador que es) además de que he estado un poco mal de salud…**

 **Estoy contando los días para salir de vacaciones! (TwT) *llora* lo bueno de todo esto es que ya he terminado con casi todas las cosas importantes que me robaban vital tiempo de ocio xD asi que a partir de este miércoles regresamos a las actualizaciones semanales normales de JnB hurra! (●** **)**

 **PD: Subiré el capítulo de Lemuria mas tarde… o a más tardar el día de mañana….**

 **Y una vez más me disculpo por los atrasos ( ; _ ; )' mil gracias por su comprensión!**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles! ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	27. Búsqueda

**Búsqueda**

Anteriormente

" _-Kanda ha vuelto por el bien de Allen-kun… no… él ha vuelto porque quiere a Allen-kun- Johnny musitó manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro siguiendo la estela del joven nipón de cabellos azabaches…_

 _Al extraño dúo aún les esperaba un día bastante movido de búsqueda…"_

~o~o~o~o~

Los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a caminar rápido y salir de la estación para evitar encontrarse con los cuervos de antes... Jhonny giraba su cabeza a todas partes buscándolos con la mirada de forma un tanto paranoica, teniendo a favor la gran cantidad de personas que se mezclaban, entre las que bajaban de dicho tren y las que esperaban abordarlo a sus orillas… Luego de un par de minutos, se dirigían a pie con calma, sintiendo el calor producto del sol de mediodía que adornaba un cielo turquesa sin rastro de nubes.

Kanda caminaba de forma automática, prestando poca atención a su entorno; por fin, luego de tomar aire fresco, recordó entonces nuevamente lo que soñó en el bar; aquellas bellas imágenes sobre ese frondoso jardín, esas sensaciones del tacto casi real que extrañamente hacían su corazón palpitar con emoción y nostalgia... junto a aquellas escenas sangrientas, con la figura borrosa de esa persona de cabellos castaños y lentes llorando con dolor y agonía, estrujando su estómago , haciendo su andar más lento que antes… Luego, como si de un flash se tratara, apareció en su mente una vívida imagen de aquella mujer exorcista de cabellos rubios que le sonreía de forma dulce…

Y hubiera continuado con su tortuosa remembranza de no ser por la voz chillona de Johnny en lo que a su parecer era una serie de indicaciones a las que poca atención puso; deteniéndose de abrupto en medio de la calle, haciendo que el peli castaño chocara con su espalda descolocando sus lentes.

-…en serio… debes prestar más atención a esto, no quiero que vuelvas a perder otro mapa, ya solo me queda uno como repuesto- Johnny musitó luego de soltar un leve quejido producto del choque, arreglando sus lentes y regresando su vista a la lista con los recibos y facturas de la deuda de Cross que recién había extraído de su maleta, pasándolo de largo e ignorando la mirada asesina que le proporcionaba.

-Y dices que yo soy el que no presta atención…- espetó el nipón de forma irónica, gruñendo y chasqueando la lengua, casi a nada de desenfundar a Mugen, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco y los pensamientos que lo distraían de su misión en ese momento…

Frente a una gran puerta de entrada en forma de arco, y una calle concurrida, el espadachín de cabellos azabaches y el joven científico recibían miradas curiosas de parte de los pueblerinos del lugar que deambulaban cerca, ya que llamaban un poco la atención.

-Josh!... Empecemos!- Johnny musitó con ánimos y con una alegre sonrisa, con su maleta a un costado, la foto de Allen en una mano y la lista de deudas de Cross en la otra, caminando como si fuera en una marcha graciosa e imaginaria seguido de cerca por el ojiazul con su usual cara de pocos amigos...

~o~o~o~o~

La barra de un bar de mala muerte…

-¿Has visto a este joven?- Johnny pregunta con entusiasmo a un hombre de complexión robusta mostrándole una fotografía de Allen junto a sus amigos.

-No, no lo he visto por aquí, y de recordarlo te lo diría, después de todo su cabello y su marca destacan mucho, además el hombre del que hablas nos debe mucho dinero, arrasó con toda mi colección de vinos importados y se esfumó dejando una pequeña nota- respondió frunciendo su ceño con enojo, escupiendo en un enorme vaso de vidrio para luego limpiarlo con un trapo…

 _-Tsk... -_

~o~o~o~o~

Un hostal con "servicio especial"…

-Disculpe... ¿Ha visto a este joven?- Johnny pregunta de forma algo nerviosa, acomodándose los lentes y tratando de mantener distancia de la sociable mujer con poca ropa que veía la foto que le mostraba.

-Ooh... Pero que chico tan lindo, es una lastima no haberlo visto en estos lugares... Pero tu puedes visitarnos cuando quieras cariño, ah! y dile a Cross que no vuelva a poner un pie aquí si no le paga a nuestra matrona por el servicio de la última ves~- responde la mujer que acomoda de forma coqueta el tirante de su sostén desarreglado haciendo que el pelicastaño se sintiera más incómodo que antes, asintiera con su cabeza lo más rápido para finalmente huir buscando la seguridad del aura negativa y amenazante de cierto espadachín a sus espaldas que mantenía alejadas a las otras mujeres curiosas del lugar...

 _-Eres una maldita aguja en un pajar... -_

~o~o~o~o~

Un spa con servicio de masaje…

-!¿Sabe usted algo sobre este joven?!- el pelicastaño pregunta casi a gritos a una señora de avanzada edad que hacia su mayor esfuerzo para escucharlo colocando sus manos sobre su oreja para siquiera entender su pregunta.

-Yo no sé nada pero tal vez mi hija pueda ayudarte….. Dorothy!... baja un momento!- espeto en respuesta la anciana alzando su voz para llamar a la susodicha hija; Kanda esperaba de forma impaciente sentado sobre el sofá del recibidor mientras Johnny esperaba junto a la mesa de recepción donde estaba la mujer mayor…

-Mmm… me parecio verlo una vez junto a nuestro mejor cliente, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además desaparecieron sin pagar la última cuenta- respondió la joven de cabellos castaños, rostro angelical... y brazos muy musculosos...

 _-Estúpido moyashi escurridizo… ¿Dónde estás?-_

~o~o~o~o~

Una casa de apuestas…

-Ese maldito de Cross nos debe una fortuna! Y el mocoso de pelo blanco hizo trampa en la mesa de póker! Acaso ustedes vienen a pagarnos?!–

-¿Tu crees que tengo cara de que voy a pagar la deuda de ese general mujeriego, ebrio y adicto a las apuestas?!- respondió Kanda en una guerra de miradas asesinas con el hombre de aspecto musculoso y lleno de tatuajes, mientras Johnny intentaba de forma inútil separarlo con sus débiles brazos y alejarlo de una posible golpiza (la que Kanda le propinaría al hombre)

-T-tranquilizate Kanda-kun! Nos meteremos en un p-problema si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo- dijo Johnny con los cabellos alborotados y los lentes descolocados acercándose de forma peligrosa al testarudo par a punto de iniciar una pelea.

- _No entiendo como pudiste soportar tanto tiempo al lado de ese hombre vicioso!-_

~o~o~o~o~

Un callejón dominado por la mafia…

-Valla valla... que tenemos aquí…- musita un hombre vestido enteramente de negro junto a varios sujetos de apariencia sospechosa, armados hasta los dientes...

Kanda tomo el cuello del saco que usaba Jhonny... Jalándolo y llevándoselo lejos de aquel callejón sin siquiera dejar que el pelicastaño preguntara, dejándolo con la boca abierta y la intención de hablar, que solo quedó en eso... una intención.

 _-Retiro lo que dije antes... ¿Que me preocupas!?... Yo mismo te entregaré a los cuervos, y no me refiero a los de la central!-_

~o~o~o~o~

Una iglesia….?

-...-

 _-¡Juro que cuando te vea te voy a...!-_

~o~o~o~o~

Después de tan infructífero dia, con el sol a nada de perderse en el ocaso, el dúo de búsqueda yacía sin fuerzas ni animos sobre el borde de una pequeña fuente en la palza pública del pueblo del que no recordaban siquiera su nombre, solo tenían la noción de estar en un pueblito sobre un valle rodeado de colinas llenas de un espeso bosque.

-No perdamos las esperanzas aún!... Las probabilidades de encontrar a Allen-kun en este lugar son….- decía el pelicastaño mientras hacia varios cálculos matemáticos en una libreta.

-Podrias callarte, no soporto este dolor de cabeza...- dijo en voz baja junto a un gruñido de advertencia, con los ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo, masajeando de forma circular su cien para calmar el dolor... almenos lo pidió de forma amable, eso ya era un punto a favor del joven de lentes.

-L-losiento- respondió con nerviosismo rascando su cabeza dejando de lado la libreta y tomando de nuevo el mapa para revisarla de forma minuciosa y en silencio.

-Hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, y tiene un puerto, de seguro habrán muchas personas extranjeras… seria el lugar ideal para esconderse ¿no crees?- pregunta luego de un rato, llamando la atención del azabache que levanto su cabeza y poso su mirada con interés en lo dicho por el de lentes.

-Además hay una larga lista de deudas que provienen de esa zona... Sería un buen lugar para empezar a buscar el día de mañana- dijo el castaño con una sutil sonrisa optimista... Bajando aún más los ánimos del espadachín que fue rodeado por un aura oscura y pesimista espantando a cuanta persona pasara cerca de él y haciendo que los niños que estaban cerca empezaran a llorar.

 _-Me siento terrible… ¿Sera algún efecto de la cerveza barata? Tsk!... como sea, no volveré a probar una gota de alcohol en mi vida…. que no sea sake-_ pensaba el ojiazul posando su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo en donde se encuentra el tatuaje que forma parte del sello _-como era de esperarse mi cuerpo… ha cambiado, es la primera vez que pasa esto luego de beber tanto y el colmo son esos malditos sueños que me marean y confunden-_ maldecía una y otra vez en un murmullo bajo sin que el pelicastaño lo notara.

Johnny se puso de pie extendiendo con más amplitud el mapa, en esa oportunidad buscando el hostal más cercano para pasar la noche… viendo de soslayo al espadachín que aún estaba sentado…

Buscando entre las innumerables cosas que estaban dentro de su maleta, el pelicastaño encontró un frasco con un líquido de dudosa confiabilidad, posándola de forma rápida frente al rostro del peliazul, haciendo que Kanda abriera los ojos en par viendo de forma presuntuosa lo que Johnny tenía en la mano.

-Ten eso… te ayudara con la resaca! Es el ultimo y mejorado multivitamínico creado por Komui-san!- dijo el pelicastaño.

-Prefiero encontrarme con un noé que beber ese brebaje infernal- espetó alejándose instintivamente del frasco sintiendo un escalofrió pasar por su espalda.

-Vamos! No es tan malo, sabe amargo al principio pero te hará sentir mejor en un santiamén!- decía mientras forcejeaba con el azabache tratando de obligarlo a beber el contenido del recipiente de cristal.

…Kanda, de un movimiento rápido y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo tomó el frasco y lo lanzó hacia el tumulto de gente acumulado en la plaza. El pelicastaño corrió desesperado, tratando de alcanzarlo antes de que se rompiera…

Teniendo un extraño presentimiento que luego se convirtió en una corazonada, el ojiazul dudó si seguir de largo su camino y salir de la plaza dejando atrás al pelicastaño o adentrarse en el conglomerado de personas. Optando por la segunda opción, camino a paso lento sintiendo una ligera opresión en su pecho… a lo lejos divisó a Johnny, sentado en el suelo vaciando el contenido de su bolso buscando algo a lo que no prestó atención… su ojos lo pasaron de largo para enfocarse en cierto payaso que hacia malabares con varias pelotas de colores, entendiendo la razón por la cual estaban las personas en ese lugar, admirando el espectáculo.

…

Ojos grises y azules hicieron contacto…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Me pregunto... Que tipo de deuda dejó Cross en una iglesia? *risitas***

 **Entiendan al pobre de Kanda... Su paciencia es muy limitada y más si se trata de Allen xD... Verán a lo que me refiero más adelante 7u7r**

 **Estuve a punto de no actualizar el día de hoy jaja... Valla karma y valla momento para que me fallara la laptop mientras escribía sin guardar e.e**

 **... Solo diré que... POR FIN SE HAN ENCONTRADO KANDA Y ALLEN! Waaaaa *grita de emoción*…. Para las que estaban esperando y desesperando déjenme decirles que pronto tendrán un merecido yullen ~(*** **3** **)~**

 **Por cierto... Al parecer pasó totalmente desapercibido o muy pocas personas lo notaron pero hay una pista escondida muy importante en el capítulo anterior, esa pista tiene que ver en demasía con la unión de las líneas de tiempo pasado/presente de la historia *risa malvada* *se los deja de tarea***

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, o almenos les haya sacado alguna risa ;)**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	28. Reto

**Reto**

Anteriormente

" _Teniendo un extraño presentimiento que luego se convirtió en una corazonada, el ojiazul dudó si seguir de largo su camino y salir de la plaza dejando atrás al pelicastaño o adentrarse en el conglomerado de personas. Optando por la segunda opción, camino a paso lento sintiendo una ligera opresión en su pecho… a lo lejos divisó a Johnny, sentado en el suelo vaciando el contenido de su bolso buscando algo a lo que no prestó atención… su ojos lo pasaron de largo para enfocarse en cierto payaso que hacia malabares con varias pelotas de colores, entendiendo la razón por la cual estaban las personas en ese lugar, admirando el espectáculo._

 _Ojos grises y azules hicieron contacto…"_

~o~o~o~o~

De forma abrupta abre los ojos producto del dolor…

-¿Pero qué…!?- se pregunta a sí mismo en un leve susurro. Su sueño había sido interrumpido por una patada involuntaria del pequeño noé a su lado; Nea dormía de forma placida acaparando casi todo el colchón, Allen agradeció despertar justo a tiempo antes de caer de la cama, aunque no pudo evitar gruñir en voz baja, masajeando su estómago en el área adolorida.

Ya de pie… vestido con ropa ligera, contemplando el fulgor del amanecer traspasando la fría ventana, pensaba en lo oportuno de su viaje, puesto que se encontraba en un lugar que resguarda información de suma importancia, y por qué no decir, además confidencial… _-Si lo que dijo Ligna-san es cierto… este es el mejor lugar para buscar información sobre la inocencia y su relación con la familia noé…-_ se dijo a si mismo con una idea dentro de su astuta cabeza, mientras terminaba de ajustar el listón que sostenía la coleta de su cabello…

Casi seguro de que no volvería a dormir y con sus sentidos muy alertas, decidió abrir despacio la puerta y salir de la habitación… en los pasillos oscuros el silencio estaba presente, sin ninguna persona o alma en pena rondando por el lugar, cosa que le pareció extraña en demasía al castaño.

~o~o~o~o~

La bruma y el fresco aire daban a entender que la noche primaveral había dejado una fina capa de rocío en el escaso follaje que adornaba la lujubre edificación, el sol aún no se hacia presente en el cielo y las nubes aún seguían teñidas de púrpura y naranja.

Allen, con su immeasurable curiosidad, había descubierto uno de los jardines internos de la orden, había encontrado un espacio en el que no se sentía observado, en el que no había guardias y en el que podría practicar con cierto aparato sin llamar la atención...

Sentado sobre el frío suelo rocoso junto a una caja pequeña; con ropa ligera y su cabello atado en una cola alta; haciendo un split casi perfecto con sus piernas, con una mano sobre su cadera y la otra alzada en el aire... El joven marqués hacia su rutina de estiramientos matutinos. Extrañaba entrenar por las mañanas, desde su llegada a las tierras inglesas no había hecho más ejercicio que no fuera la rápida cabalgata junto a los gemelos en la mansión de la familia Campbell hacía varios días ya transcurridos.

...Pensó que no habrían ojos fisgones, pero se equivocó… Un par de irises carmín se asomaban curiosos, observando con intriga y cierto toque de molestia...

Otra combinación de acrobáticas poses de estiramiento, que ponían a prueba su delicado cuerpo le aseguraban al pelicastaño que aún seguía en forma, logrando que una sonrisa satisfactoria adornara su rostro más vívido y alegre de lo normal, se sentía motivado, estaba seguro que aceptarían la patente de los golems en cuanto fuera el momento de presentarlos en cuestión de unas cuantas horas… aprovechando cada minuto que pasaría en la Orden, luego de entrenar iría al departamento científico con ansias de satisfacer su hambre de nuevos conocimientos…

-¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo?... - esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al ojigris, asombrado por no haber notado su presencia antes, nervioso y algo alterado buscaba con la mirada al dueño de la voz, aunque claro está, que era bastante fácil de reconocer...

-Encontré este lugar apenas desperté, es fresco y no me he encontrado con muchas personas, ya que mi hermana no ha despertado aún, vine a entrenar un poco- respondió con más calma; de su escondite salió cierto aprendiz pelirrojo, con una ceja alzada y sosteniendo una colilla de cigarro en su mano, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Allen.

-¿No eres muy joven para fumar?- pregunta al pelirrojo que se sentó cerca de él, con la espalda en la pared un poco cerca de la puerta de acceso al interior.

Allen imitó la acción del más joven, descansando un momento e igual que Cross tomando asiento con las piernas cruzadas.

Con fastidio dió una calada al cigarro, arrojando el humo en dirección a la cara del noble -¿Es que acaso eres mi madre para reprenderme por fumar?... No soy un maldito chiquillo al que debas cambiarle los pañales… eres igual que Tiedoll- Cross devuelve la pregunta de forma retórica gruñendo por lo bajo, fulminado al castaño con la mirada, mientras el otro calmaba su tos y alejaba con sus manos el amargo humo blanco.

-Tied que?...- pregunta denotando confusión, ladeando la cabeza.

-Un tonto exorcista filosófico, demasiado alegre para mi gusto, con complejo de Picasso- responde el pelirrojo agitando su mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

Allen rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza, soltando un leve suspiro y dejando al otro terminar en paz su cigarro antes de arrojarlo al suelo.

-Veo que tomaste literal las palabras del supervisor Dirchut...- musitó nuevamente el pelirrojo -no puedes pasearte por la orden como si fuera tu casa de campo a la orilla del mar, ésta es la cede de proyectos y sucesos ultra secretos, bajo la protección de la iglesia y el Vaticano… y si te han permitido poner un pie aquí es sólo por el aparato que vienes a presentar- dijo luego de un rápido e incómodo silencio entre ambos apuntando con su dedo hacia la cabeza del mayor, retándolo con una mirada inquisidora.

-Oye... No és como si no estuviera al tanto de eso- responde tratando de que su voz no se escuchara cortada debido a las palabras del aprendiz, levantando ambas manos para excusarse.

Decide que es mejor no profundizar más la conversación con el joven, presintiendo que él se encuentra ahí por otro motivo más que la mera curiosidad. Levantándose y dándole la espalda, reanudando sus ejercicios bajo la atenta mirada carmín.

-Heee~ no deberías esforzarte mucho… te puedes lastimar- afirmó junto a una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Allen, sin quedarse atrás responde -soy más fuerte de lo que piensas-

-No lo creo…- musitó el menor meneando su rostro, con los ojos cerrados en negación.

-No necesito que lo creas, después de todo no tengo que probarle nada a un adolescente problemático- dijo el ojigris con deje de gracia sin dejar de hacer movimientos de ejercicio.

-A quien le dices así …?- pregunta con los ánimos caldeados, con una venita saltada sobre su cien. Cross se puso de pie, junto a una sonrisa ladina –te propongo algo… que tal un duelo, así dejarás de presumir tanto, después de todo, solo eres un chico noble mimado... Apuesto que el mayor esfuerzo que has hecho solo ha sido cargar los pesados libros de los bibliotecarios-

Solo entonces el castaño se detuvo y movió su cabeza, para fijar su mirada plateada en la carmín del contrario levantando una ceja e inflando sus mejillas de forma infantil.

-No hay reglas, después de todo no es una pelea justa señor… o debería decir señorita… que me dices~ marques Youthsett?- reta al mayor, sacando de su escondite entre sus ropas un Revolver Colt poco lustroso y algo viejo, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Ahora lo veremos Cross Marian!...- responde quitando de forma delicada los lentes de su rostro, dejando ver sus plateados orbes con un brillo de determinación espectacular, sintiendo la emoción y la adrenalina comenzar a fluir por sus venas…. ¿Qué mejor que entrenar y practicar tus habilidades junto a alguien digno?

~o~o~o~o~

¿Cómo llegaron a esa situación?... Esquivar, golpear, patear...

Concentrados totalmente en el contrario, olvidando por completo el lugar en el que estaban, la clase social y los propósitos ocultos… solo eran un par de jóvenes demostrando su valía y su virilidad en un duelo que ponía a prueba el orgullo propio. El menor, con el ímpetu y las energías propias de la testosterona que le hacían llevar sus habilidades al máximo; y el mayor, calmado y sereno, buscando de forma táctica los puntos débiles de su rival, con el fin de derribarlo e inmovilizarlo para asegurar su victoria.

Desde el principio Cross tuvo la desventaja con creces, ya que nunca se imaginó que el delgado joven noble, tuviera un as bajo la manga… o más bien… en sus manos…

…

El duelo inició poco después de la última frase musitada por el aprendiz, buscando dejarle poco tiempo de reacción al castaño, haciendo gala de su fuerza y de las tácticas de pelea aprendidas gracias a Tiedoll; apoyando una de sus piernas sobre la base de un árbol cercano para lanzarse sobre el desarmado joven mientras da un disparo certero a una de las ramas del árbol próximo al marqués, rompiéndose sobre su cabeza. Mientras Allen esquiva la rama, se mueve de forma rápida, evitando la patada voladora lanzada por el pelirrojo, cayendo al suelo de forma grácil.

Cross chasqueo la lengua frustrado, a pesar de moverse lo más rápido que pudo en un ataque sorpresa, el noble yacía de pie sin inmutar, con una expresión serena y una tenue sonrisa sarcástica.

-Te lo dije…- musitó satisfecho, sacudiendo el polvo de su pantalón y caminando a paso lento, con dirección a la pequeña caja olvidada en el estruendoso ataque.

El contenido de dicha caja desconcertó por un instante al pelirrojo, Allen sacó un curioso par de guantes, eran de metal, pero al mismo tiempo, parecían bastante ligeros... casi como si fueran de tela.

-¿Acaso temes ensuciarte las manos?- primero bufó con burla, luego se enfocó más detenidamente en el par de objetos -espera…. ¿ese era el "aparato" del que hablaste en el hostal?- pregunta al castaño escondiendo el asombro y la curiosidad.

-Así es!- responde el ojigris orgulloso de su creación exhibiéndola, colocando ambas manos en alto, dejando ver cada delicada pieza, todas formando una combinación alternada de metales y aleaciones con diferentes propósitos –tengo la oportunidad perfecta de probarla ya que estas aquí, y de paso me ayudas con las modificaciones que haré con ella después- musita guiñando un ojo y sacándole la lengua, provocando la molestia del pelirrojo, quien no dudó en volver a lanzarse al ataque.

Esta vez se notaba aún más su desventaja… Allen ni siquiera se movió del lugar en el que estaba y esperó a que el otro se viera obligado a guardar su arma y buscar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo…

Su estrategia funcionó; Cross soltó la Colt y buscó golpear la parte baja del abdomen con el puño derecho, sería un golpe certero pero… de un momento a otro sin siquiera sentir el contacto de la mano del castaño, su puño fue desviado mágicamente en sincronía con el movimiento del brazo del ojigris, haciendo que fallara y se desequilibrara por la fuerza puesta en el golpe… Allen giró un poco su cuerpo y le dió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano enguantada, descolocando los cabellos rojos del adolescente.

Cross se preguntaba cómo había logrado eso, enfocándose en la patada que estaba a punto de propinarle en la cabeza, obteniendo el mismo resultado de antes… su pierna fue desviada y acabo incrustada en el pasto con gran fuerza.

-Sabes… la primera vez que te vi pensé que solo serias un noble aburrido y aristócrata petulante, pero eres muy interesante… y no solo tu… tu hermana también- dijo mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano; Allen comprendió entonces cual era el motivo oculto del menor, no le permitiría indagar más en su vida privada, y menos en la de Nea… si se llegaba a enterar de su secreto… no quería ni imaginarlo.

Hasta ahora Allen había permanecido sereno y en modo defensivo…

-Me alegra saber que ahora tienes otra idea sobre mí… pero no entiendo a qué te refieres al hablar de mi hermanita- musita con una sonrisa fingida; en un segundo se colocó en posición de ataque, en un rápido movimiento de piernas, el delgado joven, sin dejarle tiempo al pelirrojo de hablar lanzo una patada, que impacto en el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Cross.

Impresionado era poco…. _-¿De dónde salió esa increíble velocidad? ¿Acaso es un ninja o qué?-_ pensaba mientras se recuperaba del golpe en un instante poniéndose de pie y regresando el ataque que fue bloqueado en un parpadeo -Me intriga un poco… es raro, que al ser cuestiones de negocio los motivos de tu salida hayas decidido viajar con tu "hermana"- musita acentuando la última frase mientras esquiva un golpe al estómago y se apoya de un árbol para alejarse de forma prudencial.

Esa pregunta hizo que perdiera por un momento la concentración del castaño; Cross aprovechó el descuido y lanzó un golpe que finalmente dió en rostro de Allen, de haber tenido los lentes puestos de seguro los habría roto.

-Aaah!... – Allen se sentía nervioso, quiso añadir una excusa, pero al retroceder por el golpe, accidentalmente perdió el equilibrio, pisando de forma accidental la caja en la que guardaba sus guantes, dándole ventaja al pelirrojo que aprovechó ensanchando una sonrisa victoriosa.

Esa sonrisa se esfumó en cuestión de segundos al ver como el castaño esquivó su golpe directo y usó su pierna en un rápido movimiento, golpeando las piernas de Cross, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, sin oportunidad de reaccionar, pues Allen ya estaba sobre el, obligándole a quedar de espalda, con el rostro pegado al suelo respirando agitado y finalmente vencido por la llave que le estaba aplicando con su brazo doblado sobre su misma espalda. Sintiendo una inusual presión justo donde los guantes tocaban la piel de su brazo.

Dándose finalmente por vencido deja su cabeza reposar sobre el pasto y relaja el cuerpo, el joven noble lo liberó de su agarre, se quitó los guantes y los colocó en la misma caja, no sin antes sacar una pequeña libreta y hacer las anotaciones sobre los cambios o fallos en ellos para luego modificarlas.

Cross se dio la vuelta y se quedó tendido sobre el suelo... Ahora había más ruido al interior de la orden, se escuchaban los pasos de los buscadores o científicos que pasaban de largo la zona ajenos a la inusual situación; el sol ya se podía ver y la mañana parecía más brillante de lo normal, con un cielo ahora sin nubes.

Luego de unos momentos Allen se levantó y obligó al pelirrojo a levantar su mirada.

-Ya que gané el duelo ahora me toca preguntar… dime… ¿qué sabes sobre la inocencia?-

~o~o~o~o~

 **DATO EXTRA:**

 **Allen, haciendo uso de cierta habilidad que posee (que aún no voy a detallar) es capaz de manipular las ondas magnéticas de su cuerpo, creando estática y permitiéndole de cierta forma usar el magnetismo a su favor; habilidad que canalizó e incrementó con la ayuda su arma personalizada… en este caso son los guantes hechos de la combinación de varios metales creados por medio de la transmutación metálica de la alquimia que le permiten repeler el hierro en la sangre y cuerpo de un humano "corriente" (?) siendo capaz de repeler como un imán los ataques físicos dirigidos a él… aumentando la sensibilidad y reacción de sus sentidos, con un incremento en su velocidad e inusual capacidad de visión aguda, casi como la de un animal cazador…**

 **Por fin surgió uno de los secretos que tenía recelosamente guardados...! 7u7 siempre me imaginé a Allen del pasado como alguien fuerte y grácil, también basándome en cierta teoría asombrosa y en las infinitas posibilidades que me otorgaba decidí buscar un estilo de pelea y un arma poco convencional que se adaptará a las cualidades y condición física de Allen, además de la integración de elementos de la alquimia, que para mi resultan bastante convincentes y creo que podrían ser factibles incluso en la parte canon del manga OwO dado que aún no conocemos la verdad sobre el pasado de estos chicos...**

 **Si les soy honesta no planeaba extender esta escena xD pensé que a lo mucho serian un par de párrafos pero cerebro-chan me fulminó con sabiduría cósmica e inspiración ;) y he ahí el resultado. Por obvias razones Allen ganó el duelo, pero Cross no se quedara atrás… recuerden que es un adolescente apenas, y todavía no es un miembro exorcista ya que aún no posee una inocencia, ni Judgment ni Grave of María.**

 **Supongo que esperaban la continuación de la escena del capítulo anterior pero… nope… soy mala xD… quiero hacerlas sufrir cof cof digo… esperar un poco más 7u7r**

 **PD: la siguiente semana será de capítulo doble, de JnB y Lemuria.**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	29. Persuasión

**Persuasión**

Anteriormente

" _Cross se dio la vuelta y se quedó tendido sobre el suelo... Ahora había más ruido al interior de la orden, se escuchaban los pasos de los buscadores o científicos que pasaban de largo la zona, ajenos a la inusual situación; el sol ya se podía ver y la mañana parecía más brillante de lo normal, con un cielo ahora sin nubes._

 _Luego de unos momentos Allen se levantó y obligó al pelirrojo a levantar su mirada._

 _-Ya que gané el duelo ahora me toca preguntar… dime… ¿qué sabes sobre la inocencia?-"_

~o~o~o~o~

Sentía una nube depresiva llover sobre su cabeza, había sido derrotado por un noble de aspecto femenino y más bajo que él en estatura...

Más sin embargo la pregunta soltada por el castaño lo tomó por sorpresa.

-No sé d-de que hablas...- responde de forma nerviosa sintiendo una gotita de sudor bajar por su cien, incapaz de mantener la mirada por más tiempo, desviándola y posándola en el pasto que parecía más interesante que los intensos ojos plateados...

No había que ser muy observador para notar que estaba mintiendo, y lo peor es que él mismo lo sabía; se levantó con la intención de inventar una excusa creíble y huir lo más rápido que pudiera... ciertamente al pelirrojo la mala suerte parecía seguirlo puesto que siempre se metía en problemas; pero eso... a hablar de un tema clasificado exclusivo de los miembros de la Orden era algo diferente, no sólo se metería en problemas con el supervisor, tendría graves problemas con la Central y el castigo seria la expulsión inmediata…como mínimo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la inocencia?- valla pregunta idiota la que escapó de sus labios, al percatarse, sus ojos se abrieron cual platos… y antes de poder añadir algo más la cantarina voz del castaño lo interrumpe.

-Mmm… Ligna-san, mi asistente, es un ex miembro del clan Bookman… en una ocasión hizo mención de la inocencia y yo decidí buscar información referente por mi cuenta, puesto que él no tenía más detalles al respecto- musitó una verdad a medias junto a una sonrisa que ocultaba una doble intención… que mejor que el adolescente miembro del departamento científico para poner en práctica sus habilidades de persuasión –es solo curiosidad mía…- musita esperando que el de cabellos rojizos se tragara sus argumentos.

Lo dicho tuvo éxito, pudo calmar los nervios del adolescente… pero al parecer, el pelirrojo aún seguía renuente a decir algo al respecto.

–Si tanto quieres saberlo… ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a Cale o al supervisor?- responde con el cuerpo algo tenso y un ligero tic en la ceja al ser él el objeto de chantaje.

-Porque estoy seguro que ellos no me dirán nada- dice en alusión a los mencionados con cierta aura depresiva sobre su cabeza y los hombros decaídos.

-Y además… no tienes ninguna autoridad ni poder aquí, más que el respeto que tienen sólo porque eres una "noble celebridad" por estos lares…- dice nuevamente el pelirrojo emulando unas comillas con ambas manos resaltando lo último -¿qué te hace pensar que yo hablare así de fácil?- luego gruñe con fastidio y prepotencia cruzándose de brazos al verlo sin responder.

…

El ojigris lo piensa unos momentos… encontrando la carta que le daría el triunfo; se acerca al pelirrojo con pasos muy cortos y suaves, su rostro se había oscurecido y una lúgubre sonrisa que no le auguraba nada bueno al menor florecía entre sus castaños cabellos…

Allen se acercó lo suficiente, pudo sentir la respiración agitada del más alto que no podía retroceder ya que estaba acorralado con la pared a sus espaldas y lejos de la puerta… luego levantó su rostro…

-Porque….-

Cross sintió como cada poro, en cada centímetro de piel se erizaba… sintió el sudor bajando por su cuello; escuchar la hilaridad del noble lo hizo sentir igual o más intimidado que cuando hacia enojar a Madre por alguna de sus travesuras.

-…creo que a alguien le conviene hablar sin poner peros- dijo para luego alejarse de forma prudencial del adolescente acomodando sus lentes.

El aprendiz parpadeo incrédulo, esa peligrosa sensación sentida segundos atrás ya no estaba, y ahora solo veía frente a él al mismo noble de apariencia afeminada esperando por una respuesta… lo duda por unos momentos, pero su personalidad terca y su sentido común más alerta de lo normal le hizo tomar una rápida decisión.

-Lo lamento marques… quisiera poder ayudarle- responde dirigiéndose por primera vez de forma cortes hacia el castaño –pero aún no soy un miembro oficial de la orden, no tengo acceso a esa información-

Sintiendo la urgente necesidad de volver a fumar, seguramente el humo y el sabor amargo del tabaco en su reseco paladar le relajaría; dejaría por fin ese asunto en el olvido, se iría por el mismo lugar por el que ingresó para espiar al ojigris y esta vez buscaría alejarse lo más de él y su hermana…

-Oh!… que pena… está bien- dijo Allen colocando su mano sobre su barbilla algo pensativo.

~o~o~o~o~

Cross lanzó un suspiro de fastidio y alivio al mismo tiempo; de su bolsillo sacó una cajetilla con cigarros, la acercó a su boca y con sus labios tomó la colilla de forma habilidosa… se dispuso entonces, en silencio, a caminar hacia la puerta… guardando el resto y sacando de la misma bolsa un viejo encendedor de plata con la intención de encender el cigarro.

Bendito karma que decidió pasarle una mala jugada al adolescente pelirrojo…

Se detuvo, solo un instante, para activar el sistema del encendedor y sacar la tenue llama que encendería el tabaco… al acercarla a su boca cierta voz aguda lo distrajo…

-Es una lástima entonces… en ese caso tendré que decirle al supervisor Dirchut que fuiste un chiquillo rebelde y descortés durante el viaje, que no me tratas formalmente y que intentaste coquetear con mi hermana menor- dijo Allen ensanchando una "inocente" sonrisa… ya con la caja en sus brazos, dispuesto a salir al igual que el menor…

Había dado en el blanco…

-¿Eeehh!?-

Cross se quedó estático, no supo en qué momento uno de sus rojos mechones de cabello había hecho combustión gracias a la llama que no había molestado en usar para encender el cigarro que ahora maldecía mientras un gruñido y más maldiciones salían de sus labios, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y tratando inútilmente de apagar el pequeño incendio sobre su cabeza.

La risa de Allen se escuchó más fuerte que antes, esta vez de diversión al ver finalmente frente a él al joven pelirrojo que seguía gruñendo por lo bajo y seguramente bisbiseando improperios en su contra, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

El de ojos carmín trago saliva con dificultad; el ojigris hizo un perfecto jaque mate, no tenía otra opción más que cooperar, por su propio bien…

-Por dónde empiezo…- responde finalmente soltando un suspiro, ladeando su cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros admitiendo su derrota.

-Por el inicio- Allen musita sarcástico, ignorando la fúrica mirada del potencial científico energúmeno que disgustado solo atinó a tomar asiento en el suelo.

-…Ha habido un largo periodo de "paz"… eso, según dicen los vejetes exorcistas y el supervisor, ha durado 10 años…- dice con deje de molestia. Ser un recién integrado miembro de la división científica lo ponía en desventaja, mientras no logre alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en exorcista no podía acceder a más información confidencial... de ahí el que siempre se metiera en problemas; buscando información o indagando sobre nuevos métodos (en su mayoría prohibidos) para crear talismanes y experimentar con akumas.

Allen escucha con intriga, analizando las palabras y el tono de voz, atento por si el menor se excusaba o argumentaba con una mentira…

~o~o~o~o~

Un par de ojos de profundo amatista se dejaron ver en la tenue claridad de la habitación.

-¿Allen?- el pelimorado busca con sus manos, sintiendo el espacio vacío a su costado y una extraña sensación, tallando luego sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que pasa por la ventana. Se dió cuenta entonces que estaba únicamente acompañado del golem dorado que se removía de su regazo entre las cálidas sabanas y daba un largo bostezo mostrando su fina hilera de dientes.

-¿Sabes dónde está Allen?- pregunta con inocencia el pequeño noah, el golem apunta con su cola en dirección a la puerta indiciándole a su dueño el paradero del marques.

Nea bajó sin delicadeza de la cama, con un incómodo malestar en la espalda ya sea por la dureza del colchón o por su forma alocada de dormir; en definitiva no estaba acostumbrado ni preparado para adaptarse a la vida fuera de las paredes de la mansión, extrañado su cómoda cama con un tamaño exagerado y los cálidos abrazos de su hermano... ciertamente ese es el vacío principal del joven noah.

Ya estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero justo antes de colocar su mano en el pomo de la puerta…

-Auch!... Tim! eso duele… ¿qué sucede?- gruñía dejando salir una mueca de dolor ya que el golem jalaba sus cabellos evitando que abriera la puerta; el pelimorado limpio un par de diminutas lágrimas y miró con fastidio a la bola dorada que volaba frente a él.

Antes de reclamar algo más se percató del motivo por el cual su golem actuaba de esa forma… no se había puesto su disfraz; la peluca castaña yacía sobre la mesa de madera y su vestido estaba colgado en el perchero, si salía y era descubierto con esa apariencia, con la cantidad de guardias sumado a esos extraños hombres de trajes negros seria tratado de forma hostil como un intruso, además, por cuestiones que aún no lograba entender del todo y desde que tenía memoria y usó de razón, no debía revelar su identidad a nadie, motivo por el cual vivió encerrado toda su vida en la mansión Campbell teniendo como único compañero de juegos a su hermano, conociendo el mundo a través de las letras plasmadas en libros y explicadas a través de costosos tutores.

-Lo siento Tim, por poco y lo olvido- musita apenado con las mejillas sutilmente enrojecidas.

~o~o~o~o~

Ya vestido y alerta abrió la puerta con suavidad, miro hacia un lado y al otro viendo pasar a los laboriosos hombres de traje blanco que forman parte del departamento científico, recibiendo cordiales saludos de buenos días y halagos debido a su hermoso rostro angelical, avergonzándose y haciendo pucheros infantiles...

Siguiendo su instinto salió del pasillo, llegando a una sección de la edificación con innumerables escaleras, tanto de ascenso como de descenso, estaba completamente desorientado y en un parpadear había perdido la pista de su golem dorado, y con él, la forma de regresar a la habitación...

~o~o~o~o~

 **Algo me dice que en cualquier momento podremos ver a Nian (?) cof cof abranbienlosojos cof….**

 **No desesperen tanto por saber que pasara en la reunión del chico albino y el estoico espadachín déjenme darles el adelanto de que en el próximo capítulo regresamos al presente mis queridas saltamontes ;)**

 ***siente que es el fin del mundo porque ha dejado una nota de autor cortita* xD**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	30. Payaso

**Payaso**

Anteriormente

" _Siguiendo su instinto salió del pasillo, llegando a una sección de la edificación con innumerables escaleras, tanto de ascenso como de descenso, estaba completamente desorientado y en un parpadear había perdido la pista de su golem dorado, y con él, la forma de regresar a la habitación..."_

~o~o~o~o~

 _-…Una vez te conviertas en el catorceavo… tendrás que matar a alguien que quieres…-_

El recuerdo de la última conversación con su maestro fue lo primero que llegó a su mente luego de fijar sus ojos en los profundos zafiros de Kanda, un inmenso pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo junto a un tenue escalofrío corriendo por su espalda... no podía dejar que descubriera su identidad, no podía saltar de alegría y abrazar a Jhonny, no podía mencionar ese apodo que tanto molestaba al azabache y reír... aunque lo deseara…

~o~o~o~o~

 _ **Horas antes...**_

El día no podía ser más hermoso, las calles de adoquín, haciendo bonitos patrones geométricos serpentean por las casas y pequeños locales de comercio en el pueblo... Le pareció conocer ese lugar con anterioridad, de seguro en alguna de sus alocadas travesías junto a su maestro… era común caminar y encontrarse a alguien a quien Cross le debiera dinero, agradeciendo internamente que su identidad pasara inadvertida por la zona debido a las capas de maquillaje que adornan su pálido rostro, ya que su exótico cabello podía ser fácilmente confundido por una simple peluca.

Caminó un par de minutos, familiarizándose de nueva cuenta con el pueblo… pero la realidad era otra; como era usual, yacía en alguna de las calles secundarias desorientado en demasía… sintiendo un aura depresiva sobre sí.

-¿Tim?... ¿recuerdas el lugar por donde llegamos?- pregunta en un muy suave susurro para evitar llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban.

El pequeño golem se escurrió por el holgado traje, hasta salir por la parte trasera del cuello de un vibrante color rojo, oculto por los cabellos blanquecinos del ojigris, negando con su cabeza en respuesta.

 _-Haa~… me quedaría en este lugar… pero no hay muchas personas-_ piensa al mirar a su alrededor mientras una mueca de disgusto y un leve puchero salen de su rostro –ya es casi mediodía, a este paso no lograré recolectar el dinero suficiente para pagar un lugar en donde pueda descansar… no creo que mi espalda logre soportar una noche más en el duro suelo de madera de esa vieja cabaña- decía mientras rascaba su cabeza en frustración tratando inútilmente de ubicarse y llegar a la calle principal, solo tenía que encontrar un lugar bastante concurrido de personas, sobre todo niños, para realizar un par de trucos y malabares, así podría colectar un par de monedas extra.

-¿Te has perdido?...-

Allen escucha una grave voz a su espalda, al girar su rostro se encuentra frente a un anciano con bigote poblado de apariencia amigable, con un traje similar al tirolés sosteniendo una curiosa caja musical sin ensamblar, probablemente no era un residente de la zona, sino un viajero igual que él.

-Eeh…. mm.. sí, me perdí- responde con una sonrisa amable algo apenado por admitirlo.

-Sé cómo llegar a la plaza por si te interesa… me dirijo a ese lugar… vamos- dijo el mayor haciendo una seña con su mano para que el payaso le siguiera el paso, Allen dudó un poco en confiar en el anciano, caminando rápido hasta alcanzarle… no por desconfiar de él, sino por el potencial peligro al que expondría a muchas personas si ocurría otro de esos episodios del despertar, o peor… que se encontrara con un akuma.

Tuvo la fortuna de entablar una rápida amistad con ese amable hombre; un señor de baja estatura, cabello canoso y rostro apacible, del que destacaba su gran mostacho… ambos compartieron un espacio en la plaza pública, ayudándose mutuamente para atraer a las personas que sin dudarlo acudían y se aglomeraban a su alrededor… Allen con sus típicas payasadas y malabares, el anciano dando el toque musical con una armónica pegada a un complejo sistema de varios instrumentos que se tocaban al mover su cuerpo en un extraño baile. Con el pasar del tiempo más y más personas se acercaban al raro dueto de payaso y músico; su táctica parecía funcionar… para las horas de la tarde el ambiente en la plaza se había vuelto muy ameno y extrañamente feliz, haciendo que el ojigris olvidara por un momento los problemas que lo atormentaban, bajando la guardia… siendo este un grave error.

 **...**

~o~o~o~o~

Johnny dejó de prestar atención por un instante a sus pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo… al levantar su vista apareció un payaso con despampanante hermosura, desde su punto de vista y dado el reflejo de sus lentes por la luz del sol, parecía ser la representación de un ángel o la proyección de un ser divino… el de gracioso traje hacia una reverencia al público luego de terminar su acto con cartas, esperando con paciencia a que las monedas fueran arrojadas a un viejo y muy desgastado sombrero de copa dejado en el suelo a escasos metros de él.

Johnny notó como luego de la reverencia el payaso y el espadachín que recién aparecía a sus espaldas parecían estar hipnotizados el uno al otro en una curiosa guerra de miradas…

Mas sin embargo el mismo Johnny interrumpió la extraña conexión entre ambos pares de ojos –No esta!- decía en total desesperación dando un último chequeo al bolso que cargaba.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te sucede?!- gruñe el nipón con fastidio y enojo, ahora centrando toda su frustración en el castaño sentado en el suelo en estado de histeria.

-No puede ser Kanda-kun! dejé descuidado el bolso en el bar… alguien se llevó todo nuestro dinero! Aah!... sin él no podremos pagar un lugar para dormir o incluso algo para comer- decía en un grito que casi no podía ser entendido por el más alto mientras jala de sus cabellos rizados.

El joven de lentes se levantó y dejando atrás al pelinegro empezó a correr… en dirección al bar en el que pasaron la noche solo para cerciorarse de que la bolsa con el dinero fuese olvidada y que nadie la hubiera encontrado aún, o con la esperanza de que esté tirada en el suelo en algún lugar de la enorme plaza…

Una vez más el nipón miró intensamente a ese peculiar joven disfrazado; su rostro no parecía aparentar mayoría de edad, era más bien muy definido y contorneado por cada línea de maquillaje en una extraña forma que le resultaba familiar, dándole un aspecto andrógino junto a una mirada que escondía algo…

 _-Me molesta…-_ pensaba mientras empezaba a fulminar con su mirada al payaso, notaba como él estaba muy nervioso ante su presecia.

-Oye payaso idiota…- dice llamando la atención del mencionado -no sé por qué, cuanto más te veo más ganas de cortarte en rodajas me dan- musita junto a una mirada aterradora…

Allen sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, optando mejor por hacer como si le ignorara, empezando a hacer otra ronda de malabares, incluyendo acrobacias más dificultosas, añadiendo objetos potencialmente peligrosos como unas cuantas cuchillas junto a las bolas de colores sin quitar su sonrisa.

A los ojos de Kanda la sonrisa del payaso le parecía más una burla a su persona, estaba a punto de golpearlo por ignorarlo, pero justo antes de moverse sintió la mano del castaño sobre el cuello de su saco para alejarlo del grupo de niños y adultos.

-Debemos irnos ahora!...- decía apurado, ignorando la fría mirada del espadachín que parecía imaginar mil formas de incrustar a Mugen en su cuerpo.

-Espera que aún no he terminado de hablar con ese payaso de mier…- no pudo completar su frase, siendo interrumpido por el histérico científico.

-Todavía tenemos la esperanza de recuperar el dinero si nos dirigimos al bar, ya busqué aquí y no lo pude encontrar… además, debemos seguir buscando a Allen antes de que anochezca!- musita de corrido el castaño casi comiéndose los espacios entre palabras.

-Tsk!...- soltando su usual chasquido prefirió seguirlo a tener que soportarle jalando de sus ropas, ya suficiente dolor de cabeza tenia producto de la resaca y la actitud de ese extraño payaso…

Mientras camina analiza lo sucedido hace unos momentos... _-el payaso… sus ojos eran grises-_ un vago pensamiento surcaba su mente, pensó que solo se había fijado en un detalle sin importancia y que no valía la pena gastar más de su valioso tiempo de búsqueda en un pueblo en donde estaba seguro que no encontraría al albino.

~o~o~o~o~

El rostro de Allen dejó de ser una mueca y solo después de ver como se alejaba el par dejó escapar el aire acumulado en sus pulmones junto a un suspiro resignado.

-Veo que conoces a ese joven de cabello largo...- dice el anciano notando el suspiro de alivio, dándose un tiempo para descansar -¿es tu amigo?- pregunta con ligera curiosidad.

Ante la pregunta Allen se ruboriza un poco, ocultando su rostro para que el mayor no lo notara... –fué mi compañero pero ahora es solo un conocido... no somos amigos- responde en un hilo de voz jugando con el bordado de sus mangas.

El veterano hombre arquea una ceja con intriga -¿porqué no pueden ser amigos?... Por como te miraba pensé que estaba alegre por verte- reclama el hombre haciéndole ver al joven payaso un detalle que quizás había pasado por alto…

-¿Cómo se va a alegrar al verme si no me reconoce?...- responde con una interrogante algo decaído -...además, no creo que él me considere su amigo- dice luego de ladear su cabeza con frustración.

-...- el hombre no dijo más… no quería incomodar al joven ni mucho menos meterse en la vida privada de una persona a la quizás nunca más vuelva a ver, solo dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva y una palmada en la espalda antes de volver a tocar la armónica.

El ojigris empezó a empacar sus cosas y tomar su parte correspondiente del dinero recolectado durante el espectáculo ambulante. Estuvo a punto de ser descubierto, no podía permanecer en el lugar por más tiempo si quería evitar un nuevo encuentro con Johnny y Kanda… no iba a negar que sintió una inmensa felicidad al verlos, y que su corazón dió un vuelco de alegría al escuchar de la boca de su amigo castaño que estaban en el lugar buscándole… pero eso también le llenaba de tristeza y miedo, lo que menos quería era hacerles daño, por lo que debía tomar una dura decisión…

En su ensoñación sintió que la manga de su traje era jalada de forma suave; una niña trataba de llamar su atención, de cuclillas buscó ponerse a la altura de la tímida chiquilla que le miraba con las mejillas rosadas por la pena, sosteniendo una pequeña margarita en sus manos con la intención de entregársela…

Tomó la delicada flor en sus manos y la puso dentro del bolsillo sobre su pecho, que antes estaba vacío, pero que ahora era completado por los pétalos amarillos de la margarita. Como agradecimiento le regaló un gracioso globo en forma de perrito junto a una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias señor payaso!- dijo con mucha alegría antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

…

Sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo toda la extensión de su brazo izquierdo junto a la reacción de su ojo por la presencia de un akuma… no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, este salió mágicamente del suelo…

~o~o~o~o~

No era ni el lugar, ni el momento indicado para recordar ese sueño… pero el azabache sentía que algo no estaba bien… el aire a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más pesado aunque Johnny parecía no darse cuenta.

Su cuerpo se detuvo, sus piernas parecían reacias a dar un paso más, sentía el peligro cerca… pero más que eso, era…

Giró la cabeza lo mas rrapido que su cuello pudo, viendo nada más que el polvo y los escombros venir en su dirección; por instinto tomó con su mano la cabeza del castaño para obligarlo a agacharse y protegerse de las rocas que volaban como proyectiles en todas direcciones, las personas miraban con pánico en sus ojos la escena.

La nube de polvo dejó ver al payaso que segundos antes hacía malabares, ahora con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de las fauces de un gigantesco akuma que había destrozado parte de la plaza dejando a varias personas inconscientes en el suelo, entre ellas al anciano que tocaba la armónica momentos antes.

-Salven a mi hija!- gritaba una mujer angustiada, presenciando con horror el momento en el que el maligno ser engulló completa a la niña y al payaso.

Kanda empezó a correr en su dirección, quitando la funda de su katana lista para rebanar al akuma y así evitar pérdidas de vidas inocentes.

Pero el akuma de pronto estalló en cientos de pedazos justo frente a él, el ataque había venido… ¿desde el interior?

Los blancos cabellos se habían despeinado, parte del maquillaje se había corrido e inevitablemente tuvo que hacer uso de su inocencia para salvar a la niña que ahora tenía en brazos… su identidad había sido revelada.

-Esa máscara…. ¿Moyashi?!- abriendo los ojos como platos, el latir de su corazón y un extraño sentimiento le decía que después de tanto por fin lo había encontrado…

Johnny no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo –Allen!- grita a todo pulmón con un centenar de lágrimas de alegría y preocupación empañando sus lentes.

~o~o~o~o~

 _Una mera coincidencia u obra del destino… cualquiera que fuese… tenía planeado volver a unir los caminos de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas mientras sufren en el camino al encuentro…_

~o~o~o~o~

 **Siento lastima por ese pobre anciano sin nombre… (TwT')~ aparece en un solo capitulo y ya me había caído muy bien, pero bueno… la función debe continuar… quien sabe y quizás en un futuro sepamos su nombre (?)**

 **Ahora empieza lo bueno ;) el desarrollo de la relación de Allen y Kanda en el presente es por lejos distinta a la del pasado, pero hay pequeños detalles que de a poco saldrán a la luz… solo espero que les guste el rumbo que está tomando la situación del encuentro ( que es a lo que más temo)**

 **Aclaré esto en el prólogo… pero debo volver a recalcarlo a estas alturas, ya que supongo que algunos tienen la duda o ya no recuerdan: Jikan no Breaker es una VERSIÓN YULLEN DEL MANGA ORIGINAL; quiere decir que muchos acontecimientos del manga van a suceder aquí (sobretodo en el presente) pero claro, cambiando cosillas para añadir el toque de romance y el Yullen lógicamente… dicho esto me siento ahora más tranquila *suspiro* xD**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	31. Orbes

**Orbes**

Anteriormente

" _Una mera coincidencia u obra del destino… cualquiera que fuese… tenía planeado volver a unir los caminos de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas mientras sufren en el camino al encuentro…"_

~o~o~o~o~

El payaso entregó con delicadeza la niña a los brazos de su madre, dedicándole a la mujer una cálida sonrisa y removiendo con dulzura las lágrimas de la menor que sollozaba.

-Quiero que me perdones por haberte mostrado el lado feo de este tonto payaso…- musita nervioso riendo con algo de ironía –ten más cuidado- le dijo antes de verla partir junto a su familia a ponerse a salvo, no sin antes recibir el agradecimiento de ellos… luego su mirada vagó por los escombros, aliviado al notar que los heridos y las personas que estaban inconscientes ya habían sido llevadas a un lugar seguro, incluyendo a ese amigable anciano.

 _-…esto es malo…-_ pensaba con un semblante serio al tener noción de la realidad, había sido descubierto, y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el dúo de búsqueda le reconociera…

El primero en darse cuenta fue Kanda al estar más cerca… el espadachín no salía de su asombro, todo este tiempo estuvo frente a él. Su cuerpo tuvo el impulso de correr, idea que le fue ganada por el castaño de cabellos rizados.

Todos corrían en la dirección contraria a la de Johnny Gil… al joven parecía importarle poco el caos y la situación a su alrededor… en su mente sólo importaba una cosa…

-Allen!- gritó muy alto con un rostro de completa alegría; abalanzándose y abrazándole casi hasta tumbarle en el suelo debido al impulso que traía consigo, aprisionándolo en sus delgados brazos, ignorando cierta aura peligrosa emanada por un estoico nipón que caminaba a paso lento acercándose tras ellos…

-Allen-kun…e-estoy tan fel-liz de haberte encontrado… n-no tienes idea de cuánto llevamos buscándote, por todas partes… en cada rincón de este lugar- balbuceaba de forma torpe por el llanto que le abordaba.

La mente de Allen era un completo desorden… su cuerpo se tensó al instante que recibía el abrazo de su amigo, un abrumador sentimiento de culpa le invadía al escuchar al castaño contarle con un hilo de voz las anécdotas de su viaje junto a Kanda…

Luego de separarse del abrazo constrictor, Johnny vió con extrañeza la expresión del albino.

El rostro de Allen, frio y apático, causó una enorme sensación de vacío y desconsuelo en el joven de lentes. Igual que Johnny, la expresión de Kanda era de desconcierto absoluto.

 _-¿Qué le pasa al Moyashi ahora?-_ se preguntaba, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que el ojigris haría.

Allen tomó los brazos de Johnny y los alejó de su cuello… con dificultad debido a los moretones en su cuerpo se levantó de forma lenta, asegurándose que Timcampy estuviera escondido entre sus ropas; tenía una oportunidad de escapar…

Emprendió pues la carrera más corta de su vida… un intento inútil de alejarse… podía huir de Johnny, pero Kanda… era otra historia.

El nipón, con los ánimos caldeados luego de recobrar la compostura tomó por sorpresa al payaso albino, sujetándolo del mullido de Crown Clown para impedir que escapase de ellos… no, más específicamente de él… algo en su interior le decía que no debía permitir que huyera.

Una gélida mirada le fue devuelta, Allen tragó saliva con dificultad y con recelo buscó zafarse del fuerte agarre del más alto.

Para evitar eso Kanda lanzó un golpe certero con su pierna, desbalanceando al albino que no pudo evitar la caída ni reaccionar a tiempo; los ojos de Allen se cerraron por el fuerte impacto y el dolor en su espalda baja, sumado al dolor en su abdomen por la presión. Kanda logró inmovilizarlo de inmediato, sentándose sobre su estómago aunque el enorme traje de payaso le dificultaba la tarea, al final y gracias a la ayuda de su fiel Mugen sobre el blanquecino cuello del menor como leve amenaza pudo disuadirle de seguir forcejeando de forma inútil, sólo entonces Kanda dejó de hacer presión con la vaina de su espada, terminando en una posición incómoda y un tanto vergonzosa sin notarlo…

Las mejillas del inglés no tardaron en adquirir un tono carmín al ver con detalle los ojos brillantes y las facciones razgadas de Kanda muy cerca, daba gracias al maquillaje que evitaba que el ojiazul notara su sonrojo, empezando luego a reprocharle internamente debido a la extraña forma de impedir su escape.

-Tú…- dice Kanda con el ceño fruncido aparentemente enojado -eres una maldita aguja en un pajar y un insolente payaso sin gracia… pero…- musita ocultando los ojos tras su espeso flequillo, dejando a Allen con expectación y curiosidad debido a la actitud tomada por el azabache que detuvo su insulto repentinamente y mantuvo el silencio por un momento.

 _-Me alegra verte…-_ pensó… -Tsk!... eres un tonto…- musita ladeando su cabeza junto a su chasquido en frustración, al final el científico tenía razón… nunca admitiría que se alegraba de ver al albino. Junto a ellos Johnny solo dejó entrever una leve sonrisa enternecida al estar acertado.

-¿Haah!?- Allen ahora tenía un rostro de total confusión y molestia, luego un tic apareció sobre el parpado sumado a varias venitas saltando de su cien –Tu eres el tonto, creo que te has equivocado de persona- musita fingiendo una voz más grave con la esperanza de disuadir al ojiazul y así obtener un último chance de alejarse de él.

-Tsk, no me vengas con estupideces Moyashi…- responde al reproche con un gruñido -Johnny, ¿tienes un pañuelo?- dirige la palabra al castaño que permanecía como un espectador de la escena, reaccionando con un respingo.

-Aah… si!… aquí tienes- responde dándole un pequeño paño de bolsillo, Allen intuyendo lo que haría el nipon empezó a removerse y buscar evitar que el otro le quitara el resto del maquillaje en su rostro.

Kanda empieza a restregar el pañuelo sobre la fina cara de Allen, ignorando los quejidos y maldiciones que espetaba el menor entre inútiles sacudidas.

-Me estas lastimando Bakanda!... p-para de una vez!- musita en un gruñido, logrando soltarse del agarre de uno de sus brazos entre el forcejeo, el cual usa para asestar un puñetazo directo en la cara del ojiazul, mientas muerde la mano que todavía seguía sobre su rostro…

Contrario a lo que el mortal silencio preludia en el trio de jóvenes, Kanda no arremetió contra Allen, ni se molestó en regresar el golpe; su silencio era debido a la concentración perdida por él mismo en los ojos plateados del contrario… este dejó de morder su mano, solo guiándose por una conexión que parecía surgir del par de orbes e igual de forma mutua, relatando en sus pupilas un extraño pasado indescifrable por el momento. Los ojos de Kanda contemplaron luego el resto de su rostro ahora sin maquillaje, las diminutas lágrimas asomándose debido al fuerte roce de la tela por su cara y un ligero sonrojo, que atribuía al enojo del menor.

-Ves… te dije que era el Moyashi- Kanda retira su mano y musita luego de unos segundos de forma tranquila, mas como si lo dijera para sí mismo. Johnny tarda un poco más en responder de forma curiosa a la rara escena que había presenciado …no todos los días podías golpear al gran Kanda Yuu y salir ileso ante tal acto…

-Mi nombre es Allen!- reprocha a Kanda por su apodo sintiendo más calor en sus ya enrojecidas mejillas al escucharle, si seguía así seguramente su cara terminaría igual de roja que el maquillaje que antes traía puesto.

-Sí, es Allen-kun…- dice Johnny soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Es bueno saber que aun no te has convertido en el 14avo… siges siendo el mismo molesto niño maldito…- responde el azabache en tono de burla, relajando el ambiente, pero sin quitarse de su posición sobre Allen, manteniéndole siempre con un poco de incomodidad y sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

-Ya no soy un niño…- bufa en respuesta, ignorando lo de "maldito" en referencia a la marca de su maldición sobre el rostro –ya tengo dieciséis- musita haciendo énfasis en su edad.

-Hmm… como si fuera la gran cosa- responde el azabache con una leve sonrisa burlona que nadie pudo notar.

-¿Podrías soltarme?- pregunta finalmente al no ver la intención de Kanda por quitarse de encima suyo.

El aire de burla se esfuma y da lugar a un rostro serio en el ojiazul -Antes de soltarte responde esta pregunta…- musita con la voz queda.

Allen se mantiene expectante y Johnny baja la cabeza con una expresión triste adivinando las palabras del espadachín.

-¿Sabes cómo falleció Howard Link?- pregunta sin rodeos…

Las palabras directas de Kanda hacen que el ojigris abra los ojos desorbitados denotando un estado de shock, junto a una mueca de dolor mientras sus labios se mantenían abiertos buscando pronunciar algo...

~o~o~o~o~

-¿Tim?-

-¿Tim dónde estás?- llamaba el noah de largos cabellos castaños al golem sin verle ni recibir respuesta; no recordaba haber pasado por esa zona, de lo único que estaba seguro era que estaba perdido en demasía, y que Allen se molestaría mucho si descubría su imprudencia…

Camina apoyándose de los gruesos pilares de piedra para pasar inadvertido, evitando el contacto con el personal del lugar quienes pasaban sin percatarse de su presencia, unos cuantos con las características batas blancas que asumía eran científicos, señoras mayores que parecían ser enfermeras, y unos algunos exorcistas caminando solos o en pequeños grupos junto a buscadores yendo de un lado a otro…

Era la primera vez que estaba completamente solo y esa molestia creciente al acercarse demasiado a los hombres con uniformes negros no le ayudaba en absoluto… motivo por el cual no tenía el valor suficiente para pedir indicaciones. Al final acabo ingresando a un salón grande lleno de mesas, este era el comedor… el olor a café recién hecho y comida inundaba sus fosas nasales…

Sus ojos vagaban de un lugar a otro con la intención de localizar al golem, ¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar a una esfera dorada bastante llamativa y que vuela de forma casi mágica?

La respuesta era fácil, una aguda voz le distrajo de sus pensamientos mientras una mano era colocada sobre su hombro para llamar la atención, al mirar a la persona se encontró finalmente a su golem, masticando lo que parecía ser una hogaza de pan.

-¿Es tuya?- pregunta la joven con una alegre voz junto al golem que revoloteaba en círculos sobre ella.

-S-si…- Nea responde dando un respingo junto a un ligero malestar que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, intensificándose justo en donde la mano de la mujer de cabellos rubios yacía sobre su hombro.

-Es una extraña mascota, nunca había visto algo como eso, apareció de la nada y se comió parte de mi desayuno- responde inflando las mejillas y viendo con enojo fingido al golem quien al notar a su dueño no duda en volar y esconderse bajo el revuelo de la falda.

-Me disculpo por eso…- responde, empezando a sentirse mareada por la cercanía, era la misma sensación que le producía el estar cerca de Cale y los demás exorcistas, la chica frente a él no portaba uno de esos uniformes, llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta bastante ajustada al cuerpo, aunque la noche anterior la había visto a lo lejos reprendiendo a Cross luego de la explosión de los talismanes… en ese entonces si llevaba puesto el traje de exorcista.

Algo hizo clic en su interior, una extraña sensación le abordaba y un pensamiento muy tenue parecía pedirle que se alejara de ella. La mano que aún estaba sobre su hombro tenía una leve protuberancia que subía en forma de una extraña línea metálica sobre todo el brazo hasta llegar a la parte baja del cuello ya que sobresalía un poco por sobre la camisa.

La rubia finalmente quitó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa –No deberías estar aquí, ¿vienes con alguien? ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta agachándose un poco.

Nea se sentía sofocado por las capas de ropa de su disfraz a pesar de ser una mañana fresca, sentía un fuerte escozor en sus ojos y los síntomas no podían hacer más que empeorar cuando volvió a sentir la mano de la joven quitándole el bonete para acariciar sus cabellos. Como acto reflejo se alejó un par de pasos y tapó el rostro con sus manos.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta la mujer con el rostro afligido viendo como la respiración de la pequeña castaña frente a ella se volvía errática y se reusaba a abrir los ojos…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Alguien logró actualizar dos miércoles consecutivos sin atraso, con una gripe fatal, algo de temperatura y una pila de tareas a sus espaldas cof…. ámenme… cof cof (ahora la tos no es de mentira xD) *adiós a mi semana fluffy, hola ultimas semanas de semestre* *llora* ok, no… pero de igual forma me alegra volver a las actualizaciones regulares a pesar de todo ^^**

 **Nea estará en problemas y muy graves si no se aleja a tiempo… ¿Qué creen que pase? *risa malvada* los dejo con la intriga, además creo que ya intuyen quien es esa mujer de cabellos rubios…**

 **Tranquilos, sé que la estancia en la orden se está haciendo eteeernaaa (y eso que apenas ha pasado un día) pero no desesperen ;) si alguien lo ha notado o todavía recuerda, dejamos un pendiente en la mansión (y no me refiero a Mana) jo…jo…jo una vez termine el "arco" (?) de la orden y ellos regresen a casa daremos un giro totalmente inesperado (** ಠ‿↼ **)**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	32. Daño

**Daño**

Anteriormente

" _Nea se sentía sofocado por las capas de ropa de su disfraz a pesar de ser una mañana fresca, sentía un fuerte escozor en sus ojos y los síntomas no podían hacer más que empeorar cuando volvió a sentir la mano de la joven quitándole el bonete para acariciar sus cabellos. Como acto reflejo se alejó un par de pasos y tapó el rostro con sus manos._

 _-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta la mujer con el rostro afligido viendo como la respiración de la pequeña castaña frente a ella se volvía errática y se reusaba a abrir los ojos…"_

 ***Por favor lean el aviso en las notas de autor al final… de antemano gracias***

~o~o~o~o~

-Ha habido un largo periodo de "paz"… eso, según dicen los vejetes exorcistas y el supervisor, ha durado 10 años…- musita bajo la atención del noble. El pelirrojo estaba algo ansioso, con su espalda apoyada sobre el tronco de uno de los arboles cercanos y el joven castaño a unos pocos metros sentado sobre el pasto con las piernas cruzadas y su mirada expectante. La paciencia de Allen se estaba agotando conforme los minutos pasaban y el sol se alejaba más del horizonte para tomar su lugar alto en el cielo.

Iba ya por su segundo cigarro, era claro que buscaba evadir o almenos posponer lo suficiente su plática, lo necesario como para que tuviera la suerte de ser llamado por el supervisor, algún exorcista o buscador; no era muy devoto a cumplir su rol de aprendiz y ayudante, era conocido en la orden por ser un tanto rebelde e histriónico, junto a su ingenio nato en temas relacionados a los akumas y talismanes, pero en ese instante esperaba cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse del joven marques.

-Eres una persona insistente ¿lo sabías?- dice con fastidio regresándole una mirada de reproche, Allen en cambio, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa victoriosa.

-Muchas personas me lo han dicho- responde tocando su mentón, con la mirada puesta en las hojas sobre su cabeza simulando pensar, lo cual solo logró aumentar el mal humor del adolescente -no he sabido de guerras recientes, en especial 10 años atrás…- vuelve a hablar, esta vez indagando en su memoria todo sobre la historia aprendida tras años de estudio desde su infancia; buscando en general sobre la monarquía en la zona europea, alianzas y enemistades que fueran factores que coincidieran con las palabras del pelirrojo… no pudiendo encontrar similitud alguna; el último registro histórico del que era sabedor gracias a sus estudios junto al ex Bookman era sobre los movimientos rezagados de la revolución francesa hace casi 50 años… ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera un periodo de guerra hace relativamente poco, sin que las personas se percataran?

-Sí, sé lo que vas a preguntar… y déjame decirte que no es el tipo de guerra que imaginas dentro de tu cuadrada cabeza- Cross se anticipa a los pensamientos del ojigris acentuando sus palabras.

-Ya veo…- responde taciturno y algo confuso.

-Primero responde esto… ¿Qué tan religioso eres?- el pelirrojo pregunta con algo de sorna al hablar.

-¿Aah?!... No soy una persona tan devota a la iglesia ni nada por el estilo, si estoy en este lugar es sólo por asuntos de negocios- musita en respuesta acomodando sus lentes, tratando de sonar convincente frente a la pregunta que le tomó por sorpresa, sus palabras tenían un poco de verdad… había sido criado bajo las costumbres religiosas como cualquier miembro de una familia noble cercana a la monarquía, pero desde que tomó distancia de ellos se volvió un poco más liberal; al mismo tiempo que su relación con aspectos "paranormales" se volvió una parte trascendental de su vida desde su primer encuentro con Adam…

-A lo que me refería era al periodo de paz más largo de la guerra santa desde la catastrofe del los tres dias de ocsuridad- responde ladeando la cabeza, apagando el cigarro sobre el pasto -la batalla que libran los apostoles de Dios para acabar con los akumas y la materia oscura usando la inocencia como arma- dando un largo suspiro, Cross aclara sus pensamientos antes de continuar -mmm... la inocencia es el nombre que se le dá a las armas que poseen los apóstoles...- exclama en tono neutro cambiando totalmente el rumbo de la conversación, atento a la reacción del noble.

-Lo segundo ya lo sabía... mas importante… ¿Qué tiene que ver ese periodo de paz en todo esto?- musita en respuesta el castaño ladeando su cabeza, recordando las palabras casi exactas de Ligna sobre el tema, cuestionando al pelirrojo.

-¿Me dejas continuar? ... o supongo que tu ya sabias de la inocencia y solo quieres humillarme un rato- reprocha el menor con una venita saltada en su cien debido al coraje que le provocaba el tono indiferente del castaño frente a él.

-Mis disculpas... continua- Allen musita en respuesta dejándose la nota mental de solo escuchar hasta que surja alguna duda derivada de sus palabras levantando ambas manos y moviéndolas para disuadirle.

Cross soltó un bufido inconforme, ignorando luego la mirada contraria –Es un material de origen divino que sirve para eliminar a seres malignos como los akumas… ehm… la principal misión de los apostoles de Dios y la Orden en general es recolectar las piezas perdidas de Inocencia y buscar personas compatibles con estas- musita obviando el tema del corazón.

-Entonces de eso se trataba…- piensa en voz alta el ojigris, dejando su vista fija en la caja con los guantes que estaba sobre sus piernas.

-¿El… qué?- pregunta el pelirrojo posando sus ojos zafiro sobre la mirada perdida de Allen.

-Ese animal extraño del que hablabas… ahora resulta que no era un animal- reclama con un leve puchero, a lo que Cross solo responde enconjiendose de hombros.

-Aah… eso… digamos que si- responde racsando la parte tasera de su cabeza al darse cuenta de la excusa que habia inventado con anterioridad.

~o~o~o~o~

Un par de ojos ámbar le miraban con curiosidad, una de sus grandes manos buscó tocar las probetas con extraños líquidos multicolor sobre la amplia mesa de madera, recibiendo una palmada a modo de reprimenda por parte del pequeño Allen sentado frente a ella.

-Si lo tocas te harás daño, es altamente corrosivo- dice, dándole la espalda con su cantarina voz, regresando a lo que hacía segundos antes.

-Muy pocas cosas pueden hacerme daño mocoso~ … podría beber eso si quisiera… además, ¿no debería ser yo el adulto responsable y sabio aquí?- musita en reproche el moreno cruzándose de brazos, siendo ignorado por el castaño alejando los "peligrosos" líquidos lejos de su alcance, también apartando algunos cubos de metal que servían para mediciones de masa, moviéndolos sin esfuerzo alguno usando la fuerza de repulsión magnética de su pequeña mano como herramienta; inmerso en los difíciles cálculos que luego anotaba en una libreta bastante costosa y cubierta enteramente de tinta en diferentes códigos para proteger sus primeros inventos y estudios de la alquimia, algunos con sencillez absurda pero ingeniosamente elaborados, impresionando más de la cuenta al mayor que después se limitó a observarle en silencio.

Llevaban una extraña relación amistosa desde su primer encuentro en aquel baile de gala, una amistad que comenzó luego del mayor frecuentar al niño al descubrir por "accidente" la ubicación de su casa hace casi un año…

A veces se reunían para pasar el rato en companía de otro en entretenidas conversaciones de temas nada comunes para tratarse de un joven de 10 años y un hombre de edad incalculable… en otras ocasiones, como la de ese momento en particular, simplemente gustaba de observar al niño y su inmensurable talento. ¿Cómo podía permanecer ahí sin ser visto?… pues seguía siendo invisible para algunas personas, al ser una enorme mansión le preocupaba poco que llegasen a escuchar al pequeño Youthsett hablando solo en el salón de estudio.

-Conde Adam… ¿Qué es lo que puede hacerte daño entonces?- Allen reacciona y voltea su fino rostro para encarar al noah, con el brillo en sus ojos, el cual indicaba que su personalidad curiosa lideraba sus pensamientos y esperaba una respuesta concreta.

El pelimorado se mueve de forma lenta con las manos tras su espalda, con la vista queda observando lo que se reflejaba por el gran vitral a un costado del salón; el sol, indicándole que en unas pocas horas sería el atardecer, momento de retirarse y atender otros asuntos relacionados con cierta joven de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro de Adam -el amor… y un corazón joven…- responde en un suave susurro…

~o~o~o~o~

-Los apóstoles de Dios actualmente son conocidos como exorcistas… ellos eliminan a los akumas y los seres portadores de materia oscura- Cross musita luego de un silencio incomodo, el pelirrojo no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del noble, parecia remembrar algún recuerdo lejano; optando por carraspear la garganta para llamar su atencion.

-La inocencia es un arma, los exorcistas son los elegidos para luchar en nombre de Dios y los akumas no son los únicos enemigos... pero… ¿de quién más deben defenderse?- resume las palabras del adolescente para hacerle ver que había prestado suficiente atención a sus palabras a pesar de la aparición espontanea del recuerdo de su pasado... haciendo que la pequeña astilla del mal presentimiento que estaba alojada en su ser desde hace mucho se hiciera más notoria. Mirando con el semblante serio al adolescente quien se tensó al ver un poco opacado el brillo de los ojos grises del noble, sin un ápice de burla u otra intención en su expresión.

Cross no sabía si continuar, había revelado suficiente informacion como para recibir un castigo severo si llegasen a darse cuenta. Pero más importante aun, dudaba si expresar lo que diria en ese momento…

-Los exorcistas… tienen como principal objetivo, destruir a los akumas, los miembros de la familia de los noah y derrotar al Conde del Milenio-

Allen abre los ojos desorbitados mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse y su estómago convertirse en un remolino, se percató entonces de todo el tiempo que había estado en el jardín junto al aprendiz, dejando solo a un chiquillo travieso en la habitación, que ahora podría estar en un riesgo inminente...

-Nea!- su rostro no podía estar más pálido, exclamó el nombre del pelimorado con pánico sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos sin importarle el hecho de que no estaba solo en el lugar… un grito sordo dentro de su cabeza le decía que debía regresar cuanto antes al lado del gemelo mayor.

Cross no pudo más que mirarle de forma interrogante...

-Oye... ¿qué te suce... – no terminó la frase, algo dentro de él armó el rompecabezas y acertó su teoría tan rápido como notó el rostro afligido del castaño; como este, sin darle alguna explicación tomó la caja con sus guantes, se levantó de golpe e inició una carrera hacia el interior de la orden. La conclusión a la que el pelirrojo había llegado era que escondía algo potencialmente peligroso y ese "algo" estaba directamente relacionado con la hermana menor del marques y su extraño cambio en el color de ojos…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Hola~ … ¿alguien vivo por aquí~? … *está más desierto que la capital de Lemuria***

 **Sé que no es excusa, creo que la mayoría tiene la idea o sabe que las ultimas semanas de clase son siempre las más difíciles en cualquier centro de estudio, ya que todos los trabajos y tareas se acumulan sumado a los exámenes y demás… *divagando* … pues más o menos he pasado por eso estos días *y aún le falta*… pido disculpas por ello, odio cuando esto sucede pero por obviedad debo darle mayor prioridad a mis estudios. Lo bueno de todo es que estoy a dos semanas de terminar el semestre, ya solo estoy a uno más de iniciar mi proceso de tesis :D … Lo malo es que estoy a dos semanas de terminar el semestre *no me digas* (sarcasmo) y pues es cuando más presión por mis trabajos finales cae sobre mis hombros.**

 **Debido al anterior predicamento doy el siguiente aviso: EL SIGUIENTE MIERCOLES NO HABRÁ ACTUALIZACIÓN!…**

 **No saben cuánto aprecio la paciencia y el cariño que le tienen a JnB w siempre que escribo lo hago con mucho esmero y dedicación propias de mi hobby favorito, y por eso mismo no quiero que los fics se vean afectados por mi falta de inspiración y el limitado tiempo que tengo en estos días… solo será temporal, tan pronto terminen estas semanas del infierno Varela-chan regresará en su versión 2.0 recargada y lista para la acción! *guiña el ojo***

 **Ahora… hablando del capítulo de hoy: ¿Estalló la bomba? ¿Logrará Allen llegar a tiempo y rescatar a Nea? ¿Dónde creen que está Nian? ¿Podrán ustedes soportar la intriga por dos semanas hasta el siguiente capítulo? *creo que el exceso de café expreso ya le está afectando***

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí sin ganas de lincharme se los agradezco con todo mi kokoro, solo les pido un poquito más de paciencia minna-san… 3**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos dias…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	33. Inminente

**Inminente**

Anteriormente

" _-Oye... ¿qué te suce... – no terminó la frase, algo dentro de él armó el rompecabezas y acertó su teoría tan rápido como notó el rostro afligido del castaño; como este, sin darle alguna explicación tomó la caja con sus guantes, se levantó de golpe e inició una carrera hacia el interior de la orden. La conclusión a la que el pelirrojo había llegado era que escondía algo potencialmente peligroso y ese "algo" estaba directamente relacionado con la hermana menor del marques y su extraño cambio en el color de ojos…"_

~o~o~o~o~

Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón a punto de salir del cuerpo, el pánico había nublado sus pensamientos… recordándole una y otra vez esa promesa que hizo junto a Adam 10 años atrás...

Se dirigía al dormitorio a toda prisa, aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de encontrar en su interior a Nea jugando con Timcampy. Su lógica le decía que el moreno no haría nada imprudente, después de todo era la primera vez que el menor está tan lejos de su hogar y no es más que un niño que apenas está descubriendo las maravillas del mundo exterior... aunque podía ser un niño curioso y travieso como cualquier otro... ¿no?

No era el momento de detenerse y pedir disculpas por el caos que estaba causando al pasar de largo golpeando accidentalmente a unos cuantos buscadores y personal del departamento científico, lanzando papeles por doquier debido a la velocidad que llevaba…

Sus temores no tan paranoicos se transformaron en una mueca que mezclaba enojo y miedo en su rostro; el tic nervioso en la ceja solo hacía más que acrecentarse al ver la habitación en total silencio, sin señal del escurridizo niño moreno o el ser dorado volador, solo el eco inundando el dormitorio después del chirrido al abrir la puerta.

 _-¿¡Dónde te has metido Nea!?-_ pensaba el castaño, apretando la perilla de la puerta con fuerza y mordiendo el interior de su labio. Sin perder más tiempo decidió adentrarse en la habitación y colocar con sumo cuidado sobre la mesita la caja abollada con los guantes debido a la presión que hizo con su brazo para evitar que cayeran mientras corría. Emprendiendo nuevamente su andar apresurado.

En su búsqueda la fría habitación quedó atrás, dondequiera que observara solo podía ver pasillos exactamente iguales; preguntar a los científicos que pasaban por ahí no era una buena idea pues estaría llamando mucho la atención, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que más personas tengan contacto con Nea o sepan de su existencia.

 _La que era una simple salida de negocios se había convertido en un alocado viaje y una desesperada búsqueda…_

~o~o~o~o~

Viendo la escena y el rostro afligido del marques varios metros atrás estaba Cross en modo circunspecto; aunque de forma irónica su terquedad lo había puesto nuevamente en una situación que podía meterlo en problemas, siguiendo al joven de cabellos castaños para dar con el secreto que este esconde. Lanzó un suspiro cansado ocultándose en su escondite al notar que Allen se acercaba, era uno de los cuartos de almacenaje de material de limpieza.

Una corazonada le decía que la hermana del noble podría estar cerca del área del comedor… haciendo cálculos rápidos del tiempo que estuvo con el castaño Cross intuía que ella había salido a buscarle luego de despertar, terminando en un lugar con bastantes personas para pedir indicaciones o preguntarle a algún buscador sobre el paradero de su hermano...

~o~o~o~o~

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba la joven con el rostro afligido sin saber exactamente que hacer; no entendiendo como una niña castaña había llegado de pronto buscando a su mascota creando de un momento a otro la extraña situación en la que se encontraban ahora, tomándola por sorpresa.

El alboroto entre el par estaba llamando cada vez a más curiosos debido a la actitud de la pequeña Conny, el problema radica en que algunos de los curiosos espectadores eran compañeros exorcistas que compartían la misma mesa con la joven minutos antes mientras desayunaban, cosa que solo termina por empeorar la situación…

Desde la perspectiva de Nea el mundo giraba y su cabeza daba cientos de vueltas en una ruleta que no se detenía, susurros inaudibles se empezaron a manifestar en sus oídos sumado a la creciente necesidad de alejarse de los exorcistas… quería correr, pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas y su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse por alguna extraña razón además de sentir un terrible escozor en su garganta y ojos.

-Mana... Mana... Allen...- vociferaba con una voz bastante débil y quebrada debido al llanto acompañado de fuertes espasmos y temblores. Nea estaba totalmente asustado por la súbita reacción hacia esas personas y por no encontrar la manera de obligar a su cuerpo a moverse y huir.

 _-¿Qué le sucede?-…-¿Quién es esa niña?-… -yo la ví ayer al lado de un joven y el supervisor-…_ eran los murmullos de los buscadores y los científicos que en cuestión de segundos formaron un circulo alrededor del noah disfrazado.

La joven rubia posó sus ojos en la niña frente a ella, su instinto de protección le decía que algo muy grave le estaba ocurriendo, por lo que ignorando el hecho de que estaba tratando de alejarse puso ambos brazos sobre la castaña agachándose hasta quedar de cuclillas y tratar de verle el rostro -Debemos ir a la enfermería rápido, ven conmigo- musitó con suavidad, acercándose con cautela.

…

En un súbito movimiento que no pudo prever fue empujada con la fuerza de un hombre adulto, cayendo sentada y acallando el bullicio de las personas a su alrededor…

-¡Aléjate!- gritó Nea, bajando las manos en puños y escondiendo totalmente el rostro con semblante serio tras el flequillo de la peluca.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se abrieron en asombro al recibir el fuerte manotazo para apartarla. Nea estaba acorralado entre la pared y las personas que solamente querían ayudarle, pero en ese momento su juicio y conciencia se estaban nublando y perdiendo en esos dolorosos susurros. Arrepentido por la decisión que había tomado al salir a buscar a Allen.

~o~o~o~o~

Tras correr un par de metros los ojos grises de Allen finalmente dieron con el grupo de personas en el comedor, algo desorientado pero había encontrado con éxito el camino.

Presenciando incrédulo la escena que involucraba a la joven exorcista que recordaba haber visto el día anterior siendo lanzada con fuerza al suelo, Allen no salía de su asombro, denotando luego el pánico cuando empezó a sentir la tenue aura oscura que Nea empezaba a emanar, ya que habían varios exorcistas en el lugar y posiblemente eran la causa de la reacción hostil en él.

Cross llegó tras la estela de Allen, no entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo en el comedor pero pudo divisar en el centro del alboroto a Conny. El noble ni siquiera reparó en la presencia del pelirrojo, empezó a correr con el miedo de llegar demasiado tarde junto al noah.

El tiempo se hacía cada vez más lento… el silencio era sepulcral…

La adrenalina y la desesperación corrían por sus venas…

…estaba por suceder una tragedia…

~o~o~o~o~

 _-¿Que está sucediendo?-_

…

 _-¿Es un ataque?... ¿Cómo pudo llegar un akuma hasta aquí?-_

…

 _-¡llamen al resto de buscadores!, ¡traigan las barreras!..-_

…

 _-Alhelí… ¿¡dónde estás!?-_

Una nube de polvo bastante espesa había sacudido el enorme salón, incluso quienes desayunaban ajenos a lo que acontecía se vieron envueltos en el caos y desconcierto que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante… varios buscadores y un par de exorcistas más que rondaban los alrededores del comedor corrieron en claro estado de alerta hacia el interior…

 _¿Qué había pasado?..._

…

-¡Si te mueves tan solo un milímetro no volverás a ver la luz del día nunca más!- dijo un misterioso exorcista que recién había ingresado debido al llamado de alerta, entre el polvo notó la silueta de una figura desconocida para él y una sensación de peligro que se esfumó en un instante… frente a él estaba una persona a la que no había visto en la Orden, lanzándose sin hesitar sobre este e inmovilizándolo al colocarse encima y caerse ambos al suelo, empuñando su espada contra el cuello del "enemigo"…

-Alhelí… ¿estás bien?- pregunta luego de escuchar a la joven rubia tosiendo debido a las partículas de polvo que aún estaban en el aire.

-No te preocupes por mí… estoy bien, se cuidarme sola- responde la rubia levantándose y ayudando en el proceso a un buscador cerca de ella a ponerse en pie.

-Eso lo puedo notar- responde con un ligero tono burlón sin ocultar su preocupación, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de parte de la joven.

-Agh… d-disculpa pero… ¿me puedes soltar?- pregunta un aturdido Allen con dificultad pues tenía sobre su cuello la vaina de una larga espada negra haciendo una clara presión de advertencia.

Los grises orbes hicieron contacto con un par de profundos zafiros que lo veían con…

¿Frialdad?…

~o~o~o~o~

 ***inserte meme de "¡esto se va a descontrolaaar!"***

 **En este capítulo las cosas se han puesto de cabeza, lo sé, pero todo este caos tiene una explicación… pronto sabrán quién o qué es el responsable de la explosión y que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante *se oculta en las sombras***

 **¿Qué pasó con Nea?**

 **¿Quién es ese misterioso exorcista? *Tomatazo para el que no adivine* vamos! que está muy fácil… 7u7r**

 **¿Dónde está Cross?**

 **¿Me lanzaran un chancletazo por estar más de un mes sin actualizar Lemuria? xD**

…

 **Ahora poniéndonos más serios… gracias por ser unos lindos lectores comprensivos y por la paciencia eterna que tienen conmigo ^^ ya por fin terminaron mis últimas semanas de semestre, y después de sentir la satisfacción y alegría de terminar con un muy buen promedio ahora puedo cantar victoria y decir que estoy oficialmente de vacaciones *guiña el ojo***

 **Quienes me siguen en DGM Amino ya sabían de las sorpresas y noticias que me llenan de felicidad, pero para aquellos que no se enteran aun pues sé que estas les alegraran mucho…**

 **Sorpresa 1: ESTRENANDO NUEVA PORTADA!**

 **En una palabra… es HIPERMEGAULTRAESPLENDIDA!**

 **Gracias a almilavi por crear esta maravilla *grito de fangirl***

 **~Créditos por las referencias a los debidos artistas, crédito total por creación y edición a almilavi~**

 **Sorpresa 2: Quiero presentarles a mi Beta Reader LotusCrownH será un honor trabajar contigo y recibir tu instrucción y guía de ahora en adelante ^^ me siento muy feliz y agradecida!**

 **Les dije que la espera valdría la pena ;) ahora soy una nueva Varela-chan en su versión 2.0... Mejorando y avanzando en el hermoso arte de la escritura y aportando nuevas ideas para este lindo fandom ^^**

 **PD: Mañana subiré el capítulo de Lemuria… al igual que JnB, traerá un par de sorpresas… *risitas***

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	34. Lo siento

**Lo siento**

Anteriormente

 _-Agh… d-disculpa pero… ¿me puedes soltar?- pregunta un aturdido Allen con dificultad pues tenía sobre su cuello la vaina de una larga espada negra haciendo una clara presión de advertencia._

 _Los grises orbes hicieron contacto con un par de profundos zafiros que lo veían con…_

 _¿Frialdad?…_

~o~o~o~o~

… _quizás algún día despierte… y me dé cuenta… que toda mi vida fue sólo un sueño…_

~o~o~o~o~

-¿Link… está muerto?-

Fue su pregunta, más para sí mismo que para el azabache, recordando la última frase que el rubio musitó antes de aquella explosión, antes de ser tragado por Timcampy junto a Road, antes de alejarse de la Orden y su familia… de ser considerado un traidor y un fugitivo.

Los ojos inexpresivos de Kanda mostraron un ápice de desconcierto, no tuvo suficiente tiempo para ponerse al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en la Orden mientras estuvo lejos, Lenalee, Miranda, Marie y los demás se habían encargado de explicarle lo ocurrido la noche en la que Allen escapó. Almenos con la pregunta del albino pudo descartar la idea de que él le hubiera asesinado, dejando en su mente a los noah como verdugos.

Bastó un par de segundos para que su cuerpo y mente coincidieran en espacio tiempo, percatándose finalmente de la posición en la que ambos se encontraban, inexplicablemente le resultaba bastante familiar. Como si de un déjà vu se tratara… esos profundos ojos plateados… esa suave piel… no podía ser una simple coincidencia…

No pudo darle más vueltas al asunto; justo en ese preciso momento el suelo empezó a moverse con fuerza, alertándolos y causando mas pánico en las personas que aún permanecían en la plaza; docenas de oscuros agujeros se empezaron a materializar, surgiendo de ellos las cabezas amorfas de los akumas junto a un estruendoso sonido.

Kanda saltó al igual que Allen, sosteniendo a Johnny con uno de sus brazos y desenfundando a Mugen, listo para acabar con los akumas. Los gritos desesperados de las personas solo hacían más peso en la responsabilidad de los únicos exorcistas presentes para mantener a raya a los malignos seres.

Algo estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza que le hacía maldecir y chasquear la lengua, ese algo le decía que no debía dejar que Allen se alejara de él. Ese sentimiento se acrecentaba al escuchar las suplicas de Johnny.

-¡Bájame, debes ayudar a Allen-kun!- decía este en un grito, alarmado al ver como su amigo era capturado por las fauces de un enorme akuma -¡Allen!- gritaba asustado.

Kanda cortó a su paso uno de los akumas que buscaba atacarlos -él estará bien, puede defenderse solo- responde en un chasquido con fastidio, negándose a sí mismo el impulso de hacer lo que Johnny decía. Limitándose a soltarle para que buscara un lugar seguro y así empezar a acabar con los akumas que se alejaban peligrosamente del lugar.

Allen activó su inocencia nuevamente, su espada atravesó la cabeza de uno de los gigantescos akumas, partiéndole en dos permitiéndose así liberarse de una muerte espantosa; como era de esperar se presentaba el dolor en su cuerpo y el cansancio, eran molestos pero no le impedían moverse con rapidez, escapando de los restantes que reclamaban fúricos y afirmaban sentir la presencia del noah de la destrucción cerca.

-Por favor, dime… ¡¿qué sucedió con Link?!- preguntó casi al borde de la desesperación del momento, evadiendo los ataques de los akumas, viendo con expectación al azabache. Kanda estaba por responder pero Johnny habló primero.

-¡Ocurrió después de que te fueras! Encontraron su cuerpo en la celda en la que estabas- gritó a lo lejos, con su voz quebrada por la nostalgia y un poco de emoción, empañando sus lentes con las lágrimas que volvía a derramar ya que estaba seguro de que Allen nunca hubiera sido capaz de lastimar a alguien.

Allen pensó entonces en el Apocryphos y sus palabras, si Link le ayudó a escapar lo más probable es que este lo hubiera eliminado considerándolo un traidor al igual que él. Gritando con coraje su nombre, destrozando con ira aquellos akumas que estaban al alcance de su espada, sintiendo un profundo dolor recorrer la extensión completa de su brazo mientras su cabeza se empezaba a congestionar con esa temida sensación.

Kanda buscaba acercarse lo más posible al igual que Allen, entre cortes y explosiones avanzando ambos a paso lento hasta quedar frente a frente, cada uno sin apartar la mirada de los ojos contrarios en unos pocos segundos que parecieron una eternidad; terminando al final en un fiero combate con los akumas que cada vez crecían en número, ambos recordando esos tiempos que parecían ya bastante lejanos en los que eran enviados a misiones y peleaban entre ellos con aquellas discusiones sin sentido.

Esta vez sin palabras de por medio… en la pelea los dos se acompasaban; moviéndose en una armoniosa sincronía danzante y letal.

El castaño veía a lo lejos la escena, hipnotizado por los movimientos mientras eliminaban a los akumas… lastimosamente más agujeros se formaban en el suelo, cosa que de inmediato captó la atención de Allen, eran más de los que podían controlar, sabía muy bien quien era el objetivo principal de ellos.

Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando con la mirada un lugar alto que le permitiera alejarse, maldiciendo en el intento pues estaba desorientado, de no ser por la ayuda de aquel anciano nunca habría encontrado la plaza en primer lugar.

 _-No puedo permitir que lastimen a más personas… por mi culpa ellos están…-_ pensaba bastante consternado cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, estirando la capa de Crown Clown bajo la mirada impactada de Kanda y Johnny, impulsándose hasta llegar al techo de uno de los edificios más altos -¡maldita sea!- masculló en un fuerte murmullo mientras planeaba en el aire hasta posar sus pies con firmeza en el techo.

-¡Moyashi!... ¡¿qué intentas hacer?!- espetó el ojiazul mientras una vena visible saltaba en su frente, notando como los enormes agujeros en el suelo reducían su tamaño, y los akumas restantes veían al albino como lobos hambrientos ven la carne.

Allen se dió la vuelta, solo se limitó a ver de soslayo al par que estaba en el suelo, luego enfocándose en los ojos rasgados del azabache, dejando que una tenue sonrisa melancólica se formara en sus labios…

 _-…lo siento…-_ fue lo que Kanda pudo leer de los labios del ojigris antes de verlo alejarse con Timcampy. Una terrible sensación de vacío e impotencia se presentó en su cuerpo sumado al coraje.

-¡Que el torpe Moyashi se pueda defender solo no significa que puede resolver todo por su cuenta!- maldecía en un gruñido que espantó a Johnny. No iba a dejar que después de todo el recorrido que hicieron para encontrarle se fuera sin más explicaciones… no quería volver a buscarlo…

… _no quería volver a perderlo…_

~o~o~o~o~

Aburrido era el mejor sinónimo que describía al menor de cabellos morados…

Su golem yacía dormitando sobre su espalda… con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza y el cuerpo apoyado en un esponjoso sillón dentro de la enorme biblioteca, Mana leía sin prestar mucha atención a la lectura en sí, buscando solamente matar el tiempo…

…

Al día siguiente y tan pronto se sintió mejor el menor de los noah empezó a recorrer todas las habitaciones, jardines y salones de la enorme mansión. Todo era grande en comparación a su antiguo hogar; fascinado por lo colorido de las flores en los amplios jardines traseros, alimentando a los cisnes y patos que nadaban en el estanque, admirando los extraños artefactos que Allen mantenía en una enorme habitación, explorando con el telescopio la villa en la parte más alta de una de las torres, probando un poco de las raciones de confitería guardadas en los silos subterráneos de almacenaje…

Ahora podía jactarse frente a Nea de conocer cada rincón de la mansión, caminando a paso lento en busca del último lugar que le faltaba por explorar, mientras pensaba en jugar a las escondidas con su hermano en el momento en esté de vuelta junto a Allen. Sin duda el silencio y la falta de su Nea a su lado le incomodaban más que nunca, era la primera vez que se separaban por tanto tiempo además de alejarse de su madre.

Extrañaba a su madre, a su tío y su hermano, pero las dulces palabras de Ligna le ayudaron a mantenerse sereno y a ser paciente, agradeciéndole en silencio… en solo un día o dos estarían por fin devuelta, y quizás en una semana podrían visitar a su madre, haciendo que una sonrisa inocente se marcara en su fino rostro.

Mana, seguido de cerca por Dente ingresaron a la biblioteca… el lugar era muy espacioso; las libreras eran bastante altas, lo suficiente como para que una escalera fuera necesaria para aquellos libros en la parte superior.

Los ojos purpuras del menor se pasearon por los títulos de los que estaban a su alcance, tomando uno al azar.

-"El retrato de Dorian Gray"- musitó con curiosidad, su golem revoloteaba con pereza, esperando a que su dueño se pusiera cómodo en el sillón que estaba cerca del ventanal… no estaba seguro de quedarse en la biblioteca, pero al no tener a su hermano y compañero de juegos optó por acomodarse y disponerse a leer para distraer sus pensamientos y avivar la imaginación…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Hola hola~ ^^ aquí el capítulo de la semana con un elegante atraso, oh si ;)**

 **(Sabes que la vida te odia cuando escribes sin guardar y tu compu se apaga… en fin, logré recuperar almenos una cuarta parte del capítulo, de ahí que me costara tanto subirlo esta semana)**

 ***risa malvada* sé que mueren por ver lo que sucede con Nea (ella también) pero… nope, tendrán que esperar un poco más además que ya me hacía mucha falta escribir sobre chibi Mana TwT lo extrañaba… ¿ustedes no? *le prenden fuego* xD no crean que es una escena random… algo está por sucederle *mantengan los ojos abiertos***

 **El siguiente miércoles será de actualización doble, Lemuria y JnB ~los mitos y leyendas dicen que V-chan actualiza los miércoles~**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	35. Ámbar

**Ámbar**

Anteriormente

"… _-"El retrato de Dorian Gray"- musitó con curiosidad, su golem revoloteaba con pereza, esperando a que su dueño se pusiera cómodo en el sillón que estaba cerca del ventanal… no estaba seguro de quedarse en la biblioteca, pero al no tener a su hermano y compañero de juegos optó por acomodarse y disponerse a leer para distraer sus pensamientos y avivar la imaginación…"_

~o~o~o~o~

Aquella historia trágica plasmada en las páginas del grueso libro le pareció muy interesante. Los minutos habían pasaron junto al menor sin percatarse de la hora, escuchando de fondo la música de los canarios trinando separados del interior por un ventanal que daba vista a la tranquila laguna en la parte trasera de la mansión. Siendo distraído por el sonido de su estómago pidiendo el desayuno y el olor a ceniza al terminarse la leña que daba calor en la chimenea de piedra en el centro de la biblioteca. Dente se removió de la comodidad de su espalda alertado por el movimiento del moreno a causa del hambre.

-¿Vamos a comer?- preguntó al golem negro, recibiendo el asentimiento y entusiasmo de este.

Esbozando una radiante sonrisa el pelimorado caminó a paso veloz para regresar el libro al espacio que le correspondía entre la gigantesca librera, pensando en lo que haría el resto del día; quería escuchar los relatos y anécdotas de Ligna sobre Allen cuando aún era un niño, contadas con la profunda y gruesa voz del ojiverde que le hacía recordar a su tío Cyrus.

Un último paso y un fuerte latido le hizo detenerse de abrupto, sintiendo la angustia recorrer su cuerpo entero en cada golpe que el corazón hacia dentro su pecho, los ojos desorbitados se movían en todas direcciones mientras el frio sudor comenzaba a bajar por su frente… aquel libro resbaló de la pequeña mano que se atrofiaba formando un puño mientras que la otra buscaba fervientemente liberarse de la sensación asfixiante, jalando con fuerza del cuello de la fina camisa que llevaba puesta.

-…Ne-Nea…- dijo entre gemidos de dolor, cayendo de rodillas por la debilidad de sus temblorosas piernas, superado por las lágrimas y el miedo; Dente volaba con desespero alrededor de Mana sin tener alguna idea de que hacer, el lugar era demasiado grande como para que el menor fuera escuchado y auxiliado.

Un fuerte llamado se hacía presente dentro de su cabeza, algo le estaba sucediendo a Nea, y debido a la conexión que ambos comparten estaba sufriendo de una reacción similar a la de su gemelo aun al estar separados por una gran distancia. Con la frente pegada a la suave alfombra mientras su cuerpo se encorvaba y sus temblorosas manos se aferraban al pecho; Mana sentía como un fuerte ardor se había apoderado de sus ojos y una extraña sensación se empezaba a manifestar.

El golem desde lo alto solo observa con nerviosismo cierta aura oscura que se empezaba a remolinar encima del cuerpo del pequeño Mana, cada parte del moreno temblaba como si sufriera de la peor hipotermia y sus irises empezaban a tintarse con ese hipnotizante y profundo color ámbar.

… _la inocencia, ella es el problema… deshazte de la inocencia… los humanos son seres podridos y viles…_ era el sonido de los suaves susurros que con premura taladran sus oídos y lo profundo de su mente.

Esas voces literalmente le estaban torturando, pronto las manos pasaron de estar en su pecho a tratar de callar esos gritos agónicos que hacían eco dentro de su mente tapando con fuerza sus oídos.

-Mami… t-tengo miedo… no qui-quiero escuchar esas voces, s-son muy feas- murmuraba sin dejar de soltar un mar de lágrimas.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia ahogado en sus propias lágrimas y el pánico que le abordaba, era solo cuestión de segundos para que la materia oscura tomara el control total sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se preguntaba dejando que su vista se perdiera en esa bruma oscura que cada vez se hacía más grande…

No había forma de evitar que los sellos que mantenían a raya la materia oscura y su memoria como noah se mantuvieran intactas… no era la primera vez que ese ardor en los ojos se manifestaba… pero era la primera vez que sufría de un ataque.

 _-…piensa en los recuerdos más lindos junto a ellos…-_

Fueron las palabras dichas por Ligna la noche anterior las que hicieron que sus ojos regresaran a la tonalidad purpura original mientras los agradables recuerdos en los que el sonriente rostro de su madre y hermano callaban los horribles susurros, haciendo que poco a poco su arrítmico corazón empezara a latir con normalidad y la materia oscura a su alrededor se disipara…

~o~o~o~o~

-…¿inocencia?- musitó el pelimorado consternado, increíblemente tranquilo a pesar de su personalidad sensible y de la peligrosa reacción que había tenido minutos atrás…

Su golem volaba cerca cerciorándose del estado de su dueño, frotándose luego contra la pálida mejilla del menor para hacerle reaccionar. Mana respondió al afecto, cerrando sus ojos para soltar un suspiro trémulo y luego limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que aún no paraban de brotar de sus ojos.

…

Corriendo a toda prisa sintiéndose exhausto, entró al estudio en donde sabía se encontraría aquel hombre de mediana edad. Viendo hacia el escritorio al inconfundible hombre de traje y largas botas, este estaba sentado escribiendo con una larga pluma de forma apacible sin reparar en la presencia del menor.

Ligna sintió un fuerte golpe azotar su estómago, bajando la vista, abriendo grande los ojos en asombro al encontrar al Mana abrazándole fuertemente, sollozando y hundiendo su cabeza en la tela de su saco.

-¡Mana!... ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta manteniendo un semblante firme pero no logrando ocultar su asombro y preocupación. Al notar el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Mana además de que el llanto del menor se acrecentaba. El ojiverde se inclinó para responder al abrazo necesitado, acariciando de forma suave con sus gruesas manos los finos cabellos purpuras húmedos por el sudor…

Estando así por un momento un tanto incómodo. Ligna seguía aun sin entender del todo lo que ocurría con el joven Campbell y su repentina acción. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con niños desde hacía muchos años, al menos no desde que Allen creció para convertirse en la nueva cabeza de la familia.

-Gracias…- fue el murmullo que este soltó, respirando entrecortado, sin soltarse de su abrazo por temor a que el mayor le viera el rostro enrojecido por el carmín en sus mejillas y el remanente de las lágrimas.

El ojiverde le miró extrañado, más un presentimiento le decía que no era el momento indicado para preguntar por lo sucedido…

~o~o~o~o~

Fue en ese mismo instante que Cross descubrió el secreto tras la misteriosa niña y la razón del comportamiento del ojigris al sentir el aura emanada por la castaña. Esbozando una extraña sonrisa ideó algo…

 _-Espero que no sea tarde…-_ pensó. De su bolsillo tomó uno de los talismanes que había modificado en secreto. Si su predicción era cierta, estos al igual que el anterior tendrían el mismo fallo provocando una enorme explosión, esta vez sería una explosión intencionada.

Solo tenía una oportunidad, debía hacerlo bien… caso contrario no solo su estrategia fallaría, sino que además seria el fin para el par de nobles atrapados dentro de la Orden.

Aprovechando la perfecta distracción decidió ocultarse tras una de las mesas que estaban solas viendo como el ojigris corría con desespero.

Sostuvo uno de los platos que estaban a su alcance y pegó el talismán… acto seguido lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas impactando en el suelo, entre el marqués y la rubia junto a su objetivo principal… dando marcha su plan.

La nube de polvo y humo era espesa, mas sin embargo él era el único consiente realmente del nulo peligro que esta tenía. Cross corrió cubriéndose del humo en el aire con el cuello de su bata; frente a él estaba Alhelí y Allen tirados en el suelo, mas su concentración no estaba en ellos sino en Conny.

Tras el estruendo y el humo Conny se había cubierto instintivamente con su brazo para protegerse, pero aun liberaba esa peligrosa aura oscura; Cross lo dudó por un segundo, analizando las tremendas consecuencias que sus actos podrían desatar, pero ignorando su lógica y sentido común, en contra de sus principios y prohibiciones como miembro de la Orden lanzó un tenue golpe en el cuello de la menor, justo en una zona estratégica que hizo que perdiera la conciencia en un instante.

-Perdóname por esto… pero era necesario- dijo tomando con rapidez el cuerpo que se desplomaba justo antes de golpear el suelo, cargándola estilo princesa y corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Parte de su plan estaba hecho, al perder la conciencia y alejarse de los exorcistas el aura peligrosa que le rodeaba se disipó. Siendo ayudado por el hecho de no poseer una inocencia.

Salió presuroso con el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos, escondiéndose en uno de los amplios pilares al ver como los buscadores y algunos exorcistas corrían con prisa respondiendo al llamado de alerta. Afilando su mirada carmesí mientras se acercaba a la bodega que antes le sirvió de escondite para luego posar con delicadeza el cuerpo durmiente de su acompañante en el frio suelo, cubriéndola con su bata y dejando que unas esponjas le sirvieran de cómoda almohada.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, ahora debía regresar con cautela y librar al noble del asedio de las preguntas incomodas y de otro posible desastre…

~o~o~o~o~

-¿Quieres que te suelte? bien… lo haré luego de cortar tu cuello maldito akuma- espetó el ojiazul haciendo más presión con la vaina de su espada en el níveo cuello del castaño.

-¡Aggh!- fue el sonido ahogado que Allen emitió, poniendo las manos sobre el brazo del rubio encima de él para ayudarse a respirar. Maldiciendo su fortuna al haber dejado los guantes en la habitación; no podía librarse de la presión del más alto sin lastimarle, por lo que luego de los forcejeos inútiles mostró las palmas de sus manos para dar a entender que se estaba rindiendo. Su prioridad seguía siendo alejar a Nea del lugar y la persona sobre él solo estaba añadiendo valiosos segundos desperdiciados a su tiempo.

Las cosas se habían salido de control, todos los presentes aún seguían desorientados por lo ocurrido, mas sin embargo la alarmada voz del supervisor Dirchut enfocó la vista de todos en él; entrando con un rostro incrédulo y molesto… uno que luego pasó al asombro al divisar en el ojo del huracán al dúo que protagonizaba una nueva escena.

-¡Por todos los cielos!... Nian ¿Qué se supone que haces?- exclamó abriendo su boca sin salir de su asombro -suéltalo inmediatamente, él es un importante invitado- musita con pánico buscando socorrer al noble.

-¡Eh!... ¿él no es un akuma?- Nian pregunta desconcertado analizando detenidamente el rostro de Allen; enrojecido debido a la presión que hacía con la vaina de su espada, mirando con más detenimiento esos brillantes orbes plata tras los lentes. Con torpeza se apartó del castaño, quedándose sentado viendo con curiosidad como este se incorporaba del suelo y masajeaba su cuello mientras tosía con fuerza…

~o~o~o~o~

 **¡Cross llegó al rescate! *grito de fangirl***

 **¡Nian era el misterioso exorcista! *más gritos de fangirl***

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Quise darle un poco de protagonismo al olvidado Ligna, pues él también cumple un papel importante en la historia… y que decir de Cross y la mala suerte que tiene al meterse siempre en problemas *risitas***

 **Uuff!... ¡de la que se salvaron Nea y Mana!… sé que querían ver un poco más de Past Yullen y su interacción en este capítulo, pero la inspiración me atacó con la escena de Mana, así que será en la próxima ;) *le lanzan tomates***

 **Si se preguntan ¿por qué hable sobre Conny refiriéndome a Nea?… fue porque toda esa escena es relatada desde el punto de vista de Cross, así que deben recordar que él no sabe que la pequeña es nada más y nada menos que un lindo trap xD sólo sabe que es un noah (por si hay dudas respecto a esa parte)**

 **Un pequeño aviso: El capítulo de Lemuria está casi listo, mas no podré subirlo por el momento a petición de mi prima xD ya que ella es la que crea mis portadas y pues hasta que ella la termine publicaré el capítulo… créanme, la paciencia valdrá la pena *le entra el hype***

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos dias…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	36. Manos

**Manos**

Anteriormente

"— _¡Eh!... ¿él no es un akuma? —Nian pregunta desconcertado analizando detenidamente el rostro de Allen; enrojecido debido a la presión que hacía con la vaina de su espada, mirando con más detenimiento esos brillantes orbes plata tras los lentes. Con torpeza se apartó del castaño, quedándose sentado viendo con curiosidad como este se incorporaba del suelo y masajeaba su cuello mientras tosía con fuerza…"_

~o~o~o~o~

Aquel hombre de traje blanco lanzó un suspiro mirando con resigno al par sentado en el suelo—. ¡Eres tan impulsivo como siempre Nian!... —le dijo a modo de regaño, masajeando su cien.

—Lo lamento supervisor… solo respondí al llamado como los demás, pensé que era un sospechoso —rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con nerviosismo. Ladeando su rostro para evitar encarar a Dirchut y Allen, ya que lo que decía era cierto; había actuado de forma instintiva lanzándose sin hesitar.

Las personas poco a poco se iban incorporando del suelo, desorientados pero seguros de que algo extraño había ocurrido, buscando con la mirada siempre alerta a los alrededores. Los escombros estaban esparcidos por toda la zona del comedor llegando incluso al área de cocina cubriéndola con una capa blanquecina de polvo.

Al tener el equipo de monitoreo y vigilancia en reparación debido a las adaptaciones y mejoras del área de comunicación que el mismo Allen estaba por presentar dentro de la Orden era grande la suerte que el conjunto de factores habían creado para el castaño que aún estaba aturdido por tantos sucesos en un lapso corto de tiempo.

El supervisor decidió acercarse al cráter que estaba en el suelo, una venita saltaba sobre su frente al ver el daño y lo que tendrían que reparar, sobretodo en un área tan concurrida como lo es el comedor de la Orden —más importante aún… ¡¿alguien puede decirme que sucedió aquí?! —exclamó esta vez viendo con molestia a todos. Sus miradas estaban llenas de duda, nadie tenía una respuesta certera.

Nian se acercó a la joven rubia que parecía tener dudas sobre narrar lo sucedido. Al ver el rostro comprensivo del ojiazul levantó su mano llamando la atención de todos—. Sucedió mientras yo estaba hablando con una niña, me dijo que buscaba a su mascota pero actuaba extraño y parecía que se iba a desmayar, así que me acerqué a ella —recordando la descomunal fuerza que surgió de la menor cuando fue empujada —fue en ese momento que la explosión nos tomó por sorpresa a todos.

Sus palabras hicieron recordar a Allen lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar minutos antes. Recobrando el uso de sus sentidos y poniéndose de pie mientras abría los ojos en sorpresa, viendo en todas direcciones buscando a Nea, pero este había desaparecido mágicamente, no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

Su mayor temor se estaba manifestando junto al sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento tras someter a Nea a tal riesgo ignorante de las consecuencias. Con decisión apresuró su paso hasta acercarse a ellos.

—Esa niña de la que hablas es Conny, fue mi descuido dejarla sola —dice mientras baja el rostro por el sentimiento de culpa.

—¡Marques Youthsett! le ofrezco una disculpa, enviaré a un grupo para que de inmediato busquen a su hermana —habla el supervisor tras ver al ojigris con rostro afligido. Dando media vuelta para buscar a quienes le ayudarían a encontrarla.

—No será necesario, estoy seguro de que se sintió un poco asustada por la explosión y regresó a la habitación o se escondió en uno de los jardines por los que pasé hace un momento de camino a este lugar. Yo iré a buscarla —alegó agitando sus manos con una amplia sonrisa y un poco de sudor bajando su frente por la incomodidad e insistencia del supervisor. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquello que quería evitar a toda costa.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Espetó en respuesta el mayor alzando las cejas —sus ropas están hechas un desastre y en unas horas debe presentar su patente, debe prepararse. Ella no pudo ir muy lejos, despreocúpese, no corre ningún peligro aquí.

—… _aún_ —pensó con fastidio sumado a un ligero tic en su ojo y la molestia que surgía de mantener estirados los labios en una sonrisa que de a poco se empezaba a tornar en una mueca que afortunadamente nadie notaba. No quería admitir que su paciencia se estaba colmando y para empeorar todo no tenía idea del paradero de Nea y Timcampy.

Sus pensamientos fatalistas fueron detenidos por cierta dulce voz.

—Eem… ¿ella es tu hermana? me pareció ver que se sentía muy mal —dijo colocando ambas manos junto a su pecho denotando preocupación y tristeza en su semblante. Acercándose a él al mismo tiempo que sus ojos azules se cristalizaban con pequeñas lágrimas —me preocupa no saber dónde se encuentra. Te ayudaré a buscarla, mi nombre es Alhelí Astor y soy una exorcista —musita con amabilidad poniéndole nervioso pues sentía cierta mirada hostil aunque muy bien disimulada tras la rubia.

Allen notó de inmediato las marcas que recorrían uno de sus brazos, pareciéndole algún artefacto metálico similar a sus guantes, era algo curioso que nunca antes vio. Sin embargo dejó de lado su curiosidad, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Mu-Mucho gusto Alhelí… —respondiéndole con una sonrisa más tenue haciendo una formal reverencia —Eem… no quiero sonar descortés, sobretodo con una dama. Pero no creo necesitar tu ayuda. No debes preocuparte por mi hermana, ella comió algo que dejó su estómago indispuesto últimamente, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera— dijo junto a una mentira, aliviándose al ver que la contraria asintió creyéndole por completo.

—Oh… entiendo —responde bajando su mirada con cierto desánimo —en ese caso espero mejore pronto, me gustaría poder verla luego —añade con brillo en sus ojos; de verdad deseaba volver a ver a esa misteriosa niña. No cuestionó al ojigris pues si el supervisor le dijo a Nian que era un invitado y le trataba de esa forma seguramente estaría de visita en la Orden por otros asuntos, quizás relacionados al departamento científico.

De fondo se escuchaban las órdenes y el sonido que indicaba el inicio de las tareas de limpieza y remoción de las piedras o fragmentos de escombros. El descontento del supervisor Dirchut podía apreciarse desde muy lejos. Quien estaba igual de molesto a causa del incidente era el jefe de cocina; espetaba improperios e insultos para aquel o aquello que había estropeado lo que con mucho esmero cocinó para todos.

—Y tú eres… eeh... ¿Nian? —señalando a aquel exorcista que estaba unos pasos atrás de Alhelí. Duda en preguntar pues había escuchado del supervisor decir su nombre.

—Soy Nian Astor, mucho gusto —musita de forma alegre extendiendo su mano para estrecharla.

La delicada mano de Allen y la blanquecina mano de Nian se juntaron en un suave y extraño apretón de manos. Allen sentía un tenue rubor al chocar sus ojos con la profunda mirara zafiro y la sonrisa del rubio.

3 segundos... 8 segundos... 12 segundos estrechando sus manos...

La risa trémula le delataba, Allen se sentía nervioso con el inusual prolongado contacto. ¿Era un saludo extranjero?, de ser así lo habría recordado pues había viajado a diferentes países. Lo peor era que lejos de incomodarle Le provocaba un ligero cosquilleo en sus dedos a medida que el agarre en sus manos se hacía más fuerte.

—¿El g-gusto es mío?... mi nombre es Allen Youthsett.

Nian soltó una risa burlona, deshaciendo el apretón y dando un paso atrás para darle espacio al ojigris que al instante juntó las manos tras su espalda mientras le veía con desconcierto.

— ¡Nian! —reclamó la rubia al notar que el mayor intencionalmente provocaba la incomodidad del castaño.

—No temas Allen, que no soy un acosador — responde a ambos sin poder ocultar la gracia que le provocaba la mirada de reproche que Allen le lanzaba. Era extraño que apenas se conocían y ya le hablaba con tal confianza.

Siguieron con el curioso saludo hasta que ambos exorcistas fueron llamados por el supervisor reprendiéndoles por desperdiciar el tiempo y no ayudar con las reparaciones que ya daban inicio. Allen estaba intrigado por aquel par de exorcistas, tras la nueva información que recolectó gracias a Cross una nueva interrogante llegaba a su mente.

… _la relación exorcista/inocencia…_

— _¡Olvídate de eso! Por ahora debo alejarme de forma discreta… Nea de seguro escapó al sentirse acorralado_ —pensaba Allen, dando cortos pasos en reversa para salir del campo de visión de todos.

~o~o~o~o~

Estaba a solo unos metros de la puerta cuando una mano sobre su hombro le provoca un enorme respingo. Al voltear se encontró con la mirada escarlata de Cross, haciendo una seña con su mano para indicarle que guardara silencio y una mueca con su rostro indicando la salida. Estaba escondido tras un pequeño carrito metálico que habían abandonado cerca de la puerta.

— ¡Tu! ¿En qué momen… —dijo señalándole casi en un grito que de inmediato fue callado sin completar la frase, recibiendo un codazo. Cross le lanzó una mirada de reproche al ser en vano su intento de pasar desapercibido, saliendo de su escondite y sonriendo con malicia mientras encaraba al supervisor que ya tenía su vista fija en Allen y él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Cross? —pregunta el mayor acercándose sin ocultar su ceño fruncido, pues estaba seguro que el causante de tal alboroto no podía ser nadie más que él y su mala suerte.

—Tenía hambre, y vine a buscar mi desayuno. Pero vaya sorpresa, ¿están haciendo remodelaciones? —replica con un tono de voz sereno y luego de asombro, fingiendo total ignorancia.

— ¿Por qué siempre que ocurre algún problema debo verte rondando el lugar? Se supone que Tiedoll tiene un ojo puesto sobre ti.

—En donde tiene el ojo puesto es en sus malditas pinturas abstractas —masculla en un murmuro arrastrando las palabras con molestia—. Tsk!... ya le dije que apenas pasé por aquí. No tengo idea de que ha pasado, tenía curiosidad tras escuchar los gritos.

El supervisor guarda silencio, analizando al pelirrojo y su perfecta actuación, manteniendo el semblante serio, el ceño fruncido y la mano sobre su mentón en pose pensativa.

Allen carraspeó la garganta ladeando la cabeza —lo que dice Marian es verdad supervisor —bajo la mirada de asombro de ambos tras romper el silencio—. Él no se encontraba aquí, si no me cree también puede preguntarle a los demás —responde en defensa, en parte no mentía, aunque ya intuía que el pelirrojo tenía algo que ver con aquel enorme agujero unos metros adelante. Parándose frente al corpulento hombre mayor, dejando atrás a Cross que mantenía la expresión de incertidumbre.

—No hace falta, si usted lo dice lo tomaré por cierto —responde este finalmente relajando su semblante.

—Con su permiso me retiro —musita Allen rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Yo igual, perdí el apetito de pronto —secunda el pelirrojo, ajustando sus lentes.

—Adelante, le deseo suerte en su presentación —brindándole al castaño un gesto de ánimo, dejando que ambos jóvenes suspiraran de alivio internamente viéndole darse media vuelta.

Luego de tantas interrupciones Allen finalmente miró a Cross esperando alguna explicación.

—Sígueme, te llevaré con tu hermana —dijo de forma rápida, el también quería salir del lugar antes de que descubrieran la verdadera causa de la explosión.

Allen asintió con rapidez, viendo de soslayo al supervisor. Varias interrogantes se apoderaron de sus pensamientos pero la sensación de alivio al darse cuenta que Nea estaba lejos del peligro le hizo caminar tras el adolescente.

~o~o~o~o~

Luego de varios minutos el par de exorcistas salía del lugar caminando en silencio, interrumpido primero por la joven.

—¿Nian? —pregunta intrigada al ver al ojiazul perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Ve a la enfermería, estas lastimada —le señaló aún sin verla la parte trasera de la espalda, que disimuladamente sostenía con su mano— ¿creías que no lo iba a notar? —voltea su rostro con el ceño fruncido en desapruebo a lo que ella evita ladeando su mirada.

—No es nada grave –reprochó —esto no se compara al ataque de un akuma.

—Sea el ataque de un akuma, un entrenamiento o una explosión no está a discusión, iras a la enfermería solo para que descarten si es una herida profunda… —se detiene de repente al finalizar el único pasillo que ahora se dividía en dos.

Alhelí le imita, decide acercarse y tomar las manos del ojiazul llevándolas a la altura de su pecho. Logrando que el contrario le viera con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Ella estaba buscando palabras que no llegaron a salir al ser interrumpida con la risa discreta del ojiazul haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de duda. Nian soltó el agarre de una de sus manos para posarla sobre la cabeza de ella, arreglando unos mechones salidos de su peinado que caía hacia atrás sujeto por una diadema y un broche en la parte alta.

—Escucha, sé que eres fuerte y que puedes defenderte, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, no siempre estoy a tu lado en las misiones.

—Pero esto no es ninguna misión —se defiende del regaño inflando las mejillas en un puchero —se supone que en este lugar estamos a salvo tontito —empezó una leve risa, retomando luego una actitud más seria —estas más paranoico de lo usual… además… no eres el único que hizo la promesa de proteger, hermano —dijo lo último junto a una amplia sonrisa.

El rostro de Nian se cubrió de rojo por el rubor, su hermana era infantil en ocasiones pero demostraba su madurez en momentos que siempre le tomaban desprevenido —Tsk! Como sea —replica reanudando sus pasos —sabré si no vas a la enfermería así que no inventes alguna excusa esta vez –empezó a caminar tomando el pasillo izquierdo, la enfermería estaba al final del pasillo restante.

—Espera… ¿a dónde vas? —pregunta con duda y curiosidad por saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Nian solo agitó su mano señalando la dirección que ella debía tomar, sin darle respuesta y desapareciendo entre la oscuridad y los pilares de piedra. Deteniéndose un instante para ver aquella mano que mantuvo contacto con la de aquel misterioso joven de cabellos castaños…

~o~o~o~o~

 ***Han pasado 84 años…* (** **‿◠** **) *actualiza en día miércoles… es el fin del mundo***

 **xD he roto record de tiempo sin actualizar, vaya ironía, aun a mitad de semestre había capítulo de forma semanal *risa nerviosa***

 **¿Cuál es mi excusa esta vez?** **(b~_^)b** **….VA-CA-CIO-NES~ …me tomé un buen descanso y me dí el lujo de dormir 12 horas y distraerme con mi antiguo vicio *cof cof ver anime* y pues ya a menos de una semana para que inicien nuevamente mis clases puedo afirmar que mis baterías están recargadas y listas para una última ronda… porque es parte de mi alegría contarles que ¡este es ya mi último semestre antes de iniciar mi proceso de graduación y obtener mi licenciatura! ñ.ñ han sido 5 años de arduo esfuerzo que por fin valdrán la pena *festeja***

 **No les traigo aun el capítulo de Lemuria, me faltan unas cuantas (miles) de palabras para llegar a la cuota o el estándar de ese fic para cada capítulo ;) estará listo en un día o dos si tengo algo de tiempo.**

 ***Viene inspirada* *risa malvada* en unos cuantos días también verán una gran sorpresa, ahora no es una portada… o tal vez si(?)… para dejarlas con la intriga solo les adelanto unas palabras…**

" _Mis pensamientos son vagos, sueños fugaces que parecen las más retorcidas pesadillas…_

 _¿Quieres que te las cuente?"_

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos el próximo miércoles…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	37. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

Anteriormente

"— _Espera… ¿a dónde vas? —pregunta con duda y curiosidad por saber hacia dónde se dirigía._

 _Nian solo agitó su mano señalando la dirección que ella debía tomar, sin darle respuesta y desapareciendo entre la oscuridad y los pilares de piedra. Deteniéndose un instante para ver aquella mano que mantuvo contacto con la de aquel misterioso joven de cabellos castaños…"_

~o~o~o~o~

En el estado de inconciencia… sumido en su tranquilo sueño, alejado del temor, desesperación...ira…

…

Yacía de pie al interior de un salón cubierto de un brillante tono blanco, tan blanco que al principio le fue cegador, con sus pequeñas manos se cubrió del resplandor inicial, dejando que poco a poco sus irises purpuras se adaptaran a la cantidad de luz suficiente como para identificar su entorno; vacío a dondequiera que posara su vista.

— _Es hora de regresar, Conde… no tiene idea de lo difícil que fue poder encontrarle, pero finalmente lo logré_ —escuchaba una voz, en ese momento Nea descubrió que no estaba solo, las palabras provenían de todas direcciones.

— ¿Qui-Quién eres? —preguntó trémulo, dando un respingo cuando frente a él hizo aparición una sombra grisácea de figura humanoide, con facciones extrañas y marcas en su frente.

Nea dió un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que la sombra esbozaba una macabra sonrisa.

— _Nadie está molesto, todos estábamos preocupados desde su desaparición… ¿Por qué luce tan joven?_ —cuestionaba el ente humanoide.

—N-No sé de qué hablas… has cometido un error, la persona a qui-quien buscas no soy yo —encarándole con un nudo en su garganta.

La profunda voz soltó una leve risa, que hizo al menor temblar por el miedo que empezaba a invadirle nuevamente.

— _Solo dígame cuál es su ubicación… cuidado, puede engañarlos a todos nuevamente, pero no puede hacer lo mismo conmigo, pude introducirme aquí pero no puedo localizarlo aún._

Lo dicho por ese extraño ser no hizo más que llenar de nuevas dudas su mente; es un completo ignorante de lo que pasó con su cuerpo… de lo que él es en realidad, o lo que era, hasta hace unos minutos apenas.

Dejó eso de lado, por el momento debía priorizar alejarse de ese lugar, pero… ¿cómo lo haría?

La respuesta no hizo falta, de pronto la espantosa mueca de alegría de la sombra desapareció junto con la voz y el cuerpo amorfo… una inmensa nube negra empezaba a cubrir aquella habitación infinita. Nea al no sentir más la presencia hostil empezó a correr buscando una salida, una puerta o ventana… corriendo con desesperación divisando un haz más brillante que el blanco de las paredes como en la expresión de la luz salvadora al final del túnel.

Estiró su mano tratando de alcanzarla mientras era atrapado por el oscuro manto y sentía como su cuerpo caía al vacío…

~o~o~o~o~

—Por aquí —señaló Cross con su mano en un susurro, dejando claro que era seguro moverse por el pasillo.

Allen le seguía en silencio, alerta también a sus alrededores, aliviándose al no sentir presencias en las cercanías. El par de jóvenes caminó hasta toparse con aquella vieja puerta de madera… El pelirrojo dio un último vistazo a sus espaldas, colando su mano en la manija que chirriaba mientras se abría.

Lo primero que Allen notó fue el cuerpo inconsciente de Nea cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y respirando agitado sobre el duro suelo, tal vez sofocado por la peluca y las capas de ropa.

No dudó en lanzarse al interior del reducido espacio, hincándose con un pesado sentimiento de culpa frente al menor a su cuidado inconsciente y en condición deplorable. En su mente no descartaba que la conexión de los gemelos y el lazo con la familia noah también pudo provocar alguna reacción adversa en Mana. No estaba muy lejos de acertar en los hechos.

Su debate interno se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sólo en el momento que Cross se dejó caer al suelo agotado por la montaña rusa de emociones se permitió lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

El pelirrojo le dirigía una mirada inquisidora, observando a detalle como el castaño se sentaba en posición de loto y acunaba el cuerpo inerte de su "hermana" dejando la cabeza reposar sobre su hombro.

—El nivel de seguridad al interior de la orden se ha reducido al mínimo necesario para el funcionamiento de los demás departamentos, debido a la falta de ataques y apariciones de akumas, no sabes la suerte que eso significó para ti—. Habla en tono bajo, siendo apenas escuchado por el ojigris —Así que me debes una por salvar tu noble trasero y el de tu hermana… fíjate primero al lugar al que viajaras a la próxima que decidan salir juntos. ¡Tsk! Vaya dolor de cabeza el que me causan —murmura en un leve gruñido de fastidio, ladeando su cabeza.

—G-Gracias... pero… ¿cómo lo supiste? —cuestiona tras el agradecimiento levantando una ceja intrigado, más al ver la actitud serena del adolescente frente a un posible enemigo, preocupado por lo que este haría después... ¿delatarlo?, ¿chantaje?, ¿experimentos?…

—Fue gracias a tu descuido, fuiste demasiado obvio señor alquimista—agrega en tono de burla, satisfecho de ver la mirada nerviosa en Allen —agradece el hecho de que no poseo una inocencia, no hubiera podido sacarla de ese lugar si hubiera sido un exorcista. Y sé lo que piensas, no diré nada de lo que ví.

Las palabras de Cross finalmente le hicieron mostrar una mueca denotando derrota; pensó que sus habilidades y conocimiento serían suficientes para proteger a Nea, además de que él tenía razón, fue demasiado imprudente, debía pensar además en el trauma y en las cientos de preguntas que se verá obligado a responder una vez Nea despierte.

Las ropas de Nea se removieron, dando salida al golem dorado que estaba escondido todo este tiempo debajo de la falda; Cross no salía de su asombro al ver al curioso objeto con alas.

— ¿Es un akuma? —pregunta con entusiasmo, regresando a su personalidad observadora.

—No, no lo es… ahora recuerdo que nadie más los ha visto. Él es Timcampy, es el golem de Nea, es parte de los golems intercomunicadores que pretendo exponer aquí… —responde viendo como Cross extendía su mano, dejando que Tim se posara en ella con duda y le mostrara sus finos colmillos en una extraña sonrisa —esa fue la razón por la cual fui invitado a este lugar —agrega bajando su tono de voz sintiéndose repentinamente desanimado al recordar ese detalle.

…

Pasaron dentro del cuarto de limpieza un par de minutos más antes de que el aprendiz de científico ayudara nuevamente a Allen a llegar a la habitación sin ser vistos, Nea parecía no dar signos de que despertaría pronto para alivio del ojigris, pues aun debía terminar aquello por lo que inició su viaje de negocios; gracias al tiempo compartido y la confianza que había ganado de parte del castaño Cross se enteró de cierta parte de la verdad tras Nea… grande fue su sorpresa al conocer más de la infinidad de secretos tras el marqués y los lazos que este tenía con los noah.

~o~o~o~o~

A pesar de todo lo que puso el mundo de Allen de cabeza, este luego de un par de horas, darse una ducha rápida y vestirse había vuelto a ser el misterioso marques y noble prodigio. Vestido con un pulcro traje de torna beige, con su cabello recogido en una cola baja, un bastón y su característica sonrisa, junto a la caja que contenía al golem de exhibición… listo para entrar en el momento que las enormes puertas se abrieron dejando ver a los encargados de escuchar y aprobar su invento sentados en la mesa rectangular...

…

— ¡Fue una espléndida ponencia! Logró algo poco común, aceptaron sin dudar el nuevo sistema de intercomunicación, estaremos en el tope de vanguardia tecnológica, ¡pronto se implementara en todas las divisiones de la Orden alrededor del mundo! Estamos en una enorme deuda con su persona y con su maravilloso intelecto —alega Dirchut soltando una sonora risa, con los ánimos mejorados tras la noticia de los golems. Lamentaba no asistir de primera mano, pues debía encargarse de las reparaciones en la zona del comedor.

—Me alegra ver la aprobación del nuevo sistema. Estoy seguro de que tendrá un gran impacto —responde Allen con alivio, en una amplia sonrisa —eem… si me disculpa, debo regresar a mi habitación y preparar todo para mi regreso. Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa —musitó apenado, acomodando sus lentes con nerviosismo al ver el semblante alegre del contrario.

— ¿Regresar? —pregunta incrédulo tras escuchar lo dicho por Allen —No señor, mis superiores me han dado la orden expresa de hacerle la cordial invitación para unirse a nuestro capacitado grupo científico y de comunicaciones. Su increíble habilidad será de mucha ayuda en este lugar —termina de hablar. Allen tenía los ojos abiertos, en total shock ante la inesperada proposición, su boca se abría y sus labios temblorosos buscaban articular alguna palabra.

—Qué dice, marques Youthsett… ¿le gustaría unirse al departamento científico de la Orden?

~o~o~o~o~

 **Hello… It's me~ *surge de entre las cenizas cual fénix***

 **¡Un suceso sin precedentes! (** **｡ ‿ ｡** **) Mis pestañas terminaron quemadas, bebí todo el barril de imaginación liquida causándome una sobredosis de inspiración… mis dedos se movían solos y mis ojos arden mucho… ¡Pero ha valido la maldita pena! *llora de felicidad* ojalá pudiera traerles más actualizaciones triples pero ya no puedo siquiera prometerles la semanal de JnB por el momento… estoy hasta el cuello de tareas y ahogada en el inicio de mi último semestre antes de egresar. (creo que después de esto necesitaré una semilla del ermitaño)**

 **Para aquellos que no leen Lemuria pues ahí puse un aviso sobre mi nueva historia. Igual lo haré aquí (perdón si les aburre el spam) xD Se llama Yume o Osoreru, les invito a darle una oportunidad. Con su respectiva advertencia claro está, no será un fic Yullen del romántico, está cargado con suspenso, drama, gore y mucho Ooc en un ambiente de misterio, ideal para crear sus propias teorías sobre la situación de Allen.**

 **Ahora relacionado al capítulo:**

 **¿Quién creen que es ese misterioso noah?**

 **¿A qué se refería cuando dice que los demás NO están enojados con Adam? ¿Por qué habrían de estarlo?**

 **¿Creen que Allen aceptará la propuesta o la rechazará?**

 **¿Debo dejar de incluir preguntas al estilo de anuncio televisivo?**

 **¿Podrán Woody y Tiro al Blanco cruzar el gran cañon a salvo? xD**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos dias…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	38. Latido

**Latido**

Anteriormente

"— _¿Regresar? —pregunta incrédulo tras escuchar lo dicho por Allen —No señor, mis superiores me han dado la orden expresa de hacerle la cordial invitación para unirse a nuestro capacitado grupo científico y de comunicaciones. Su increíble habilidad será de mucha ayuda en este lugar —termina de hablar. Allen tenía los ojos abiertos, en total shock ante la inesperada proposición, su boca se abría y sus labios temblorosos buscaban articular alguna palabra._

— _Qué dice, marques Youthsett… ¿le gustaría unirse al departamento científico de la Orden?"_

~o~o~o~o~

— ¡Moyashi idiota! —Grita Kanda, frunciendo el ceño y chasqueando la lengua, molesto más consigo mismo que con Allen—. Apresúrate, debemos seguirlo antes de que vuelva a desaparecer. —Retoma el agarre de Mugen y empieza a correr, dejando rezagado a Johnny quien le seguía con dificultad pues debía cargar el equipaje de ambos.

— ¡En seguida! —este responde en un chillido, corriendo con las manos llenas, el cabello alborotado y los lentes descolocados.

…

Su vista estaba fija en cierta área en particular. Sus pensamientos, en cambio, estaban en otra parte.

Ese "lo siento" tenía más de un significado, esa mirada no reflejaba tristeza y cansancio, esa sonrisa no era falsa… ¿verdad?

Aquello hacía un inmenso eco en su mente, mientras avanza por los inestables edificios semidestruidos sin importarle caer desde una gran altura, corriendo el riesgo de lastimarse sin estar al cien por cien seguro de que su sello de regeneración funcionaba, saltando hasta llegar con agilidad al techo de aquel lugar por el que vio a Allen desaparecer hacía apenas un momento.

Fue cuando por segunda vez en el dia una opresión en el pecho y los acelerados latidos de su corazón le indicaron a su cuerpo que se moviera con urgencia, que encontrara al albino antes de que algo malo le fuera a ocurrir.

Porque... después de todo, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle correctamente por lo sucedido con Alma, por haberle ayudado a pesar de significar estar en contra de la Orden y la misma Central, por esa actitud de mártir e insufrible que tanto le molestaba antes, pero que ahora le resultaba extrañamente parecida a la de aquella persona de mirada cálida y llena de afecto. Porque eran solo esos los motivos que le hacían buscarle ¿no?

¿Eran sólo "agradecimiento" y "culpa"? ¿O había algo más? ... Eso que le hacía involuntariamente voltear su rostro y verle siempre que pasaba frente a él cuando estaban en el comedor de la Orden, ese algo que le hacía chasquear su lengua en fastidio al ver como Lavi lo abrazaba y le hablaba con tanta cercanía, esa molestia al no aceptar las palabras y sabios consejos de Lenalee sobre abrir su frío corazón y dejarse guiar por los sentimientos. Dejar de ser ese espadachín serio y amargado, ese del que todos los buscadores huyen al solo escuchar su nombre.

Ese algo que le recordaba a la misteriosa persona de cabellos castaños y ojos plata en sus sueños.

Si, seguramente eso debía ser, ignorando aquella fuerza que nadie era capaz de controlar, aquellas emociones que estaban escondidas en lo más profundo de su fría fachada. Esa parte que creía extinta así como su sello y tangible así como las cenizas que cuelgan de su pecho.

…

— ¡Kanda!... ¡Kanda, escúchame!... ¡Baja por favor! —Johnny le llamaba, sacándole de sus pensamientos y poniéndose alerta para bajar su rostro y dirigirle la mirada.

Haciendo caso a lo que el joven científico pedía, bajó de un salto y se aproximó con el ceño fruncido, pues Johnny se había detenido de pronto buscando entre la gran cantidad de objetos que tenía en esa enorme maleta, perdiendo valiosos segundos.

Finalmente de uno de los bolsillos saca lo que parece ser un golem, este era muy extraño, con bastantes protuberancias y un ojo amorfo en el centro. Kanda de inmediato se alertó al ver como lo activaba mientras el pequeño ser emanaba una tenue luz y emprendía vuelo de forma agitada y muy apresurada.

— ¡¿Por qué activaste al golem?! —le recrimina con enojo, provocando un respingo en el más bajo.

— ¡Descuida! Este es un golem inalámbrico, no puede ser rastrado, además es un diseño que yo mismo creé. —Asegura con confianza y una sonrisa buscando tranquilizar al ojiazul.

— ¡Encuentra a Allen! —ordena al golem que no tarda en volar en círculos empezando con la búsqueda.

La mirada dubitativa de Kanda pronto fue notada por Johnny quien levantando el dedo índice exclama con calma y una sonrisa trémula.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando corrí y salté sobre Allen para abrazarlo? —cuestiona, continuando luego de ver el asentimiento un tanto molesto del nipón —pues al envolver su cuello con mis brazos aproveché la oportunidad para pegar un diminuto transmisor en su cabello que está conectado al golem, solo es cuestión de segundos antes de que sepamos en donde se encuentra.

Mientras hablaba el golem pronto reconoció la señal del transmisor, emprendiendo un rápido vuelo en una dirección en específico. Ambos le siguieron inmediatamente, pasando entre las amplias calles lejos de la plaza y los estrechos callejones entre los edificios más grandes.

~o~o~o~o~

Allen seguía la estela de Timcampy, el golem dorado le guiaba hacia la zona más alejada del pueblo, como prioridad debían llegar a un lugar en donde no hubiera civiles inocentes que puedan verse involucrados en más ataques o en el propio despertar del 14vo.

Planeando con gracia, saltando y pasando de largo las chimeneas y azoteas, de techo en techo siendo ayudado por la capa de Crown Clown, podía sentir a través de su ojo la presencia de los akumas que le seguían la pista de cerca.

Un ligero dolor se instalaba en su pecho al pensar en la mirada de desconcierto que Kanda tenía al momento de alejarse, el verle nuevamente le hizo recordar aquella feroz batalla entre él y Alma, además de pensar en la relación que pudieron compartir ellos en sus vidas pasadas gracias a su accidental inmersión en las memorias del ojiazul. Le parecía muy egoísta e injusto que tales sentimientos le abordaran precisamente en un momento tan delicado como el del presente, en plena huida con el latente despertar y cientos de perseguidores a sus espaldas.

 _Eres demasiado ingenuo e inocente, Allen…_

La repentina voz hizo que diera un respingo que le hizo tambalear y casi caer desde un enorme edificio de cuatro niveles—. Esa voz… —Se cuestiona, viendo en todas direcciones sin encontrar a su dueño —viene del interior de mi cabeza.

 _¡Bingo! Has acertado, ¿no me recuerdas?_ pregunta el noah de la sabiduría con mucho entusiasmo en su voz. Se comunicaba de forma telepática, su cuerpo estaba sentado en alguna fuente cercana a la plaza acompañado por Tyki, quien fumaba en total parsimonia, con vista de primera fila a la destrucción y el caos que reinaba en el lugar.

—Tú… eres aquel noah de tres ojos, ese que manipula la mente de las personas. —Responde con un semblante serio afilando su mirada, sin dejar de correr y saltando al siguiente techo.

 _"No puedes engañarme"… sabes, esa memoria ronda mi cabeza desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque creo que el significado de ella es bastante simple: los noah no pueden escapar de otros noah. Tú ahora eres parte de nosotros, los akumas también lo saben, por eso van tras de ti. Tu aura es bastante fuerte_ añade con desdén en una voz indiferente, dejando de lado el ánimo al hablar que tenía segundos antes.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mi? ¿Piensas atacarme? —responde tragando con dificultad, tensándose al hacer esas preguntas mientras sentía el sudor empezar a correr por su frente. No estaba ni en la capacidad mínima de enfrentarse a un noah, todas las probabilidades estaban en su contra y estas no hacían más que empeorar.

Ja~ no, aún… me gusta jugar antes, jugar al juego del gato y el ratón replica mientras ensancha una lúgubre sonrisa, siendo observado por el noah del placer enarcando una ceja.

—Tsk —un chasquido salió de su boca en respuesta, mordiendo el interior de su labio, no tenía idea de en qué dirección le llevaba el golem, tampoco podía dar con la ubicación de ese noah.

Frustrado dio un paso en una zona inestable, la madera bajo sus pies cedió a su peso y cayó con fuerza, de no ser por la inocencia habría recibido un golpe serio. El lugar se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, el polvo le impedía reconocer el interior más allá de la luz solar que se filtraba por la apertura en el techo.

Pronto sentirás el horror corriendo por tus venas y la lúgubre sensación de no tener a donde huir, de no encontrar el final feliz que esperas al leer un cuento para niños… lo único que les espera a todos ustedes es la desesperación murmura en una suave risa. Allen podía jurar que la voz de Wisely se escuchaba en todo su alrededor.

Ahora no eres mas que carnada fácil para el Apócrifo, no atrases más lo que es inevitable, señor payaso habla con falsa cortesía pronto te convertirás en lo que tanto odian ustedes los exorcistas, un noah añadió con prepotencia mientras reía. Provocando en el albino un escalofrió corriendo por su espalda.

El ojo de Allen pronto hizo su usual reacción. Al quedarse por mucho tiempo atrapado en ese lugar permitió a los akumas darle alcance. Cientos de agujeros volvieron a aparecer mientras el polvo se disipaba.

Sin dudarlo lanzó parte de la capa a una viga rota, saltando sobre una caja de madera que le sirvió de impulso en medio de una pirueta esquivando las horridas manos esqueléticas de los akumas que salían de esos oscuros agujeros en el suelo y en las paredes, logrando con dificultad salir de la mortal trampa y alcanzar a Timcampy.

Estaba muy lejos de escapar de ellos. No pudo avanzar mucho más; su vista pronto se empezó a nublar y sus manos temblaban mientras sus rodillas pronto perdieron fuerza, quedando en medio de una de las azoteas respirando con extrema dificultad. Un repentino dolor en la zona de su estómago le obligó a abrazarse a sí mismo, haciendo presión en la zona para calmar la molestia intensa acompañada de la reacción del despertar, provocando que cientos de plumas empezaran a brotar de su brazo nuevamente y sus ojos adquirieran la típica tonalidad ambarina.

…

Al otro lado del pueblo, en donde los dos noah esperaban de forma paciente, uno de ellos tenía su vista perdida en el cielo, dando una última calada a su cigarro antes de dejarlo caer.

—Da lo mejor de ti joven. —Habla Tyki tras una mirada indescifrable y una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

— _Muéstrame algo interesante… "Payaso Gris"…_

~o~o~o~o~

 ***Arroja la bomba***

 **¿Alguien vivo después de esto? xD creo que no.**

 **Sé que me quemaran viva *huele el humo de los trinchos encendidos acercándose* por no darles la continuación directa del capítulo anterior, las teorías sobre si Allen Youthsett acepta unirse a la Orden o lo rechaza aún están en pie *se esconde***

 **En cambio hemos pasado al tan olvidado presente y la huida que Allen realiza.**

 **Se descubre además quien es el que hablaba con Nea en el pasado. Así es, fue la antigua reencarnación de Wisely aquel noah que le había logrado contactar. Si se preguntan ¿Cómo lo hizo? Pues fue de forma telepática aprovechando la debilidad de Nea tras estar expuesto a la inocencia y empezar a sufrir la ruptura del sello que mantiene la materia oscura encerrada en su cuerpo.**

 ***cof cof presten mucha atención a lo que Tyki dijo cof***

 **PD: Perdonen por aun no subir Lemuria, quiero hacer un capitulo especialmente largo para celebrar el haber ganado como historia LGTB en los premios Heart Awards en Wattpad *llora de alegría***

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos dias…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ=D=キァンベル。


	39. Alivio

**Alivio**

Anteriormente

" _Al otro lado del pueblo, en donde los dos noah esperaban de forma paciente, uno de ellos tenía su vista perdida en el cielo, dando una última calada a su cigarro antes de dejarlo caer._

— _Da lo mejor de ti, joven. —Habla Tyki tras una mirada indescifrable y una tenue sonrisa en sus labios._

— _Muéstrame algo interesante… "Payaso Gris"… "_

~o~o~o~o~

Estando a punto de caer nuevamente en la inconciencia sumado a la vista borrosa que le dificultaba identificar los obstáculos en su ininterrumpida huida. Allen mordía con fuerza su labio hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, lo hacía para evitar desmayarse a causa del cansancio y las energías que estaba gastando en mantener activado a Crown Clown sin la alimentación adecuada que requieren las inocencias del tipo parasito. Sus ojos intercalaban la mirada entre el suelo y el peligroso cambio en el tono de su piel que de a poco le consumía y se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Cada paso que daba se traducía en centenares de agujas incrustándose en sus piernas, derivando en un dolor abismal que se hacía cada vez más intenso a medida subía y llegaba a su estómago, justo donde aquella herida era cubierta por las plumas de su inocencia reaccionando a la cercanía del apócrifo que aún brotaban de la zona.

Tras largo rato, el ojigris finalmente había logrado encontrar un sitio para esconderse: bajo un puente húmedo por el moho y el fango del desagüe a las afueras del pueblo.

— ¡Auch! —exclamó en un quejido al sentir los colmillos del golem en su cabeza. Tim sacudía con fuerza un pequeño artefacto negro terminando por destruirlo antes de que analizara qué precisamente era el polisón en su cabello.

…

—Tsk… ¡Maldición! —masculló, sujetando con fuerza su estómago, estrujando la tela del traje de payaso y buscando desviar sus pensamientos pesimistas sobre la situación… almenos el dolor de esa herida que guardó recelosamente oculta, ahora opacaba la molestia en su espalda baja tras la pelea con los akumas días atrás…

Un gemido gutural salió de sus tiritantes labios, manchados con un fino hilo de sangre seca, mientras que con su mano derecha se sostenía de la pared, enterrando sus dedos y astillando la roca debido al agarre para no desplomarse, cosa que finalmente no pudo evitar. Cayó al suelo. Jadeando, sintiendo el sudor bajar por su frente, mojando los blanquecinos cabellos de su flequillo que se pegaban a esta, tenues lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos ardorosos por la transición del color en el iris.

Se sentía solo, estaba solo… su interior vacío y sin esperanza. Quizás sólo debía rendirse y dejarle el paso libre a aquel que desde su aparición no ha hecho más que arruinar su ya de por sí complicada vida, bajo la maldición que porta sin orgullo en su ojo izquierdo y su extraña relación con la inocencia y las memorias selladas en su cabeza.

Timcampy volaba a su alrededor en claro signo agitado y nervioso, puesto que Allen en ese preciso momento yacía totalmente vulnerable; sin la guardia alta él era su único apoyo y defensa en caso de que todavía siguieran su pista.

~o~o~o~o~

¿Unos minutos quizás? ¿Un par de horas?... no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado en la misma posición casi fetal, de cuclillas sosteniendo con fuerza su estómago y gruñendo bajo a causa de la reacción descontrolada en el brazo. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, su vista se veía nublada por recuerdos que parecían hacer una triste retrospectiva de los últimos acontecimientos hasta ahora:

"— _A pesar de que nuestros caminos ahora sean diferentes, eso nunca cambiará lo que siento por ustedes, por la Orden… por mi verdadero hogar."_

El cálido abrazo que recibió de parte de Lenalee, antes de abandonar la Orden, antes de ser un traidor, un fugitivo, una presa que cazar y un trofeo para cualquier bando que lograra hacerse con las memorias del músico.

"— _¡¿Qué sucederá con los sentimientos de Kanda?!"_

Sintiendo cómo su corazón se estrujaba al volver a presenciar los recuerdos de esa sangrienta batalla, la ira cegando los ojos de Kanda y Alma, luchando en una pelea a muerte.

—¡Aa-ahg…! —gritó con más fuerza, al sentir una pulsación brotando del interior de su cuerpo, recuperando la conciencia y lucidez por un momento efímero.

—¡Cálmate! —resoplaba exhausto, convenciéndose a sí mismo. Movió las manos hasta ponerlas frente a su rostro, estas temblaban. Sus ojos pronto se abrieron desorbitados recordando una de las últimas palabras de su maestro, esa que rezaba como una sentencia el que pronto los recuerdos del 14vo se apoderarían de su mente.

Si lo único que le hizo retroceder el despertar la última vez fue el acercamiento del apócrifo, quizás… sólo quizás…

—Debo… activar la inocencia… deb… ac-…ctivar… —mascullaba con la voz cortada, sintiendo los parpados pesados... cerrándose estos poco a poco, mientras su tensa posición en el suelo se perdía—. No debo… perder la conciencia…

"—… _puedes seguir caminando, pero al final lo inevitable sucederá…"_

Estiró su mano, buscando alcanzar algo invisible, palpable sólo en el delirio de lo último que sus ojos presenciaban antes de tomar por completo la tonalidad ámbar.

Frente a él yacía una figura que le resultaba conocida; cabello purpura largo y brilloso, piel morena y un rostro fino… afligido y marcado por rastros salados de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Esos ojos le vieron con profunda tristeza…

— _Nea… ¿Por qué me odias?... no hice nada malo… la promesa que hicimos aún está en pie ¿recuerdas? —_ decía Mana al borde del llanto. Allen mantenía su mano estirada, a casi nada de tocar el rostro del pelimorado. En un rápido movimiento este se lanzó a abrazarle. Se sentía tan real, podía incluso percibir el calor del contacto de la mano en su mejilla.

…

—¡Allen, reacciona! —escuchó un grito. En un instante el extraño espejismo se había desvanecido, en su lugar ahora las enormes fauces de un akuma gigantesco estaban bajo su trémulo cuerpo casi cubriéndole por completo.

Lo que podía afirmar que eran las manos de ese joven, eran en realidad los esqueleticos brazos del akuma que le sujetaban con fuerza. Buscando arrastrarle a lo profundo del agujero negro del cuál emergía. Al dejarse llevar por la alucinación no se había percatado de la reacción en su ojo ante el peligro y los desesperados aleteos de Timcampy buscando advertirle.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor, estaba totalmente vulnerable al ataque… pero su abrupto final nunca se llevó a cabo, antes de que las fauces se cerraran pudo notar como un pequeño objeto impactaba contra Tim y el filo de una brillante espada cortaba en dos el rostro del akuma.

—¡Allen! —quien le había llamado segundos atrás era Jhonny, este corría desesperado a su encuentro, tropezando en tal acción. Pero sus ojos pronto le pasaron de largo para mirar con asombro a aquel que ahora tenía a escasos centímetros del rostro, logrando que sus ojos regresaran al característico tono plateado; Kanda arremetía con fuerza hundiendo a Mugen en el agujero, en medio de un grito que mezclaba furia y frustración al llegar apenas a tiempo terminando por destruir al akuma.

~o~o~o~o~

No tardaron en perseguir al pequeño golem negro que serpenteaba entre las calles del pueblo siguiendo la pista del tranmisor colocado en el cabello de Allen. En un momento específico el rabillo del ojo de Kanda divisó la silueta oscura de alguien que les observaba desde lo alto del techo, cerca de la chimenea. Tal acción le hizo detenerse subitamente.

—Kanda, ¿qué sucede? —pregunta Johnny dubitativo. Bastó aquella interrupción para que chasqueara su lengua y reanudara su andar tan rápido como se detuvo.

Ahora la prioridad del ojiazul tenía nombre y apellido a pesar de este negarlo en centenares de ocasiones dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras esa presencia no fuera hostil no valdría la pena desviarse a investigar.

Llegaron hasta un puente que a simple vista parecía silencioso. Mas sin embargo, algo no encajaba; ademas de ser el lugar en donde el golem indicaba la ubicación del inglés, sonidos provenientes de la parte baja les advirtieron de la presencia de más akumas.

Al asomarse a la orilla ambos quedaron en shock al ver como Allen estaba a casi nada de ser devorado por uno de ellos.

Sin dudarlo un segundo Kanda tomó impulso, lanzándose al mismo tiempo que activa su inocencia. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que opacaba en sus oídos el ruido del entorno, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca y sus ojos tenían un brillo fúrico puesto en un sólo objetivo. Cayó al suelo con la fuerza suficiente para enterrar su espada en medio de los ojos del akuma con precisión, destruyéndole al instante bajo la sorpresa en el rostro de Allen al verle llegar.

Ahora estaban ambos uno frente al otro viéndose a los ojos; contrario a lo que Allen pensaba y para su sorpresa Kanda no hizo más que chasquear la lengua con una expresión que describía como preocupaba luego de sujetar sus hombros.

— ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas, maldito Moyashi?! ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no logramos encontrarte? —agregó zarandeando con fuerza sus hombros, sin querer apretando el agarre en sus manos hasta el punto de hacerle soltar un tenue quejido.

Mientras le sacudía, Allen se las había ingeniado para colocar las manos en su pecho, tratando de empujarle y alejarlo, cosa que le fue imposible debido a la fuerza de Kanda y lo débil que estaba en ese momento.

—Aleja…te… —murmuró mientras la sensación inmediata del sueño le abordaba, dejándose caer, perdiendo la conciencia y evitando caer al suelo gracias a los brazos que le rodearon en el instante.

—¡Oye! Moyashi, despierta… —Kanda se asombró al inicio al ver como él se desvanecía en un instante, apresurándose a sostenerlo y dejar la cabeza recargada en su hombro… pero luego no pudo ocultar su preocupación al no saber si el despertar había provocado esa reacción en Allen.

Johnny no tardó en acercarse igual de alarmado, colocando su mano sobre la frente de su amigo.

—Sólo está dormido, el despertar del 14vo se detuvo y al parecer los akumas ya no se manifiestan —dijo— hay que aprovechar este momento para buscar un lugar seguro, aun debo revisar su estado o si tiene heridas —agregó, con el temor de que Kanda lo tomara como una orden pues conocía su carácter duro.

Kanda le escuchó atento. Johnny tenía razón, el que Allen se durmiera en vez de desmayarse hizo que los akumas ya no le pudieran localizar, además era la mejor oportunidad para llevárselo sin escuchar sus quejas o detener un nuevo intento de huida de su parte.

—Tsk —colocando a Allen en posición de princesa se puso de pie. Bajando su vista para contemplar el rostro tranquilo por el sueño en el que había caído vencido por el cansancio. Molestándose al ver las enormes ojeras y el rastro de sangre en su boca, además de notar por su agarre lo famélico que se encontraba.

—De-debemos apresurarnos y salir de aquí —dijo Johnny varios pasos adelante señalando con su mano en una dirección en específico.

Cargándole con cuidado empezó a caminar, extrañamente aliviado por tener al problemático joven entre sus brazos…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Adivinen quien dará su respuesta a la proposición de la Orden en el próximo capítulo~ así es, próximamente retornaremos al pasado. Mantengan la calma, guarden sus palos y pinchos que después los usarán para romper la piñata luego de la fiesta tras lo que vendrá más adelante *risitas* …estamos a poco más de un mes para que JnB cumpla un año, y estoy planeando algo muy grande que sé que les va a gustar** **ღ** **ゝ** **)** **ノ**

 **Una disculpa… que ya se ha hecho casi rutinaria en cada actualización xD se suponía que subiría este capítulo hace dos días pero no pude. Con tantas tareas he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir TwT así que perdonen si me he vuelto muy irregular, esto solo será temporal *recuerda cuando había capitulo cada miércoles* ya luego les traeré el capítulo de Lemuria.**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	40. Proteger

**Proteger**

Anteriormente

"— _Tsk —colocando a Allen en posición de princesa se puso de pie. Bajando su vista para contemplar el rostro tranquilo por el sueño en el que había caído vencido por el cansancio. Molestándose al ver las enormes ojeras y el rastro de sangre en su boca, además de notar por su agarre lo famélico que se encontraba._

— _De-debemos apresurarnos y salir de aquí —dijo Johnny varios pasos adelante señalando con su mano en una dirección en específico._

 _Cargándole con cuidado empezó a caminar, extrañamente aliviado por tener al problemático joven entre sus brazos…"_

~o~o~o~o~

—Qué dice, marques Youthsett… ¿le gustaría unirse al departamento científico de la Orden? —Dirchut replica sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, señalando con su mano los alrededores del área de trabajo más ajetreada del departamento, con todos corriendo de un lado a otro como laboriosas hormigas obreras en un ambiente cálido que casi podía considerar como familiar...

…

—Emm, y-yo… ¡¿eeh?! —Exclama con la mirada atónita, su rostro palidece por la repentina propuesta del hombre frente a él—. E-Esto es inesperado.

— ¡Para nada! alguien con su increíble intelecto y habilidad seguro debe tener una larga fila de propuestas, cientos de personas queriendo hacer negocios con uno de los jóvenes genio más sobresalientes de la corte inglesa —alega, restando importancia al rostro afligido del castaño.

— _No exactamente… —_ piensa mientras siente el sudor bajando por su frente. La verdad, estaba cansado de estar en ese lugar, además de sentirse incómodo por el vacío en el estómago y la ansiedad que le provocaba dejar a Nea inconsciente en la habitación bajo el cuestionable cuidado del golem dorado.

Ciertamente debía agradecerles por aceptar la patente de los golems, ya que pensaba que a nadie le interesaría un objeto con "vida" de entre tantas locas ideas que aún siguen sin salir de su habitación de trabajo. Allen se sentía entre la espada y la pared; por un lado podría estar en el lugar propicio para investigar sobre la inocencia y profundizar más en los secretos que la Orden esconde sobre los noah y el Conde. El lugar ideal al que llamar "hábitat", al ser un joven amante de la ciencia y exotéria encontraría en el departamento científico un paraíso alejado de cortes reales, política mediocre y acuerdos de conveniencia económica. Pero por otro lado…

—Hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar primero, no quiero volver a tardar un año en regresar a casa —musita, más para sí mismo que para el supervisor quien exhala un suspiro comprensivo.

Dirchut esboza una sonrisa nerviosa, esta vez menos exagerada que la anterior y luego coloca la mano sobre el hombro de Allen, haciendo que este se exaltara un poco pues de pronto adoptó un semblante serio.

—Es una oportunidad única para trabajar en pro de la protección de la humanidad. Es difícil de explicar en este momento, pero me temo que de quedarse aquí no volvería a tener contacto con su familia ni conocidos. La Orden Oscura bajo el mando del Vaticano está regulada por la Central, ellos se encargan de ocultar cualquier información sobre nuestra existencia y lo que hacemos en pro de la humanidad, eso incluye a todos sus miembros —musita haciendo que Allen no tarde mucho en dar la respuesta ante tales declaraciones.

Dejar atrás su promesa, era algo que sin duda no estaba en sus planes. Después de todo, tendría mucho tiempo por delante para buscar más información sobre la inocencia y monitorear el avance de los sellos de materia oscura en Nea y Mana.

—Debo disculparme, pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta. Tengo un deber como noble y además soy el líder de mi familia, tengo que cuidar de todos ellos. Hubiera estado encantado de trabajar con ustedes pero hay un gran peso sobre mis hombros, varias personas esperan mucho de mí… y estando aquí no podré cumplir con mi sueño y con cierta promesa que no puedo romper —sincera colocando una sonrisa honesta y sutil a modo de disculpa al mismo tiempo que se inclina un poco en una elegante reverencia.

—Lo entiendo, yo mismo sé lo duro que es cortar lazos familiares. Espero que esa sea la decisión correcta, le deseo lo mejor—. Respondió decepcionado, pero optimista—. Si algún día decide volver será un placer trabajar a su lado.

—Lo tendré siempre en cuenta —Responde con una sonrisa sintiéndose un poco más aliviado…

~o~o~o~o~

Tan pronto entró en la habitación cerró la puerta casi de golpe, al percatarse de lo que había hecho de forma temerosa se fijó en Nea, él aún dormía plácidamente sin señales de un pronto despertar. Al ver a Timcampy acercarse y jugar como siempre lo hace con los mechones de su cabello dejó salir de sus labios un largo y profuso suspiro. Debía empezar la tarea de empacar sus cosas y las de Nea para partir de regreso a la mansión Youthsett en un par de horas. Serían escoltados por Cale y los buscadores tal y como habían acordado en su primer encuentro.

— ¿Tan pronto se van? —se escucha una voz, alguien estaba parado tras la puerta. El castaño reaccionó con otro suspiro cansado antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta nuevamente. Aquel visitante estaba cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa que Allen era incapaz de descifrar al encararle.

—No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí —responde regresando su vista para agacharse y empezar con la tarea de empacar las ultimas pertenencias en la maleta recogiendo del suelo un par de libros apilados en torre.

—Justo me acabo de enterar que rechazaste la propuesta del supervisor Dirchut. Entonces… ya que paseaba por aquí quise visitarte y conocer los detalles —añade entrando con naturalidad y caminando a paso lento hasta llegar a la cama en la que aún estaba Nea dormido sin notar la presencia del pelirrojo y el castaño.

—Pensé que todos sabían al respecto—, Allen respondió con duda— pero simplemente no puedo quedarme aquí y dejarlos a merced de… —dudando por un instante antes de continuar, viendo con ojos comprensivos al pequeño noah—…personas que buscan aprovecharse de ellos—. Ciertamente no permitiría que se hicieran con el poder que Adam trató de proteger, esa herramienta que es capaz de crear y…

—Eeeh~ no cualquiera rechaza una invitación para formar parte de la Orden —responde ajustando sus lentes con discreción—. Si tuvieras una inocencia te convertirías en uno de los mejores exorcistas, aunque no le llegarías ni a los pies a un general eso está claro, pero tu habilidad es muy interesante —añade buscando que no sonara como un cumplido—, ¿seguro que no posees una inocencia? Si gustas puedo hacerle una biopsia a tus manos… ¿y qué me dices del umbral de dolor?... ¡ya sé! ¡Probemos sin anestesia! Ya que no eres una "delicada" dama no habrá problema con eso —empieza a jugar con sus manos de forma aterradora con la mirada hambrienta de curiosidad y un brillo malicioso puesto en los escandalizados ojos de Allen.

—P-Paso de eso… no es necesario pues no tengo una inocencia. De tenerla entonces no te habría preguntado nada en un principio —responde agitando sus manos con nerviosismo para disuadir al pelirrojo.

— ¡Tsk! que aburrido… —musita tras un chasquido de lengua, ladeando su rostro con decepción. No perdería la oportunidad única de investigar a alguien con una habilidad ajena a la materia oscura y la inocencia, pero relacionado con el primero. ¿Magia?, No lo podía descartar al ser Allen un alquimista. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que ni él mismo entendía sus propias habilidades.

Sabiendo que en adelante se metería en muchos más líos de los que puede prever solo repara en dejar al aire una tenue sonrisa que no fue notada por el mayor—. Sigo sin entender por qué no aceptaste la oportunidad de tu vida —le reclama histriónico con fingida molestia.

—Sabes bien la razón —Allen le reprocha en un leve bufido, ahora terminando de empacar lo último que estaba sobre la vieja mesa de madera.

En un instante la atención de ambos fue dirigida al sonido de queja emitido por el menor de cabellos purpurinos que se empezaba a remover buscando recuperar la conciencia—. Mamá… —Nea exclamó en un ligero susurro, tallándose los ojos para adaptarse a la luz del sol que pasaba a través de la ventana…

~o~o~o~o~

Nian se consideraba una persona bastante sociable, de carácter amable y apacible, pero infantil y coqueto cuando se presentaban las ocasiones. Un exorcista, entrenado en el arte de la lucha con espada debido a su inocencia de tipo equipamento, que aparenta no tener nada destacable del resto de miembros de la Orden, pero que en realidad solo es una víctima más de las injustas circunstancias de la vida, al igual que su hermana.

Confundido era la palabra que le describía en ese instante—. _¿Qué es lo que me sucede?_ —Se preguntaba dejando su vista perderse en la nada, en total silencio…

Estaba seguro que no solo el joven ojigris se sintió incomodo ante el apretón de manos, ¿acaso estaba soñando o fue sólo su imaginación? No entendía de donde había surgido la débil descarga eléctrica que recorrió su mano y brazo hasta provocarle un terrible escalofrió en el cuerpo que supo disimular con maestría. Aunque le pareciera graciosa la actitud de ese joven, no pudiendo ocultar el nerviosismo. Le parecían muy llamativos esos ojos, a pesar de esconderlos tras el flequillo castaño y el redondo par de lentes. Grises, tan grises como la plata. Siendo ese gris arcano y ese rostro andrógino el que confundió por error con un enemigo.

—Allen… Youthsett —dijo a nadie en particular rompiendo el silencio, en un extraño monólogo y la vista perdida entre los detalles de Mugen y su mano abierta.

— ¿Quién eres?

~o~o~o~o~

 **¡Creo que empezaré una cuenta regresiva hasta el día del aniversario! Tengo planeadas un par de cosas que sé que les gustaran en demasía *inserte pose de diva* _(:3** **」** **)_ esos serán sus regalos por la infinita paciencia y amor que le tienen a estas alocadas historias, no solo a Jikan no Breaker.**

 **Empecé desde muy poco, con muchos errores y expectativas que de lejos fueron superadas además de un entusiasmo que hasta ahora no ha hecho más que acrecentar con todo el apoyo que recibo de ustedes. Son la sangre vital que corre por las venas de esta humilde escritora y eso solo hace que tenga más razones para agradecerles. A las personas que votan, las que comentan, los lectores fantasmas y aquellos que se encontraron con mis historias por mera casualidad y decidieron quedarse, a mi querida Beta Reader… ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Ahora con respecto al capítulo 7u7r**

 **No entiendo como siempre termino dejándolo en la parte más interesante o cuando algo está por revelarse *risitas***

 **A ver… ¡levanten manita los que atinaron de que Allen rechazaría la propuesta de unirse a la Orden! (** **)** **ゞ**

 **Será triste despedirnos de la Orden, pero es necesario. Ocurrirá algo que los dejará confundidos más adelante, pero no se alarmen. Para compensar déjenme darles unos cuantos datos de la línea del tiempo en la que se encuentra Allen Youthsett, Nea, Mana, Cross y Nian en estos momentos:**

 **Linea temporal: 47 AÑOS ATRÁS DE LOS EVENTOS DEL MANGA (hasta el capítulo actual 225)**

 **Allen Youthsett 19 años**

 **Nea y Mana 10 años**

 **Nian Astor 21 años**

 **Alhelí Astor 17 años**

 **Cross Marian 15 años**

 ***Saquen sus propias conclusiones al respecto* xD creo que esto contaría como spoiler, pero solo para aquellos que logren descifrar el resto de la línea temporal tras este dato.**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	41. Sentimientos (Parte I)

**Sentimientos (Parte I)**

Anteriormente

" _Estaba seguro que no solo el joven ojigris se sintió incomodo ante el apretón de manos, ¿acaso estaba soñando o fue sólo su imaginación? No entendía de donde había surgido la débil descarga eléctrica que recorrió su mano y brazo hasta provocarle un terrible escalofrió en el cuerpo que supo disimular con maestría. Aunque le pareciera graciosa la actitud de ese joven, no pudiendo ocultar el nerviosismo. Le parecían muy llamativos esos ojos, a pesar de esconderlos tras el flequillo castaño y el redondo par de lentes. Grises, tan grises como la plata. Siendo ese gris arcano y ese rostro andrógino el que confundió por error con un enemigo._

— _Allen… Youthsett —dijo a nadie en particular rompiendo el silencio, en un extraño monólogo y la vista perdida entre los detalles de Mugen y su mano abierta._

— _¿Quién eres?"_

~o~o~o~o~

 _De eso se trata: Avanzar. De a poquito, lento y con tropiezos, pero sin detenerte. Aferrarte a la posibilidad de algún día estar bien, continuar y no perder la fe; quererte, porque si has luchado por personas que valen la pena, entonces, ¿Por qué no hacerlo por ti?_

~o~o~o~o~

El caos ocurrido horas antes se había transformado en su enemigo, Johnny había sido incapaz de encontrar la bolsa con el dinero y el poco que Allen tenía no era suficiente. Debían agregar el hecho de que la mayoría de hostales y hoteles pequeños estaban cerrados por la conmoción, los fantasmales monstruos que sembraron el pánico y la desconfianza a causa del daño y las explosiones.

—Kanda… debemos encontrar un lugar seguro antes del anochecer, si ya estamos en peligro al estar expuestos en el pueblo lo será aún más si la oscuridad cae—. Dijo trémulo, sujetando con más fuerza la cinta del maletín que atravesaba su torso.

— ¡Tsk! Ya lo sé, no es necesario que lo hagas ver en este momento… si tienes tiempo para hablar también lo tienes para mover las piernas y usar esa cabezota superdotada tuya para buscar rápido una solución—. Responde irritado, acomodando el cuerpo de Allen sobre su espalda quien aún seguía profundamente dormido.

…

Tanto Kanda como Johnny se detuvieron en la esquina de un callejón húmedo y sucio entre dos edificaciones. La frustración de Kanda era más notoria que antes; su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido mientras al igual que el castaño analizaba las opciones que tenían pues la luna y las estrellas ya eran evidentes… entre la espada y la pared, con la noche cubriendo el cielo.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí—, sentenció acurrucándose para bajar a Allen dejándolo apoyado sobre la pared. Del interior de sus ropas salió Timcampy, volando sobre el albino antes de posarse en el hombro de Kanda recibiendo una mirada de soslayo.

— ¡¿A-Aquí?!... pero… —Johnny buscaba persuadir al azabache de su temeraria idea, agitando sus manos para llamar su atención puesta en el golem—. ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!, debo revisar las heridas de Allen y eso no lo puedo hacer en un lugar tan contaminado y frio, además necesita estar sobre una cama, no el suelo… y sin su ayuda tampoco podremos saber si hay akumas cerca.

Kanda solo ignoró sus reclamos. Ajustó el amarre de Mugen a su uniforme y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que habían venido.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó confundido y aun mas alterado.

—Iré por algo que sirva para crear una fogata y me aseguraré de que no haya akumas cerca. Mientras tendrás el tiempo para revisar al Moyashi—. Dicho eso caminó con falsa parsimonia hacia la salida del callejón siendo seguido por el golem dorado.

~o~o~o~o~

Dio un par de vueltas por las calles aledañas aprovechando el hecho de estar solas y silenciosas. Fue sencillo para él recolectar leña seca de las orillas del bosque con la ayuda de Mugen, buscando además estar seguro de que tanto los akumas como esa presencia extraña habían desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo, no eran precisamente ellos los que le tenían preocupado, lo eran más los buscadores y exorcistas que estaba seguro en totalidad serían enviados al lugar.

El solo hecho de pensar en eso le provocaba rabia, no dejaría que la Central y la Orden dieran con Allen… no después de todo el tiempo que les llevó encontrarlo. Chasqueaba la lengua e insultaba mentalmente a la primera persona que llegara a su mente, como ejemplo (y principal objetivo de improperio) Leverrier…

—Tú eres el amigo de ese chico con traje de payaso ¿verdad?

En medio de la soledad y el silencio nocturno escuchó una única voz que le hizo girar su rostro para mirar a aquel que se acercaba al tiempo que Timcampy se escondía entre su abrigo beige.

Recordaba haberlo visto en alguna parte, era el mismo señor de bigote que estaba junto a Allen en la plaza, sonreía a pesar de verse muy mal herido; tenía una tablilla en su brazo y un par de vendajes manchados con sangre seca en su cabeza. En su otra mano cargaba una bolsa de papel con hogazas de pan.

Kanda permanecía en silencio, analizando al hombre mayor con su usual desconfianza.

—Dime joven, ¿él resultó herido? ¿Encontraron un lugar en donde pasar la noche? Yo tuve suerte de llegar a este pueblo ayer por lo que pude encontrar una habitación en un hostal no muy lejos de aquí. Pero sé que él apenas había llegado hoy—. Musita en tono preocupado.

—Oiga anciano, no debería estar afuera… ¿y cómo sabe que soy yo el amigo de ese payaso inútil? —cuestiona con recelo y la vista aguda ignorando su descortesía, aun así se mantenía alerta pues eran los únicos en medio de la calle a mitad de la noche.

—Me comentó acerca de ti… también pude ver que conversaron antes de lo que pasó en la plaza, fue fácil reconocerte con esas ropas y tu cabello largo—. El de bigote poblado sonrió con amabilidad—. Si de verdad no tienen donde pasar la noche vengan conmigo, hablaré con el dueño del lugar, me hice su amigo y creo que tiene unas habitaciones disponibles. Algo me dice que necesitan de mi ayuda.

Su semblante indescifrable solo ocultaba el asombro por la amabilidad del hombre de quien ni su nombre sabia. Además de un poco de intriga… ¿Allen habló de él con el anciano? ¿Qué habrá dicho?

—Espera… —espeta con duda al ver cómo el mayor comenzaba a caminar esperando ser seguido por él—. ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

—Porque de no haber sido por ustedes yo habría muerto. Antes de perder la conciencia vi como luchaban contra esas cosas monstruosas. Puedo estar viejo ya y haber vivido la vida que Dios me ha dado, pero no dejaré que la muerte me lleve tan fácilmente, no hasta poder conocer a mi nieto—. Dijo, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno con los ojos lagrimosos y una sonrisa amplia. Recordándole a Kanda hasta cierto punto el motivo por el cual él tampoco tenía la opción de rendirse hasta lograr cumplir sus promesas…

~o~o~o~o~

Gracias al altruismo de ese hombre pudieron encontrar finalmente refugio del frio primaveral y el viento inclemente. La habitación era modesta, pero no es que pudieran exigir mucho a decir verdad. Almenos contaba con dos camas, una de las cuales era ocupada por un ojigris que aún no daba signos de recuperar la conciencia.

—Y bien… ¿Qué tan mal está? —pregunta mientras yace apoyado del marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados observando al castaño sentado en una diminuta banca de madera terminando de guardar las gazas y material de primeros auxilios.

—Además del color de su piel tiene algunos raspones, un golpe en la espalda baja y una gran herida en su estómago, se ve muy mal y cada cierto tiempo parece brillar y cubrirse con plumas blancas… está herida es… —buscó pronunciar con duda lo último, pues podía ver en la mirada de Kanda la culpa del estado de su amigo.

—Tsk… —masculló ladeando su rostro para esconder los ojos tras su flequillo. Sabía muy bien cómo había obtenido dicha herida, él mismo fue la causa al atravesarlo con Mugen en la batalla.

—…la inocencia de Allen lucha por salvarlo, a pesar de su propia lucha interna con el noah—. Johnny respondió cabizbajo siendo escuchado atentamente por el ojiazul—. La razón por la cual no murió en el cuartel de América del Norte fue la misma que en su encuentro con Tyki… Y a pesar de eso a nosotros no nos permitieron ayudar a Allen mientras estaba en los calabozos.

El aire se sentía pesado y lleno de incertidumbre para los que estaban dentro del cuarto cerrado y silencioso luego de lo último dicho por Johnny.

—El inspector Leverrier y el supervisor Komui debían saber sobre esto… ¡¿Por qué ocultarlo de todos?! ¡¿Por qué todos le dieron la espalda?! —vociferó empezando a llorar en una mezcla de sentimiento y coraje, comenzando a fastidiar y colmar la paciencia de Kanda; lo que menos quería era escuchar los lloriqueos del científico toda la noche.

Una venita saltó de su cien al notar que el llanto del castaño no se detendría—. Deja de llorar, maldita sea. Lo haces ver como si el Moyashi estuviera muerto… has algo mejor y ve a traer más mantas para cubrirlo del frio—. Le ordena, viendo a Johnny asentir entre hipidos y salir de la habitación con lentitud.

~o~o~o~o~

Quizás no debió decir eso… ahora su molestia era el sonido del tic tac de un viejo reloj de bronce sobre el buró. Había tomado asiento a la orilla de la cama en la que Allen dormía, y en la tranquilidad falsa del silencio los únicos ruidos perceptibles eran los de sus respiraciones y el sonar del reloj. Cada segundo que la saeta movía taladraba en su pecho y le provocaba angustia e impaciencia… impidiéndole concentrarse para meditar un poco.

Impaciencia por verse sabido que tras varias horas transcurridas Allen no parecía dar algún signo de despertar; veía como su color de piel cambiaba en ocasiones y una perlada capa de sudor cubría su frente, escuchando ligeros quejidos salir de los labios del peliblanco.

Proteger…

— _Es extraño… proteger… es un nuevo sentimiento_ —. Pensaba sin despegar la vista del rostro de Allen.

…¿culpa? ¿Ira? ¿Preocupación?... un cúmulo de nuevas emociones se habían apoderado de él desde hace tiempo.

Todas ellas nacieron luego del primer episodio de pesadillas al dormir, de las que aún tenía una infinidad de preguntas que hallar respuesta; la calidez que sintió al ver los ojos grises de Allen en ese momento, el recuerdo de los ojos de aquel joven en sus sueños… lo que sentía al ver los ojos en ambos era…

… _¿cariño?_

Con ironía soltó una risa escueta tras lo último que cruzó por su mente, poniéndose de pie para tomar una toalla humedecida con el agua fría de un balde. Tan pronto su mano tocó la frente de Allen para remover el sudor los quejidos y muecas de dolor se detuvieron, haciendo que Kanda enarcara una ceja.

…

No pudo evitar mirar como dormía de forma tan placida después de que su piel regresara a la normalidad; no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo Allen pudo estar a la intemperie, si pudo dormir sin bajar la guardia siquiera. Estaba confundido, ¿fue el cansancio extremo y la desnutrición lo que le hizo dormir tan profundamente? ¿O acaso la presencia de ellos le brindaba la confianza suficiente como para permitirse estar tan vulnerable?

— _¿Él confía en mí? —_ Pensó de pronto con la vista perdida en el suelo de madera… después de todo, nunca fueron buenos amigos. En un principio ni siquiera lo consideró un par como exorcista, lo veía como un simple brote de soya inmaduro y demasiado alegre para su gusto. Pero, conforme el tiempo fue pasando y pasaron cada vez más tiempo juntos en misiones o entrenando se dio cuenta de la falsedad de la fachada que todos conocían sobre Allen y de su propia fachada.

De las veces que incitaba a propósito a Allen para iniciar cómicas peleas en la cafetería, de las veces que lo vigilaba en las misiones sin que se diera cuenta, asegurándose de estar cerca para acabar con los akumas que no pudiera cubrir él solo… de las noches en las que lo veía intrigado hablando solo frente a un espejo vacío además de su reflejo, de los momentos en que la molestia le abordaba al verlo felizmente conversando con Lenalee o la cercanía con Lavi… de la ira que le provocaba las miradas prepotentes de Leverrier al dirigirse a él.

En cambio estaban las cínicas sonrisas falsas de Allen ante todos sus problemas, esas que tanta rabia le provocaban. Su extrema nobleza que le hacía sacrificarse por el bienestar ciego de personas que no conoce, de almas que una vez consideró podridas dentro de los cuerpos de los akumas…

No se percató que un par de irises grises le miraban desorientado mientras se perdía en un mar de pensamientos. Allen había despertado a causa del dolor en su espalda que de a poco iba apaciguándose.

~o~o~o~o~

 **¡Hoy se cumple un año de la primera publicación de Jikan no Breaker!**

 ***V-chan se trae la piñata, el pastel y a un sexy Allen vestido de payaso para amenizar la fiesta***

 **Esta es apenas la primer parte de un capitulo muy especial ^^ no ahondaré en la nota de autor pues el agradecimiento lo tengo planeado para la última parte que saldrá el día de mañana (** **)*** **ﾟ** *****

 **Para aquellos que aún no se han enterado también hay otro especial, pero este es una historia ajena a JnB, con el añadido sorpresa de la shipp principal *¡arriba los multishippers!* se llama "Pole Rabbit" y es un Two-shot que pueden encontrar completo con solo darle una visita a mi perfil… léanlo y denle mucho amor *inserte voz de Dross "Sé que te va a gustar"*** **❤⃛** **ヾ** **(** ๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ **)**

 **Esta será la última vez que ese amable hombre haga aparición, me había encariñado mucho con él cuando recién lo incorporaba a la historia hace muchos capítulos. xD y de forma irónica nunca encontré el nombre ideal… creo que solo será "El hombre buena onda de bigote" *es un pésimo nombre***

 **Tengan un lindo día…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	42. Sentimientos (Parte II)

**Sentimientos (Parte II)**

 _[Por favor lean la nota de autor al final… ¡Disfruten del capítulo!]_

Anteriormente

" _No se percató que un par de irises grises le miraban desorientado mientras se perdía en un mar de pensamientos. Allen había despertado a causa del dolor en su espalda que de a poco iba apaciguándose."_

~o~o~o~o~

"— _¡Te burlas de Dios!… y juegas a tener el control de este gran poder pensando que eres superior a nosotros. Te diré algo, Allen… no eres más que un arlequín cargando un féretro~"_

Turbulentas imágenes aparecían una tras otra mostrándole algunos rostros irreconocibles de los que se distinguían sonrisas con sorna y arrogancia, sintiéndose diminuto ante sus presencias a medida era consumido por la oscuridad. Paseando en las memorias del noah de la destrucción, sin entender por qué en dichas memorias su nombre era mencionado.

…

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez… acostumbrándose a la luz titilante colgada del techo; parecía girar y dividirse en varios azes junto con todo a su alrededor moviéndose y mareándolo más de la cuenta.

Tardó un par de segundos para adaptarse finalmente y mirar el lugar en el que había despertado, sintiendo la tensión de los vendajes sobre su estómago y el remanente del dolor en su espalda. Lo último que faltaba por inspeccionar con su vista fue lo que más duda puso en su desorientada cabeza; Kanda estaba sentado cerca de él en la orilla de la cama; tenía un rostro pensativo y una mirada melancólica… era… ¿raro?... una faceta que muy pocas veces había visto.

—Kan…da… —trató de articular, intentando enderezarse sin poderlo por cuenta propia, lo que terminó por llamar la atención del mencionado al sentir el movimiento de las sabanas.

Un bufido salió de los labios del nipón. Allen pensaba que iría a escuchar algún insulto como "…eres un Moyashi inútil" o "…levántate por tu cuenta". Lo que no se esperó y le dejó perplejo fue sentir el apoyo de su brazo tras la espalda para ayudarle a sentarse. Quedando tan cerca de su rostro que podía apreciar con facilidad todos los rasgos, desde sus ojos azules hasta sus labios en una mueca seria. Sonrojándose apenas de forma perceptible pero sintiendo un poco acaloradas las mejillas en alivio cuando rompió la cercanía y regresó a su posición.

—Gracias… —musitó saliendo de su asombro, llevando una mano a su dolorida cabeza— por cierto, ¿en dónde estamos?

—Caíste inconsciente después de que te encontráramos y luego de eso un anciano nos ayudó a conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche… porque a alguien muy descuidado se le perdió todo nuestro dinero—. Le explica sin inmutarse, exaltándose un poco al decir lo último recordando la torpeza de Johnny, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos para evadir la mirada de Allen.

—Ya veo… —agrega en respuesta, ladeando la cabeza.

Mas silencio... ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar a hablar, y qué decir en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, el más afectado era Allen. De pronto sintió una punzada en su corazón y una triste sensación presentarse acompañada de la realidad de la situación que ahora no solo era asunto suyo, sino que arrastraba consigo el destino de más personas… incluyendo la persona frente a él.

Cabizbajo al tiempo que sus manos estrujaban las sabanas y mordía el interior de sus labios trémulos... llegando a su mente la discusión en la que Kanda estaba encima de él removiendo el maquillaje de su rostro y la última batalla que habían tenido juntos en contra de la horda de akumas.

Quizás sólo fue su imaginación y el cansancio… pero su corazón no dejaba de contrariarse; una parte golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho causándole dolor, la otra se llenaba de alegría al estar cerca de él.

Armándose de coraje, finalmente levanta su rostro al percatarse de un detalle que habia pasado por alto todo este tiempo…

— ¿Por qué…

Su voz hizo que Kanda volteara expectante. Se encontró abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al ver la mirada iracunda del albino; los dientes de Allen rechinaban, sus ojos se habían afilado en un iris teñido de un leve tono ámbar y una pupila gatuna.

— ¿Por qué… ¡¿por qué estas usando esto?! —cuestiona estallando sin medir el tono de voz o las palabras que salían de su boca en reclamo. Estiró su mano para tomar el cuello del uniforme bajo el abrigo, haciendo que el azabache le viera de frente.

Su agarre era débil, podía notar el temblor en su mano al estrujar con fuerza la tela, zafando unos cuantos botones a su paso. Una mirada mortal y un ceño fruncido empezaban a manifestarse en su rostro por su inexistente paciencia para lidiar con reclamos—. ¡Tsk! "¿Por qué?", te preguntas… ¡pues fue por mera decisión mía!, ¿contento? —Gruñó sin poder controlar su mal genio—. _Retiro lo dicho... ¿Qué quiero protegerte? ¿Qué me alegra verte? Ja~ mi puño es el que se alegrará de incrustarse en tu cara bonita_ —pensaba con la frente oscurecida y una sonrisa seca.

Ahí iba otra de sus peleas… pero esta era diferente al resto.

—Todo aquello por lo que luchaste, lo que protegiste fue en vano ¡¿Por qué desechaste la oportunidad de ser libre?! —Allen gritó por última vez viéndole directamente a los ojos.

Empezando ambos a perderse en la profundidad del color del contrario.

Kanda no cedía su mirada sin expresión alguna y su frente oscurecida por el enojo. Su irritación fue más que evidente cuando de un manotazo se soltó del agarre del inglés.

Se puso de pie para ganar terreno en la discusión, pues Allen estaba limitado en sus movimientos.

— ¡Tu no entiendes nada! —Reclamó Allen cuando lo vio alejarse—. Fui muy feliz al saber que estabas vivo, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan triste —Dijo, colocando la mano que antes sostenía la ropa de Kanda sobre su pecho— ¿Qué fue de Alma? ¡Se suponía que ambos finalmente serían liberados! —espetaba molesto por su actitud fría, fulminándolo con una mirada de profundo dolor, cristalizada por las inminentes lagrimas que dejaban ver su vulnerabilidad y nobleza.

Un golpe, o almenos fue el débil intento de golpear el abdomen de Kanda sin tener éxito, su puño apenas si alcanzó a llegar por la distancia que los separaba, dejando caer sus hombros y bajando su cabeza para calmarse a sí mismo bajo la atenta mirada azulina.

— ¿Sólo fue un juego? dejaste que la libertad que finalmente habías obtenido se perdiera por algo que no vale la pena para ti, por los te dañaron tanto… —bisbiseó aun con la cabeza gacha, lanzando un triste suspiro y dando permiso a sus lágrimas de salir.

Kanda había escuchado con dificultad eso último, de pronto la molestia desapareció y la culpa tomó su lugar viendo el estado del peliblanco. Darse cuenta le llevo mucho tiempo, pero al final se percató que sus palabras no eran en realidad lo que pretendía decirle tan pronto despertara… se preguntaba donde había quedado ese agradecimiento que tanto pensaba y ensayaba mentalmente… Si, había sido retenido en su duro corazón a causa del orgullo, y bloqueado por la irritación.

— _¡Tsk! Maldita sea, Moyashi. No tengo duda de que eres un jodido dolor de cabeza siempre_ —pensaba, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros del ojigris. Allen lo miraba con extrañez y asombro.

—Porque… —Bisbiseó suavizando su tono de voz y escondiendo los ojos tras su flequillo—. La libertad que nos diste está en mi memoria…

—¿Ah..? — Con los ojos abiertos en par, no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Los últimos momentos con Alma son míos y no dejaré que nadie interfiera en eso.

 _Alma…_

Su nombre causaba un vuelco de emociones, sobre todo cuando recordaba el fuerte lazo de amistad que los unía a ambos de pequeños y los sentimientos compartidos en su pasado… del que tenía una idea bastante errónea.

—A-Alma… —carraspeó abordado por el llanto. Tal acción provocó un respingo en Kanda, alterado por su reacción.

…

Tras unos segundos de lloriqueo un click en su cabeza lo hizo abrir grande sus ojos otra vez, para luego afilarlos y mirar al ojiazul en reproche.

— ¡Aun así, no es motivo para que te arriesgues de esta forma, Kanda! Ya no tendrás la opción de vivir tu vida alejado de la guerra contra el Conde…

—Moyashi… —espeta con seriedad apretando el agarre en los hombros para callar sus reclamos.

— ¡Regresaste a la Orden, no tendrás una segunda oportunidad!

—Oye, Moyashi…

— ¿Lenalee y el general Tiedoll lo saben?

Su paciencia ya estaba rozando el límite que le impedía golpear de una buena vez a Allen para callarlo, tantos reclamos lo estaban agobiando y exasperando… Sus dientes rechinaban y las venas de su cien estaban exaltadas a punto de estallar.

— ¡¿Qué pasará si descubren que has escapado?! Además, ¿Qué hace Johnny fuera de la Orden?

—¡Allen, escúchame!

Fue el grito que finalmente acalló súbitamente su monólogo. Perplejo era poco decir, era de hecho la segunda vez que escuchaba a Kanda decir su nombre… además de haberlo empujado con sus brazos hasta golpear con brusquedad el colchón de la cama, quedando el azabache sobre él.

— ¡Lo diré solo una maldita vez! —Gruñó con desgano, frunciendo el ceño—. Tengo una maldita deuda contigo, estúpido Moyashi. ¡Fui yo quien provocó que el decimocuarto despertara! ¡Yo soy el culpable de todo! —gritó asustando al albino bajo él, sintiendo el respingo y el silencio que le indicaba que tenía finalmente toda su atención.

— ¡Tsk! Si tan solo no te hubieras metido en mis asuntos y hurgado en mi memoria nada de esto te habría pasado… Si no te hubieras empeñado en ayudar a alguien que fue egoísta y cruel contigo todo este tiempo, que te trató como un akuma o incluso peor ¡Si una disculpa era eso que tanto querías escuchar de mí, ahora la tienes! ¡Maldición!... deja de actuar, deja de hacer esas estúpidas sonrisas falsas, deja de fingir que todo está bien ¡porque no lo está! —exclamó alzando la voz con frustración, sintiendo punzadas en su pecho con cada palabra dicha. Lo había hecho, había expresado sus sentimientos y su inconformidad con la actitud de Allen…

Esperaba impaciente a que el albino se armara de valor para hablar de una vez por todas, mientras una parte dentro de él tenía miedo de saber que era lo que tenía para decir.

—Perdóname… Kanda —respondió derrotado, ladeando la cara para no sentir su mirada penetrante.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —cuestiona con duda.

—Porque yo también tengo una deuda contigo… —dijo.

Kanda enarcó una ceja al percatarse del rubor en el rostro de Allen.

—No tienes la culpa del despertar del catorceavo. De hecho, desde hace mucho me había dado cuenta de que me habías visto hablando solo frente a los espejos del baño en la Orden. No hablaba solo, Nea siempre estuvo conmigo —aclaró, recordando el rostro del noah y las palabas dichas por Cross—. Tú me ayudaste a entender algo…

Kanda vio como sus ojos nuevamente hacían conexión y se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Allen.

—Me hiciste entender que tengo un corazón que aun lucha por aceptar estos sentimientos que me han hecho dudar… pero ya no más. No tendré más dudas.

Sus manos buscaron tocar las mejillas del ojiazul quien se alteró al contacto… al tocar su piel estas dejaron de temblar.

El brillo de determinación en sus ojos y la tibieza de sus manos era algo que lo hipnotizaba, su corazón daba un vuelco y en su garganta se formaba un nudo, porque era el mismo cuestionamiento que él mismo se había hecho al recordar los fragmentos de los extraños sueños que solo le confundían. Intentando articular una respuesta que fue cortada por la voz del peliblanco.

—Haber activado mi inocencia, ser maldito por mi padre, conocer a mi maestro, mi llegada a la Orden, convertirme en un exorcista, encontrarme con mi nueva familia… cosas como esas fueron las que me convirtieron en lo que soy en este momento, son las que ahora me hacen sentir humano y logran que deje de pensar en lo que una vez fui: un simple niño con un brazo entumecido, despreciado por sus padres, que vivía y trabajaba en un circo. Todas me llevaron a la respuesta de preguntas que tanto había ansiado aclarar, lo que hace que siga caminando a pesar de todo lo que está en mi contra…

Siempre me había preguntado si merecía estar vivo, si estaba bien servir y luchar con el arma que Dios me ha dado. Eso fue fácil de responder, pero había una duda más en mi corazón… ¿Qué fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?... ahora sé cuál es mi respuesta a eso. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ha sido conocerte —sinceró con una verdadera sonrisa mientras iba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos—. No te pido que lo entiendas, porque sé que no lo harás… ni siquiera yo sé los motivos exactos… simplemente pasó. Dejaste de ser ese exorcista frio y amargado con el que solía pelear para convertirte en la persona que siempre está en mis pensamientos. Pasé noches enteras pensando si habías encontrado la paz que tanto buscabas. Fue por eso que decidí alejarme al verte en la plaza, no quería involucrarte en esta situación… quería protegerte… quería que vivieras la vida que no podré vivir—. Comenzando a llorar, manteniendo esa sonrisa que de apoco se volvía amarga para ambos. Un recordatorio de las consecuencias que los sentimientos guardados tenían y el alivio que se sentía al ser liberadas.

Estaba a punto de retirar sus manos, pensando que su acción previa pudiera molestarle. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al sentir la mano de Kanda sobre la suya. Sus ojos admiraron embelesados la sonrisa que este esbozaba.

—Tonto Moyashi… —dijo, apretando la mano pálida del menor como si esta fuera a desaparecer nuevamente junto con el cuerpo de su dueño—. Mi cabeza duele por los recuerdos mezclados con sueños en los que te veo y mi corazón idiota aún se mantiene confundido por las nuevas emociones que tuve desde el primer momento en que te conocí.

Declaró asombrando más de la cuenta a Allen. Atónito e incrédulo eran los adjetivos que lo describían. ¿Estaba soñando?... de ser así, este era el sueño más surrealista. Uno en el que Kanda no le grita ni actúa de forma altanera y amargada como siempre.

— ¿Y cómo esperas terminar con la confusión de tu corazón? —Preguntó con voz trémula. Sintiéndose avergonzado por la cercanía de sus rostros.

—Haciendo esto… —dijo antes de soltar la mano y tomar del mentón a Allen siendo un poco brusco para elevar su rostro.

Los ojos del albino se contrajeron esperando un golpe directo a su cara o un insulto. Pero lo que recibió en cambio fue algo que le tomó por sorpresa…

Los labios de Kanda estaban sobre los suyos; no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desorbitados ante su acción. Paralizado, sin mover un musculo o saber qué hacer.

—Kand…ngh…da … Kanda, ¿que hac…—articulaba cuando se separaba lo suficiente de los labios del azabache.

— ¿Qué hago?… —Murmuró separándose finalmente de los labios ajenos—. Termino con mi confusión.

La respiración de Allen estaba demasiado acelerada, la cercanía le permitía respirar su aroma, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar cual gelatina. Ese había sido su segundo beso y de solo pensarlo el rubor crecía hasta colorar sus orejas, bajo el chasquido y la sonrisa socarrona de Kanda.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar bajar y fijarse en la posición de ambos sobre la cama, haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado y que sensaciones que jamás había experimentado recorrieran su estómago en un agradable cosquilleo.

Un segundo beso, esta vez uno que finalmente Allen correspondía; cerrando sus ojos con lentitud y dejándose llevar por los movimientos del contrario; inexpertos, algo toscos pero que le transmitían una confortable sensación de calidez.

Kanda aprovechó la situación y el permiso del ojigris para profundizar el roce de sus labios y acercar más su fino cuerpo apresándolo en sus brazos. La inocencia y la torpeza de este le parecían extrañamente excitantes y evocaban las imágenes de aquellas cálidas manos pálidas recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo dejando ligeras descargas eléctricas y la sensación de esa suave cabellera castaña entre sus dedos. Despertando el deseo de reclamar el cuerpo del joven que se alteraba con sus caricias.

Los labios de Allen eran más dulces que la miel, sus besos eran más suaves que la ceda… era todo un cumulo de nuevas experiencias para ambos, que lograron finalmente aclarar las dudas que los atormentaban desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No había más palabras, no había insultos ni reclamos, no existía para ellos en ese instante la Orden o los noah… eran solo dos personas que demostraban a travez de un beso y un encuentro hecho por obra del destino que había una fuerza más poderosa que la inocencia o la materia oscura.

El amor incondicional…

…

…

"— _Yo te amaré… incluso más allá de la muerte Allen._

— _Y yo igual, Nian."_

~o~o~o~o~

 **La segunda parte de este capítulo con un elegante retraso… pero eso es lo que le da más suspenso y al final lo hace más disfrutable** **ღ** **ゝ◡╹** **)** **ノ**

 **Es de lejos el capítulo más difícil de escribir hasta ahora, su nombre lo dice todo; la cantidad de emociones y sentimientos que debían ser agregados y sobrellevados era demasiada, además de la gran importancia que este capítulo tiene por ser el punto de partida de algo que se convertirá en la base del lazo que se ira recuperando a medida ambos recobren los recuerdos de su pasado juntos y la tragedia que los separó. xD**

 **Admito que pensé muy seriamente si estaba bien o no que se besaran tan "pronto" *lo dice la que después de un año les da apenas un beso jajaja faltará un año más para el lemon (no exagera) ok, si exagero. Pero sigo siendo partidaria de que una historia puede ser igual de buena con o sin lemon (** **ღ** **ღ** **)**

 **Se nota increíblemente el paso del tiempo en esta historia al ser mi primer fanfic, convirtiéndose en las puertas de entrada a un pasatiempo que años atrás jamás creí que tendría; las mejoras en mi redacción y descripción que aún tienen mucho que pulir, el desarrollo y crecimiento de los personajes desde un punto de vista diferente al manga es algo que me encanta… además de las interesantes teorías inmiscuidas dentro de ambos flujos temporales.**

 **Todo lo anterior hace que quiera expresar mi eterna gratitud, pues sin ustedes mis queridos lectores Jikan no Breaker no sería nada.**

 **Los lectores fantasma, que sé que siempre serán mis más fieles seguidores (aunque un día me encantaría poder conocerlos), los que siguen este fic desde sus primeros capítulos y tuvieron fe en mí, quienes dejan tan lindos comentarios… desde los más largos hasta los "conti" que son muy apreciados y hacen que pase siempre el resto del día con una sonrisa boba en mi cara… y finalmente, a esas personas que fueron el empujón y el apoyo que necesitaba para mejorar y dar lo máximo de mí, mis queridas maestras Lotus y Sparda, les estoy eternamente agradecida por creer en este raro complejo de entusiasmo, sueños, ánimo y locura metido en un saco y convertido en persona *se pone sentimental y empieza a llorar… (-** **﹏** **-** **。** **)**

 **Si digo que falta mucho para ver escrito el final de Jikan no Breaker es decir muy poco, aún hay tanto que deseo mostrarles. Por lo que de algo pueden estar seguros, a pesar de mis atrasos al actualizar, JAMÁS dejaré de escribir… lo haré sólo el día en que mis dedos se caigan… (Ahora sí exagera)**

 **Desearía poder retomar las actualizaciones semanales como antes TwT pero para serles honesta entre las clases de mi último semestre y practicas docentes apenas si tengo tiempo de ocio, y el poco tiempo libre que he tenido estos días me ha servido para dormir y descansar de jornadas largas de investigaciones y exámenes ya que debido a eso mi salud ha decaído un poco por el estrés continuo.**

 **Pero dejando todo lo malo de lado, y habiendo llegado hasta esta parte de una nota de autor que más parece una despedida xD solo quiero terminar con un simple agradecimiento general por seguir este fic y por tenerme una infinita paciencia. ¡Los adoro a todos y cada uno de ustedes!**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **ありがとうごさいます！！**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	43. Conexión

**Conexión**

Anteriormente

" _Los labios de Allen eran más dulces que la miel, sus besos eran más suaves que la ceda… era todo un cumulo de nuevas experiencias para ambos, que lograron finalmente aclarar las dudas que los atormentaban desde hacía mucho tiempo._

 _No había más palabras, no había insultos ni reclamos, no existía para ellos en ese instante la Orden o los noah… eran solo dos personas que demostraban a través de un beso y un encuentro hecho por obra del destino que había una fuerza más poderosa que la inocencia o la materia oscura._

 _El amor incondicional…"_

~o~o~o~o~

Se sentía extraño… si lo comparaba, la diferencia con el beso de Road era abismal; con ella no sintió emoción alguna que pudiera destacar más que incomodidad, vergüenza y un poco de asco en aquel momento en que ocurrió: en medio de una intensa pelea y un arca semi-destruida. En cambio, el beso de Kanda era diferente…

Allen no sabía si su corazón tendría espacio para más emociones y sensaciones como las que había experimentado a lo largo del día, o las que estaba experimentando en ese momento, pero se tomaría el tiempo necesario para averiguarlo.

Sintió en ese instante como surgía una conexión entre ambos que no podía describir, una sensación de dependencia dirigida al que hasta hace poco había considerado como su amigo. Su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración estaba agitada, pero su mente estaba serena, ya que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Con suavidad se aferró a su cuello, ladeando el rostro levemente, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que el azabache marcaba. Los besos de Kanda eran torpes en un inicio, pero podía notar como estos estaban cargados con una magnitud inmensurable de cariño… lo supo cuando la cercanía de ambos se cerró aún más, acunado por la calidez de su cuerpo.

Se separaron después de unos instantes, tiempo que aprovecharon para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna. Escuchando el ruido único del latir de sus corazones haciendo eco dentro de los oídos, ya que ambos sabían que las palabras estaban de más, ellas solo iban a estropear la burbuja cálida de emociones y el momento intimo que habían creado.

Kanda se encargaba de repartir caricias con sus labios entre cada beso, algunos eran cortos, otros eran más prolongados para degustar la suavidad y la humedad de los labios contrarios que apresaba de forma posesiva. Sensaciones nuevas que estaba disfrutando al máximo, seguro de que Allen también las disfrutaba.

Volviendo a unir sus labios, Kanda comenzó a notar como el cuerpo de Allen se estremecía bajo suyo. Ante la duda que le invadía entreabrió los ojos, solo para darse cuenta de una escena que no hizo más que provocar estragos en mente… y autocontrol.

Un hermoso rubor cubría las mejillas de Allen, su delicado cuerpo buscaba inconscientemente apegarse más al suyo, pero lo que le hizo carraspear nervioso fue la sensación de aquellas pálidas manos que en suaves movimientos dejaban caricias en su cabello y la zona de su cuello.

Quería mandar al demonio el maldito cosquilleo que se hacía cada vez más notorio en su estómago, que ávido descendía hasta casi llegar a su bajo vientre.

— _Tsk…_

Fue el chasquido mental que puso una barrera sobre aquellos pensamientos indecentes que lo estaban incomodando; los extraños recuerdos entremezclados sobre ese joven castaño tampoco ayudaban mucho con dicha tarea.

Era hora de detenerse por el momento…

…

… _o esa era la idea._

—… ¿Kanda?... ¿sucede algo? —preguntó trémulo y en voz baja, comenzando a pensar que había hecho algo mal o quizá provocado su molestia.

Solo en ese instante se dio cuenta que en medio de sus pensamientos interrumpió el beso para verle profundamente, lo que hizo preocupar al ojigris. Debía actuar rápido, teniendo en cuenta que seguramente este habría malinterpretado su acción. Juntó su frente, dejando que los cabellos azabaches de su flequillo se mezclaran con las suaves hebras blancas del cabello de Allen, con ello vino una suave negación, para hacerle saber que no era nada de importancia. Una tenue mueca que pasaba por sonrisa se formó en su boca al notar como él se relajaba y cerraba sus ojos.

Fue en ese momento que otro beso dio inicio, muy diferente a los demás. Uno en el que, movido por el instinto, Kanda buscó profundizar el contacto, pidiendo permiso con la punta de su lengua para invadir la boca contraria. Allen en un principio dio un sobresalto, pero luego cedió, abordado por un cosquilleo que solo podía describir como placentero.

Su pierna buscó apoyarse entre las piernas de Allen para dejar libre uno de sus brazos, el cual comenzó a deslizar por la cintura del delicado cuerpo del joven que suspiraba entre besos.

En un ritmo prolongado, un curioso baile húmedo se llevaba a cabo. Aquello nublaba las mentes de ambos y los envolvía en un nuevo cumulo de sensaciones.

Tomando la delantera en la batalla por saber quién aguantaba la respiración por más tiempo y jugando con el borde de la holgada parte superior del traje que Allen aun llevaba puesto. Teniendo especial cuidado con los vendajes de su estómago, introdujo la mano bajo su ropa, dispuesto a recorrer la suave y nívea piel que quemaba las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo esa necesidad por sentir aún más cerca su cuerpo.

…

Lastimosamente, los planetas, el karma y la suerte no estaban del lado de Allen y Kanda en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Kanda?... traje las sabanas y también busqué la ropa de Allen en su equipaje… —Johnny abrió la puerta, cargando con torpeza una pila de sabanas, toallas y la ropa del mencionado en la cima, bloqueando su vista y haciéndole tropezar con una de las patas de la mesita de noche.

~o~o~o~o~

— ¿Mamá…? —fue el murmullo que soltó el menor al recuperar la conciencia, llamando primero la atención de Cross. Este agudiza su mirada al notar los movimientos.

—Oye, está despertando… —alertó al percatarse de la voz adormitada del pequeño Noah. Allen, alarmado se acercó para colocar una mano en su frente y verificar su condición tras lo sucedido.

—Nea, ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestiona sintiendo un nudo en el estómago a la espera de la respuesta del moreno, sin dejar de lado un poco de preocupación a pesar de que la temperatura de su cuerpo ya estaba normalizándose.

Nea tardó un par de segundos en adaptar su vista a la luz artificial y natural de la habitación, parpadeando un par de veces antes de enfocarse en la silueta del noble y el chico pelirrojo frente a él, quienes lo miraban con preocupación y curiosidad respectivamente. Su rostro de inmediato mostró sorpresa y desconfianza al verse indeciso de hablar con naturalidad frente a Cross, pero por la mirada de Allen y la falta de incomodidad de este decidió restarle importancia.

Buscaba ordenar sus pensamientos, llevó su diestra al rostro para sentir el remanente de calor en su piel y así asegurarse que estaba de vuelta en la realidad de una vez por todas, también para darse cuenta que esa misteriosa habitación blanca y la presencia que le había aterrado habían desaparecido.

—Yo… eh… es-estoy bien —fue su respuesta seca, sin ocultar en la voz su propia duda.

Allen no apartaba su mirada analítica, no iba a negar que estaba realmente inquieto por la manifestación de algún efecto secundario, debido a la alteración que sufrió el sello de la materia oscura dentro de su cuerpo.

Tomó asiento a la par, soltando un cansado suspiro luego de tanta expectación.

—Ya veo, esa es una buena señal… pero —acomoda sus lentes, ocultando el brillo gris de sus ojos tras el reflejo—, ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ese lugar? —Cuestiona, esta vez dejando en su rostro una mirada seria que incomodó a Nea.

Viendo que iba a largo, Cross se limitó a apoyarse sobre la pared cercana, cruzando sus brazos y ladeando la cabeza entre tanto para ocultar su aburrimiento, pero sin dejar de estar atento a cada palabra del curioso par de hermanos.

—Desperté temprano y me di cuenta que no estabas —añadió seguro—, entonces decidí salir con Tim a buscarte, tenía hambre y pensé que ambos podíamos ir a desayunar, pero… me perdí en el camino. Después de caminar un rato llegué al comedor.

Timcampy reaccionó a su nombre, restregándose cerca de su brazo para brindarle apoyo. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de lo sucedido después de salir de la habitación hicieron que el cuerpo de Nea se tensara…

Aquella amable mujer rubia que sólo quería ayudar, la sensación de asfixia y calor apoderándose de su cuerpo, los murmullos de los exorcistas que se acercaron por el alboroto que provocó, pero el más aterrador fue sin duda el pensamiento que buscaba dañar a esas personas que estaban cerca.

Contrajo las manos para estrujar la sabana que cubría sus piernas. A cada recuerdo y pensamiento que le acompañaba, su cuerpo temblaba más.

—Luego de eso… luego… —murmuró, al inicio de forma pausada pero después de unos segundos se empezó a convertir en un chillido atropellado de palabras inentendibles al tiempo que enrollaba los brazos en su estómago para acunarse a sí mismo, dejando su vista perderse entre el flequillo púrpura de su cabello.

Cross no tardó mucho antes de mirar perplejo lo que ocurría—. ¡Está entrando en pánico! Haz algo, sino volverá a perder el control de su cuerpo —gritó, mirando a Allen. Solo pudo adoptar una pose tensa y de alerta sin saber bien qué hacer ante esa situación, esperando que el castaño si supiera que hacer.

Allen no dudó en tomar ambos brazos para obligarle a ver su rostro. Nea mantenía un forcejeo inútil debido a su nula fuerza en ese momento, no parecía consiente de lo que hacía; del chillido que salía de su boca y de sus manos pálidas enterrando las uñas en los brazos del contrario para alejarle.

— ¡Nea! —Gritó, debía hacerle entrar en razón o almenos calmarle, deteniendo una mueca de dolor e ignorando el ligero sangrado que surgía de sus brazos—. Concéntrate en mi voz.

Allen miraba con relativa calma como Nea perdía el control, el menor se agitaba cada vez más, negaba y murmuraba con mayor rapidez, mostrando finalmente en sus desorbitados ojos ámbar el miedo. Sabía muy bien que era el miedo de hacerle daño, golpearle o incluso algo mucho peor.

Pero no iba a dejar que el sello se rompiera tan fácilmente… a diferencia de Cross, él si sabía qué hacer en esa precisa situación.

~o~o~o~o~

 **¿Hace cuánto que no había una actualización?... ¿un mes?... ¿dos meses? Supongo que más TwT *no quiere revisar la fecha pues sabe que se va a desanimar***

 **Pero… 7u7r adivinen quien está de vacaciones…**

 **¡Finalmente, soy una estudiante egresada de pre-grado! *festeja* debí enfocarme al 100% en mis estudios, motivo que excusa el hiatus. Lamento muchísimo la cruel espera al que los he sometido *llora***

 **Estoy infinitamente feliz, pues sé que valió la pena todo el esfuerzo invertido. Ahora ha terminado una etapa de mi vida y otra está a punto de dar comienzo. V-chan ha regresado de la tierra del hiatus, estrés y agotamiento como una soldado veterana xD**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: VarelaDCampbell_ ウァレラ・ディー・キァンベル。


	44. Bloqueo

**Bloqueo**

Anteriormente

" _Allen miraba con relativa calma como Nea perdía el control, el menor se agitaba cada vez más, negaba y murmuraba con mayor rapidez, mostrando finalmente en sus desorbitados ojos ámbar el miedo. Sabía muy bien que era el miedo de hacerle daño, golpearle o incluso algo mucho peor._

 _Pero no iba a dejar que el sello se rompiera tan fácilmente… a diferencia de Cross, él si sabía qué hacer en esa precisa situación."_

~o~o~o~o~

El poco tiempo que convivió diariamente con Adam le hizo conocedor de muchas cosas, tanto buenas, como malas; entre ellas lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser el poder de la materia oscura si se salía de control. Era, por sobre todas las vivencias y lecciones recibidas por el misterioso Conde, la que yacía más marcada al interior de su memoria.

Su vista se enfocó con inusual seriedad en aquel frente a él, un ser que casi en su totalidad estaba hecho de energía oscura.

En medio de ese momento crítico, Allen suspiró y cerró sus ojos, como si nadie ni nada estuvieran perturbando el ambiente. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía, en vez de ayudar, provocar algo mucho peor que la reacción que Nea demostraba en ese instante. En un ínfimo movimiento de la saeta del reloj en su bolsillo, recordó una frase dicha por el mismísimo Adam. Soltó el agarre que sus manos tenían sobre Nea y las juntó emulando una plegaria.

Los ojos estáticos y los pensamientos nublados de Cross no lograban entender la actitud taciturna y el sosiego que el rostro de Allen mostraba—. _¡Pero que mierda se supone que haces! Si no te apresuras tendremos a todos los exorcistas tocando a la puerta en menos de lo que el gallo canta_ —Pensó alarmado, aseverando su mirada escarlata y sintiendo su cuerpo tensar.

Allen, en suaves movimientos, frotaba las palmas de sus manos; chispas muy tenues se empezaron a escuchar y ver. La fricción sumada a su increíble concentración estaba creando una técnica que muy pocas veces se había visto forzado a aplicar a otra persona. La acción duró unos diez tortuosos segundos, en los cuales la respiración del pequeño Noah denotaba que estaba por cruzar nuevamente el limite al que había llegado hacía unas horas atrás.

—Espero que esto funcione… —susurró y abrió sus ojos grises, marcados por el característico e inusual brillo lila.

Sus manos se movieron con precisión y rapidez; tan rápido que tanto Cross, como Nea, apenas si se percataron de lo que había sucedido hasta que Allen suspiró aliviado…

Las manos, sus palmas y cada uno de sus dedos se sujetaron en la zona de la cien del menor con delicadeza; un sonido similar a una descarga silenció la habitación, inofensivo pero al mismo tiempo lleno de energía estática, en el mismo momento que los ojos de Nea se abrían desorbitados; su cuerpo dejó de convulsionar, las lágrimas se detuvieron y su voz se acalló un instante después de soltar un quejido debido a la descarga directa a su cabeza.

Allen, ahora sostenía con sus manos el cuerpo relajado de Nea bajo la mirada atónita del pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Qu-Qué ha sido eso?! —totalmente asombrado se atrevió a preguntar. Como por arte de magia, el repentino ataque de pánico había desaparecido, Cross requería una respuesta que almenos se ajustara a la descripción de algún amuleto escondido o una técnica basada en la magia o alquimia, suposiciones que rondaban su mente en infinidad de teorías por hecho por el marqués.

El ojigris, ya un poco más relajado lo miró de soslayo, pues se encontraba de espaldas a él—. Es una técnica analgésica y de relajación, las ondas eléctricas producidas en mi cuerpo invaden las neuronas dentro del cerebro, actuando como un bloqueador de impulsos voluntarios e involuntarios—. Aclaró con naturalidad, como si de una llave física se tratara. Al ver en los ojos de Cross la curiosidad dudó si continuar con su explicación, después de todo él era casi un completo desconocido, y peor aún, un miembro de la Orden Oscura… Muy a pesar de las palabras del adolescente sobre "no decirle nada a nadie".

—Suena algo bastante útil y sencillo, pero es todo menos eso… —añadió, Cross se acercó con cautela a la orilla de la cama, pues Allen aún tenía sus manos puestas en la cabeza del Noah. Mientras tanto, Nea parecía estar en un semi-trance con la vista perdida—. Yo tengo el control de aquellas órdenes orgánicas que puedo bloquear directamente en el cerebro. Si aplico demasiada energía o me desconcentro puedo fácilmente bloquear la orden de respirar o la del corazón para latir—, frunció el ceño… diciendo una verdad a medias—, matándolo al instante.

Marian tragó con dificultad la saliva acumulada, ya que había aprendido más de la materia oscura, la alquimia y otras ciencias de ese curioso par de hermanos, que lo estudiado en monótonos libros y relatos contados a lo largo de su vida.

La vista de ambos se posó en el causante de tanto alboroto. Allen, con cautela, acercó su rostro y verificó que el estado del menor fuera de calma, mirando aliviado cómo al masajear con suavidad la frente de Nea, sin soltar el agarre de sus manos, este comenzaba a parpadear y recuperar el conocimiento otra vez.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Allen preguntó trémulo. Estaba consiente que estaban desperdiciando valioso tiempo, y que debían partir lo más rápido posible. Nea le miró con un semblante indescifrable, sus labios hesitaron un segundo, pero luego se atrevió a hablar:

— ¿Soy un humano…?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes, más a Allen. Que no advirtió en la mirada triste del menor y los ojos llorosos… Una pregunta sencilla, difícil de responder.

 _Entendiendo que era el fin de una vida tranquila... para él, Mana y Nea._

~o~o~o~o~

El momento más inoportuno se presentó, transformado en una cabellera rizada y rebelde, un par de lentes saltones, muchas sabanas y ropa volando por los aires.

Johnny no se había percatado de la incómoda situación que propició su inesperado acto de presencia, pues a un sólo paso dentro de la habitación, su pie se detuvo abruptamente en una de las patas de madera de cierta mesa a un costado de la puerta. Tal acción hizo que una de las prendas de Allen (siendo más específico, su ropa interior) impactara en el rostro fúrico de cierto azabache.

— ¿K-Kanda? —Allen se atrevió a hablar, hecho un completo manojo de nervios y con el rostro más rojo que el cabello de Lavi, debido a la muy comprometedora posición en la que ambos se encontraban, más aún por la prenda que estaba pegada al rostro del mencionado, impidiéndole ver su expresión. En su mente gritaba una sola cosa: que Johnny se apresurara a correr, si no quería perder la vida a causa de Mugen.

Para fortuna de Allen, al atolondrado científico se le habían caído sus lentes, razón por la cual tampoco estaba enterado que él ya había despertado.

— ¿Eh? ¡Mis lentes! ¿Dónde están?… Espero no se hayan roto —chillaba histérico, con la mirada gacha buscando rápidamente en el suelo, en medio de las sabanas y en las esquinas cerca de la cama.

Mientras Johnny buscaba sus gafas, Kanda y Allen se acomodaron; el nipón se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y una notoria vena saltada en su cien, removiendo la ropa del albino y lanzándosela… clavando una mirada aterradora en el científico que aún no encontraba aquello que buscaba. Allen atrapó la prenda con una mano y buscó incorporarse hasta quedar sentado, apoyado por los cojines pegados al respaldo.

—¡Tsk! Será mejor que empieces a correr… —espetó ensanchando una sonrisa escueta y tenebrosa, desenfundando a Mugen una vez Johnny se puso de pie.

El científico se colocó sus gafas, adaptando su vista y enfocándose en la peligrosa aura emanada por el azabache. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, no entendía cómo, pero sabía que se había metido en un aprieto. Estaba dispuesto a correr cuando algo le hizo perder dicho impulso.

—Vamos, cálmate… no lo hizo con intención—. Una suave y algo rasposa voz calmó en un instante la sed de sangre de Kanda, luego escuchó como este empezaba a reclamar algo a lo que no prestó atención… esa voz, era la de…

— ¡Allen! —gritó eufórico, nipón y albino voltearon su mirada, viendo al joven de lentes y la alegría que este tenía.

La cara de Allen ahora era de sorpresa. Johnny estaba ahí, de pie, dudando si abrazarlo, derramando un mar de lágrimas que no estaban ahí un instante atrás, moqueando y llamando a su nombre, como si no se creyera del todo que estuviera despierto.

—Termina de vestirte, Moyashi —añadió serio Kanda, Allen no se percató en qué momento este estaba ahora frente al marco de la puerta dispuesto a salir. Una sensación extraña se asentó en su pecho al verlo abrir la puerta sin dilación, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para arreglar las cosas como se debía.

—Yo-Yo… —estaba a punto de hablar, levantando la mano buscando alcanzarle en vano, pero su voz lo interrumpió.

Kanda antes de salir vio de soslayo al castaño, Johnny de inmediato volteó su rostro casi de forma robótica al sentir la mirada penetrante del azabache—. Y tú—, aseveró—, recoge este maldito desastre y asegúrate de ayudarle a darse un baño, apesta… —dijo en un gruñido, no podía faltar su actitud terca, sobre todo con Allen, quien infló las mejillas e hizo un puchero digno de un infante reclamando con el "BaKanda" como improperio secundario, pues ni él recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había tomado un baño.

Dicho eso salió de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta y alejarse a paso lento, sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho, y una presencia que no estaba ahí antes.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Hello darkness my old friend… ;-; *aparece desde las sombras***

 **Adivinen quien apareció luego de un largo hiatus… ahora si tengo bien merecidos sus tomatazos, chancletazos y amenazas de muerte xD**

 **Nuevamente me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no actualizo? Y nuevamente no quiero saber la respuesta. De veras lamento mucho estos atrasos, estos días he notado una actividad bastante grande de nuevos lectores, quiero agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a esta historia que avanza a pasito de tortuga, y también agradezco a mis más fieles lectores. Gracias por esperar, gracias por darle amor y comentarios lindos a Jikan no Breaker *se puso sentimental***

 **Solo algunas personas estaban enteradas de mi nuevo cambio de rutina, por el momento me encuentro trabajando pues ya terminé mis estudios casi en su totalidad. Eso no es motivo de excusa para mi larga ausencia, el motivo principal es que estuve muy mal de salud, hasta el punto de agravarme a un grado preocupante para mi familia. Pero ahora que ya estoy en proceso de recuperación buscaré la forma de almenos dedicar un par de horas a la semana para escribir, sé que también les debo el capítulo de Lemuria, ya he retomado también ese capítulo y espero esté listo el próximo fin de semana.**

 **Con este capítulo me despido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo cof cof… estoy exagerando, buscaré la manera de estar más activa y escribir, no saben cuanta falta me había hecho el tomar un respiro, sentarme en mi silla y comenzar a teclear en mi compu TwT puedo decir que al menos hoy fue un día muy productivo.**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: VarelaDCampbell_ ウァレラ・ディー・キァンベル。


	45. Inesperado

**Inesperado**

Anteriormente

" _Kanda antes de salir vio de soslayo al castaño, Johnny de inmediato volteó su rostro casi de forma robótica al sentir la mirada penetrante del azabache—. Y tú—, aseveró—, recoge este maldito desastre y asegúrate de ayudarle a darse un baño, apesta… —dijo en un gruñido, no podía faltar su actitud terca, sobre todo con Allen, quien infló las mejillas e hizo un puchero digno de un infante reclamando con el "BaKanda" como improperio secundario, pues ni él recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había tomado un baño._

 _Dicho eso salió de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta y alejarse a paso lento, sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho, y una presencia que no estaba ahí antes"_

~o~o~o~o~

— ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí! —grita Marshall moviendo ambas manos para llamar la atención de los nobles; otros buscadores harían de escolta hasta llegar a los carruajes. Marshall y Sam esperaban impacientes frente a la puerta de salida. La tarde ya estaba por caer y aún tenían un largo tramo por cruzar si querían salir del bosque a tiempo, este separa el imponente edificio de la Orden del pueblo más cercano a unos cuantos kilómetros. El ambiente pronto dejó de ser espeso y pasó a ser igual de alegre, con las nubes dispersas y el clima perfecto.

Para Allen, tantas cosas habían pasado en el transcurso de su corta estadía en la Orden, que muy difícilmente podría regresar el tiempo y volver a la normalidad. Menos a sabiendas de que Nea conocía parte de una verdad bastante turbia en la que no quería involucrarlo, no almenos mientras fuera tan joven. Eso era lo que más lo afligía; pese a su sonrisa cortés al caminar con la maleta y el resto de sus cosas en una mano, no perdía de vista al pequeño noah, caminando en silencio y tomado de su otra mano.

Allen aún era capaz de percibir el ligero temblor en la mano de pelimorado, sobre todo cuando los exorcistas caminaban de un lugar a otro, pasando cerca de ellos. Nea era fuerte, pero toda coraza dura tiene su punto débil, y para un niño como él, esa coraza era bastante fácil de romper.

Cross los acompañaría una vez más, eso era un ligero alivio para Allen, pues estando en ese punto, no confiaba en nadie más que ese adolescente rebelde.

— ¿Está listo para partir, marques Youthsett? —pregunta Cale con parsimonia y una enorme sonrisa estando frente al castaño.

—Si —asintió con igual amabilidad, pero siendo algo cortante pues quería partir cuanto antes.

—Debemos irnos entonces —contestó el exorcista, caminando para juntarse al par de buscadores y Cross. Seguido de Allen y Nea a sus espaldas.

Nea se removía incómodo por estar tan expuesto ante las miradas de quienes habían asomado a la entrada a despedirse de ellos, a pesar de que ya se habían despedido de todos, incluyendo al supervisor, varios miembros del departamento científico y de comunicaciones. Del espesor de su peluca salió Timcampy; ya que ya no tenía necesidad de esconderse, el golem dorado se posó en el hombro del menor como si de un ave se tratara.

Nea suspiró cansado cuando el caminar de ambos se vio detenido por una voz. De inmediato se sintió peor cuando el exorcista se acercó a ellos. Para evitar que Allen notara su incomodidad se soltó de su mano y buscó sentarse en una de las gradas cercanas, bajo la mirada extrañada del pelicastaño.

—Quiero irme… —fue lo único que musitó en voz baja para no preocupar a Allen, mostrándose aburrido, pero en verdad quería mantener distancia de ese sujeto.

—No te alejes mucho, pronto nos iremos —le responde con una sonrisa sincera para calmar sus nervios.

Allen ya había notado la presencia de quien se acercaba, volteando para así hacer conexión inmediata con el par de ojos zafiro que lo veían, dejando una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

—Eres el exorcista Nian Astor ¿cierto? —no dudó en preguntar rápidamente al ver la silueta del exorcista rubio. Este asintió con una sonrisa ladeada cuando quedaron ambos de frente. Llevó su espada hasta su hombro y suspiró en una pose más relajada.

—Deja las formalidades, por cómo te veo supongo que tenemos la misma edad. Sólo dime Nian ¿te parece? —sonando amistoso, pero en realidad estaba un poco apenado. Quería dejar de lado la hostilidad con la que lo había tratado dentro del comedor hacía unas horas atrás, olvidando que en cuanto a nivel social se trataba, Allen era un noble con un título—. Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide —Añadió bajo la mirada desconcertada del castaño; con su mano libre hurgó entre los bolsillos de su traje y extendió un pequeño saco frente a su rostro. Allen respingó ante la acción del más alto. Dudando, extendió su mano y tomó lo que parecía ser una bolsa de dulces, sintiendo el olor dulce de la miel.

—Mi hermana los hizo hace unas horas luego que dejaran funcional la cocina del comedor —Respondiendo a su pregunta mental—. Alhelí es buena en la cocina… también me dijo que eran para tu hermana. Según ella, debes darle uno la próxima vez que se sienta mal ya que tienen mezcladas la esencia de unas flores tranquilizantes —indicó rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. Ella insistió en acompañarlo unos minutos atrás, pero el supervisor Dirchut había solicitado que se presentara a ayudar a los otros que habían resultado heridos en la enfermería.

—Gr-Gracias, Nian —respondió dudoso, volteando su mirada hacía Nea ya que el menor también estaba atento a las palabras del rubio. Allen pensaba que algo en la presencia de Nian se le hacía incómodo y al mismo tiempo agradable; aunque no habían empezado de la mejor manera, sentía algo que lo intrigaba, en especial al recordar el contacto de sus manos la última vez.

— _Deja de perder el tiempo como un tonto, debemos irnos. Posiblemente no vuelvas a verlo en tu vida, así que ya no le prestes atención_ —fue el pensamiento que le hizo perder esa faceta nerviosa y con duda, regresando a su semblante usual—. Muchas gracias… los tendré en cuenta. También dale las gracias de nuestra parte.

—Lo haré —contesta, viendo como guardaba los dulces en su bolsillo. Antes de que Allen se diera la vuelta dijo algo para llamar su atención.

— ¡E-Espera! —llamó Nian. Allen lo miró confundido—. Fue un gusto haberte conocido. Sé que nos volveremos a ver algún día, sólo espero no me olvides —Expresó con una amplia sonrisa, extendiendo una vez más su mano para estrecharla. No dejaría que se fuera sin comprobar que no estaba imaginando la reacción que tuvo cuando lo vio por primera vez.

— _No nos volveremos a ver nunca_ —pensó—. Yo también espero nos volvamos a encontrar y pueda regresar a la Orden, así tendré más tiempo para conocer este lugar y aprender sobre lo que se hace aquí —Añadió en tono sarcástico, imperceptible para el exorcista.

El ojigris de inmediato levantó su mano, así que Nian no tardó en tomarla. Tan pronto hizo contacto volvió a sentir ese extraña sensación eléctrica que lo abordó la primera vez. La suavidad de su palma era contrastada con el cosquilleo que se esparcía hasta llegar a su brazo.

Allen también notó esa extraña sensación. ¿Será que su poder se estaba saliendo de control? No, no podía ser debido a eso, pero su tiempo se agotaba así que no podría averiguar que sucedía.

—Interesante… —murmuró el ojiazul, acercando sus manos aun estrechadas bajo el sonrojo e incomodidad de Allen. La cara del castaño se había tornado carmín, así que de inmediato se soltó de agarre.

—Nos debemos ir… nos veremos pronto, Nian —dijo apresurado, arreglándose el cabello para bajar los escalones y tomar la mano de Nea. Comenzando ambos a alcanzar a los buscadores.

Nian se quedó estático, se quedó ahí hasta que los vio desaparecer en el bosque. Para ese entonces, el silencio se había vuelto algo incómodo… ¿Cómo un completo desconocido había llamado su atención? Eso ni él mismo sabía cómo responder.

—Ese noble es un joven interesante —cuestiona una voz. Tiedoll se acerca para hacer un poco de companía a sus solitarios pensamientos.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Froi —contestó adoptando una postura seria. Ni siquiera volteo a ver al de cabellos rizados esbozar una sonrisa tenue. El hombre filántropo era la última persona que esperó rescontrarse luego de la partida del grupo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a qué viniste? —cuestionó el ojiazul, ahora más calmo.

—Hum… sólo venía a advertir a Cross de no meterse en problemas. Pero vine muy tarde a ello —aclaró en un suspiro, moviendo su cabeza en desapruebo de solo pensar en la rebeldía del adolescente, quien sin pedir permiso se unió nuevamente al grupo de buscadores y a Cale.

—Ya veo…

—Será mejor que regresemos… —aconsejó el de lentes, poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio. Levantando su índice, ya que una idea había llegado a su cabeza— ¿Qué dices si entrenamos antes de la misión y luego me ayudas como modelo de una de mis nuevas técnicas de pintura?

El menor soltó una risa seca, respondiendo rápidamente—. Apoyo la idea de entrenar solamente —dijo en una sonrisa.

Y así Nian se olvidó de una faceta curiosa de su vida, caminando a la par de su compañero _exorcista_.

~o~o~o~o~

Dos días luego de eso, Allen y Nea estaban muy cerca de casa. El viaje de retorno había sido incómodo y lleno de silencios. Al pequeño noah le había costado no demostrar su ansiedad al viajar con Cale, siendo que era el único exorcista que los acompañaba. Allen se las había ingeniado para convencer al más alto de vigilar junto a Sam en la parte del cochero del carruaje para que Nea pudiera viajar tranquilo estando en la parte interior de este junto con Cross.

Este último aprovechaba cualquier instante en el que los buscadores o Cale se alejaban, para hacer preguntas al castaño. Allen respondía hasta donde consideraba era suficiente y no comprometedor para ellos, por lo general aprovechando también los ratos en los que Nea dormía para conversar con el pelirrojo sobre otros datos relacionados a la inocencia o la Orden en general.

A ese paso llegarían a su hogar al anochecer de ese mismo día, ya podían reconocer los pueblos aledaños a las colinas en donde están los terrenos de la familia Youthsett, por lo que la sensación de alegría estaba, aunque en menor medida, presente en él.

La orden había quedado atrás, de no ser porque Nea todavía se veía obligado a actuar como su hermana Conny, habría reído por lo irónico de su situación.

En ese instante los caballos iban a galope bajo. Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, el calor húmedo de la primavera hacía que todos estuvieran relajados; Nea estaba apoyado en su hombro completamente dormido con Tim dormido en el regazo de su vestido, Cross parecía dormitar cediendo ante el aburrimiento… Allen alternaba su mirada entre el interior del carruaje y el exterior reflejado en el vidrio; un paisaje verde, una pradera entre la zona boscosa que separa al pueblo de las colinas.

Sus ojos se cerraban con parsimonia, cediendo ante el agotamiento que venía arrastrando desde hacía ya varias horas. Una vez profundamente dormido, fue abordado por los recuerdos de su infancia de forma involuntaria:

~o~o~o~o~

—¿No te enseñaron que las bromas pesadas son de mala educación? —Adam pregunta con resignación, permitiendo al niño de curiosa mirada plateada experimentar de primera mano su _invisibilidad_. El rostro de asombro del menor al ver como las personas huían aterradas de la cómica escena era sin duda gracioso para el moreno; cargando a Allen sobre sus hombros; desde el punto de vista de otros, el ojigris parecía levitar en el aire y moverse de forma casi fantasmal.

El hombre responsable lanzó un pesado suspiro, moviendo su cabeza en desacuerdo y total contraste con la alegría reflejada por el menor—. Esto no debería ser gracioso, Allen. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será para Wisely el encontrar a todas estas personas y borrarles la mente? —Le cuestionó en reproche, paseándose por una calle poco concurrida del pueblo que está cercano a la mansión.

Soltando una leve risa Allen responde—. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de escapar de casa y ser cargado por un fantasma.

—No me compares con un fantasma… —Alega en un leve mohín, adoptando un semblante cabizbajo—. Soy un ser inmortal, por lo que no estoy muerto, ni soy un espectro —Añade, deteniéndose de pronto y bajando al castaño. Allen lo mira a los ojos con duda. Adam pensó que vendría una nueva ola de preguntas sobre su ser.

—Entonces eres un vampiro gruñón y viejo, no un fantasma —responde a lo dicho por el de ojos ámbar.

—Sí, sí… ya que tú lo dices, desde este momento soy un inútil vampiro —afirmó depresivo haciendo otro puchero que a vista del menor parecía la rabieta de un niño y no un adulto.

—Dije viejo, no inútil... —Corrige con desinterés. El moreno casi podía ver la burla en sus ojos, por lo que empujó con suavidad la espalda del menor, haciendo que ambos caminaran a paso lento por las aceras y sólo se dedicaran a ver tras las vitrinas de variedad de tiendas, como si de un paseo de padre e hijo se tratara.

—Oye, Allen… ¿te apetece algo de comer? —luego de unos minutos preguntó con interés.

—No precisamente, sólo quiero un chocolate caliente —dijo en respuesta el menor, acomodando sus lentes, que para ese entonces le quedaban bastante grandes.

—¡Perfecto! —Contesta animado—. Entonces… ¿Qué dices si te invito a un lugar? Puede que te guste… no, sé que te gustará —afirmó, mientras Allen dudaba sobre las posibles cafeterías en el pueblo que no haya conocido antes.

…

—De no ser porque me pareces alguien de confiar, por lo general no haría esto con un desconocido —Comenta sarcástico, inspeccionando su alrededor—. Adentrar a un niño indefenso a un callejón abandonado y maloliente —Añade con burla, bajo la mirada escéptica de Adam.

— _¿Es este pequeño demonio inteligente y manipulador acaso un niño indefenso?_ —Pensó, con un molesto tic en su ojo. Sabía de antemano que esa situación podía ser interpretada y bastante problemática si otro humano los encontraba en ese instante.

—Aunque sé defenderme solo —respondió con una sonrisa inocente, dejando que su flequillo castaño cubriera sus lentes.

—Ha, ha… muy gracioso, mocoso. Sólo quédate quieto y observa —responde en fastidio; su mirada pronto se dirigió al suelo volviéndose seria. Al instante su habilidad de invisibilidad desapareció para dar paso a una luz brillante que alcanzó a llegar a los pies del menor. Allen miraba asombrado la figura extraña que se había formado en el suelo, sin una pizca de miedo… desapareciendo ambos entre una ráfaga de viento y otra brillante luz blanca que iluminó el callejón.

A donde Adam lo había llevado era nada más y menos que dentro del arca, _el Noah reconocía que las habilidades de Allen formarían parte de un rol importante para lo que tenía planeado en el futuro… por lo que no debía perder el tiempo si quería que el ojigris le ayudara._

…

— ¡Allen, despierta!

Sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada asustada vio a Nea que sacudía sus hombros mientras los caballos relinchaban en pánico, Marshall y Sam se ponían en posición de defensa y Cale brincaba del carruaje, activando su inocencia.

—¡¿Unos malditos akumas?! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! —gritó Cross, agitado por el caos que se estaba armando. Sin su propia inocencia estaba igual de indefenso que el marqués y el noah, su única defensa eran tres talismanes que aun guardaba en su bata.

A Cross le llevó menos de un segundo atinar al motivo de la aparición de akumas después de tantísimos años de inactividad—. _Espera un momento…_ —pensó, girando su rostro y llamando la atención de Allen con señas de su mano mientras los disparos se comenzaban a oír.

— ¡Vienen por Nea! —Exclamó alterado el joven científico, haciendo que Allen terminara de reaccionar y percatarse de lo grave de la situación. Nea, con parte de su sello gravemente dañado, era presa fácil para akumas… o peor…

— ¡¿Que hacemos ahora?! —pregunta Nea, escondiéndose tras Allen, teniendo una idea de lo que sucedía.

—No se muevan… —Ordenó Cale desde el exterior—. ¡Sam, toma las riendas y has que los caballos se escuden en el bosque, así los disparos no nos alcanzaran y tendré tiempo de acabar con ellos! —Su plan era que los buscadores activaran los escudos para proteger a los civiles dentro del carruaje.

Haciendo caso a las órdenes, el buscador tomó las riendas y de un giro brusco, hizo que los caballos se salieran del camino principal para perder a los akumas de apariencia esférica.

 _El caos estaba por comenzar…_

~o~o~o~o~

 **Hello creaturitas de Kami Hoshino~**

 **Lector/a de mis fics:** _ **Agarra a V-chan del pelo**_ **—¡Ya *chancla* era *chancla* hora *chancla* que *chancla* aparecieras! *un chanclazo más***

 **;-; Lo sé, merezco esos chancletazos *Se soba sus doloridos glúteos* Miren quien hoza aparecer luego de tanto tiempo.**

 **La última actualización de JnB fue en febrero de este año, woow, sé que había pasado mucho tiempo pero no esperé que fuera tanto *llora* Espero este capítulo haya sido aceptado como disculpa por tardar tanto.**

 **Ahora pasamos a las preguntas:**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

 **¿Pasará otro año para que Allen y Kanda se bese** **n** **? *probablemente si* *corre antes de que la atrapen***

 **¿Qué creen que pase una vez Nea y Mana enfrenten a Allen con respecto a la verdad tras sus identidades?**

 **¿Qué secretos se esconden tras los flashbacks de Allen y Adam? *pregunta para reflexionar***

 **¿Cuándo Nian y Allen se volverán a encontrar?**

 **¿Qué creen que suceda en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Antes de que otra turba reclame por el nulo Yullen Past a pesar de que Allen estuvo en la Orden: sólo he de decir que esto era necesario. Sucederán muchas cosas que volverán a entrelazar el camino de estos dos 7u7r así que paciencia (Ja, miren quien pide paciencia TwT)**

 **Y con esa sección me despido, pero antes sólo quería hacerles un pequeño aviso… que más que aviso sólo es el itinerario de actualizaciones que tendré de ahora en adelante para poder avanzar en mis otros fics.**

 **El orden será así: 1-Jikan no Breaker 2-Lemuria 3-Pole Rabbit (Entre medio algún que otro Drabble de mi libro "Drabbles DGM" y una sorpresilla que tengo planeada más adelante)**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: VarelaDCampbell_ ウァレラ・ディー・キァンベル。


	46. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa**

Anteriormente

"— _¡¿Que hacemos ahora?! —pregunta Nea, escondiéndose tras Allen, teniendo una idea de lo que sucedía._

— _No se muevan… —Ordenó Cale desde el exterior—. ¡Sam, toma las riendas y has que los caballos se escuden en el bosque, así los disparos no nos alcanzaran y tendré tiempo de acabar con ellos! —Su plan era que los buscadores activaran los escudos para proteger a los civiles dentro del carruaje._

 _Haciendo caso a las órdenes, el buscador tomó las riendas y de un giro brusco, hizo que los caballos se salieran del camino principal para perder a los akumas de apariencia esférica._

 _El caos estaba por comenzar…"_

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Los caballos se alteraron de inmediato, Sam luchaba por guiar el carro hasta el bosque en medio de peligrosas balas que fracturaban el suelo y una nueva lluvia de potentes disparos lanzados desde el cielo.

Cinco enormes akumas esféricos comenzaron a perseguirlos; los proyectiles pronto impactaron en uno de los caballos, convirtiéndolo en cenizas bajo la mirada atónita de los que estaban dentro del carruaje. Casi vuelcan cuando el único caballo atado perdió el control al separarse del sendero y golpear el carro contra uno de los árboles, rompiendo las ventanas y estropeando la puerta.

Cale estaba sobre el techo del carro, deteniendo los disparos con su inocencia mientras la movía en círculos, Marshall activó uno de los talismanes que tenían para crear una barrera pequeña. Tras bastante tiempo sin actividad oscura o presencia de akumas, no estaban preparados para este ataque, lo único que impedía a Allen, Nea y los demás de ser alcanzados por las balas era Cale, el único exorcista que los acompañaba.

Con su inocencia equipamiento, una _Maza de Armas_ bastante corta, tenía mucha desventaja en combate a larga distancia, por lo que tuvo que limitarse a proteger al caballo restante y a Sam que controlaba las riendas, de las balas que sobrepasaban la barrera que Marshall tenía activada.

—¡Perdemos el control! ¿Alguna idea? —gritó el buscador, esquivando por poco un proyectil dirigido a su cabeza.

—Solo llévanos a lo más profundo del bosque, los arboles servirán de escudo y los usaré para atacarlos cuando los esquiven —advirtió el pelinegro mientras Sam asentía, jalando las riendas para hacer que el caballo cobrara más velocidad. El exorcista estaba nervioso al saber que no había forma de llamar por refuerzos, estaban demasiado lejos de la Orden y los intercomunicadores tardarían unos meses en ser completamente implementados.

Por la ventana rota, Cross se asomó a ver el escenario, asustándose al notar cada vez más cerca a los akumas y chasqueando la lengua en reproche al sentirse un completo inútil. No podía darle el lujo de activar los dos talismanes que aún conservaba ya que tenía miedo que fueran a fallar como en la Orden y terminaran por destruir el carruaje.

Mientras tanto, el ojigris analizaba la situación en medio del caos y los retumbos causados por las balas lumínicas. Con cada golpeteo del carro, su cuerpo se tensaba. Nea lo abrazaba fuertemente, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Allen no dejaría que simplemente Cale y los buscadores afuera se sacrificaran para protegerlos, así que con una mirada decidida hizo a un lado a Nea, bajo el asombro del Noah y el científico frente a él mientras buscaba en su maleta.

—Podré no tener una inocencia, pero puedo ayudar a Cale a destruirlos antes de que lleguen al bosque… tengo un plan —añadió, frunciendo el ceño al sacar a toda prisa sus guantes y otro objeto metálico en medio del ajetreo del vehículo—. ¿Traes tu arma? —Pregunta, a lo que Cross asiente, preparando su Colt aun sabiendo que sería inútil ante un akuma—. Bien, te encargo a Nea —ordenó, escuchando una queja de parte del pelirrojo.

—¿Que acaso una bala te dio en el cerebro? ¡Será un completo suicidio que salgas! —Cross trató de disuadirlo—. Sabes que esas cosas tienen materia oscura, y sin una inocencia te pulverizarán.

—No lo sabremos hasta que no intente detenerlos. Nos están rodeando y será el fin de todos si esas cosas nos acorralan —exclamó poniéndose de pie, siendo detenido antes de salir por la mano de Nea aun con el disfraz de Conny puesto.

—Allen… —Nea buscó decir algo, pero fue detenido al sentir la palma enguantada del castaño. De inmediato se sintió más relajado, probablemente el ojigris estaba usando nuevamente su técnica eléctrica.

—No tengas miedo, ellos no llegarán a ti… y tampoco te lastimarán, tendrán que pasar sobre mí para que eso ocurra.

—No es eso… sólo evita que te hagan daño. Si esos monstruos me buscan, no creo que me quieran lastimar —dijo el menor, con la mirada afligida.

Nea tenía razón, si esos akumas estaban tras su pista, no sería precisamente para matarlo, ya que Allen sabía muy bien que el clan de los Noah aún seguía en la búsqueda de Adam. Esa era una ventaja que podía usar a su favor.

La espalda de Allen fue lo último que Nea pudo observar, quedándose en brazos de Cross. Allen se quitó los lentes y ató su cabello; dando un ágil salto, se ubicó sobre el lomo del caballo sin asustarlo, bajo la mirada desconcertada de los buscadores y el exorcista, que lo miraban con verdadero pánico, sin saber lo que Allen escondía junto al plan que llevaba en mente para salir de tan difícil situación.

De sus ropas sacó un objeto de metal cobrizo que en seguida se extendió en un bastón cubriéndose de un color oscuro; sus guantes comenzaron a emanar chispas y el bastón conectado a su mano derecha comenzó también a transmitir dicho poder, llamando la atención de los akumas.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Kanda caminaba sin un claro rumbo, adentrándose en un callejón y agarrando el mango de Mugen al sentir una sensación hostil viniendo de la oscuridad. El movimiento de una silueta captó su mirada de inmediato, volviéndose fría y oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello azabache.

Supo quién era luego de un par de segundos. En primera instancia se sintió sorprendido, pero viniendo de alguien tan soberbio y calculador como Leverrier, debió suponer que era de esperarse lo que estaba finalmente ante sus ojos.

—Howard Link… y yo que pensé que los fantasmas eran solo un cuento para asustar a los niños —dijo frio, con tono sarcástico, manteniendo una mirada seria sobre el rubio. Estaba alerta ante el mencionado, que finalmente se dejó ver a la luz de la luna.

—¿No deberías estar muerto? —Link pregunta, con un semblante indescifrable, ocultando una daga tras su espalda al verse descubierto por el japonés.

—Miren quién habla de estar muerto —Kanda contraatacó—. Si mal no recuerdo, hicieron un funeral en tu honor. Hmph, ahora eres la sombra perfecta del maldito Leverrier, ¿no es así?

—Debía fingir mi muerte, ellos comenzaban a inculparme por dejar escapar a Allen Walker, y el castigo para un Cuervo desertor es peor que el de un exorcista y un científico. Ahora, al igual que él, también soy un fugitivo —expresó de inmediato, pero seguía sin ser lo suficientemente creíble para Kanda.

—¿Has estado siguiendo nuestros pasos? —el azabache pregunta, desenvainando su espada.

—Solo los de Walker, que me encontrara con ustedes fue mera casualidad.

—Las casualidades no existen para un perro leal —fulminó con la mirada, dispuesto a atacarlo… algo no se sentía bien sobre su presencia, y saber que Link estaba tras la pista de Allen le provocaba cierta rabia que no hacía más que incrementar con la mirada apática y desinteresada del rubio—. Te trataré como un enemigo si no dices la verdad—, amenazó—. ¿De qué lado estás?

—De lado de Walker, por supuesto. Quiero ver que tan fuerte es su determinación, y quiero presenciar el desenlace desde la distancia… la guerra ya no es de mi interés, y el señor Leverrier ya no tiene contacto conmigo —contestó, inventando la mejor excusa creíble para Kanda, sabía de antemano que sería difícil de disuadir, y ahora que estaba enterado de su presencia sería muy riesgoso dejar que simplemente de aviso a Allen y Johnny de que les sigue la pista— ¿Y no eres tú el que debería regresar a la Orden? Supongo que tu traje no es solo para el frío.

—Si regreso o no a la Orden no es de tu incumbencia. Yo estoy aquí para acabar con el inútil Moyashi si el Noah toma posesión de su cuerpo. Tu presencia aquí no es necesaria —contradijo, enfundado su espada, dispuesto a dar la vuelta y avisar de la situación. No podía permitir que Link los vigilara, aun había una pizca de desconfianza, y la idea de que éste informando de sus movientos a Leverrier comenzaba a preocuparlo.

—Entiendo que no es de mi incumbencia… —responde, haciendo que los pasos del nipon se detuvieran. Kanda lo miró de soslayo—. Pero sabes que si pasas mucho tiempo fuera de la Orden, correrás el riesgo de convertirte en un Caído.

Sus palabras calaron en lo más profundo, su inocencia ya daba las primeras señales y presentaba un ligero escozor en la zona de sus brazos en donde los estigmas se ubicaban.

—Piénsalo bien, no querrás arrastrarlo en tus problemas cuando él ya tiene los suyos de que preocuparse. Además, me di cuenta en todo el tiempo que estuve vigilándolo, que el de verdad siente algo por ti, incluso en medio de sus sueños te mencionaba —Link comentó con un poco de incomodidad, asombrando al ojiazul quien parecía no demostrarlo en su mirada regia. Link no iba a mencionar que además de su nombre, Allen mencionada a un tal "Nian" del que no han podido recabar información. A Leverrier le preocupaba el 14vo Noah, pero el pasado del joven albino era también motivo de su extraño interés. Cross debió encargarse de borrar cierta información, ya que en los documentos de la Central, poco o nada se sabía de Allen Walker antes de la llegada a la Orden Oscura.

—Tsk… —Kanda no pudo impedir chasquear su lengua con dejé de intriga. El ex-cuervo tenía un punto. Fue un tonto y un ciego al no notar los sentimientos de Allen antes, pero ahora que las dudas de ambos estaban claras, una nueva preocupación nacía en su pecho… algo que había considerado incluso antes de tomar la decisión de aceptar la inocencia cristalizada, siendo eso la posibilidad de convertirse en un Caído. Su vista se perdió por un instante en el mango de Mugen, y cuando volteó nuevamente notó que el rubio había desaparecido bajo sus narices, haciendo que varios improperios salieran de su boca en murmullos.

Por el momento no era buena idea alertar a los demás de la presencia de Link y dejar que el Moyashi descubra lo que sucedía con él. Ahora más que nunca, se encargaría de protegerlo, _aun si eso significaba convertirse en un Caído._ Con las manos hechas puño, caminó de regreso al hostal. Estaba seguro que Johnny estaría preocupado por haber desaparecido un par de horas.

Cada paso resonaba en eco y el pasillo se encontraba inusualmente silencioso. Los pensamientos del nipón estaban enfrascados en la fugaz conversación con Link, sin percatarse de que había murmullos proviniendo del otro lado de la puerta en donde Allen y Johnny estaban.

Dudó un instante al posar la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo y le indicó que algo peligroso estaba dentro de la habitación.

Entró sin dudarlo y con una rapidez sobrehumana, tenía sobre el cuello de Allen el filo de su espada, presionando la suave piel hasta tornarse un poco rojiza.

La mirada fúrica del ojiazul se conectó con los ojos ambarinos del Noah. Kanda sabía bien que ese no era Allen, en la persona frente a él había un aura peligrosa y una sed de sangre inexplicable; su piel estaba completamente oscura, sus ojos brillaban y en sus manos estaba Timcampy, aterrado por la actitud de ambos… Kanda analizó la situación sin dejar de apuntar su inocencia al cuello.

—Tu… ¡¿Eres el 14vo?! —cuestionó con voz grave y la frente oscurecida por la ira.

Los ojos ambarinos se escondieron tras el flequillo blanco y pronto una lúgubre risa se dejó oír, crispando los nervios del azabache.

—Mi nombre es Nea… y siento como si ya nos habíamos conocido antes —canturreó el Noah, llevando la mano hasta el borde de Mugen mientras jugaba con el filo.

Kanda no podía creer que estaba frente al Noah tan de cerca, se sentía irreal. La última vez que había visto a Nea surgir fue antes de la pelea contra Alma, recodaba bien lo que había dicho con tanta prepotencia y propiedad sobre convertirse en el nuevo Conde del Milenio— ¡Déjate de bromas, maldito monstruo, o cortaré tu cuello en este instante! —espetó molesto, a lo que Nea levantó su mirada, analizando los ojos del más alto.

—Mmm… si, me pareció haber visto esos ojos antes, y esa estúpida dedicación por Allen —respondió, poniéndose de pie con una mueca de asco que intrigó a Kanda. Nea no solo hablaba de las grabaciones que Timcampy le había mostrado unos minutos antes, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando finalmente se dio cuenta—. _No pensé que te fuera a encontrar tan pronto, Nian._

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

 **Hallow, minna-san ^^ lamento la infinita demora con este capitulo, pero con un elegante retraso aparezco de entre la sombras para volver de la tierra del hiatus *festeja***

 **Espero esto compense la larga espera** **y como dato adicional, debo decirles que el 28 de septiembre… ¡Jikan no Breaker cumplió dos años! Waaa como siempre digo, vamos a pasito de tortuga, pero pronto nos vamos acercando a la mitad de esta historia.**

 **Otro pequeño dato extra que había olvidado mencionar en capítulos anteriores es con respecto a Alhelí: su nombre proviene de una flor amarilla del mismo nombre y su significado en el lenguaje de las flores es "Fidelidad en tiempos complicados o de adversidad"**

 **PD 1: Se siente suuuuper extraño actualizar un día miércoles, me pone nostálgica xD**

 **PD 2: La siguiente actualización será de Lemuria, aunque como siempre, no hay fecha exacta. Lamento eso ;-;**

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días…**

時間のブレーカ… _By: VarelaDCampbell_ ウァレラ・ディー・キァンベル。


End file.
